


Smutty Feast

by Nimsshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Baekhyun, Bottom Chanyeol, Canon, Car Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Fingering, First Time Sex, Fluff, Geisha!Baekhyun, Genderbending, Hybrid!AU, Idol!AU, Infidelity (not between ChanBaek), Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Make up sex, Masturbation, Modern Royalty, Nerd!Chanyeol, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Baekhyun, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Second time!AU, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Time traveler!Chanyeol, Unrequited Love, age gap, blowjob, dry hump, fansite!au, handjob, incubus!AU, merman chanyeol, school!au, shower smut, vampire!AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 86,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimsshi/pseuds/Nimsshi
Summary: Colección de fanfics smut del ChanBaek de un promedio de 2k palabras.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Información:** Masturbation, Rimming, Smut 

—Buenas noches, señor Byun.

BaekHyun se mordió los labios y respiró profundamente antes de contestar de la misma manera. La pantalla de su computadora se veía borrosa, todo gracias a las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en los ojos. La ventanilla que indicaba que tenía una video llamada estaba frente a él, y la cara de su jefe lo saludaba completamente seria y profesional. Él haría lo mismo si no fuera porque su cámara estaba tapada con cinta de aislar negra, por lo que su rostro no se veía pero su voz sí se escuchaba. Oh, y si no fuera porque estaba completamente desnudo, y ChanYeol tenía dos dedos dentro de él que movía con demasiada lentitud.

Todo esto era una mala idea en opinión de BaekHyun. El plan de esa noche era bañarse y vestirse bien para tener una video llamada con su jefe, quien le explicaría los temas de las reuniones que se llevarían a cabo en los próximos días con los futuros promotores de su producto. Todo iba bien hasta que salió de bañarse, pues encontró a ChanYeol, su pareja de ya hace algunos años, cortando pedazos de cinta de aislar y pegándolos en la cámara de su computadora.

—¿Qué mierda haces, ChanYeol? —preguntó, acercándose al susodicho quien por fin había terminado su trabajo. Y por su expresión, se veía bastante orgulloso.

—Creo que es obvio, ¿no? —respondió, con una sonrisa en el rostro que BaekHyun no correspondió. ¿Acaso estaba loco?

—Por si no lo sabías, en diez minutos tengo una video llamada con el señor Lee, y no me podrá ver si cubres mi cámara, ChanYeol.

—Ese es el punto —respondió su novio, levantándose hasta quedar frente a él. BaekHyun seguía sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero pronto, ChanYeol cortó todos sus pensamientos cuando se acercó a él, lo tomó de la cintura y comenzó a besarlo con tal avidez que lo dejaba sin respiración. A comparación de él que solo tenía una toalla puesta alrededor de su cintura, ChanYeol seguía con la ropa de oficina que llevaba todos los días, y el roce de la tela de su camisa con su piel desnuda lo estaba volviendo loco. Sin embargo, tenía algo importante que hacer dentro de muy poco, y tenía que detenerse ya si no quería quedar en ridículo.

—Chan…ChanYeol, basta… —dijo y se separó, sintiéndose algo mareado. Su pareja acarició su cabello, todavía mojado por la ducha previa—. En serio tengo que prepararme ya, y me harás trabajar el doble porque tengo que quitar la estúpida cinta.

—Oh, no tienes que quitarla —murmuró y se acercó de nuevo a él, besando su hombro y disfrutando de los escalofríos que provocó—. No creo que quieras que tu jefe vea cómo te follo, ¿o sí?

BaekHyun se congeló en su lugar cuando escuchó las palabras roncas de su novio, y dio un pequeño salto al sentir cómo las manos grandes de su pareja desataron su toalla hasta hacerla resbalar por su cuerpo. Quería detenerlo, _debía_ hacerlo, pero ahora mismo su voz estaba estancada en su garganta gracias a las atenciones que le estaba brindando. Si no fuera porque una de las manos del más alto estaba en su cintura, estaba seguro de que caería de rodillas al suelo, todo gracias a los labios que estaban atacando su cuello sin piedad.

—Me la debes —dijo ChanYeol y lo pegó a su cuerpo mientras masajeaba su trasero—, ayer me dejaste con un problema en los pantalones que yo mismo tuve que arreglar, todo porque tu madre te habló por teléfono. Si crees que te salvarás hoy, estás muy equivocado.

—Pero es mi jefe… —replicó BaekHyun, sin poner resistencia alguna cuando ChanYeol lo recostó boca abajo sobre la cama, justo enfrente de su computadora.

—¿Y eso qué? —respondió, acercándose lo suficiente para besar su nuca y recorrer con sus manos su espalda— Responde a todo lo que te pida, y trata de no hacer demasiado ruido. Será tu culpa si nos descubren, lindura.

Y ahí estaba, apretando entre sus manos las sábanas de su cama mientras sentía los dedos de ChanYeol entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo con tal destreza que le provocaba calambres. No podía evitar sentirse avergonzado porque parecía que su jefe estaba presenciando todo lo que su pareja le estaba haciendo, pero al mismo tiempo la excitación y adrenalina recorrían su cuerpo.

—Antes de comenzar, señor Byun, me extraña que su cámara no esté disponible. ¿Tuvo algún problema? —comentó su jefe, a lo que BaekHyun sintió que su rostro se calentaba más de lo que ya estaba. Por supuesto, no ayudaba en nada que ChanYeol soltara una risa silenciosa, y luego se acercara al lóbulo de su oído para morderlo lentamente.

—Eso… —comenzó, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara demasiado—. Se-se averió a último minuto, pero mañana mismo la llevaré a reparar.

—Muy bien —escuchó que ChanYeol le decía en el oído antes de levantarse y quedar sentado de nuevo, a su lado, sin detener el movimiento de su mano.

—Bien, creo que sería prudente que comencemos. Los promotores que vendrán en las próximas juntas son muy importantes para nuestra industria, por lo que… —BaekHyun cerró los ojos, sin poder concentrarse por completo en las palabras que le decía su jefe. Bajó la cabeza e inconscientemente levantó su trasero al sentir cómo ChanYeol aumentaba el ritmo de sus dedos, como si quisiera seguirlo. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no dejar escapar ningún sonido que los delatara, pero era muy difícil cuando ChanYeol seguía dando en ese punto que lo hacía ver estrellas. De vez en cuando hablaba, procurando que no fueran oraciones largas; quería hacerle ver a su jefe que le estaba prestando atención, aunque no fuera totalmente cierto.

De pronto, ChanYeol sacó sus dedos de él y empezó a acariciar la piel de su trasero y espalda, dándole un ligero respiro que BaekHyun aprovechó para calmar los latidos de su corazón y enfocar su mirada de nuevo en la pantalla. Estaba poniéndose al tanto de toda la información que le proporcionaba su jefe cuando sintió las manos de ChanYeol tomando su cintura con fuerza, y de repente unos dientes se clavaron en una de sus nalgas provocando que gritara de la sorpresa y el dolor, cosa que hizo que su jefe parara de hablar y que ChanYeol recargara su frente en su coxis, riendo. Tenía tantas ganas de voltear y darle un golpe al bastardo de su novio, pero no pudo cumplir sus deseos al sentir ahora la mano de su pareja envuelta en su miembro, masturbándolo eficazmente.

—¿Todo bien, señor Byun? —murmuró, pero BaekHyun no podía hablar. Su cuerpo estaba tan sensible que si abría la boca lo único que saldría serían sonidos obscenos. Pero ChanYeol no se la pondría fácil.

—Contesta —dijo en su oído, aumentando el ritmo de su mano— o te juro que pararé aquí mismo y te dejaré así, BaekHyun.

—Yo… —dijo, mordiéndose los labios. ChanYeol había regresado a su lugar y seguía masturbándolo, además de que ahora el pulgar de su otra mano jugaba justo en su entrada—. Me-me pegué. En el pie. Estoy bien.

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó su jefe, pues notó el evidente temblor en la voz de BaekHyun. _Si supiera la verdadera razón…._

—Sí —murmuró, esta vez con más seguridad—. Podemos continuar.

—Bien —dijo, y BaekHyun respiró profundamente—. Como le decía, la primera reunión será en dos días. ¿Cree que pueda llegar una hora antes, para arreglar todos los detalles?

—Claro —dijo, abriendo inconscientemente más las piernas cuando sintió cómo ChanYeol dejó su miembro para agacharse y darle un beso negro, muy lento para que el hombre no pudiera escuchar nada. Sin embargo, BaekHyun sabía que no aguantaría mucho más sin emitir sonido alguno, así que se agachó y mordió la tela de las sábanas a su alcance.

—Perfecto, entonces creo que ya está todo listo. ¿Tiene alguna duda?

BaekHyun negó con la cabeza, pero obviamente su jefe no podía ver. Respiró un par de veces en silencio, sintiendo cómo ChanYeol metía y sacaba su lengua con tanta dedicación que le hacía pensar que lo estaba disfrutando más que él.

—No —dijo, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo temblaba al bajar una mano y masturbarse con el líquido preseminal que estaba produciendo—. Todo está perfecto.

—Muy bien —dijo el hombre, y BaekHyun vio con ojos nublados cómo juntaba los papeles que tenía en su escritorio y los ordenaba a un lado. Lo único que quería es que esa maldita video llamada terminara para que ChanYeol lo follara de una vez—. Entonces es todo, señor Byun. Muy buenas noches, nos vemos mañana.

BaekHyun ni siquiera dijo adiós. Cerró la ventana de la conversación y luego la laptop con presteza, y una vez que el aparato estaba lejos de él, se permitió agacharse y gemir en voz alta cuando ChanYeol retiró su boca de su entrada y masajeó de nuevo su trasero.

—Lo hiciste bien —dijo el alto con voz ronca, separándose de su amante para empezar a desabrocharse los pantalones—. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

—Cállate imbécil —respondió, y ChanYeol simplemente rió—. Será mejor que lo hagas bien, no pasé esta tortura por nada.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, BaekHyunnie —dijo ChanYeol agachado de nuevo en su oído, hincándose encima de él—. Sabes que siempre te lo hago bien.

ChanYeol no terminó de desvestirse cuando ya había tomado la cintura de BaekHyun y lo penetraba de una sola vez. Sabía lo sensible que era su pareja, y no se equivocó cuando sintió cómo el más bajo arqueaba la espalda y gemía en el momento en que abrazó su cuerpo desnudo, moviéndose a un ritmo rápido. BaekHyun lo siguió sin problemas, concentrado en mantener sus brazos firmes sobre la cama para evitar así caer de cara contra el colchón.

BaekHyun no se preocupó de bajar la voz por si algún vecino los escuchaba, y eso tenía encantado a ChanYeol quien mordía su cuello y pasaba sus pulgares por los pezones erectos de su pareja. Si había una cosa que lo encendía por completo era la perfecta voz de BaekHyun hecha un desastre de gemidos y palabras entrecortadas, todo gracias a él.

—Cha-ChanYeol… _más…_ —pidió BaekHyun, y no se lo negó. Aumentó el ritmo, gruñendo y gimiendo al sentir cómo su orgasmo estaba cerca, y BaekHyun mostraba las mismas señales al gritar con más fuerza con cada embestida que le daba. ChanYeol se separó ligeramente de él, solo para ver cómo los músculos de la espalda de BaekHyun se movían cada vez que empujaba hacia adelante, y su piel brillaba gracias al sudor. Una obra maestra, sin duda.

Ninguno de los dos duró mucho más. BaekHyun fue el primero en correrse, liberando su semen en las sábanas blancas de su cama y temblando de pies a cabeza. ChanYeol, por su parte, se dejó llevar por las contracciones que hacía BaekHyun alrededor de su miembro, y pronto lo llenó por completo bajo gemidos roncos y entrecortados por parte de ambos.

BaekHyun se recostó en la cama, jadeando y con los ojos cerrados, y ChanYeol lo siguió hasta imitar su posición y abrazarlo por la espalda. No podía quitar la estúpida sonrisa de su cara, no cuando BaekHyun por fin abrió los ojos y lo vio con expresión seria, pero con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—Ahora tendré que ducharme de nuevo —dijo BaekHyun con voz ronca. ChanYeol rió y pasó su mano por el pecho de su pareja, asegurándose de tocar sus pezones sensibles y disfrutando de su reacción.

—Siempre podemos ducharnos juntos, BaekHyunnie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Información:** Crossdressing, Smut

Detrás del escenario, ChanYeol veía con orgullo cómo sus estudiantes formaban una fila en el centro, se tomaban de las manos y hacían una reverencia hacia un público que les aplaudía y gritaba. Él también aplaudía, pues la obra de teatro había sido todo un éxito y el resto de profesores también reconocía su trabajo, lo cual era bastante bueno considerando que era relativamente nuevo en la institución.

Una vez que el telón se cerró y sus alumnos regresaron con él, procuró felicitar a cada uno de ellos con un abrazo y palabras alentadoras. Ninguno fue la excepción, mucho menos Byun BaekHyun, quien fue el último en entrar y mantenía sus manos hechas puños a sus costados, avergonzado. Cuando llegó frente a ChanYeol, el profesor no lo pensó dos veces y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, sintiendo la tensión en el cuerpo del más bajo.

—Lo hiciste perfecto, BaekHyun —comenzó, separándose luego para mostrarle una sonrisa, misma que BaekHyun correspondió—. ¿Te importaría acompañarme a recoger el escenario?

—Uh… ¿a-ahora mismo? —confundido, el chico lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ChanYeol no podía evitar pensar que era adorable.

—Si no te molesta.

BaekHyun lo miró una vez más y asintió. ChanYeol lo dejó adelantarse; así, tendría una mejor vista de la piel que revelaba su falda entablada.

Desde que comenzó a darle clases a ese grupo fue que lo notó. BaekHyun era callado y reservado a pesar de que casi siempre participaba una o dos veces por clase. ChanYeol ya había aprendido su nombre al poco tiempo, sobre todo porque había atrapado al chico en diversas ocasiones mirándolo cuando pensaba que no lo notaba. No solo era en las clases; a veces, durante los almuerzos en la cafetería de la escuela, de alguna u otra manera volteaba justo en el momento en que BaekHyun lo estaba viendo, y el pobre muchacho acababa volteando tan rápido que ChanYeol temía que se rompiera el cuello.

Mentiría si dijera que a él no le llamaba la atención, pero todavía no se animaba a hacer algo al respecto. ChanYeol era el profesor más joven de la institución, y debido a eso varias chicas a las que les había dado clase se le confesaron, pero él siempre las rechazó. Sabía los problemas en que se metería si la dirección se enteraba que mantenía relaciones con las estudiantes, y además no estaba interesado en ellas. No cuando solo tenía ojos para cierto muchacho que ahora mismo estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

Las ansias crecieron en su estómago cuando supo que debía organizar una obra de teatro para fin de año. Entre los papeles secundarios estaba el de una estudiante, y no había fuerza sobre la tierra que evitara que ese papel se lo diera a BaekHyun. Sin embargo, para no hacerlo tan evidente, les proporcionó papeles masculinos a algunas chicas, de manera que nadie sospecharía su pequeño plan.

Para los ensayos, BaekHyun no se vestía con el uniforme femenino que le correspondía y lo entendía. Desde que le dio el papel pudo ver su cara avergonzada, así que decidió no presionarlo hasta que llegó el último ensayo donde exigió que todos los estudiantes fueran vestidos con sus respectivos trajes, y estaba seguro de que los dioses le ayudaron a que se controlara lo suficiente cuando vio a BaekHyun llegar vestido con el uniforme de chica. Fingía muy bien que la obra le interesaba, pero lo cierto era que no podía despegar sus ojos de Byun BaekHyun y lo mucho que le gustaba la forma en que su falda se movía de un lado a otro cuando tenía que correr al otro lado del escenario.

En la obra oficial no fue la excepción. Sus ojos nunca se despegaron de BaekHyun cuando salió al escenario, y desviaba la mirada de vez en cuando a la piel lechosa que sus calcetas y la falda no alcanzaban a cubrir. Estaba embelesado, la boca se le hacía agua tan solo al imaginar al muchacho debajo de él, gimiendo cada vez que él pasaba sus labios por sus muslos. Era bastante _tentador._

El escenario quedó vacío en un dos por tres, pues la obra se llevó a cabo fuera de un horario escolar y todos los alumnos se esfumaron con rapidez. Solamente quedaban ellos dos, y ChanYeol se detuvo un momento cuando BaekHyun se subió en una silla para quitar unos cuantos adornos. Desde ahí, la falda revelaba aún más piel, e incluso se veía la ropa interior que estaba usando. ChanYeol sintió que su miembro palpitaba ante la visión que tenía frente a él, y como si BaekHyun lo hubiera sentido volteó y cruzó miradas con él.

El rubor en su rostro fue instantáneo. Estaban a menos de dos metros de distancia, y ChanYeol no podía evitar recorrer con la mirada todo su cuerpo, solo para después regresar a sus pequeños ojos oscuros que lo miraban con la misma intensidad. La tensión era tanta que el más mínimo movimiento rompería con ese ambiente, y fue entonces que BaekHyun olvidó que estaba en una silla y dio un paso hacia atrás perdiendo así el equilibrio. Sin embargo, ChanYeol estaba ahí para evitar que cayera de espaldas al suelo, y BaekHyun jadeó cuando sintió los brazos de su profesor alrededor de su cintura y pecho, cargándolo y dejándolo sano y salvo en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ChanYeol, sin separarse ni un milímetro del chico. Podía sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón bajo la palma de su mano, y eso no hacía más que excitarlo.

—Sí… gra-gracias, profesor —respondió sin voltearlo a ver en ningún momento, pero tampoco separándose ni un centímetro de él.

ChanYeol estaba seguro de que BaekHyun y él estaban en el mismo canal, así que no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse y besar su nuca, apenas un roce, aprovechando que el chico se había quitado la peluca hace tiempo. BaekHyun dio un salto al sentir unos labios húmedos sobre la piel de su nuca, y con sus manos apretó la tela de las mangas de su profesor, quien seguía abrazándolo.

—Profesor Park… —murmuró BaekHyun en voz baja, tensándose entre sus brazos. ChanYeol cerró los ojos al escuchar el tono desesperado de BaekHyun, mismo que solo hizo que aumentaran sus ganas de tomarlo ahí mismo.

No detuvo sus acciones, ya no podía hacerlo. Continuó besando su cuello varias veces, poniendo más presión en cada beso, y se llenó de orgullo cuando BaekHyun hizo su cabeza a un lado, dejándole más espacio libre. No lo estaba rechazando, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, cuando la mano que estaba en la cintura del chico comenzó a bajar, BaekHyun la detuvo en seco y se volteó ligeramente a verlo.

—¿Y si entra alguien? —preguntó, con la respiración entrecortada. ChanYeol sonrió de lado, y esta vez besó su sonrojada mejilla con delicadeza.

—Me encargué de cerrar la puerta desde que entramos aquí, BaekHyun. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

BaekHyun se volteó, dándole la espalda una vez más. El chico no se movió ni dijo nada en un buen rato; estaba seguro de que le pediría que se detuviera y si era así, lo haría. Lo que menos quería era presionarlo, obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al sentir cómo reafirmaba el agarre sobre su mano y la guiaba debajo de su falda, obligándolo a que sostuviera uno de sus muslos. ChanYeol se mordió los labios al ver cómo el chico prácticamente _se retorcía_ ante sus toques, y no pensó dos veces en meter ambas manos bajo su falda y tocar toda la piel que estaba a su alcance.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, pero obtuvo su respuesta al escuchar los leves gemidos que BaekHyun dejaba escapar, además de que presionaba su cuerpo contra el de su profesor en busca de más fricción. Se tensó al sentir la erección del más alto contra su trasero, y por si fuera poco ChanYeol lo notó y sonrió, pasando sus dientes por la piel de su cuello inmediatamente después.

ChanYeol sabía que no podía esperar mucho más, no cuando llevaba semanas con la tentación de llevarse a BaekHyun a un salón desocupado y morder todo su cuerpo. Fue por eso que dejó de jugar con sus muslos, lo volteó y cargó, dejando que envolviera sus piernas en su cintura. En el momento en que lo tuvo contra la pared buscó su mirada y lo besó. BaekHyun todavía mostraba inseguridad en sus acciones, así que lo dejó controlar ese beso mientras él se deshacía de su ropa interior. Los labios de BaekHyun eran suaves e inexpertos, sin duda lo estaban volviendo loco. Pero logró controlarse hasta que introdujo dos dedos en él, que fue donde el chico cortó el beso y se recargó en la pared, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados.

Por las expresiones en su rostro, el profesor podía decir que BaekHyun no era nuevo en eso, lo cual aceleró su preparación. El solo pensamiento de imaginarlo masturbándose hacía que su miembro doliera, así que no tardó mucho en penetrarlo y atacar de nuevo sus labios. Fue lento, saboreando cada uno de los gemidos que escapaban de la garganta del menor y enterrando sus uñas en sus muslos rojizos. Parecía que BaekHyun había perdido un poco la vergüenza al aferrarse con fuerza a su cuello mientras gemía cada vez que ChanYeol golpeaba su próstata.

Tenía que ser rápido si no quería que el personal de intendencia los encontrara, así que luego de un par de minutos salió del menor para voltearlo hacia la pared y penetrarlo de nuevo. Tomó la tela de su falda y la subió, disfrutando de la vista de su pene entrando y saliendo del cuerpo del chico. BaekHyun no sabía ni de qué sostenerse, así que optó por buscar uno de los brazos de su profesor para mantener el equilibrio.

Unas cuantas estocadas más bastaron para que BaekHyun gimiera con fuerza y llegara al orgasmo, seguido de ChanYeol que pronto recargó su cabeza en la nuca del chico mientras descargaba su semen dentro de él. Esperó unos cuántos minutos para abrir los ojos una vez que los dos hubieran recuperado la respiración, se sentía algo mareado y podía decir que BaekHyun estaba en un estado similar.

No podía creer que a pesar de lo que acabaran de hacer, BaekHyun no lo mirara a los ojos. Era adorable, demasiado lindo para ser verdad, así que con una media sonrisa en su rostro lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó, asegurándose de que lo veía a los ojos después.

—Gracias por ayudarme a limpiar, BaekHyun, aunque creo que terminamos ensuciando más —dijo en tono burlón, a lo que el chico soltó una leve carcajada, sonrojándose. Lo dejó tomar sus cosas una vez que ambos arreglaron sus ropas, y antes de que el chico se fuera volteó hacia su dirección, mirándolo con determinación.

—Nos vemos mañana, profesor Park —dijo, antes de sonreír e ir hacia la salida. Por supuesto, ChanYeol no apartó su vista de la forma en que BaekHyun caminaba con algo de dificultad, y sonrió para sus adentros.


	3. Chapter 3

**Información:** Hybrid!AU, Smut

BaekHyun termina de abotonarse la camisa y luego levanta su vista hacia el enorme espejo frente a él. Una sonrisa aparece poco a poco en sus labios cuando se fija en el olán de su cuello y el de sus muñecas, pero lo que lo hace realmente feliz es el enorme moño, del mismo azul pastel que su camisa, que abraza su cuello justo debajo del olán. A pesar de eso, su collar se aprecia a la perfección, y no podría estar más satisfecho con ello. Sin que la sonrisa se desvanezca de sus labios, sale de su habitación meneando su esponjada cola de un lado a otro, ansioso porque su dueño vea lo bien que le queda el último regalo que le dio.

Este es el quinto año que ha vivido con su dueño, ChanYeol, y en este aniversario le ha obsequiado una camisa. El más alto lo conoce a la perfección, puesto que la talla que le compró fue la adecuada para su pequeño cuerpo además de que los detalles en la tela le fascinaron, sin mencionar que el azul es su color favorito. La felicidad burbujea en su pecho cuando se da cuenta de lo mucho que lo quiere su dueño, dado que es capaz de prestar atención a los detalles que sabe que el híbrido amará. Y BaekHyun puede decir que ese amor es recíproco.

Sus orejas puntiagudas se mueven en alerta cuando escucha a su dueño hablando por teléfono, seguramente con alguno de sus clientes. A pesar de su ocupada vida, ChanYeol hace un espacio para estar con su híbrido, y más cuando se trata de fechas especiales. Gracias a la audición aguda de BaekHyun, puede escuchar que ChanYeol está posponiendo una reunión de negocios y no puede evitar sonreír hasta que sus ojos se hacen medias lunas, pues eso significa que tendrán toda la tarde para ellos dos.

Sin hacer ruido, entra en la cocina y se queda de pie a unos metros de ChanYeol, quien está volteado hacia la estufa terminando de preparar el desayuno. Todavía sigue en el teléfono, y BaekHyun mueve su peso de uno de sus pies desnudos al otro, esperando ansioso a que termine. No puede esperar a que su dueño le dé su opinión. Una vez que el celular de ChanYeol descansa junto a su frutero, BaekHyun carraspea un par de veces para llamar su atención, sus manos jugando con las cintas largas de su moño.

—¿Y? ¿Te gusta? —pregunta BaekHyun, alzando sus brazos a los lados para que ChanYeol pueda apreciar mejor la camisa.

El híbrido suelta una risita cuando ChanYeol no dice nada, sino que se queda ahí con la boca medio abierta y la pala que estaba usando para voltear los hot cakes termina en el suelo. BaekHyun entonces decide dar vuelta, como si estuviera modelando la camisa, y cuando regresa a su lugar ChanYeol sigue en la misma posición mirándolo de arriba abajo, y BaekHyun podría jurar que ni siquiera ha parpadeado. Es entonces que el híbrido decide que es hora del plan B.

—¿Te gusta cómo me veo, Yeol? —pregunta, pero esta vez está cerca de él. Su voz es baja, y se asegura de mirarlo a los ojos mientras su cola se mueve de un lado a otro, lentamente. Toma sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su dueño solo un momento, pues después las guía hasta su cadera y sisea cuando siente abrazan la piel de sus muslos.

Si no fuera porque está _desnudo_ de la cintura para abajo, seguramente ChanYeol le hubiera puesto más atención a su camisa. Sin embargo, ahora mismo su dueño lo está abrazando con fuerza mientras lo besa, y BaekHyun realmente no puede quejarse.

—¿Por qué… tienes que _tentarme_ así cuando tengo hambre, BaekHyunnie? —pregunta ChanYeol contra sus labios, tirando de ellos con sus dientes. Sus manos acarician la piel expuesta, arrancando jadeos del híbrido que se aferra con fuerza a la playera de su dueño, y luego lo sostiene bajo sus muslos y lo carga, llevándolo al sofá más cercano.

—Puedes… —comienza, y se sonroja cuando su dueño se sienta y él queda a horcadas sobre él. ChanYeol ahora lo toma de la cintura y lo jala hacia su cuerpo, lamiendo después su cuello justo arriba de su collar. El hombre sabe que eso vuelve loco a su híbrido—. Pue-puedes saciarte en m-mí, Yeol.

BaekHyun gime al sentir la reacción de ChanYeol a sus palabras, pues el hombre clavó sus uñas en sus muslos y _gruñó._ Sin perder más tiempo, ChanYeol lo voltea hasta que su espalda está pegada a su pecho, y con una mano gira su rostro para besarlo una vez más mientras que con la otra toma su miembro y lo empieza a masturbar lentamente.

El híbrido se retuerce en sus brazos y lloriquea, su cola se tensa al ser inundado por todas esas sensaciones que lo marean. Inconscientemente se mueve contra el cuerpo de su dueño, siseando al sentir su erección bajo él, y continúa en una plegaria silenciosa para que el hombre lo tome de una vez.

—Eres tan lindo —dice ChanYeol en su oído, y solo deja su miembro para deshacer unos botones de su camisa y tocar sus pezones—. Te quiero todo para mí.

BaekHyun grita, sus nudillos se vuelven blancos gracias a la fuerza que está usando al sostenerse del sillón. Sus orejas se levantan firmes, y ChanYeol lo nota y lo toma como señal de que debe empezar _ya_. BaekHyun es pequeño y ligero, así que el más alto no tiene problema en levantarlo un poco con un brazo, solo para bajar sus pantalones de pijama lo necesario y así liberar su miembro duro. Cuando el híbrido regresa a su lugar, siente el miembro de su dueño contra su piel, y sin dudarlo dos veces lo toma con una de sus manos y lo masturba. Sin embargo, lo que hace que ChanYeol se endurezca más si es posible, es que BaekHyun está _necesitado,_ por lo que empieza a buscar el miembro del más alto para enterrarse en él de una vez por todas.

ChanYeol lo detendría y disfrutaría un poco más de la vista si no fuera porque su híbrido lo necesita, y francamente no puede hacerlo esperar más. Lo guía hasta su miembro, y BaekHyun lloriquea y se muerde los labios. ChanYeol echa la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el calor envolviendo su miembro, y no pasa mucho tiempo para que copie los movimientos de su híbrido, ayudando a que las estocadas sean más profundas y calientes. Al poco tiempo BaekHyun sube los pies al sofá y se da impulso, balanceándose en el pene de ChanYeol lo más rápido que puede; en este punto, BaekHyun ya no puede hilar oraciones coherentes, sino que todo lo que sale de sus labios es el nombre entrecortado de su dueño.

El hombre sabe que BaekHyun está cerca porque sus movimientos son menos precisos pero más rápidos, y ahí es donde sube una mano hasta su cabello y tira de algunos mechones, logrando que el híbrido grite y se corra justo después. ChanYeol no tarda mucho en seguirle, y sigue empujando dentro de él hasta que la nube de placer en la que había caído se disipa sobre sus ojos. Ya saciado, BaekHyun tiembla en sus brazos, así que con cuidado sale de él y lo acurruca hasta que su respiración se calma por completo. Está a punto de decirle que vayan a desayunar, pero el híbrido se relaja tanto en su abrazo que se queda dormido, sus orejas gachas y su cola colgando del sillón mientras se aferra con fuerza al torso del más alto. ChanYeol ríe y acaricia su cabello, y realmente no le importa quedarse ahí un rato más antes de desayunar. Después de todo, su hambre está _saciada,_ al menos por ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

**Información:** Genderbend/Genderswitch, Fingering

La prueba de fuego para ChanYeol según BaekHee, era una cena con sus padres. La pareja tenía un par de semanas insistiéndole a su hija que invitara a cenar a su novio, y ese sábado por la noche finalmente se concretaría la reunión. Sin embargo, la chica no podría estar más nerviosa.

ChanYeol era cuatro años mayor que ella, y ya estaba en la universidad mientras que BaekHee cursaba su último año de preparatoria. Sabía lo estrictos que eran sus padres al respecto, por eso se sorprendió mucho cuando salió de ellos que invitara al muchacho a cenar para conocerlo mejor. Habían tenido una interacción casi nula, pues siempre que ChanYeol la iba a dejar en su casa llegaba hasta la puerta. Solo en un par de veces se encontró a su padre, y BaekHee estaba orgullosa de que el hombre mayor no tuviera nada que decirle al respecto puesto que su novio siempre se había comportado con mucho respeto.

Quizá el hecho de que sus padres no supieran mucho de él era lo que la ponía nerviosa. Casi no hablaba de ChanYeol con ellos porque sabía que el tema era incómodo para los tres (además de que sus padres no debían saber las cosas que hacía con su novio, al menos _no todas_ ), pero ahora le habían insistido tanto que no tuvo más remedio que invitarlo.

Sin embargo, en la cena ChanYeol no hablaría con ellos por un par de minutos, sino por más de una hora, así que no podía evitar que los nervios se la comieran viva mientras esperaba a que llegara.

Su madre estaba colocando los últimos platillos con comida cuando el timbre sonó, y BaekHee salió disparada a la puerta para recibir a un ChanYeol bien vestido, con su cabello peinado hacia atrás y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, además de que sostenía una caja de galletas con un gran moño en el centro. A pesar de ya llevar meses saliendo, la chica todavía sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban cuando su novio la miraba así.

—Buenas noches princesa —saludó ChanYeol, agachándose un poco para besar sus labios.

—Buenas noches. T-te ves muy bien —contestó BaekHee, tomándolo de la mano con firmeza mientras caminaban hacia el comedor donde ya los esperaban sus padres.

—Buenas noches señor y señora Byun, agradezco que me hayan invitado a cenar con ustedes esta noche —comenzó ChanYeol e hizo una reverencia antes de continuar—. He traído un pequeño presente, espero sea de su agrado.

—Muy buenas noches ChanYeol —respondió la señora Byun y sonrió amablemente cuando el más alto puso la caja de galletas en la mesa—. Siéntete cómodo, esta también es tu casa.

—Buenas noches hijo —continuó el padre de BaekHee, señalando la silla de enfrente para que se sentara, justo al lado de su hija—, te agradecemos que hayas venido. Espero que disfrutes la cena.

Los primeros diez minutos pasaron sin contratiempos. Habían empezado a comer y todo iba bien; sus padres todavía no hacían demasiadas preguntas y ChanYeol se había portado de manera ejemplar todo ese tiempo, así que ahora podría relajarse un poco. Ha estado retorciendo la orilla de su vestido con una mano mientras que con la otra se forzaba a comer, aunque de los nervios no tenía nada de hambre. Suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su bebida sin estar consciente de que ChanYeol la miraba de reojo.

—Y dinos, ChanYeol, ¿qué estás estudiando?

BaekHee apenas alcanzó a comerse un trozo de carne cuando se congeló en su lugar. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al sentir la mano de su novio acariciando su muslo, cerca de la rodilla. Era un toque discreto, pero no por eso menos alarmante. Miró a ChanYeol esperando a que él la mirara también, que le explicara qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero el alto estaba ocupado limpiándose la boca con su servilleta antes de hablar.

—Estudio ingeniería civil, señor Byun. Mi padre tiene negocios que desea que yo continúe en el futuro, y bueno, es algo que hemos estado planeando desde que era un niño.

Sus padres parecían sumamente interesados en lo que decía ChanYeol, y la única pregunta que BaekHee se hacía era cómo ChanYeol mantenía la compostura cuando ahora mismo su mano estaba bajo su falda, justo en el elástico de su ropa interior.

Le temblaban las manos, y si no tenía tanta hambre ahora su estómago estaba lleno de nervios y deseo. Trató de controlarse, e incluso estaba pensando en detenerlo pero su cuerpo estaba reaccionando increíblemente rápido a los toques certeros de ChanYeol. No podía detenerlo, no _quería_. Además, sus padres lo notarían, y no deseaba armar un escándalo ahora que ambos estaban riendo con una broma que acababa de decir su novio.

Se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y bebió un sorbo de su jugo, esperando a que el hielo le ayudara a bajar el calor de su rostro.

—Nuestra hija nos mencionó que se conocieron en el festival de la escuela preparatoria el año pasado. Si no es mucho el atrevimiento, ¿puedo saber por qué estabas ahí si ya ibas a la universidad?

En cualquier otra situación, BaekHee hubiera rodado los ojos ante la pregunta, pero ahora mismo no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los dedos de su pareja. Apenas unos segundos antes había abierto más las piernas para darle mayor acceso, y ahora se mordía las mejillas por dentro al sentir el dedo medio de su novio acariciando sus labios y clítoris por encima de sus pantaletas. Ya estaba mojada, y eso no la hacía sentir muy orgullosa considerando que sus padres estaban sentados frente a ambos.

—La preparatoria fue también mi escuela, y esos festivales siempre fueron mis favoritos así que suelo asistir cada que puedo. Y ahí estaba su hija —dijo y esta vez volteó a verla; BaekHee podía distinguir el brillo en sus ojos. Ese idiota estaba consciente de lo que le estaba provocando—. Así fue como comenzó todo.

—¿Y tú dónde estabas, BaekHee querida? —preguntó su madre con una sonrisa cálida.

—Y-yo... —comenzó, pero su voz salió el doble de aguda al sentir que en un movimiento rápido ChanYeol había metido dos dedos bajo su ropa interior y estaba dibujando círculos firmes contra su clítoris. Carraspeó un poco y prosiguió— yo estaba ayudando a ordenar los postres de ese día cuando lo vi. F-fue amable y me ayudó con los últimos pasteles.

Por supuesto, la chica omitió el hecho de que horas más tarde, en medio del bullicio, ChanYeol la había llevado a un salón desocupado. Que había trabado la puerta con una silla, que la había besado hasta el cansancio y la había hecho suya por primera vez. En ese entonces, agradeció a su madre por hacerla independiente, puesto que no le tuvo que dar explicaciones por no llevar pantaletas cuando llegó a casa ya que ella misma se encargaba de lavar su ropa. Eran detalles innecesarios.

—Supongo que ya sabes que nuestra BaekHee ama todo lo relacionado a la pastelería. De hecho, ella preparó el postre de esta noche; les traeré un poco en un momento.

¿En qué momento habían terminado de cenar? Ella tenía todavía la mitad de su plato lleno mientras que el de los demás estaba vacío, pero no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta el momento. Su mente estaba nublada, e incluso estaba algo mareada, y soltó un suspiro cuando ChanYeol sacó sus dedos, dejando un rastro mojado en su muslo interior justo en el momento en que su madre se levantó a retirar sus platillos. Se perdió la mirada que le lanzó la mujer al notar que no había comido casi nada, pero estaba muy ocupada intentando no jadear ni hacer ningún ruido.

Momentos más tarde de que su madre desapareciera en la cocina, su padre también se excusó para ayudarla con el postre, y ese fue justo el momento en que ella encaró a su novio, quien tenía una media sonrisa en los labios.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué mierda haces!? —dijo ella en tono bajo pero demandante.

—Te noté nerviosa y quise ayudar a que te relajaras —contestó ChanYeol con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. BaekHee estaba incrédula.

—Claro, porque masturbarme frente a mis padres me ayudará, cómo no se me ocurrió antes —dijo, rodando los ojos. Sin embargo un jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando ChanYeol metió su mano de nuevo bajo su ropa interior, se lubricó un poco y metió dos dedos dentro de ella al mismo tiempo que besaba su oído. La chica sentía que su cuerpo entero temblaba y se calentaba.

—Disfruta —susurró en su oído y se alejó para levantar su falda con su mano libre y apreciar su trabajo.

Fueron casi dos minutos en los que la chica siguió el movimiento de los dedos de ChanYeol con su cadera. Se sostuvo de las orillas de la silla y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose los labios para no gemir en voz alta.

ChanYeol aceleró el ritmo hasta que la hizo llegar al orgasmo, su miembro se endureció al sentir las contracciones de la chica alrededor de sus dedos mientras se movía sin control siguiendo las estocadas. Terminó a tiempo de que llegaran sus padres con cuatro platos con pastel de fresa y un café recién hecho, y BaekHee no pudo controlar su sonrojo cuando ChanYeol lamió sus dedos (los mismos con los que la había masturbado, por el amor de Dios) mientras repetía lo delicioso que estaba el postre.

No pasó mucho para que el muchacho alto anunciara su partida. Por las expresiones en los rostros de sus padres, BaekHee supo que ChanYeol había sido de su agrado, y el hecho de que lo invitaran a cenar tan pronto como ChanYeol pudiera lo confirmó. La chica se encargó de llevarlo a la puerta todavía con las piernas flojas y sus pantaletas mojadas, y se aseguró de llegar hasta su auto para jalarlo de la corbata y besarlo.

—Eres un imbécil —comenzó entre besos, y jadeó cuando ChanYeol la tomó de la cintura y profundizó el beso —, pero te debo una.

—Podrías pagar tu deuda en la siguiente cena —murmuró ChanYeol con descaro, riéndose al sentir el golpe de su novia en su pecho.


	5. Chapter 5

**Información:** Genderbend/Genderswitch, Blowjob

La siguiente vez que ChanYeol asistió a su casa como invitado de sus padres, no fue exactamente para otra cena. El pequeño sobrino de BaekHee cumplía cinco años, y los padres del niño habían decidido hacer la fiesta de cumpleaños en casa de BaekHee pues tenía un jardín grande donde cabía bastante gente. Los amigos del niño junto con sus padres irían, y festejarían juntos el cumpleaños del pequeño con juegos y una comida especial. Por eso mismo, sus padres no perdieron oportunidad en decirle a su hija que invitara a su novio, que era una perfecta ocasión para que pudieran convivir más. Y BaekHee estuvo más que encantada en hacerlo; después de todo, _era hora de que ella le devolviera el favor._

—Hola cariño —saludó ChanYeol en cuanto se dio su hora de llegada y apareció frente a la puerta, con ropa más casual que la vez anterior. No por eso desplegaba menos elegancia—. Te ves hermosa hoy —dijo en tono coqueto antes de besar sus labios color durazno. Esta vez, la chica llevaba puesto un vestido de encaje blanco por encima de sus rodillas, además de que llevaba su cabello suelto. Una muñequita de porcelana, en opinión de ChanYeol.

—Hola Yeol —contestó ella con una sonrisa después de corresponder el beso—. Vamos, mis padres te esperan en el jardín.

Por supuesto, BaekHee no dijo nada cuando sintió la mano de su novio justo encima de su trasero. Solo dio un respingo, a lo que su novio soltó una leve carcajada antes de acercarse a su cuello y darle un rápido beso.

—No te preocupes, princesa —dijo en su oído con voz ronca; BaekHee no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el aliento de su pareja contra su piel—. Esta vez seré todo un caballero.

Si algo tenía ChanYeol, eran buenos modales. En cuanto llegó con su familia los saludó a todos con cortesía, y a BaekHee no se le fueron las miradas que las zorras de sus primas le daban al alto y guapo de su novio. Al festejado, ChanYeol le entregó el regalo que traía en sus manos momentos antes: un muñeco de acción, el mismo que le había aconsejado su novia y que el niño quería con todas sus fuerzas. Después de revolverle el cabello al pequeño, ChanYeol se dirigió hacia los padres de BaekHee, quienes ya estaban sentados, para saludarlos con cortesía y una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Nos alegra tanto verte de nuevo, ChanYeol —comentó el señor Byun mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa—. Qué bueno que nos puedas acompañar este día.

—Es verdad. Debo admitir que eres bastante encantador —dijo su madre, a lo que ChanYeol se soltó a reír una vez que se sentó a su lado. BaekHee, de pie a su lado, solo lo veía de reojo.

—Me halaga usted, señora Byun —dijo ChanYeol e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza—. La verdad es que la pasé muy bien la vez pasada que vine; me alegra que hayan considerado mi presencia aquí en esta ocasión.

BaekHee se mordió los labios mientras escuchaba esa conversación, una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar la última vez que ChanYeol había puesto un pie en esa casa. No solo dejó una buena impresión en sus padres, sino que lo hizo mientras tenía dos dedos dentro de la ropa interior de ella y la masturbaba con eficacia. Debía admitir que tenía mérito.

—¿No le has ofrecido alguna bebida a ChanYeol, hija? —preguntó su madre una vez que la conversación paró.

—Oh, es verdad. Ahora mismo regreso —dijo ella con una sonrisa y se alejó hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los bocadillos y refrescos. Estaba segura de que ChanYeol la había seguido con la mirada, y fue por eso que se inclinó solo un poco más para tomar el refresco de manzana y servirle a su novio. Cuando volteó, sintió que algo quemaba en su interior cuando se dio cuenta de que ChanYeol no solo la miraba, sino que la estaba _devorando_ con sus ojos. No podía esperar a llevar a cabo sus planes.

—Aquí tienes, Yeollie —murmuró mientras le extendía la bebida a su pareja. Y en cuanto él la tomó, la chica pasó sus finos dedos por el crecimiento del cabello de su novio, orgullosa por los escalofríos que iban dejando las yemas de sus dedos.

ChanYeol solo le lanzó una mirada antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida; ese era uno de sus puntos débiles y BaekHee _lo sabía de sobra._ Si era sincera, olvidó la cantidad de veces que le arrancaba un gemido a su novio cada vez que sostenía el nacimiento de su cabello mientras él embestía en su cuerpo a una velocidad lenta y deliciosa. BaekHee se mordió el labio inferior antes de voltear hacia el bullicio que había en su patio; los niños ahora correteaban de un lado hacia otro, riendo cuando uno se caía de cara al pasto.

Quizá ese era el momento perfecto para poner en acción su plan. Podía decir que su novio ya estaba excitado por el simple hecho de verlo subir su mano por su muslo de vez en cuando, así que decidió actuar.

—En un momento regreso —anunció ella, llamando la atención de sus padres y de ChanYeol. La pareja asintió, pero ChanYeol solo la miró mientras sostenía el vaso casi vacío en el aire. Ese _casi_ fue suficiente para que BaekHee, al pasar demasiado pegada a él, se cayera directo en los pantalones y parte de la camisa de su novio, provocando que el susodicho se levantara de inmediato al sentir el líquido frío a través de su ropa.

—¡Lo lamento! —dijo ella, llevándose ambas manos al rostro mientras que abría mucho los ojos. ChanYeol estaba seguro de que no lo lamentaba _ni un poquito._

—¡BaekHee! ¿En qué estabas pensando? —dijo su madre en tono molesto— ¡Acabas de manchar la ropa de ChanYeol!

—No se preocupe señora Byun —dijo ChanYeol, sacudiéndose un poco—. Es poco líquido; nada que una limpieza rápida en el baño no pueda solucionar —dijo lo más calmado posible, ganándose instantáneamente la tranquilidad de su madre.

—Te daré una toalla, cariño, lo siento mucho —dijo BaekHee con falsa pena mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se alejaba de ahí junto con él. Las ansias se apoderaban de ella a una velocidad increíble conforme se alejaban de toda la gente, incluso podía sentir que las piernas le temblaban un poco con cada paso que daba.

Cuando iban a la mitad del pasillo, sintió la mano grande de su novio en su cintura, y de un movimiento la volteó y la besó con saciedad. BaekHee soltó un jadeo pero se aferró a su cuello, correspondiendo el beso con la misma avidez que ChanYeol le estaba proporcionando.

—¿Así que esa es tu manera de llamar mi atención? —murmuró el alto, apretando con ambas manos la delgada cintura de su pequeña novia— ¿Tan desesperada estabas, BaekHee?

—Quizá —dijo ella y se separó por completo de él sin despegar la vista de sus ojos. ChanYeol tenía el mismo deseo en sus pupilas, por lo que BaekHee estaba más que dispuesta a continuar.

—Será mejor que vayamos al baño pronto —dijo ChanYeol, pero su intención se vio interrumpida cuando BaekHee tomó su brazo y lo detuvo en seco.

— _No._

—¿No? —preguntó ChanYeol confuso, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza y lo empujó suavemente por la cintura hasta que su cuerpo chocó con la pared más cercana. La adrenalina en su sangre hacía que sus manos temblaran, pero eso no le impidió que diera un rápido vistazo hacia el final del pasillo antes de volver a mirar a su novio e hincarse en el suelo, sonriendo ante la mirada sorprendida (y alarmada) de ChanYeol.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —ChanYeol se vio obligado a detener las manos de su novia que amenazaban con abrir la cremallera de su pantalón, sus ojos intercalándose entre la chica y la entrada hacia el patio.

—Voy a limpiar mi desastre —dijo ella con una sonrisa, y el brillo en sus ojos encendió algo en el vientre bajo de ChanYeol.

—Pero estamos en medio del pasillo, tontita —murmuró el hombre mientras se reía. No podía evitar que la emoción recorriera todo su cuerpo hasta acelerar los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Y eso qué? —replicó, zafando el agarre de su novio para comenzar a desabrochar su cinturón—. Será rápido; ambos sabemos lo mucho que te gusta correrte en mi boca.

A ChanYeol no le dio tiempo de quejarse, puesto que BaekHee fue rápida como la luz y en un dos por tres había sacado su miembro semi erecto para masajearlo con sus dedos delgados. El muchacho respiró profundamente y se mordió los labios, llevando sus ojos de vez en cuando hacia el pasillo en caso de que viniera alguien. Sin embargo, toda su concentración regresó a su novia en cuando sintió su cálida lengua en la cabeza de su pene, donde BaekHee daba pequeños lengüetazos mientras continuaba con los movimientos en su mano.

—Cariño, apresúrate —pidió el más alto mientras pasaba los cabellos de su novia por detrás de su oreja, todo esto sin dejar de verla a los ojos—. No… no tenemos mucho tiempo…

—Calma —dijo ella justo antes de lamer su miembro de la base hasta la punta; ChanYeol se estaba volviendo loco—. _Disfruta_ —continuó, de la misma forma en que él le había dicho semanas atrás, antes de engullir por completo su pene.

ChanYeol echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la calidez de la boca de su novia por toda su extensión. Se mordió los labios para impedir que algún sonido obsceno escapara, pero no pudo controlar sus jadeos al ver los bonitos labios de BaekHee moviéndose de arriba abajo alrededor de su miembro. La chica se sostenía con fuerza de sus muslos, aumentando de vez en cuando el ritmo con el que lo chupaba y ChanYeol sentía escalofríos al escuchar, a pesar de todo el bullicio, los sonidos mojados que ella emitía.

Echó de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones de su novia. De pronto, un gemido ronco suyo lo sorprendió, provocando que se llevara una mano a la boca para ahogar cualquier sonido. BaekHee se rió, las vibraciones de su risa corrieron por toda su extensión provocándole escalofríos. Y es que la chica había usado sus dientes alrededor de la sensible piel de su miembro, pues sabía lo mucho que ChanYeol amaba que hiciera eso.

—De-deja de jugar, Byun BaekHee… —murmuró ChanYeol al mover ligeramente sus caderas. Poco después, la chica dejó su miembro con un suave _pop_ y empezó a masturbarlo con rapidez.

—Me encanta verte así —respondió y se lamió los labios; su voz ligeramente más gruesa de lo normal—, pero tus deseos son órdenes.

La chica no esperó más y volvió a introducir su miembro en su boca, y cuando la punta estaba hasta su garganta _tragó._ ChanYeol se retorció, pero BaekHee lo controló lo suficiente antes de mover su cabeza de enfrente hacia atrás un par de veces. Podía sentir que su novio estaba cerca, pues ya movía de forma involuntaria su cadera, y bastó con que ella succionara la punta de su pene para escucharlo gemir roncamente y acto seguido liberarse dentro de su boca.

BaekHee siguió chupándolo hasta que terminó con la última gota de semen, para luego acomodar bien la ropa de ChanYeol y levantarse, una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios. Debido a la posición en la que estuvo tanto tiempo, sus piernas flaquearon un segundo, pero ChanYeol la sostuvo con fuerza antes de besarla y probar su sabor.

—Debemos regresar a la fiesta —dijo ella con necesidad luego de que ChanYeol soltara su labio inferior.

—Me gustaría más follarte frente al espejo de tu baño —respondió su novio, besando después su cuello—, pero supongo que eso podrá esperar hasta que partamos el pastel.


	6. ESPECIAL

**Información:** Smut, Genderswitch, Age gap 

A pesar de que a ChanYeol le encantaban los festivales que se llevaban a cabo en su antigua escuela preparatoria, este año no quería asistir. Su primer año de universidad estaba siendo una tortura, y ese jueves lo único que quería hacer era quedarse en su cama todo el día viendo series en su portátil. Era un milagro que tuviera un día libre así que quería aprovecharlo hasta el final, pero parecía que el buen Kim JongIn tenía otros planes cuando entró a su departamento con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Hizo una nota mental de arrebatarle la llave en cuanto pudiera antes de mostrarle una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Todavía estás acostado? ¡Son las tres de la tarde! —saludó JongIn y después le lanzó lo primero que encontró en su camino: una bolsa de frituras vacía que estaba en su mesa.

—Te recuerdo que es nuestro día libre —contestó ChanYeol y le dirigió una mirada molesta. JongIn simplemente rió—. Mañana tenemos clase y por suerte no hay tarea. ¿No podrías largarte para que pueda disfrutar de este hecho extraordinario?

—Pues no, no puedo —indignado, JongIn se cruzó de brazos y lo miró hacia abajo—. Recordé que hoy es el festival de primavera de nuestra antigua preparatoria y _quiero ir._ Estoy aburrido, Yeol. Necesito diversión.

—Como si no la tuvieras cada maldito fin de semana —murmuró el alto por lo bajo, a lo cual JongIn simplemente soltó una carcajada.

Después de todo, no estaba mintiendo. JongIn usaba sus atributos físicos para conseguir unos tragos gratis y llevarse a quien quisiese a su cama. Y esto sucedía lo bastante seguido como para ignorarlo.

—No me hables de esa forma, Yeol. Tú tampoco eres un santo —contraatacó y le guiñó un ojo—. Además, ya es hora de que te _diviertas_ un poco también. Sé que te gustan estos festivales.

ChanYeol rodó los ojos y estuvo a punto de estrellarle su portátil a JongIn, pues el muchacho se mostró victorioso al verlo quitarse las cobijas de encima para levantarse de su cama. Quería demasiado su computadora como para desperdiciarla en la cara de su estúpido amigo, y estaba consciente de que no se lo iba a quitar de encima hasta que accediera a acompañarlo. _Al mal paso, darle prisa._

Sabía por experiencia propia que esos festivales se terminaban tarde, por lo que podían encaminarse con calma hasta el lugar. Una vez limpio y bien vestido, salió junto a JongIn de su departamento y se fueron al festival de la que fue su escuela.

Lo que caracterizaba a ese festival en particular era los postres que se servían, ya que eran hechos con frutas de temporada que se daban en distintos lugares del mundo. Además de ser un evento en el que se divertían todos los asistentes, también era una parte de la calificación de todos los que participaban preparando dichos postres. ChanYeol todavía recordaba el tremendo dolor de cabeza que fue ese festival, pues tuvo que pedirle ayuda a su hermana mayor con el postre que le había tocado llevar.

Cuando llegaron, el lugar estaba lleno de estudiantes con mandiles repartiendo los postres, así como familiares y amigos de ellos ocupando todas las sillas disponibles. Incluso había unos sentados en el pasto disfrutando de sus postres. Parte de la decoración que había ese día ya estaba en el suelo, pero todavía se apreciaba el trabajo de los estudiantes. JongIn se perdió pronto entre la multitud de personas, cosa que no le sorprendió en absoluto, así que en cuestión de minutos se vio solo entre toda la gente.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta la mesa donde estaban la mayoría de los postres. Se dijo que ya que estaba ahí, fuera de los confines de su cómoda cama, al menos disfrutaría todos los dulces que el festival le ofrecía, así que no tardó en probar un trozo de tarta de zarzamora.

Estuvo a punto de tomar un pedazo de un _brownie_ cuando _la vio._ Una chica pequeña que vestía uniforme y tenía un mandil de color durazno alrededor de su cintura. Su cabello era largo y una diadema rosa con un moño lo adornaba. Estaba tan solo una esquina lejos de él, acomodando muchos pastelillos en una de las mesas ya vacías. Con una mano los colocaba, mientras que con la otra intentaba equilibrar la bandeja para que no se los fuera a tirar encima. ChanYeol sonrió de lado ante su cara de concentración, y soltó una risita cuando la chica abrió mucho los ojos, pues un pastelillo de los que estaba poniendo no tenía ningún tipo de adorno.

Debía tener unos dieciséis años, razón suficiente para que ChanYeol se diera media vuelta y se alejara de ese lugar. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió; en su lugar, se apresuró para cargar la bandeja de postres cuando se balanceó de manera peligrosa en la mano de la pequeña chica.

—¡Muchas gracias! —soltó la chica en tono efusivo, pero su expresión cambió en un santiamén cuando volteó a verlo. ChanYeol sonrió entonces— Gra-gracias por salvar los pastelillos.

—No hay de qué —murmuró ChanYeol y le guiñó un ojo—. Siempre estaré aquí para ayudar a los ángeles como tú.

La chica se sonrojó ante esa frase, y ChanYeol pudo notar ese adorable rubor gracias al ligero maquillaje que llevaba puesto. Además de eso, ahora que estaba cerca podía admirar los finos detalles de su rostro, así como lo preciosas que eran sus manos y su maravilloso olor frutal. Vagamente se preguntaba si su suave piel sabría igual a como olía. Decir que estaba encantado era realmente poco, y por eso mismo era terreno peligroso. Sin embargo, su mente no podía procesar otra imagen que no fuera esa adorable muchacha justo en medio de sus piernas.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, princesa? —preguntó ChanYeol y le arrebató el pastelillo que estaba a punto de colocar en la mesa, rozando sus dedos en el proceso. La chica tragó saliva y evitó su mirada a toda costa.

—Byun BaekHee —dijo con voz baja y luego regresó a su labor.

—Aw. Tan adorable como tú —comentó y fue testigo de cómo el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas una vez más—. Yo soy Park ChanYeol, un placer. ¿Te importaría si te ayudo, bonita? No quisiera que un ángel como tú se agotara demasiado.

Roja como un tomate, BaekHee solo asintió y ChanYeol sonrió victorioso. Al paso de los minutos, BaekHee siguió con su muro de timidez hasta que ChanYeol fue rompiéndolo poco a poco, al grado de que ya estaba carcajeándose con sus tontas bromas. Aprendió que los postres de esa mesa fueron del grupo de la chica, y lo que había pasado era que prácticamente ella había horneado y decorado todo, por supuesto, después de que cada uno de sus compañeros le dio una suma de dinero. ChanYeol estaba seguro de que su imagen favorita de ahora en adelante sería la de una BaekHee sonriendo hasta que sus ojos se convertían en medias lunas, y su sonido favorito sería el de su musical risa.

Las siguientes dos horas del festival se pasaron volando. BaekHee dejó su timidez de lado y gracias a eso ChanYeol aprendió muchas cosas sobre la chica. Por supuesto, no dejó en ningún momento su actitud provocativa, lo cual le valió para arrancar sonrisas tímidas y uno que otro golpe de la bonita chica. Conforme iba pasando el tiempo, el lugar se iba llenando de estudiantes, pues además de los característicos postres también llegaba un momento en que ponían música y bailaban hasta cansarse.

ChanYeol le hubiera pedido que bailara con él en la primera canción si no fuera por dos razones poderosas; la primera era que tenía dos pies izquierdos, y la segunda y más importante era que no podía aguantar mucho más para besar sus bonitos labios. Sabía que BaekHee estaba en su mismo estado que él, pues la chica no había dejado de ver su boca la última media hora y hacía uno que otro gesto de nerviosismo que solo le confirmaba lo obvio a ChanYeol. Fue por eso que, cuando inició una canción más movida y la mayoría de personas entró a la improvisada pista de baile, ChanYeol la tomó de la mano y se la llevó hacia la escuela.

El más alto conocía los salones como la palma de su mano así que no tardó mucho en encontrar uno totalmente vacío y alejado de la multitud. En su viaje por los pasillos de la escuela, la poca gente que estaba ahí ni les prestaba atención, y en una de esas creyó ver a su amigo JongIn acorralando a una chica bajita de cabello ondulado y ojos grandes. Por supuesto no le sorprendió, era de esperarse si se trataba de su mejor amigo.

Trabó la puerta con la primera silla que encontró justo después de que ambos ingresaran en el salón. Para su sorpresa, BaekHee lo recibió con los brazos abiertos en cuanto volteó, y pronto la chica estaba atacando sus labios con decisión. Sonrió para sus adentros al notar que BaekHee no era nueva en eso, pues le añadía un toque picante a toda esa dulzura que desprendía la pequeña chica.

A ChanYeol no le costó mucho trabajo levantarla del suelo y ponerla encima del escritorio. BaekHee aprovechó y enredó sus piernas en su cintura, acercándolos todavía más. El beso pronto se tornó en uno mucho más intenso, y en un dos por tres ChanYeol estaba desvistiendo a la estudiante mientras ella gimoteaba en sus labios.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lujuria cuando la chica solo quedó en su ropa interior. Metió su dedo índice en el elástico de sus bragas y las bajó lentamente, la piel de la chica erizándose con cada movimiento que hacía. Muy pronto quedó solo en su sostén, y ChanYeol lo hubiera quitado con la misma lentitud de no ser porque BaekHee desabrochó su pantalón y lo bajó junto a su ropa interior, liberando así su deseoso miembro. Se atrevió a acariciarlo con la punta de los dedos, ChanYeol podía sentir las ansias por poseerla creciendo en su vientre bajo a la velocidad de la luz. Acarició una de las mejillas de la chica antes de levantarla del escritorio y dejarla solo en sus brazos. Estuvo a punto de introducirse en ella de una sola estocada cuando la chica tomó su mano, provocando que él la mirara a los ojos, expectante.

—S-sé gentil, por favor —dijo ella en voz baja, el rubor extendiéndose hasta su cuello y la punta de sus orejas.

—¿Es tu primera vez? —cuestionó y ella simplemente asintió, para luego bajar la mirada.

—Lo siento —murmuró y ChanYeol sintió una punzada en su pecho al ver su expresión triste, por lo que la tomó de la barbilla y depositó un beso en sus pequeños labios. Sabían mejor que la miel.

—No debes disculparte, BaekHee. Me siento honrado de tener tu permiso para tomar un tesoro tan preciado.

Fue lento, justo como se lo prometió. A pesar de que se sentía a morir cuando el calor de BaekHee lo recibió, fue lo más lento posible para que la muchacha se acostumbrara a la intromisión. El cuerpo de BaekHee era pequeño y ligero, le facilitaba las estocadas y podía llegar más lejos con un simple empuje. Pronto, la expresión de incomodidad en el rostro de la chica se fue, dando paso a uno de puro placer.

Llegó un punto en el que BaekHee se aferraba a sus hombros y ahogaba sus gemidos en su camisa mientras ChanYeol tomaba su cintura y empujaba hacia adentro con destreza. Ninguno de los dos se preocupó por bajar el volumen de sus voces, ya que estaban lejos de toda la multitud que disfrutaba de lo último del festival.

BaekHee llegó pronto al orgasmo gracias a las atenciones de ChanYeol, quien terminó fuera de ella no mucho después. Una vez que ambos se limpiaron, ChanYeol la ayudó a colocarse cada una de sus prendas a excepción de la única pieza de ropa interior que le había quitado. ChanYeol simplemente soltó una carcajada cuando BaekHee se puso una mano en la cintura y la otra la extendió hacia su persona, una expresión enojada en su rostro. Bastante adorable en su opinión.

—Te daré tu ropa interior en nuestra primera cita este sábado.

Pasaron muchas cosas en el siguiente minuto. Primero, BaekHee lo miró con desconcierto, después con enojo que la llevó al final a darle de golpes a puño cerrado a un sonriente ChanYeol. Al ver que no tenía éxito, BaekHee suspiró y extendió de nueva cuenta su mano.

—Ya te dije mis condiciones…

—Eso no es, tontito —dijo ella y rodó los ojos, sonrojada—. Dame tu teléfono para que registre el mío.

ChanYeol sonrió ampliamente y le tendió el teléfono a la chica, no sin antes robarle un beso duradero.


	7. Chapter 7

**Información:** shy!ChanYeol, first time!AU, Riding, Smut 

ChanYeol está _nervioso_. BaekHyun puede ver el temblor de sus manos mientras presiona el botón del elevador que los llevará hasta su piso, donde BaekHyun pasará la noche después de un largo día preparándose para el último examen de la semana. Le parece bastante lindo, sobre todo cuando su atolondrado novio se equivoca varias veces al intentar meter la llave en la puerta para poder entrar.

—Maldita cosa —refunfuña y BaekHyun ríe con suavidad. Un intento fallido más y por fin puede abrir la puerta e inmediatamente después se hace a un lado para que pase BaekHyun, quien no pierde tiempo y lo jala de su bufanda para un beso profundo apenas un segundo después de cerrar la puerta.

Las cosas se habían puesto _intensas_ una hora antes en la biblioteca, y BaekHyun no podía esperar más a que llegaran al departamento de ChanYeol. El más bajo tenía la maña de meterse los dedos a la boca en los momentos menos esperados, y aunque a veces lo hacía consciente para calentar a su novio, esta vez había sido sin intención alguna. Unas cuantas caricias debajo de la mesa les bastaron para irse en un santiamén, y ahora ahí están, besándose a medio pasillo.

Esta vez es diferente, BaekHyun lo sabe. Todas las veces anteriores lo más lejos que habían llegado eran unos besos acalorados en sus habitaciones, y quizá BaekHyun había tentado a la suerte al sentarse encima de su pareja y presionar sus cuerpos juntos. ChanYeol siempre lo detenía y él lo entendía, pues el joven aún era virgen, pero no podía negar que la mayoría de las veces se quedaba con ganas de más.

Sin embargo, a juzgar por el comportamiento un tanto desesperado de ChanYeol, tiene el presentimiento de que esa noche al fin darán el siguiente paso.

—¿Por qué no... vamos a tu cuarto? —pregunta BaekHyun en voz baja sobre sus labios antes de besarlo con inocencia. ChanYeol simplemente asiente entre jadeos, y pronto lo toma de la mano y lo dirige hasta su habitación.

Ahora es el turno de ChanYeol de besarlo una vez que cruzan la puerta. BaekHyun se deshace de su abrigo en un dos por tres, siguiendo después con su suéter hasta que queda solo con su camisa. Vacilante, ChanYeol hace lo mismo con las prendas del más bajo, y pronto los dos se ven envueltos en otro beso profundo en el que ChanYeol gruñe cuando BaekHyun muerde su labio inferior.

El más bajo no quiere apresurar las cosas a pesar de que cada acción por parte de ChanYeol le manda punzadas de placer que electrifican todo su cuerpo. El chico es inexperto, pues solo ha movido sus manos de su cintura a su espalda baja para experimentar. BaekHyun siente que se endurece más al pensar lo que le harían esas manos si tocaran todo su cuerpo; sin embargo, cuando pasan unos minutos y la situación sigue igual, decide dar el primer paso.

ChanYeol parece confundido cuando rompe beso, pero pronto gime de sorpresa cuando BaekHyun se para de puntitas y deja besos húmedos en su cuello. Los besos del más bajo van hasta su clavícula mientras sus manos traviesas desabotonan su camisa hasta dejarla abierta en su totalidad; ahí es cuando se detiene a mirar su obra de arte. A pesar de que el frío amenaza con congelarlos afuera, ChanYeol está sudando y jadeando, y un adorable rubor recorre sus mejillas y cuello. BaekHyun sonríe y se lame los labios antes de acercarse de nuevo a su pareja y acariciar sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —un beso— ¿Necesitas tiempo? —otro. Si fuera por él, lo besaría hasta morir.

—Sí... y no... —murmura, y luego se carcajea un poco. Sin duda es adorable.

—¿Quieres continuar? Porque si te incomoda podemos parar aquí, yo no...—dice, pero se calla cuando ChanYeol se acerca a él y lo besa, usando incluso su lengua. BaekHyun se ve obligado a cortar el beso cuando se le acaba el aire.

—Estoy bien, no quiero... no quiero que nos detengamos. Quie-quiero esto —murmura, y además de su nerviosismo, BaekHyun puede ver también su determinación y deseo.

BaekHyun asiente y empieza a deshacer los botones de su propia camisa, todo esto mientras mira a ChanYeol a los ojos. Él no se detiene, sino que retira la prenda por completo, y está a punto de deshacerse de sus pantalones cuando ChanYeol lo detiene y le pide en silencio que lo deje hacerlo. El más alto termina de desvestirlo, y con algo de pena permite que BaekHyun lo desvista también.

El más pequeño sonríe cuando ambos están completamente desnudos; no puede contener la emoción que aflora en su pecho al ver a ChanYeol tan... _ensimismado_ con su cuerpo. Sus ojos recorren cada centímetro de su piel, provocando escalofríos que lo invaden de la cabeza a los pies; y BaekHyun no se queda atrás. No puede esperar mucho más.

—Tócame —ruega BaekHyun, pero puede ver la indecisión de su novio al mirar su cuerpo y mover con torpeza sus manos, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Pero el más pequeño no tiene problema en enseñarle cómo.

BaekHyun guía sus manos hasta su cintura, el lugar donde ChanYeol está más cómodo, y a pesar de que lo ha sostenido de ahí desde siempre, no puede evitar los escalofríos que lo recorren de pies a cabeza. No suelta sus manos y ahora las sube justo hasta sus pezones, donde gime de sorpresa al sentir los pulgares de su novio jugueteando con ellos.

—¿Así? —pregunta ChanYeol, y dibuja una sonrisa de orgullo cuando BaekHyun asiente y cierra los ojos, sus manos sudan mientras intenta mantener su respiración bajo control.

—Si continúas, _ahhh_ harás que uhm, me corra —dice entre suspiros entrecortados, su miembro retorciéndose de placer gracias a lo muy sensible que es su cuerpo. ChanYeol ríe de nuevo, pero hace caso a las advertencias de su novio y deja de acariciar sus pezones para pasar a su espalda, y de ahí hasta su cadera y trasero.

BaekHyun sabe que el alto lo está disfrutando tanto como él, y a pesar de lo atrevido que ha sido esa noche todavía no ha volteado hacia _abajo_ , lo que le da pie a actuar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, BaekHyun toma el miembro del alto y lo masturba con rapidez, haciendo que ChanYeol suelte un fuerte gemido, y para ocultar su vergüenza pronto está encima de BaekHyun besándolo. Es un beso húmedo, caliente, uno que aumenta la temperatura de la habitación junto con el deseo de BaekHyun de que ChanYeol lo posea de una vez y que no solo quede como una más de sus fantasías.

BaekHyun lo empuja levemente hasta que cae sobre la cama, y luego él se sube encima. Retoma su labor de masturbarlo, y siente que la boca se le hace agua al ver cómo el miembro grande de su novio se resbala con facilidad en su mano gracias al líquido preseminal. ChanYeol hace la cabeza hacia atrás, tenso, y sus ojos están firmemente cerrados mientras que de sus labios salen sonidos obscenos. BaekHyun no lo piensa dos veces antes de levantarse y agacharse para lamer solo la cabeza de su pene. ChanYeol gime y gruñe, y luego levanta levemente la cabeza para ver cómo BaekHyun suelta una risita, pues debe sostener a su novio de la cintura para que no se retuerza. _Tan sensible._

No piensa detenerse a pesar de que sabe que ChanYeol no durará mucho, no cuando ambos pueden disfrutar _más_. Se asegura de mirarlo a los ojos antes de agacharse y meter el miembro en su boca hasta donde puede. ChanYeol gime y se cubre los ojos con una mano, moviendo suavemente la cadera con cada movimiento. BaekHyun usa sus manos en la base de su pene mientras lo chupa como si de un caramelo se tratase, pero ChanYeol se ve obligado a detenerlo cuando el más bajo decide _succionar_.

—Es una pena —dice BaekHyun con voz rasposa—, quería que te vinieras en mi garganta.

—Cállate —responde ChanYeol, tratando de recuperar el aliento. BaekHyun ríe y vuelve a sentarse sobre su novio, desde ahí tendrá más control. Se inclina y lo besa sin prisa a pesar de lo muy excitado que está, quiere que el momento dure aunque sabe que ninguno de los dos lo hará por mucho más tiempo.

Muy a su pesar, BaekHyun rompe el beso para reacomodar su posición. ChanYeol recorre con manos temblorosas sus rodillas, muslos y cintura; a pesar de lo nervioso que está, confía en su pareja, y BaekHyun no podría estar más feliz. De un solo movimiento toma su miembro y lo acomoda en su entrada, y empuja lentamente hasta que está completamente dentro de él.

BaekHyun está en primera fila para ver cómo el cuello de ChanYeol se tensa en el momento en que se introduce en su cuerpo. El más alto hace la cabeza hacia atrás y traga saliva, toda su concentración está en no moverse antes de que BaekHyun lo haga. El calor en su miembro es demasiado, y el hecho de que el más bajo suspire y gima una vez que empieza a moverse no ayuda en nada. BaekHyun es lento, procura no acelerar el ritmo porque sabe que ChanYeol no tiene experiencia en esto, y lo menos que quiere hacer es lastimarlo o incomodarlo. A pesar de que su ritmo es lento ChanYeol lo disfruta, las yemas de sus dedos tocan toda la piel que alcanza desde su posición dejándola erizada. ChanYeol gime con cada movimiento de las caderas de BaekHyun, y este último no puede estar más excitado al escucharlo.

Pronto el ritmo se vuelve constante, el crujir de la cama y los sonidos de piel contra piel están enloqueciendo a los dos. Con lujuria, ChanYeol ve como el miembro de su novio golpea contra su estómago mientras lo monta, y no pasa mucho para que sienta un calor familiar en su bajo vientre. Como si BaekHyun lo supiera se mueve más rápido, sus nombres entrecortados se mezclan y en un dos por tres ChanYeol se corre dentro de su novio quien le sigue unos momentos después entre jadeos y un gemido agudo. El más bajo lo sigue montando hasta que los dos quedan completamente satisfechos, y luego se deja caer sobre su cuerpo cubierto de sudor, ambos faltos de aliento.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta BaekHyun mientras sonríe, pues su novio abre los ojos hasta mucho después.

—Mejor que nunca —responde ChanYeol antes de robarle un beso.


	8. Chapter 8

**Información:** Canon, Smut

ChanYeol estaba rendido. Había ensayado por horas desde temprano para su próxima colaboración que saldría dentro de un mes, y después de eso fue a grabar un nuevo comercial junto con JongIn y SeHun. Apenas tuvo tiempo de comer algo rápido, pues JongDae le pidió ayuda con una canción que estaba escribiendo, y cuando se vio libre ya entrada la tarde, se pasó horas en su estudio arreglando los últimos detalles de la canción que iría dentro del siguiente álbum de EXO, una que él mismo compuso y que, por fin, le habían dado permiso de sacarla al público.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando entró al departamento arrastrando los pies. Casi todo estaba a oscuras pues ya estaban durmiendo la mayoría de los miembros. Solo él y SeHun llegarían tarde; incluso el menor todavía estaba fuera grabando el siguiente drama en el que sería coprotagonista. La cocina era el único lugar con la luz prendida, y en medio descansaba un plato de arroz junto con trozos de carne asados y verdura. Al pie del plato, había una nota que rezaba «Le pagué a KyungSoo para que te cocinara, más vale que te lo comas >:( » con la letra pulcra de BaekHyun, cosa que lo hizo reír. Su novio siempre se preocupaba por él.

Comió lo más rápido que pudo pues los párpados se le cerraban del cansancio. Lo único que quería era aplastarse en su cama y dormir hasta la tarde del siguiente día. Los días cercanos al _comeback_ siempre eran los más pesados.

Cuando terminó se dirigió a su cuarto, el dolor corporal se manifestaba en forma de punzadas en sus piernas y espalda, esperaba que con las pocas horas de descanso que tenía el dolor se le pasara. Abrió la puerta de su habitación con mucho cuidado, pues JongIn y KyungSoo ya estaban en el mundo de los sueños, y cuando alcanzó su cama se sintió bendecido. Ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse la ropa, los zapatos y calcetines fueron lo único que voló fuera de su cama antes de aplastarse en ella y suspirar largamente.

Estaba tan listo para recibir los brazos de Morfeo y _por fin_ dormir, cuando escuchó un pequeño _clic_ proveniente de la puerta. No le tomó importancia; seguramente era JunMyeon que venía a robarle algún pijama a KyungSoo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado cuando sintió un peso extra en su cama, luego unos brazos que conocía demasiado bien rodeaban su cintura y unos labios suaves besaban el nacimiento de su cabello.

—Te extrañé —susurró BaekHyun contra su piel mientras se pegaba lo más que podía a su cuerpo.

—Yo también… —murmuró ChanYeol más dormido que despierto, y torpemente llevó una mano hacia atrás, palpando el aire un par de veces, antes de alcanzar el muslo desnudo de su pareja y acariciarlo suavemente.

Espera, _¿desnudo?_

Los ojos de ChanYeol se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió los escalofríos bajo su mano. Con dificultad se giró, encontrándose a nada más y nada menos que Byun BaekHyun como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Se estaba lamiendo los labios, como cada vez que estaba nervioso, y ChanYeol sintió que la boca se le secaba.

—Pero qué…

—Estoy caliente —murmuró BaekHyun con brutal honestidad—. Te he esperado todo el maldito día, Park ChanYeol.

Por mucho que quisiera sucumbir a los deseos del más bajo, ChanYeol estaba horriblemente cansado y lo único que tenía en mente era dormir, pero BaekHyun tenía unos planes muy distintos a los suyos. En un dos por tres, se subió encima de él y pasó sus manos encima de su camiseta, y ChanYeol sintió cómo su miembro palpitaba dentro de su ropa.

—BaekHyun… —comenzó, pero el chico puso uno de sus finos dedos sobre sus labios, silenciándolo.

—Soñé contigo —susurró en su oído una vez que se acostó sobre él—. Soñé que me la metías una y otra vez sobre esta misma cama, ChanYeol.

El más alto se tensó bajo el cuerpo de BaekHyun, quien solo se dedicó a sonreír de forma ladina. Pronto, su boca se cerró en el lóbulo de la oreja de ChanYeol y succionó, muy levemente para no hacer tanto ruido, y luego pasó sus dientes por la carne sensible. Inconscientemente empezó a moverse contra su cuerpo, creando fricción entre su miembro desnudo y el cuerpo todavía arropado de ChanYeol, y pronto unos gemidos leves y suspiros se colaron por los oídos de ChanYeol quien no tuvo otra opción más que detenerlo al apretar con fuerza su cintura. Estaba volviéndose loco.

—Soñé… q-que me presionabas contra el colchón y… y me follabas hasta que me corría sin tocarme… desperté _tan necesitado, Yeol-ah…_

—KyungSoo y JongIn están aquí —contestó ChanYeol en un suspiro cuando BaekHyun dejó de hablar y lo miró a los ojos, ojos que reflejaban el deseo carnal del más bajo. Ya no quedaba rastro del cansancio que achacaba su cuerpo; ahora mismo estaba más despierto que nunca.

—Sé que no te gusta —dijo BaekHyun y pasó sus manos por el cabello rebelde de su pareja antes de continuar—, pero seré lo menos ruidoso posible.

ChanYeol sintió una ola de calor por todo su cuerpo cuando BaekHyun se agachó y selló sus labios en un beso lento y caliente, sus lenguas librando una batalla y dejando un hilillo de saliva cuando por fin se separaron. ChanYeol recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos la espalda de BaekHyun, y cuando llegó a su trasero envolvió la carne con sus manos y _apretó_. Sintió que su miembro palpitaba dolorosamente cuando BaekHyun cerró los ojos por la acción repentina y se mordió los labios, ahogando cualquier sonido que pudiera delatar lo que estaban haciendo.

—¿Y? —susurró BaekHyun mientras llevaba sus manos debajo de la camiseta del más alto— ¿Vas a cumplir mi sueño?

ChanYeol no movió ni un solo músculo cuando BaekHyun desabrochó su pantalón con sumo cuidado y el menor ruido posible. Sin embargo, cuando iba por su miembro, ChanYeol lo abrazó y lo giró en la cama, quedando encima de él y atacando sus labios en el siguiente segundo.

Eran un desastre. ChanYeol se quitó la camisa y bajó sus pantalones a la velocidad de la luz, y se sintió a punto de explotar cuando BaekHyun miró su miembro y lo único que hizo fue lamerse los labios. De nueva cuenta se fue encima de él y arrancó un gemido de su garganta al morder el punto sensible de su cuello con más fuerza de la acostumbrada. Por un segundo se congelaron porque el gemido había sido particularmente fuerte, y sus ojos viajaron hasta las camas de los otros dos muchachos dentro de la habitación. Con JongIn no había problema porque el joven _hibernaba_ en vez de dormir, pero con KyungSoo era otra historia. Sin embargo, esta vez tuvieron suerte, pues el chico se giró justo para darles la espalda.

—Tienes que cuidar esa boquita tuya —rió ChanYeol y pinchó su muslo derecho—. No quiero detenerme ahora que lograste calentarme, Byun.

BaekHyun le mostró una sonrisa de dientes, pero su expresión cambió a una llena de placer en el momento en que ChanYeol llevó su miembro hasta su entrada y empezó a juguetear, sin introducirse ni un poco. La lujuria estaba consumiendo a BaekHyun, quien se retorcía desesperado por sentir a su pareja. ChanYeol sentía que la boca se le hacía agua solo con ver lo necesitado que estaba BaekHyun, así que no esperó más y se introdujo con cuidado dentro de él.

El más bajo echó la cabeza para atrás y arqueó su espalda, pero ChanYeol puso una mano en su vientre bajo para regresarlo a su lugar. Quiso esperar a que BaekHyun se acostumbrara, pero el chico empezó a moverse mientras lo miraba a los ojos, y ChanYeol no tuvo más remedio que empezar con el vaivén. En efecto, fueron lo más cuidadosos posibles; ChanYeol no empujaba tan fuerte para que el sonido de sus pieles no fuera evidente, y BaekHyun respiraba hondo cada vez que ChanYeol salía de su cuerpo solamente para entrar de nuevo, una y otra vez.

A pesar de que el deseo casi lo cegaba, ChanYeol volteaba de vez en cuando a ver a KyungSoo, quien de repente se movía o cambiaba de posición cuando alguna estocada en particular había sido ruidosa. Sabía muy bien que no debían hacer ruido, porque como KyungSoo despertara y los pillara en medio del sexo, los sacaría a patadas a la calle y llamaría a todos los medios. Eso sí que no podía pasar. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él se encendía al pensar en esa posibilidad, por lo que regresó su atención a BaekHyun, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y jadeaba, y decidió tentar a la suerte. Con una de sus manos libres tomó el miembro de BaekHyun y empezó a masturbarlo con rapidez, provocando que el susodicho gimiera de la sorpresa y abriera los ojos, mirando inmediatamente a KyungSoo y luego a ChanYeol, quien solo se reía.

—Shhh. ¿Acaso quieres despertarlo? —dijo el más alto, jugando con la base del pene de BaekHyun en la palma de su mano. El chico no dijo nada, _no podía hacerlo,_ así que solo se limitó a golpearlo en el brazo con su puño cerrado mientras ChanYeol se reía en silencio.

ChanYeol decidió que ya era hora de dejar los juegos al sentir que su orgasmo estaba cerca, así que empezó a moverse más rápido. El cuerpo de BaekHyun respondió al estímulo mayor, y pronto el chico se sujetaba fuertemente de los brazos de ChanYeol mientras su cuerpo se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Pronto, no pudo controlarse más y empezó a gemir con cada estocada dentro de él, pues ChanYeol había encontrado el punto que lo hacía ver estrellas. No gemía con fuerza, pero eran ruidos que definitivamente podrían despertar a KyungSoo si continuaban, así que ChanYeol llevó sus dedos a la boca entreabierta de BaekHyun, tocando sus labios.

—Chupa —ordenó, y BaekHyun no tardó en obedecer. ChanYeol gruñó cuando su novio sostuvo su mano e introdujo dos dedos a su boca, lamiéndolos y chupándolos como si fueran dulces. Honestamente, no estaba seguro de quién lo estaba disfrutando más: si él o BaekHyun, pero eso importaba poco pues le dio pie a que lo follara con certeza. Unos cuantos empujones fuertes y BaekHyun se corrió en su estómago, mordiendo los dedos de ChanYeol y silenciando sus gritos. ChanYeol le siguió no mucho después, y pronto estaba desplomado en la cama a su lado, jadeando.

Luego de calmar sus respiraciones, ChanYeol se giró con dificultad y pasó una sábana encima de sus cuerpos, tapando a BaekHyun y a él. Descansaría el día siguiente y BaekHyun tenía actividades hasta la tarde, así que se podían quedar ahí hasta que amaneciera.

—KyungSoo definitivamente nos matará cuando se despierte y nos vea —dijo BaekHyun con una sonrisa, acurrucándose en el pecho de ChanYeol.

—Lo sé —dijo el alto con pesadez, pues todo el cansancio cayó sobre su cuerpo como un yunque pesado—. ¿Ahora sí me dejará dormir, señor Byun?

BaekHyun rió y pasó sus dientes por su clavícula.

—Solo si me dejas montarte en la mañana.


	9. Chapter 9

**Información:** School!AU, Doggy Style, Smut 

BaekHyun no esperaba que tremendo modelo entrara por la puerta. Cuando le pidió a SeHun que le mandara uno de los modelos que manejaba su agencia, no tenía idea de que el muy bastardo le enviaría a Park ChanYeol, un joven alto y demasiado guapo para el gusto de BaekHyun. Parecía que su buen amigo conocía al pie de la letra sus gustos, y estaba seguro que no era para nada sano tener la cara tan caliente como él la tenía en ese momento.

Desde que el muchacho entró al salón de clases con solo una bata puesta y una mochila en su hombro, BaekHyun pudo escuchar a sus estudiantes cuchicheando y suspirando gracias a su belleza, pero él los entendía. Si no fuera el profesor, tampoco escondería lo muy guapo que le parecía el hombre. Lo peor de todo es que _todavía_ faltaba que se desnudara, pues como cada viernes los estudiantes realizarían un dibujo del cuerpo humano con un modelo real.

BaekHyun sentía que las manos le temblaban cuando se levantó de su escritorio y se puso junto al modelo alto. En lo poco que vio cuando ChanYeol pasó, el profesor pudo observar que sus clavículas se marcaban y de repente se le hizo agua la boca. _Cómo le gustaría clavar sus dientes ahí…_

—Tendrán toda la clase para terminar su dibujo —por suerte, no le tembló la voz, pero sí que se sentía inquieto—. Es la última del día, así que les aconsejo que se apresuren si quieren salir temprano.

BaekHyun se acomodó los lentes en cuanto regresó a su escritorio. Tenía toda la intención de mandarle una amenaza de muerte a SeHun cuando levantó la cabeza por una cosa u otra, encontrándose al modelo mirándolo a los ojos mientras sostenía el amarre de su bata. BaekHyun no estaba seguro si alto lo estaba tentando a propósito o le preguntaba con la mirada si ya era tiempo de seguir con su trabajo, pero supuso que era la segunda opción. Con algo de timidez asintió con la cabeza, y tuvo que pensar en la cosa más asquerosa que se le podía ocurrir para no dejar que _algo_ se levantara allá abajo cuando vio cómo ChanYeol se deshacía de su bata y quedaba enfrente de la clase completamente desnudo. Miró de reojo a sus estudiantes quienes tenían la cara como un tomate, pero regresó pronto a su celular con la esperanza de distraerse lo suficiente como para no pensar en el hombre que estaba a unos metros de él.

«Te voy a matar», fue el mensaje que le mandó a SeHun, y su querido amigo no tardó ni dos minutos en regresarle un mensaje lleno de _emojis_ que sacaban la lengua junto con un «Qué bueno que te gustó, hyung. ¡No te lances encima de él hasta que la clase termine!» entre más caritas divertidas. Estaba seguro que el muy bastardo se estaba riendo de él en ese momento, así que desde ya estaba planeando su venganza. Eso no se quedaría así.

Suspiró largamente antes de dejar su teléfono y ver su escritorio. Pretendía revisar los últimos trabajos que tenía pendientes, a ver si así lograba desviar toda su atención de Park ChanYeol. Sin embargo, quince minutos pasados y lo único que había hecho era revisar dos hojas del primer trabajo de quince, porque no podía evitar que su mirada se desviara al cuerpo desnudo y proporcionado del hombre a unos metros de él. Tenía que ser cuidadoso, pues todos sus estudiantes estaban frente a él y fácilmente sabrían si se comía a ChanYeol con la mirada, así que trataba de hacerlo de forma casual. Su espalda y hombros anchos, la cintura más delgada gracias al ejercicio y los brazos torneados, además de las piernas largas y fuertes. Sin mencionar el perfecto perfil de su rostro. Con cada minuto que pasaba, BaekHyun se sentía más y más excitado, al punto en que su imaginación volaba con todas las cosas que ese modelo bien podría hacerle a su cuerpo. BaekHyun casi sentía _dolor_ en las partes en las que le gustaría que esas manos lo tocaran.

—Profesor Byun —dijo una de sus estudiantes mientras alzaba la mano, sacándolo de su estupor. BaekHyun se levantó a la velocidad de la luz y caminó con seguridad hacia la chica mientras rezaba a todos los dioses porque su erección no se marcara.

—¿Qué sucede, YoungAh?

—¿Está bien con que solo marque los músculos o debo añadir mucho detalle?

BaekHyun miró el dibujo más tiempo del necesario porque libraba una batalla campal en su cabeza. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al mirar a ChanYeol de frente, pero _debía_ hacerlo para ver si concordaba con el trabajo de su alumna. Se armó de valor a último minuto, y cuando alzó la mirada sintió que su miembro palpitaba porque además, _ChanYeol lo estaba viendo._ Era como si el sujeto _supiera_ los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza, pero decidió ignorarlo por ahora para regresar con su alumna y darle los consejos pertinentes.

Una vez que regresó a su escritorio, lo primero que quiso hacer fue estampar su cabeza contra su escritorio; era inhumana esta clase de tortura. Definitivamente iba a matar a SeHun y bailaría encima de su cuerpo justo después.

El resto de la clase pasó sin muchos más contratiempos. BaekHyun _no_ se levantó de nuevo de su escritorio solo hasta el final, cuando el último de sus alumnos terminó su dibujo al faltar casi diez minutos para la hora de salida. El susodicho se levantó y casi voló fuera del salón, y a BaekHyun le hubiera gustado hacer lo mismo si no se hubiera convertido en un manojo de nervios porque de repente estaba completamente solo con ChanYeol, quien estaba estirándose después de estar tanto tiempo de pie en la misma posición. 

—Gra-gracias por venir hoy —habló, y casi se da una bofetada por haber tartamudeado.

—No hay de qué —contestó ChanYeol, y BaekHyun sintió que las piernas le temblaban porque era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz, y si era franco, no la imaginaba tan gruesa—. ¿Te importaría cerrar la puerta? Necesito vestirme.

BaekHyun asintió sin rechistar y corrió hasta la puerta del salón, la cual cerró con seguro. Estaba consciente de que debía salir del salón para darle al hombre algo de privacidad, era lo correcto y lo más _normal,_ pero ahí estaba, en un salón cerrado con llave junto al nuevo protagonista de sus fantasías sexuales. _¿Qué estás haciendo, Byun BaekHyun?_

Sin embargo, toda la cordura y serenidad que había guardado durante las dos horas de clase se fueron a la mierda cuando volteó, pues ChanYeol estaba a _centímetros_ de su cuerpo, todavía completamente desnudo. BaekHyun seguramente tenía una cara de idiota en ese momento porque el modelo sonrió de medio lado y dio un paso más, el necesario para que BaekHyun sintiera su espalda contra la pared.

—¿Crees que no noté la forma en la que me veías, _profesor_? —murmuró ChanYeol, y BaekHyun casi se derrite ahí mismo. Era surreal, otra de las muchas fantasías que tuvo durante la clase— ¿Por qué no… me dices todo lo que pensabas, BaekHyun?

—Yo… yo no… afuera… gen-gente —tartamudeó y señaló con torpeza el pasillo de afuera, pero un gemido agudo salió de su garganta cuando ChanYeol lo abrazó y besó su cuello, para luego reírse por su reacción.

—Entonces… procura no hacer ruido.

BaekHyun no supo qué pasó. De un segundo a otro su espalda desnuda ya estaba contra el pizarrón mientras que ChanYeol devoraba sus labios. El más alto lo cargó y dejó que BaekHyun envolviera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y BaekHyun se vio obligado a romper el beso por la falta de aire. Se mordió los labios y miró hacia las cortinas del salón; todavía no había siluetas de estudiantes afuera, así que tenía unos minutos. Se permitió disfrutar del momento y pasó sus uñas por la espalda de ChanYeol, ganándose un chupetón en su cuello que hizo que se mordiera los labios.

Todo era rápido y _sexy,_ y en un santiamén ChanYeol estaba doblando su cuerpo ya desnudo sobre el escritorio para luego introducir dos dedos en él y estirarlo lo más rápido posible. Como pudo BaekHyun apartó los trabajos de sus alumnos del escritorio y apoyó ambas palmas en él, el deseo lo consumía tan rápido que empezó a moverse junto a los dedos de ChanYeol. El alto rió de nueva cuenta y sacó sus dedos solo para alinear su miembro y entrar en él de una vez, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que empezara a moverse a un ritmo rápido y conciso. BaekHyun soltaba gemidos bajos cada vez que ChanYeol acertaba en su próstata, sus piernas temblaban y se sentía al borde del abismo. Era como si el modelo conociera su cuerpo, como si supiera todos los puntos sensibles que lo hacían ver estrellas, porque de repente estaba encima de él mordiendo su blanco cuello y dejando marcas que le recordarían su pequeño secreto.

Llevó una de sus manos bajo el escritorio y empezó a masturbarse con rapidez cuando sintió un calor familiar en su bajo vientre. Parecía que ChanYeol estaba cerca porque sus estocadas aumentaron de ritmo; era casi bestial la forma en que arremetía contra su pequeño cuerpo, y el salón pronto se llenó de los sonidos de sus pieles chocando entre sí. No pasó mucho para que BaekHyun se corriera, una mano tapando su boca para ahogar sus gemidos, y después ChanYeol salió de su cuerpo y se masturbó, marcando con líneas blancas su espalda baja.

BaekHyun apenas y tuvo tiempo de limpiarse porque la campana sonó dando la salida a todos los alumnos. Él y ChanYeol se vistieron con presteza, y antes de que el modelo se fuera llamó la atención de BaekHyun, quien se acomodaba el cinturón.

—¿Te parece si salimos esta noche? SeHun piensa dar una fiesta en su casa y me invitó, seguro que no le molesta que vengas.

BaekHyun no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos, pero salió del trance a tiempo para asentir e intercambiar números con el modelo, quien se acercó a él y besó su barbilla a modo de despedida. BaekHyun saldría del salón poco después, una vez que ChanYeol se perdiera en la multitud y él recogiera el desastre que había dejado en el escritorio. Le gustaba ser ordenado, pero en estos casos, definitivamente valía la pena lo contrario.


	10. Chapter 10

**Información:** Possesive!ChanYeol AU, Slight angst, Smut 

Cada jueves, ChanYeol le miente a su esposa al decirle que tiene más trabajo del normal y debe quedarse unas horas en la oficina. Al principio le reclamaba, sus acusaciones llenas de dolor e indignación falsos. Pero al ver que no surtían efecto en ChanYeol, a quien le importaba un cacahuate si ella le creía o no, optó por cerrar la boca. Después de todo, ellos dos solamente están casados porque así les convenía a sus familias. No tiene derecho a reclamarle porque ella vive del dinero que él lleva todos los días, además de que no hay _amor_ de por medio.

Los jueves, ChanYeol se sienta en la barra de un lugar que parece un restaurante aunque está lejos de serlo. La fachada no es llamativa; luce como una casa común y corriente sin ningún anuncio aparente. Si la gente la conoce es porque han ido pasando el secreto por debajo del agua, y a él le llegó gracias a que uno de sus compañeros de trabajo le recomendó el lugar al verlo llegar un día con el estrés a flor de piel. La única forma de entrar ahí es con invitación y una buena suma de dinero, y como ChanYeol posee ambas no tiene problema con acudir cada semana.

Las luces violetas y rojas siempre son opacas, la música es relajante y la compañía es excepcional. Y para él, lo último es lo más importante. Sentado en la barra con un vaso de whisky en la mano, espera paciente a que su compañía llegue; debe estar ocupado afinando los últimos detalles para él a pesar de que ChanYeol piense que no es necesario. Él es hermoso por naturaleza, una obra de arte. Y lo mejor de todo es que es solo suyo y de nadie más; se aseguró de eso tiempo atrás con una suma extra de dinero que no le importó en absoluto pagar.

Da un trago a su whisky y acto seguido unas manos delgadas cubren delicadamente sus ojos, y luego escucha una suave risa cerca de su oído para después sentir húmedos labios sobre la piel de su cuello, provocándole escalofríos.

—Adivina quién soy —dice la voz, y ChanYeol ríe por el gesto infantil.

—Byun BaekHyun.

—¡Hey! —exclama el chico y quita sus manos para ponerlas en su cintura, un gesto enfurruñado adorna sus bonitas facciones. ChanYeol no puede evitar reír— ¡Se suponía que debías preguntar por alguien más!

ChanYeol se levanta de su asiento con una sonrisa, y sin perder más tiempo envuelve a BaekHyun en un abrazo y lo besa con saciedad. El muchacho se sobresalta por la repentina acción, pero no tarda en corresponder y abrazarlo con fuerza. ChanYeol lo besa hasta que a los dos les falta el aire.

—Lo lamento. Te echaba de menos —contesta y pasa su pulgar por el labio inferior de BaekHyun. El chico lo mira a los ojos y pasa su mano por su cabello negro antes de tomarlo y jalarlo para otro beso, uno más lento y conciso. BaekHyun sabe lo mucho que ese tipo de besos le gustan.

—Yo también siento haberte hecho esperar. Pero te preparé una sorpresa —susurra sobre sus labios y deshace el abrazo solo para tomarlo de la mano y llevárselo entre el mar de gente.

Mientras más se adentra en el establecimiento hay más parejas (e incluso tríos) sumergidos en actividades íntimas. Al principio le incomodaba, pues no hay rincón en el que no haya gente teniendo sexo sin ningún pudor, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando. BaekHyun y él, sin embargo, van a una habitación exclusiva para ellos dos; otro detalle que él aseguró.

En cuanto cierran la puerta de fina madera que los separa del resto, BaekHyun lo lleva hacia la única cama que hay en la habitación y luego lo tumba con delicadeza. ChanYeol se acomoda de tal forma que su espalda da contra la cabecera de la cama, y después BaekHyun se sube en su regazo y ataca de nuevo sus labios. Ambos cuerpos encajan a la perfección; las manos de ChanYeol se amoldan perfectamente a la delgada cintura de BaekHyun, parece como si hubieran sido hechas para sostenerlo. El beso es lento, justo como le gustan. ChanYeol se da su tiempo para saborear los dulces labios del chico quien pasa una y otra vez sus finos dedos entre su cabello.

—Estás estresado —declara BaekHyun una vez que el beso se rompe, y ahora las yemas de sus dedos acarician su rostro. Sonríe brevemente cuando ChanYeol recorre con sus manos su cintura y luego empieza a desabrochar los botones de su camisa—. Eres demasiado guapo para tener esa cara de estrés eterno, Park ChanYeol.

—Ya no la soporto —confiesa con voz ronca—. Llegar a casa es una tortura y el trabajo tampoco ayuda. Solo me relajo estando contigo.

BaekHyun lo mira a los ojos mientras cada uno de los botones es desecho hasta que su blanquecino pecho está a la vista. ChanYeol lo mira y siente que la boca se le hace agua; BaekHyun siempre tiene ese efecto en él. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, sentado en la misma barra donde siempre se encuentran pero con un caballito de tequila, supo que sería suyo. El chico tampoco escondió la atracción evidente que sentía hacia él, pues casi inmediatamente de que ChanYeol hiciera su aparición en el lugar, todo nervios y expectación, sus ojos conectaron y el deseo fue evidente.

El alto creía que se acostumbraría con el paso del tiempo, pero han sido meses desde que probó su piel y todavía prevalece esa sensación de éxtasis puro que lo lleva a olvidarse de su alrededor y enfocarse solamente en Byun BaekHyun.

—Entonces déjala —susurra BaekHyun sobre sus labios. ChanYeol no pierde detalle de cómo las finas manos del chico trabajan en su camisa hasta que ambos están desnudos de la cintura para arriba—. Déjala y quédate conmigo.

ChanYeol lo envuelve en un abrazo y regresa a sus húmedos labios. BaekHyun suelta un quejido de sorpresa que no hace más que avivar el calor en su interior, así que no pierde más tiempo y desabrocha sus pantalones. BaekHyun le ayuda hasta que los baja con todo y ropa interior revelando su ya duro miembro, el cual toma de inmediato y lo masturba lentamente. ChanYeol podría quedarse toda la noche viendo cómo los bonitos dedos del más bajo tiran de su miembro con experiencia, pero está tan necesitado de él que se estira y lucha con el cinturón de sus pantalones.

BaekHyun suelta una risita y se aleja de ChanYeol hasta que está sentado en la cama. El alto no puede evitar masturbarse cuando BaekHyun, todavía con esa sonrisa ladina en sus labios, comienza a quitarse el pantalón lentamente meneando su cadera más de lo necesario. ChanYeol supo desde la primera vez que tuvieron sexo que a BaekHyun le encantaba provocarlo de todas las formas posibles, y vaya que lo consigue con suma facilidad.

Esta vez, sin embargo, los ojos de ChanYeol se llenan de lujuria cuando BaekHyun termina de bajarse la única prenda estorbosa para revelar unas medias oscuras que le llegan hasta la mitad del muslo, donde terminan con un bonito encaje. Además, no lleva ropa interior puesta, así que ChanYeol tiene la vista completa de su miembro enrojecido y brillante gracias al líquido pre-seminal.

—¿Te gusta? —murmura BaekHyun agitado, su labio inferior entre sus dientes cuando toca la punta de su miembro y juega con la sustancia viscosa—. No podía dejar de pensar en ti… cu-cuando me vestí así. 

ChanYeol siente que todo el aire abandonó sus pulmones. Por un momento se queda petrificado porque decir que le gusta se queda corto, pero rápidamente se compone, traga saliva y se sienta derecho contra el respaldo de la cama.

—Ven aquí —ordena, y BaekHyun se acerca a gatas hasta que está de nuevo a horcadas sobre ChanYeol, quien se apresura a atraparlo y sellar sus labios en un beso que los deja mareados a los dos. BaekHyun envuelve sus brazos en el cuello de ChanYeol y enreda sus manos en su cabello oscuro, jalando unos mechones de vez en cuando porque sabe lo mucho que le agrada.

ChanYeol pasa sus dedos por la piel expuesta; pecho, brazos, cintura, muslos. Se detiene en el principio de las medias y acaricia la piel alrededor de la tela para luego rasguñar sobre ella, y BaekHyun se estremece ante la sensación. Los escalofríos recorren su cuerpo y se ve obligado a cortar el beso y abrazar por completo a ChanYeol, sus jadeos escapan sin control y uno que otro gemido llena la habitación.

BaekHyun siente la punta del miembro de ChanYeol en su entrada, y a pesar de que el alto le dijo lo mucho que lo necesitaba ahora mismo está jugando con él. Jamás ha sido muy paciente, así que empieza a balancearse sobre su miembro para crear toda la fricción posible, y se siente orgulloso cuando arranca un gruñido por parte de ChanYeol quien simplemente baja sus manos hasta envolver su trasero y lo ayuda a balancearse.

Se quedan unos minutos así, sintiéndose el uno al otro y robándose besos húmedos de vez en cuando. ChanYeol podría quedarse así el resto de la noche y no le importaría, pero no pasa mucho más para que BaekHyun prácticamente le ruegue al oído que lo haga suyo, y él no es nadie para decirle que no.

Después de todo, ambos esperaron una semana entera para estar piel con piel, así que él tampoco tiene mucha paciencia.

—N-no necesitas prepararme —confiesa BaekHyun, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo ve avergonzado—. Puedes entrar ya. Estoy listo.

ChanYeol sonríe de lado ante la pícara confesión de su amante. Las imágenes de BaekHyun usando sus dedos para preparase previo a su llegada pasan frente a sus ojos con rapidez, y eso no hace más que aumentar sus ganas de poseerlo de una vez. Se reacomoda en la cama, esta vez acostado completamente, y deja que BaekHyun guíe su miembro a su interior hasta que está completamente dentro de él. El chico suspira profundamente y cierra los ojos unos segundos en los que ChanYeol lo ayuda a relajarse con toques sutiles.

No pasa mucho para que BaekHyun apoye sus palmas en el pecho de ChanYeol y empiece a moverse. Los gemidos de BaekHyun son música para sus oídos, sus labios están a milímetros de tocarse pero ChanYeol lo impide porque le gusta escuchar la voz del más bajo entonando su placer para él. Lo penetra con fuerza al punto en que BaekHyun no se mueve más, sino que es ChanYeol el que lo embiste hasta hacerlo ver estrellas.

BaekHyun termina en el abdomen de ChanYeol y éste lo sigue minutos después dentro de él. Los espasmos los persiguen hasta que sus respiraciones están reguladas, y entonces BaekHyun levanta su rostro y lo besa sin prisa.

—Quédate conmigo hoy —murmura BaekHyun antes de besar de nuevo sus labios. Su tono es necesitado, y a pesar de que una voz lejana le dice que se vista y deje ese lugar, ChanYeol tumba al chico en la cama y se posiciona encima de él ansioso por seguir marcándolo como suyo.

La sonrisa que le muestra BaekHyun antes de perderse en sus besos es suficiente para que se quede. Después de todo, una noche con él vale más que cien en su realidad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Información:** Masturbation, Dirty talk, slight Public sex

En cuanto se abren las puertas del vagón, BaekHyun entra hecho un demonio y se aplasta en el primer asiento que encuentra. Cruza los brazos y refunfuña mientras mira por la ventana, su mochila en el suelo, y ni se inmuta cuando siente a su novio sentarse a su lado con pesadez. Ya pasan de las nueve de la noche, el subterráneo está casi vacío excepto por ellos, una señora casi al fondo del vagón y un hombre dormido tres asientos detrás de ellos. ChanYeol desearía que ese viaje fuera ameno porque es viernes y lo único que quiere es dormir, pero parece que BaekHyun no tiene ni una pizca de sueño.

—Baek, ya basta —las puertas del vagón justo se cierran y empiezan a moverse; son _diez_ estaciones hasta su destino—. Deja de moverte como si tuvieras hormigas por todo el cuerpo.

—¡Es que no lo soporto, Yeol! —grita el chico, pero una expresión asustada se planta un momento en su rostro cuando el hombre que estaba “dormido” lo calla—. ¡Mi proyecto merecía un puto diez, y ese viejo lo sabía! —susurra ahora, y ChanYeol simplemente suspira.

—Lo sé, creo que todo el salón lo sabía. Pero no puedes hacer nada al respecto, ya sabes cómo es. Seguro que si le reclamas te pone a trabajar el doble —contesta el más alto y abraza su mochila, exhausto.

—Sí, bueno, me importa una mierda— declara y hace gestos con las manos. Está _muy_ enojado—. Ese imbécil va a escucharme el lunes.

—BaekHyun… —comienza ChanYeol, sus ojos están entrecerrados debido al cansancio pero su pequeño novio simplemente no lo deja descansar. Ni tampoco hablar, al parecer.

—Lo que quiere es que me quede callado, pero eso no sucederá…

—Baek…

—…cree que puede hacer lo que le plazca con todos los peleles de mis compañeros, pero no se ha topado con la furia de Byun BaekHyun…

— _Cariño_ —susurra en su oído, solamente para que los dos lo escuchen, y funciona como magia porque BaekHyun se calla en un instante. ChanYeol sabe que ha dado en el clavo y sonríe; _tiene una idea_.

El subterráneo llega a la siguiente estación y abre sus puertas para que más gente entre, pero no hay ni un alma en el pasillo. ChanYeol echa un vistazo rápido y luego voltea con BaekHyun para colocar una de sus manos en su muslo y acariciarlo lentamente.

—¿Qué… qué estás…?

—Shhh —lo calla ChanYeol y atrapa entre sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja. Puede sentir que BaekHyun tensa todo su cuerpo y por eso continúa con las caricias en su muslo—. No hables más.

—P-pero no estamos solos, _Yeol…_ —dice, y se retuerce cuando su novio succiona su lóbulo. La señora al otro lado del vagón está leyendo un libro, y BaekHyun siente que de un momento a otro volteará y los descubrirá.

—Sabes tan dulce —susurra ChanYeol en su oído y después baja sus labios hasta su cuello, donde muerde suavemente la piel provocando que BaekHyun jadee—. Podría pasar todo un día mordiendo y chupando tu cuerpo.

El subterráneo llega a la siguiente estación y BaekHyun se aparta de ChanYeol como si lo estuviera quemando para ver hacia afuera. Su corazón va a mil por hora, y ve entrar a una joven con audífonos puestos detrás de ellos que se sienta justo al extremo opuesto de la señora. El más bajo traga saliva y se muerde los labios; ChanYeol no ha quitado su mano de su muslo y sube lentamente conforme las puertas se cierran de nueva cuenta y avanzan, acercándolos cada vez más a su destino.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta ChanYeol con todo despreocupado— Hace un rato no dejabas de hablar y ahora estás mudo.

—De quién será la… —comienza, pero es recibido por los labios de su pareja quien además sostiene su rostro con su mano libre.

BaekHyun suspira y corresponde el beso; no quería admitirlo pero la erección en su pantalón está creciendo y es absolutamente vergonzoso. Y como no quiere ser el único, usa su mano para tocar el muslo de su novio pero es detenido en el siguiente instante, y ambos rompen el beso y se miran a los ojos. ChanYeol tiene una sonrisa ladina y BaekHyun sabe que no es una buena señal.

—Lo siento cariño —dice ChanYeol y vuelve a capturar sus labios en un rápido beso—. No te dejaré esta vez.

—N-no es justo —se queja, pero sus sentidos se bloquean cuando ChanYeol lo palmea a través de su pantalón de mezclilla. BaekHyun abre la boca en un gemido silencioso, y sus ojos se clavan en la señora a unos metros de ellos porque estornudó. Se va a volver loco como siga jugando con fuego, pero ChanYeol no se la deja tan fácil.

Después de que el subterráneo arranca una vez más para la siguiente estación, ChanYeol aprovecha y pasa su mochila al regazo de BaekHyun dejando espacio suficiente para que su mano entre. Regresa a besar a BaekHyun en los labios, quien se mueve en su asiento buscando cualquier tipo de fricción que lo ayude a liberarse. Pronto, ChanYeol deja sus labios para lamer la curvatura de su cuello, y BaekHyun da un respingo al sentir el músculo húmedo sobre su caliente piel.

—Me fascina verte así —susurra su novio con voz ronca—. Podría tomarte aquí y ahora.

—ChanYeol… —gime y mira hacia el techo. La mano de su novio está bajando el cierre de su pantalón tan lentamente que puede sentir la desesperación apoderándose de él, e inconscientemente ladea su cuello para darle más espacio a su novio. Sus ojos viajan por todo el vagón y se tranquiliza al notar que nadie les está prestando atención.

—Apuesto a que eso quieres —le dice al oído y sonríe cuando BaekHyun se levanta ligeramente de su asiento una vez que su miembro es liberado y ChanYeol acaricia la punta solo con sus dedos—. Deseas que te empuje contra una de las puertas y que te haga mío, ¿no es así?

—Y-yo…

—Quieres que todo el mundo se entere de lo mucho que te gusta cuando te follo.

BaekHyun gime con fuerza y se tapa inmediatamente la boca, sus ojos abiertos como platos. ChanYeol apretó la punta justo antes de envolver su mano en su miembro y empezar a masturbarlo de arriba abajo con una lentitud impresionante. BaekHyun echa su cabeza para atrás y vagamente escucha que el vagón se detiene. No tiene ni idea cuántas estaciones faltan pero no le importa; lo único relevante para él en ese momento es llegar a tan ansiado éxtasis, y ChanYeol lo está llevando por muy buen camino.

Los movimientos de su mano se hacen cada vez más rápidos y BaekHyun puede sentir la tensión formándose en su vientre bajo. Sin poder evitarlo empieza a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la mano de ChanYeol, su labio inferior se encuentra atrapado entre sus dientes para no dejar escapar ningún sonido aunque no puede evitar jadear con pesadez. Puede sentir el sudor corriendo por el nacimiento de su cabello y perdiéndose después bajo su ropa, y no ayuda para nada que ChanYeol esté jugueteando con la piel expuesta de su cuello.

—Haz todo el ruido que quieras, cariño —dice ChanYeol y sonríe al pensar que hace un momento quería exactamente lo contrario—. De esa forma todos aquí sabrán que eres mío.

BaekHyun inhala con fuerza y descarga todo su semen entre los callosos dedos de su novio. Se siente mareado y le dan pequeños espasmos, pero toda la tensión que tenía en sus hombros cuando entró al subterráneo se desvaneció por completo. ChanYeol se ocupa de vestirlo bien, y después BaekHyun saca unos pañuelos desechables de su propia mochila y se los tiende, avergonzado.

—Gracias, cariño —dice ChanYeol y le guiña un ojo, BaekHyun simplemente rueda los ojos y lo golpea en el brazo, un rubor apoderándose de su rostro. En ese momento llegan a la siguiente estación, y BaekHyun abre los ojos como platos cuando se da cuenta de que es la suya.

—¡Ya nos bajamos aquí, Yeol! ¡Apresúrate! —dice y se levanta a con rapidez, pero el subterráneo se detiene de pronto y termina sentado en el regazo de su novio quien se ríe y lo abraza con fuerza.

—Deberías esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa, Baek —murmura ChanYeol y se levanta con todo y BaekHyun, quien se sonroja y lo golpea antes de que los dos salgan del vagón.


	12. Chapter 12

**Información:** Vampire!ChanYeol, Íncubo!BaekHyun ; Spanking ; Fingering ; Smut

Para BaekHyun, escoger la siguiente víctima de su amo es tan fácil como cortar una delgada rama en dos. Sabe que desde que pone un pie en el concurrido bar, todas las miradas se van a ir hacia él. Son miradas llenas de lujuria y deseo que lejos de incomodarlo, lo hacen sonreír ampliamente.

A propósito se muerde los labios, se acomoda un mechón de cabello color miel detrás de la oreja, y procura caminar de la forma atrevida para que luzcan sus muslos y caderas. Tanto mujeres como hombres lo miran de forma lasciva, casi como si quisieran que una mirada fuera suficiente para quitar cada prenda de ropa que tiene puesta. BaekHyun puede sentir esa excitación debajo de su piel, ardiendo en su sangre, pero siempre evita sucumbir ante sus propios deseos porque los de su amo están primero.

La víctima de esa noche es un muchacho tímido que está sentado en la barra con un caballito de tequila en la mano y otros tantos vacíos a su lado. Gracias a su sobrenaturalidad, BaekHyun puede percibir ese olor a metros de distancia, lo cual solo logra aumentar la tensión en su cuerpo. Se dirige lentamente hacia él, y muestra una sonrisa llena de dientes cuando el pobre muchacho baja la cabeza y pretende no haberlo desnudado con la mirada.

—¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado? —dice, y a pesar de todo el ruido logra que su voz sea la única que se cuele en los oídos del torpe chico.

Se asegura de que el hombre no ponga su atención en nadie más que él. Es sencillo; después de todo, él es un maestro de la seducción. Los íncubos tienen como especialidad despertar los deseos sexuales más potentes de los demás, así que no es sorpresa que el humano a su lado esté moviéndose incómodo en su asiento mientras irradia calor. BaekHyun sabe que él es la razón, y no puede esperar a que el hombre pierda toda racionalidad y se entregue a sus deseos más profundos.

Ambos toman bebidas y charlan poco. El tímido muchacho se pone cada vez más nervioso conforme pasa el tiempo, y BaekHyun aprovecha para desabotonarse el primer botón de su camisa, y el siguiente, y el siguiente. Los ojos del hombre siguen el seductivo movimiento con ojos hambrientos, cosa que no hace más que calentar a BaekHyun. Después de todo, la lujuria corre por sus venas.

—Vámonos de aquí —dice el humano con voz ronca cuando la tentación que representa BaekHyun es demasiada para él. El íncubo sabe que el hombre está a punto de sucumbir ante él, así que no le toma demasiado tiempo levantarse y guiarlo hasta los baños del lugar.

Está consciente de las miradas depredadoras sobre su cuerpo; quizá pueda atraer uno más esa noche. Su amo estará contento si lo hace.

Una sonrisa ladina aparece en su rostro cuando cruzan la puerta del baño. El hombre del que ni siquiera sabe su nombre no tardó mucho en estamparlo contra la pared y devorar su boca. BaekHyun corresponde el gesto con la misma voracidad, su cuerpo arde y escalofríos lo recorren cada que el hombre pasa sus manos por su piel expuesta. El humano ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se cerró con seguro, está demasiado ocupado intentando arrancar la ropa de BaekHyun y _al fin_ saciar su deseo.

—Humanos. Todo en lo que piensan es en el deseo.

El hombre ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de voltear porque una sombra saltó sobre él y lo arrancó del cuerpo de BaekHyun. El íncubo presenció cómo la vida de ese ser insignificante se iba extinguiendo en las manos de su amo, cómo la sangre en su cuerpo menguaba hasta convertirse en un muñeco sin gracia. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar; su expresión asustada quedó tatuada en su rostro hasta que su vida fue drenada por completo.

BaekHyun jadea cuando ChanYeol se endereza por completo y se acomoda el cabello, un hilo de sangre corre por la comisura de sus labios hasta perderse en su blanco cuello. El vampiro sonríe y BaekHyun se tensa; su amo puede percibir en el aire el deseo que consume al íncubo.

—Pudiste dejarlo vivir más tiempo —susurra BaekHyun y hace un puchero, sus flamantes ojos azules saliendo por fin a la luz mientras mira a su amo de arriba hacia abajo—. Me gustó cómo me besaba.

ChanYeol suelta una risa incrédula antes de acercarse al íncubo y pegarlo a su cuerpo. Hay una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de BaekHyun, quien no deja de mirarlo directamente a los ojos mientras se acerca lo suficiente y lame el rastro de sangre. El íncubo sisea cuando su amo recorre con sus dedos su pecho, pues el humano alcanzó a arrancar cada uno de los botones de su camisa.

—Nadie puede reclamar lo que es mío —gruñe ChanYeol en su oído y BaekHyun gime, aferrándose segundos después al más alto quedando así a su completa disposición.

Han estado saltando de víctima en víctima por un par de meses hasta ahora. Para BaekHyun es fácil atraer tanto hombres como mujeres para que su amo se alimente, mientras que ChanYeol se ocupa de su insaciable necesidad de placer carnal. Las personas que atrapa no van más allá de unos cuántos toqueteos y besos antes de que ChanYeol los tome; sin embargo, esta es la primera vez que su amo lo hace con tanta violencia. Es posible que BaekHyun haya _jugado_ un poco esta vez al atreverse a corresponder los gestos; puede que sea por lo mucho que le gusta ver a ChanYeol desesperado.

—Nadie puede tocarte más de lo que yo permita, ¿de acuerdo? —susurra ChanYeol contra su cuello, justo antes de pasar sus colmillos por la piel expuesta. Sabe lo mucho que le gusta a BaekHyun que haga eso—. Contesta.

—De… de acuerdo —dice el íncubo, sus ojos nublados de placer.

BaekHyun ya está duro cuando su amo lo voltea hacia la pared. Hay escalofríos corriendo por su cuerpo cuando ChanYeol rodea su cintura con sus brazos para desabrochar su pantalón y dejarlo resbalar hasta el suelo, junto con su ropa interior. Ambos saben que no es necesario prepararlo, pero a ChanYeol le gusta hacerlo sufrir, le gusta verlo retorcerse en búsqueda de más y más fricción.

—A-Apresúrate —ruega BaekHyun inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás mientras recarga la cabeza en la pared, así ChanYeol tiene una vista perfecta de su trasero. La sonrisa del vampiro se ensancha cuando introduce dos dedos dentro de BaekHyun y éste gime con fuerza. Su piel y todos sus sentidos arden como si alguien les hubiera prendido fuego.

—Siempre estás tan necesitado —menciona ChanYeol, su voz ronca y profunda. Los dos dedos que tiene dentro del cuerpo del íncubo no dejan de moverse, y BaekHyun acaba por soltar un chillido cuando su amo marca la piel de su trasero con una nalgada.

—Más —pide BaekHyun y ChanYeol acelera el ritmo de sus dedos. BaekHyun jadea y se inclina todavía más, el placer mandando calambres por todo su cuerpo hasta que su vientre duele y sus piernas flaquean. Su amo lo sostiene a tiempo cuando se corre, su cuerpo se sacude con violencia y su respiración es errática.

ChanYeol lo deja reposar tan solo unos segundos antes de remover la camisa de su íncubo lo suficiente para que sus hombros salgan al a luz. ChanYeol los besa con cuidado, poniendo demasiada atención en los puntos sensibles de BaekHyun cuyos escalofríos le hacen cosquillas en los labios.

Cuando se introduce en él, el anillo de músculos se contrae alrededor de su miembro y los hace sisear a los dos. No importa la cantidad de veces que tengan sexo, BaekHyun y él son dos piezas de rompecabezas que conocen demasiado bien el cuerpo del otro para despertar sus deseos más oscuros. De todos los íncubos a su merced, BaekHyun es el único que sabe provocarlo al punto de querer tomarlo en ese momento y ese lugar. No hay nadie que se acople a sus necesidades como BaekHyun, no hay otro que lo haga querer explotar de esa manera.

El movimiento es rápido y conciso. BaekHyun gime cada vez que el miembro de ChanYeol lo llena por completo, llegando hasta ese punto que lo hace ver estrellas. El íncubo se muerde los labios y grita cuando otra nalgada más marca su piel rojiza, y pronto ya está siguiendo el vaivén que desprende un sonido de piel contra piel que llena el baño entero.

ChanYeol se detiene un segundo para voltearlo y cargarlo, haciendo que sus piernas rodeen su cintura y pueda llegar más profundamente. Así tiene una vista completa del rostro de BaekHyun, de cómo su cabello color miel se pega a su piel gracias al sudor y cómo su boca entreabierta deja escapar sonidos incoherentes.

Sube la velocidad de sus embestidas cuando siente que el clímax de ambos está cerca, pues conoce el cuerpo del íncubo de memoria. Se asegura de atrapar sus labios en un beso ajetreado antes de correrse, tragándose así todos los gemidos de BaekHyun cada vez que su cuerpo se contrae gracias al placer quemándose en su interior.

La respiración de BaekHyun sigue temblorosa aún después de bajar de la nube de placer en la que se encontraba. El vampiro sabe lo débil que está, así que lo abraza un rato hasta que el íncubo es capaz de ponerse de pie. Ambos arreglan como pueden la ropa del otro, y pronto salen del baño. ChanYeol aleja toda la atención de la gente sobre su íncubo cuando regresan al bullicio del bar, y no tardan mucho más en salir, pues su sed quedó saciada por esa noche.


	13. Chapter 13

**Información:** Second time!AU, shower!smut 

Todo era culpa de ChanYeol. Se habían conocido hacía casi un año y medio en una fiesta a la que BaekHyun no quería ir, pero gracias a que uno de sus mejores amigos lo arrastró hasta ahí conoció al gigante que ahora era su novio. Bastaron poco más de tres meses para que se hicieran pareja, pues él y ChanYeol tenían mucho en común además de una impresionante química.

ChanYeol era exactamente su tipo ideal. Alto, guapo, de sonrisa y voz encantadora. Encajaban a la perfección, y eso hasta sus amigos más cercanos lo notaban. BaekHyun era bastante feliz en esa relación, y ChanYeol no se quedaba atrás. Jamás fallaba en repetirle lo mucho que lo quería, lo lindo que le parecía, lo mucho que le gustaba.

Con el tiempo, ChanYeol aprendió que tomarlo con firmeza de la cintura mientras lo besaba era un gesto que ponía su cuerpo entero a temblar. Aprendió también sobre la sensibilidad de su cuello, y siempre se aprovechaba de eso cuando tenían que despedirse y ninguno de los dos quería decir adiós. El alto siempre lo tocaba en los lugares correctos cada vez que estaban juntos, siempre lo besaba hasta que BaekHyun tenía que separarse para llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. No fallaba en hacerlo sentir amado y deseado.

La primera vez que tuvieron sexo no fue la excepción. BaekHyun nunca había estado de una forma tan íntima con nadie más, y a decir verdad estaba bastante nervioso. Pero ChanYeol se ocupó de ello con precaución y respeto, siempre preguntando si estaba bien lo que hacía y si podía continuar o no. BaekHyun agradeció de corazón todas las atenciones, y después de eso no hubo más dudas sobre si ChanYeol era o no _esa_ persona indicada que estaba buscando.

Sin embargo, su vida dio un giro de 360 grados después de esa noche, y toda la culpa la tenía ChanYeol. BaekHyun descubrió muchas cosas sobre su cuerpo de las que no estaba consciente antes. No era _del todo_ inocente antes de conocer a ChanYeol, pero ahora todo lo veía desde otra _perspectiva._

Era vergonzoso admitir que la noche siguiente a la que tuvieron sexo, BaekHyun se despertó en la madrugada con una dolorosa erección. Acabó por frotarse entre las sábanas hasta que llegó al orgasmo, con el nombre de su pareja entrecortado saliendo de sus labios. Al principio no quiso darle importancia, pero cuando le costó un mundo ver a ChanYeol a los ojos al día siguiente, fue que empezó a preocuparse.

Y no era solo eso. Absolutamente todo lo que hacía su novio lo calentaba, y no era algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso. Acciones tan simples como arreglarse los mechones rebeldes de su cabello o morderse los labios cada vez que estaba concentrado jamás fallaban en mandar escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal. BaekHyun ni siquiera era capaz de despegar sus ojos de la manzana de adán de su pareja cada vez que tomaba agua, y sintió que iba a morir ahí mismo cuando el líquido se derramó sobre su barbilla y se perdió en su cuello.

Había pasado una semana desde su primera vez y BaekHyun todavía no podía controlarlo. Al contrario, la situación iba empeorando y no creía que un «No puedo dejar de pensar en sexo desde que lo hicimos» fuera una buena forma de abordar el tema. Ese sábado acababan de llegar del cine al departamento de ChanYeol, y como era tarde BaekHyun se iba a quedar a dormir ahí. Todavía no sabía cómo iba a pasar la noche sin ponerle las manos encima a su novio considerando que se había aguantado toda la película sin sentarse en su regazo y besarlo hasta el cansancio.

—Te noto distraído —comentó ChanYeol sacándolo así de sus pensamientos. BaekHyun parpadeó un par de veces desde su lugar en el sofá, y con vergüenza se dio cuenta de que no estaba escuchando nada de lo que le decía ChanYeol. ¿Por qué? Claro, porque estaba más concentrado en no perderse ni un segundo de cuando ChanYeol se quitó la sudadera que traía puesta después de poner sus llaves en la mesa.

—Lo lamento —dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa, y rió cuando ChanYeol le lanzó su sudadera a la cabeza—. Es solo que el trabajo me tiene un poco estresado, es todo.

BaekHyun no esperaba que ChanYeol caminara hasta su lugar, se inclinara sobre él y lo besara. Sus sentidos se alertaron en un segundo, y pudo sentir cómo el calor iba de su rostro hasta su cuello, pecho y más abajo. No tardó en tomar el rostro de ChanYeol entre sus manos, dándole acceso a que profundizara el beso solo unos segundos antes de retirarse. BaekHyun estaba sin aliento.

—¿Te parece si nos acurrucamos un rato después de que me bañe? —preguntó sobre sus labios para después dejar un beso en su mejilla. BaekHyun no estaba seguro de si ambos tenían el mismo concepto de «acurrucarse»—. A menos que quieras empezar antes y te me unas en la ducha.

ChanYeol le guiñó un ojo y luego empezó a reírse cuando BaekHyun no tuvo más remedio que golpearlo en el brazo, su cara roja como tomate. Estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera pudo responder, pero ChanYeol no lo esperó más y partió escaleras arriba a su habitación gritando un «¡No me tardo!».

BaekHyun se quedó muy quieto en el sillón luego se eso. El fantasma de los labios de ChanYeol todavía danzaba sobre su boca y lengua, sin contar que la provocativa invitación daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez. Sus ojos viajaban de las escaleras a la sudadera que tenía en sus manos y que estaba impregnada del olor de ChanYeol. Tragó saliva cuando el sonido vago de la ducha llegó hasta sus oídos, y de repente se encontró levantándose y caminando lentamente hacia las escaleras.

Podía escuchar su corazón latiendo en sus oídos como loco. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, mucho menos de dónde había sacado la valentía para estar subiendo las escaleras y llegar hasta la puerta del baño. En su mente estaba la imagen del agua de la regadera corriendo por el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja, y tuvo que morderse los labios para reprimir un gemido. Era ahora o nunca, se dijo, y sintió la adrenalina de su cuerpo dispararse cuando giró el pestillo de la puerta del baño y comprobó que ChanYeol no había cerrado con seguro.

El vapor de la ducha lo recibió al instante. A través de la cortina de baño podía ver la silueta de ChanYeol quien, al parecer, no se había percatado de su presencia. Tragó saliva y cerró la puerta, comenzando después a desvestirse rápidamente. Si se detenía a pensar en la locura que estaba haciendo iba a echarse para atrás, así que dejó que sus instintos lo guiaran hasta que estuvo completamente desnudo.

Sentía su cuerpo arder con cada segundo que pasaba ahí. Su miembro estaba semi erecto, y pensar que la persona responsable de eso estaba solamente a una cortina de distancia lo hacía sentir todavía más nervioso.

—Chan… —comenzó, pero su voz se perdió con el sonido del agua cayendo. Estaba demasiado nervioso—. Ch-ChanYeol…

Por un momento creyó que no lo había escuchado, pero la cortina del baño se abrió un segundo después y la cabeza de su novio se asomó. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y BaekHyun sintió cómo su cara se calentaba cuando ChanYeol pasó su vista de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿Puedo… p-puedo unirme?

ChanYeol no dijo nada por unos eternos segundos en los que BaekHyun quería salir corriendo y acabar de una vez con toda la vergüenza que sentía, pero no fue por mucho tiempo. Su novio le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a entrar, una sonrisa satisfecha bailando en sus labios.

BaekHyun cerró los ojos cuando el agua caliente cayó sobre él, pero los volvió a abrir al sentir las manos de ChanYeol masajeando su cabello con un poco de champú. Inhaló el aroma intoxicante de su pareja y suspiró, complacido. ChanYeol soltó una risita cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos de nuevo mientras enjuagaba su cabello.

—Pensé que nunca ibas a venir —susurró en su oído y después besó su cuello, mandándole escalofríos—. De hecho, no sé cómo resististe una semana entera. Yo ya me estaba volviendo loco.

BaekHyun suspiró cuando las manos de su pareja bajaron hasta sus hombros, brazos, espalda. Se retorció cuando envolvieron su trasero y lo masajearon lentamente; tuvo que morder la piel expuesta de su novio para silenciar sus gritos.

—Te odio —le dijo, y ChanYeol simplemente se rió. Debió suponerlo desde el principio—. N-no he podido de-dejar… de pensar en n-nosotros.

ChanYeol abrazó su cintura y los separó lo suficiente para ver el rostro empapado de su pareja. Con su mano libre envolvió las erecciones de ambos y comenzó a frotarlas juntas, arrancando un gemido de la boca de BaekHyun. Se apresuró a besarlo lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar de su sabor adictivo. BaekHyun se aferró a sus brazos, completamente débil y a su merced. Odiaba el control que ChanYeol tenía sobre todo su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo lo excitaba sobremanera.

El alto no perdió más tiempo e introdujo un dedo en su interior. Era incómodo, pero BaekHyun estaba tan excitado que inconscientemente empezó a seguir el ritmo de la penetración. ChanYeol veía con atención las reacciones en su rostro, y cuando ya no encontró incomodidad añadió un segundo dedo. Podía sentirlo temblar en sus brazos, y él mismo no podía esperar mucho tiempo más.

—Rápido —pidió BaekHyun y ChanYeol lo complació. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, y de su miembro ya goteaba líquido preseminal—. ChanYeol…

—Voltéate —gruñó el alto y BaekHyun obedeció. Ahora su espalda daba contra el pecho de ChanYeol, el agua caliente corría entre sus cuerpos haciendo todo más fácil.

BaekHyun sintió cómo se introducía lentamente en él. Era todavía más incómodo que sus dedos, e incluso doloroso, pero no podía describir la sensación que le hacía cosquillas por todo el cuerpo cuando estuvo completamente dentro. ChanYeol recargó su cabeza en sus hombros y suspiró; el calor de su novio lo envolvía tan bien que era difícil contenerse. No pasó mucho para que le diera luz verde a ChanYeol. BaekHyun suspiró unas cuántas veces antes de moverse hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás, haciendo que ambos gimieran al unísono.

El ritmo fue aumentando gradualmente. ChanYeol lo sostenía de la cintura mientras que él recargaba sus manos en el frío azulejo, y jadeaba cada vez que el miembro de su pareja salía de su cuerpo para entrar una y otra vez más. BaekHyun tuvo que taparse la boca cuando ChanYeol empujó particularmente fuerte y golpeó su próstata, pero su novio retiró su mano y se acercó, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oído.

—Déjame escucharte —rogó, y BaekHyun acabó por perder la vergüenza cuando su novio tomó su miembro y lo masturbó al ritmo de la penetración. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro del alto permitiendo que sellara sus hambrientos labios tan solo un momento, para después hacerlo gemir sin control. No pasó mucho para que se viniera, y ChanYeol lo siguió justo después. Se mordió los labios cuando su novio salió de su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo el semen caliente bajaba por una de sus piernas.

Era el orgasmo más intenso que había tenido en su vida. Abrió los ojos una vez que su respiración se calmó solo para encontrarse a ChanYeol mirándolo intensamente, cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

—¿Qué… qué p-pasa? —dijo, sintiéndose de repente muy expuesto. ChanYeol solo se rió y le plantó un beso inocente en los labios.

—Nada —dijo con una sonrisa llena de dientes—. Tan solo descubrí que me gusta mucho verte así.

BaekHyun le dio otro golpe en el brazo, y después silenció la risa de su novio con un beso. Estaba más que listo para un segundo _round._


	14. Chapter 14

**Información:** College!AU, Blowjob, Handjob 

Si ya era complicado tener a BaekHyun como el _crush_ más grande de su vida, dormir con él en la misma habitación era el reto más difícil al que ChanYeol se había enfrentado. Ese año escolar le había tocado compartir habitación con el más bajo, y apenas tenían un mes juntos y ChanYeol ya se quería volver loco.

No era difícil entender por qué BaekHyun era uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela. Carismático, bromista, _atractivo._ Demonios, a ChanYeol se le caía la baba desde el primer año en que lo vio reírse por una estupidez que le había dicho su mejor amigo, SeHun. Además, era muy sociable, contrario a él que se la pasaba hundido en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo o tocando la guitarra, así que casi nunca se encontraban por más de una hora juntos, excepto cuando BaekHyun llegaba a dormir.

Y, ahí, justo en esas horas, ChanYeol fingía estar dormido solo para ver cómo el joven se cambiaba a su cómoda pijama antes de irse la cama. ChanYeol era patético con ganas.

Habían cruzado unas pocas palabras, y a pesar de que BaekHyun intentó en diversas ocasiones sacarlo de su caparazón, ChanYeol simplemente se cerraba y contestaba cortante, o fingía estar ocupado. A cualquiera le parecería grosero su comportamiento, pero sorprendentemente BaekHyun parecía no tomárselo a mal y lo seguía tratando como siempre en los pasillos o cuando llegaba de con sus amigos. Era por eso que ChanYeol prácticamente se derretía por él.

Ese viernes, como todos los anteriores, BaekHyun había salido con sus amigos y no llegaría hasta entrada la madrugada, y era precisamente por eso que ChanYeol no estaba muy preocupado cuando entró a un sitio escabroso en internet para matar su tiempo libre y satisfacer al mismo tiempo sus necesidades.

No se sentía muy orgulloso de pensar en BaekHyun cada vez que daba clic en un nuevo video porno donde algún chico de la complexión y delicadeza de BaekHyun gemía cada vez que introducía un dildo en él. Sin embargo, realmente no había nadie más que ocupara su mente, y si era franco el pensar en BaekHyun debajo de él o con la cabeza entre sus piernas hacía que se corriera con más intensidad.

Tres videos habían sido suficientes para sentir su miembro duro encima de su estómago. El último hasta lo había dejado con la boca seca porque el _top_ incluso era de su complexión. El solo hecho de imaginarse empujando detrás de BaekHyun fue suficiente para que su pene se llenara, así que cerró la laptop con rapidez y se recostó en su cama con las piernas abiertas, jalando con pereza su miembro erecto.

Las luces estaban apagadas excepto por la pequeña lámpara en medio de las dos camas, lámpara que estaba medio descompuesta y solamente alumbraba la mitad de lo que debería, así que se sentía con más confianza de hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

Sin querer, sus labios dejaron salir el nombre de quien le había robado el sueño por más de dos años, y cuando sintió un calor familiar en su vientre suspiró y su cadera empezó a moverse inconscientemente.

—¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

ChanYeol se hubiera corrido de no ser porque toda la sangre se le heló. Ahí, a los pies de su cama, estaba Byun BaekHyun de pie con los brazos cruzados, y a pesar de que la luz de la habitación era casi nula alcanzaba a distinguir su sonrisa de medio lado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando la puerta se abrió, y de repente le aterró pensar en el tiempo en que BaekHyun había estado ahí observándolo.

Pasó casi un minuto en el que ChanYeol se quedó ahí, con su pene en su mano y los ojos muy abiertos, y ya reaccionó muy tarde para intentar taparse y balbucear cosas sin sentido. Parecía un pez fuera del agua de lo mucho que se estaba moviendo para intentar salvar algo de lo que quedaba de su dignidad, pero volvió a detenerse como si se hubiera convertido en una piedra cuando BaekHyun tomó su tobillo con fuerza.

—N-no pensé q-que… uhm, que, que t-tú… c-cuánto tiempo llevas… y-yo n-no…

—Shhh, ChanYeol-ah, está bien —murmuró BaekHyun y lo hizo a un lado para sentarse en su cama.

ChanYeol parpadeó. ¿Bien? Se estaba masturbando mientras literalmente _gemía_ el nombre de BaekHyun, y ahora estaba cien por ciento seguro de que el muchacho lo había escuchado. ¿Y BaekHyun pensaba que _estaba bien_? ¿Acaso había bebido más de la cuenta esa noche?

—P-pero…

—Quizá debí tocar antes de entrar —murmuró BaekHyun y se tocó la barbilla, pensativo—. Ahora me siento culpable por interrumpirte.

—N-no te preo… —comenzó ChanYeol, pero no terminó la frase cuando sus ojos se conectaron de nuevo con los de BaekHyun y de repente lo vio quitarse la chaqueta de mezclilla que traía puesta.

Abajo, tenía una camiseta de tirantes y encima una camisa de red, además de que había un _choker_ en su cuello que lo hacía verse absolutamente magnífico. Se sintió un imbécil por calentarse otra vez, pero de nuevo entró en pánico cuando BaekHyun se reacomodó y literalmente empezó a treparse en él.

—B-Baek… qué… _o-oh_ —dijo, pero se calló en el momento en que el más bajo envolvió su pene con una de sus manos y empezó a darle unas cuantas jaladas.

—Lo lamento —dijo e hizo un puchero. _Un puchero._ ChanYeol no podía creer que el mismo chico que lo estaba masturbando podía verse tan adorable—. Debí tocar la puerta, ChanYeol-ah, lo siento. ¿Me dejas arreglarlo?

ChanYeol ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder. En el instante siguiente BaekHyun se agachó y engulló su miembro, y de milagro no soltó un grito porque hubiera despertado a los de al lado. Su vientre bajo se contrajo en segundos, y podía sentir su pene cada vez más duro conforme BaekHyun lo chupaba de arriba hacia abajo. Alcanzaba a ver sus labios brillando gracias a la saliva y al líquido preseminal, su miembro se retorcía por el calor y la humedad que había en la boca de BaekHyun. No ayudaba en lo absoluto que el chico gimiera de vez en cuando, y ChanYeol casi lloró cuando BaekHyun dejó su miembro para tomar aire. Sin embargo, no dejó de masturbarlo, y se sintió a morir cuando sus ojos se conectaron de nuevo y BaekHyun volvió a sonreír.

—No creas que no me doy cuenta, ChanYeol-ah —murmuró BaekHyun y el más alto sintió una descarga cuando escuchó su voz ronca—. Sé lo mucho que me miras en clase o en los pasillos de la escuela.

ChanYeol enmudeció. No salían palabras de su boca; lo único que salían eran suspiros y gemidos roncos, y por alguna razón parecían excitar a BaekHyun quien no hacía otra cosa más que restregarse contra la cama. De repente se preguntó si estaba soñando.

—Eres cruel —continuó, y se agachó para envolver sus labios en el glande de ChanYeol y succionarlo—. Todas las noches me dejas esperando a que te levantes mientras me cambio y me folles _duro_. Espero que con esto ya estemos más cerca de ese paso, ChanYeol-ah.

La mente de ChanYeol estaba en blanco. Tantas cosas lo tenían bajo un sublime éxtasis que ni siquiera estaba pensando correctamente. De repente le dieron ganas de detener a BaekHyun, desnudarlo y tomarlo ahí mismo, de metérsela hasta que gritara y le rogara por más, pero se la estaba chupando tan bien que se quedó en esa posición mientras jalaba de vez en cuando los cabellos del más bajo, disfrutando más de lo que debería la vista de su pene desapareciendo entre sus bonitos labios.

No se detuvo ni un momento hasta que se corrió. ChanYeol intentó apartarlo, pero BaekHyun no se movió hasta que el alto acabó por descargar su semen en su boca. BaekHyun chupó hasta la última gota para después soltar su miembro con un suave _pop,_ y la vista era tan tentadora que ChanYeol no pudo evitar jalarlo para un beso. Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que, en algún punto, BaekHyun abrió sus pantalones y se masturbó hasta correrse. Ahora él era el que se sentía mal por no haberle _ayudado_ como BaekHyun lo hizo.

—Te pagaré pronto el favor —dijo ChanYeol con una sonrisa antes de acostarse de nuevo en la cama, ahora con BaekHyun encima de él. Se felicitó internamente por decir la primera frase coherente en esa noche.

—Lo estaré esperando con ansias —contestó el más bajo antes de volver a besarlo.


	15. ESPECIAL

**Información:** college!AU, riding, car sex 

Una semana después de su inesperado encuentro, la mitad de la escuela ya estaba enterada de quién era Park ChanYeol. Por alguna estúpida razón, creyó que BaekHyun no iba en serio luego de esa noche. De hecho, cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, creyó que la mitad de lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido producto de sus retorcida imaginación, pero el hecho de que BaekHyun amaneciera dormido sobre su pecho le confirmó todo lo contrario.

La cosa no terminó ahí, y todavía no era capaz de creer lo afortunado que era. No sólo le había dado los buenos días con un beso, sino que además habían terminado casi teniendo sexo de no ser porque ChanYeol lo detuvo entre tartamudeos, su excusa siendo algo tan pobre como que llegarían tarde a clases.

«Recuerda que me debes un favor, ChanYeol-ah» fue todo lo que le dijo BaekHyun antes de besarlo y retirarse al baño. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, incluso una semana después todavía estaba en su cabeza como si se lo hubiera dicho ayer. Sin embargo, había sido lo bastante tímido como para siquiera intentar algo más que besos acalorados y toques medianamente indecentes.

BaekHyun no había tardado en presentarlo ante sus amigos, ni tampoco dudó al tomarlo de la mano cada vez que iban a sus clases. ChanYeol no podía evitar sentirse cohibido cuando muchos pares de ojos estaban encima de ellos, e incluso la inseguridad lo atacaba cuando los estudiantes cuchicheaban cada vez que los veían pasar. Después de todo, él era un don nadie, y estaba saliendo con nada más y nada menos que Byun BaekHyun. Pero, de nuevo, BaekHyun se encargó de asegurarle que no tenía nada que temer al tomar su rostro y plantarle un beso en medio de uno de los pasillos más concurridos de la escuela. La verdad, no podía quejarse en absoluto.

Sin embargo, la frustración lo consumía con gran rapidez porque gracias a él no habían llegado a la fase que más ocupado sus fantasías. Le costaba un mundo acercarse para besarlo o tocarlo, y a pesar de toda su inseguridad, BaekHyun no le decía nada. Pero él no era tonto; podía ver la decepción en sus ojos cuando se echaba para atrás. Todavía no lo comprendía; BaekHyun era el epítome de sus deseos, pero su cuerpo y mente se paralizaban cuando estaba a punto de suceder lo que había soñado en incontables ocasiones.

Ese viernes por la noche se encontraba en una fiesta con el más bajo. Uno de los proyectos escolares más importantes había finalizado, así que no dudó dos veces en salir; necesitaba relajarse. Por suerte, los amigos de BaekHyun lo habían recibido bien, argumentando que ya no tendrían que cuidar de un ebrio BaekHyun siempre que salían de fiesta. Indignado, BaekHyun ignoró sus risas bufonas y se acabó su cerveza de unos cuantos tragos antes de llevarse a un sonriente ChanYeol lejos de ellos.

—No les hagas caso —murmuró, sus labios formando un adorable puchero con cada palabra que decía—. No es verdad que tomo tanto.

—Espero que al menos sepas que te ves bastante lindo todo borracho —murmuró ChanYeol, haciendo que BaekHyun rodara los ojos.

—¡No me molestes! —se quejó, y después lo abrazó por la cintura y recargó la barbilla en su pecho. Tenso, ChanYeol se quedó inmóvil unos segundos antes de devolver el abrazo. No se dio cuenta de que estaban en medio de toda la masa de gente bailando hasta que BaekHyun movió sus cuerpos de un lado para otro—. Tengo una duda.

—Dime —respondió y agachó su cabeza hasta que sus narices se tocaron.

—¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar para tenerte entre mis piernas?

ChanYeol no supo exactamente qué fue lo que hizo que su rostro terminara tan rojo como un tomate, si el hecho de que parecía que BaekHyun no conocía filtro alguno o las manos traviesas que bajaron por su espalda hasta meterse dentro de su pantalón para tocar toda la piel a su alcance. De nuevo, Byun BaekHyun lograba dejarlo sin palabras y con los ojos como platos, así que simplemente carraspeó y volteó a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie les prestara atención.

»Jamás me cansaré de decirte que eres muy injusto. ¿Es que no quieres estar conmigo?

—¡N-no es eso! —se apresuró a decir—C-creo que nuestro pequeño… uh… _incidente_ dice todo lo contrario.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó con inocencia. ChanYeol podía sentir cómo sus manos sudaban cuando se dio cuenta del deseo que inundaba las pupilas de BaekHyun—. Es _tan_ difícil dormir a tu lado sin que desee que me quites la ropa y me hagas tuyo, ChanYeol-ah.

ChanYeol no pudo reprimir más sus deseos y aprovechó la cercanía para besar los labios de BaekHyun, mismos que lo esperaban con ansias. El sabor de BaekHyun mezclado con la cerveza que previamente había consumido estaba enloqueciéndolo segundo a segundo, pero debía recordar que todavía estaban en un lugar lleno de gente. Cortó el beso a regañadientes; su cuerpo estaba tan necesitado de sentir al más bajo que era una tortura despegarse de él unos segundos. Al menos, BaekHyun había tenido la decencia de sacar las manos de su pantalón.

—No sé qué hacer contigo —dijo ChanYeol y sonrió cuando BaekHyun se paró de puntitas para besar su mejilla.

—Yo sí —susurró—. Yo sé exactamente qué debes hacer conmigo. ¿Y si te dijera que te necesito empujando dentro de mí _ahora mismo_? Creo que ya hemos jugado lo suficiente, Yeol.

ChanYeol podía escuchar su corazón latiendo en sus oídos cuando BaekHyun lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a la salida del bar. Afuera, el auto de ChanYeol estaba estacionado apenas una calle más lejos, así que no tardaron mucho en llegar. A pesar del temblor de sus manos, ChanYeol pudo abrir su auto con rapidez, y una vez dentro BaekHyun no perdió el tiempo y se sentó en su regazo atacando sus labios una vez más.

El más alto estaba abrumado. BaekHyun era la tentación misma, y él tan sólo era una marioneta en sus manos. Su miembro había despertado por completo, y con vergüenza se enteró de que BaekHyun ya estaba al tanto de eso. El más bajo se restregaba con necesidad contra su cuerpo, dejando escapar uno que otro gemido entre los íntimos besos, y eso no hacía otra cosa más que tentar la racionalidad que todavía quedaba en ChanYeol.

—A-ah, ChanYeol… —gimió BaekHyun cuando el alto dejó sus labios para besar su barbilla y después su cuello; tenía ganas de marcar todo su cuerpo—. Ra-rápido, por favor…

Ese fue el detonante. Si había algo con lo que ChanYeol perdía todo atisbo de autocontrol era la voz sensual de BaekHyun rogándole. No tardó en retirar cada prenda del cuerpo de BaekHyun mientras el más bajo se encargaba de las suyas. Los vidrios polarizados de su auto junto con la poca iluminación de la calle serían suficientes para encubrir su secreto.

Ambos sisearon cuando sus pieles estuvieron en contacto. BaekHyun volvió a besarlo y ChanYeol lo aceptó con gusto; ya era adicto a su boca. Ahora no había tela alguna que les estorbara, así que ChanYeol no evitó que un gemido escapara de sus labios cuando BaekHyun regresó a la tarea de moverse contra su cuerpo. ChanYeol aprovechó para llevar sus manos hasta el trasero de BaekHyun y masajearlo, para después tentar su entrada con las yemas de sus dedos. Sonrió de medio lado cuando, sorprendido, BaekHyun dio un respingo y jadeó al sentir su dedo índice tratando de abrirse paso en el anillo de músculos.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó ChanYeol. A pesar del deseo que lo carcomía por dentro, todavía se sentía nervioso.

—Me encanta —susurró BaekHyun y pasó sus manos por su propio pecho y cuello, excitado—. P-pero me gustaría algo _más grande,_ ChanYeol-ah.

Aún en situaciones así, BaekHyun no fallaba en hacer que su rostro se calentara. No se demoró mucho en prepararlo, los suspiros cada vez más largos de BaekHyun hacían que él mismo se impacientara. Después de que el más bajo le colocara un condón, ChanYeol guió su miembro a la entrada de BaekHyun, penetrando lentamente hasta que estuvo completamente dentro.

ChanYeol echó la cabeza para atrás cuando BaekHyun empezó a moverse. Era una lástima que no tuviera una vista completa del cuerpo de BaekHyun balanceándose sobre él, pero el sonido de sus pieles chocando y los gemidos incontrolables de BaekHyun eran suficiente para volverlo loco. Su cadera se movía involuntariamente, provocando que BaekHyun soltara gemidos más agudos cada vez que llegaba hasta su próstata. Tomó su cintura con una mano para darle soporte, mientras que la otra la usó para masturbar a BaekHyun al ritmo de las estocadas.

No tardó mucho en sentir un calor familiar en su vientre bajo. Sin querer empezó a gemir al mismo tiempo que BaekHyun; el hecho de que soltara obscenidades entremezcladas con su nombre cada vez que su miembro entraba por completo en él le añadía más leña al fuego. BaekHyun acabó por apoyarse en sus hombros para aumentar la velocidad, y unos segundos después se corrió entre sus cuerpos. ChanYeol le siguió mientras se mordía los labios para evitar que sus gritos atravesaran las ventanas de su auto.

BaekHyun abrazó su cuello y atacó sus labios a pesar de que ambos estaban faltos de aire. ChanYeol correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, y le mostró una sonrisa de dientes una vez que BaekHyun se separó un poco para quitarse el cabello empapado de sudor de la frente y los ojos.

—Quiero hacer esto más seguido —soltó ChanYeol de repente, riéndose después junto a BaekHyun de su torpeza—. Me vuelves loco, BaekHyun.

—Me alegra que estemos en las mismas condiciones —dijo antes de sellar sus labios por enésima vez—. Regresemos. La noche es larga, ChanYeol-ah.


	16. Chapter 16

**Información:** hybrid!ChanYeol, sub!ChanYeol, fingering, handjob

Ni siquiera ha terminado de cruzar la puerta de su departamento cuando unos enormes brazos se envuelven alrededor de su figura y no lo dejan moverse. BaekHyun se ríe, y a pesar de que se muere por aplastarse en el sillón, deja que su híbrido lo abrace mientras remueve sus rosados y rebeldes cabellos con cariño.

—Te extrañé demasiado —dice ChanYeol y oculta su rostro en su cuello, aspirando el aroma de su dueño—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Había mucho tráfico —explica BaekHyun, y sonríe cuando ChanYeol lo voltea a ver con esos preciosos ojos azules, un puchero en sus labios—. Pero ya estoy aquí. Soy todo tuyo este fin de semana.

BaekHyun no se pierde el sonrojo que invade el rostro de ChanYeol, y simplemente sonríe antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y dejarlo que lo guíe hasta la sala.

ChanYeol ha estado más empalagoso con él desde hace unos días, y eso es porque su celo está cerca. No quiere dejar ir a BaekHyun al trabajo, ni tampoco se le despega en cuanto pone un pie en su casa. BaekHyun lo encuentra muy adorable, porque su híbrido le lleva prácticamente una cabeza de altura y su diferencia de edad no es tanta, pero es un tierno cachorrito. No tiene mucho que tiñó su cabello de rosa y lila, lo cual lo hace ver todavía más lindo.

Cuando llegan hasta el sillón, ChanYeol se encarga de quitarle la mochila y ponerla con cuidado sobre el sillón, pues tiene sus documentos y una laptop dentro. Después, procede a quitarle el saco y doblarlo con cuidado encima de la mochila. Una de sus características principales es que es muy ordenado, y BaekHyun agradece eso. No tiene que preocuparse por arreglar la casa; normalmente ya está ordenada para cuando llega del trabajo.

—¿Quieres comer algo? Puedo prepararnos unos _hot cakes_ rápidamente, te dejaré comer toda la miel que quieras —propone una vez que ChanYeol voltea hacia él, acariciando sus brazos después. Lo nota más nervioso y distraído de lo normal, y no puede evitar preocuparse.

ChanYeol lo mira con un brillo en los ojos en cuanto menciona la miel, pero vuelve a hacer un puchero antes de jugar con sus dedos. BaekHyun abre la boca para preguntar qué es lo que le sucede, pero ChanYeol toma sus manos y juega con sus dedos unos momentos antes de hablar.

—E-en realidad —dice, no tiene el valor para mirarlo a los ojos—, en realidad nos preparé un baño. E-espero que no te moleste… p-pero te estaba e-esperando… para…

—¿Quieres que nos bañemos juntos? —pregunta BaekHyun, y sonríe cuando ChanYeol asiente muchas veces, su rostro rojo como un tomate—. Entonces no esperemos más. Haré la cena después.

ChanYeol le muestra una sonrisa llena de dientes, sus ojos se vuelven medias lunas y hay unas pequeñas arrugas en sus párpados inferiores; está muy feliz. A pesar de haberse duchado antes de irse a trabajar, BaekHyun deja que su híbrido lo guíe hasta el baño, y no puede evitar reírse cuando ChanYeol se tropieza al ir tan rápido y hace un puchero; al menos, no fue a dar al suelo.

La bañera es lo suficientemente grande para que quepan los dos a pesar de que los pies de ChanYeol se salen un poco. ChanYeol está moviendo su cola cuando BaekHyun entra y se percata de que el agua ya está caliente, y ya tiene jabón y una esencia a manzanilla que siempre los relaja a los dos. BaekHyun se acerca y acaricia las orejas de su híbrido en aprobación, lo que hace que ChanYeol se sonroje y vuelva a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza.

—Tendrás que dejarme ir si quieres que el agua esté caliente para cuando nos metamos —dice BaekHyun con ternura, y suelta una risita cuando ChanYeol lloriquea un poco antes de ceder y despegarse de él.

El mayor comienza a desvestirse y ChanYeol abre mucho los ojos antes de voltearse, totalmente rojo. Es curioso, piensa BaekHyun, que siempre sea tan tímido cuando están a punto de ducharse o incluso de meterse a la cama a dormir. Porque cuando es su tiempo de celo, ChanYeol es el primero en arrancarle la ropa y en prácticamente _rogarle_ que le arranque la suya, pues está tan necesitado que se olvida por completo de la vergüenza y el pudor.

Sisea cuando sus pies tocan el agua caliente. A pesar de que es verano, BaekHyun siempre ha sido un fan de los baños calientes, y ahora le viene más que bien considerando que es viernes y tiene el cansancio y el estrés acumulados de una semana. Suspira largamente cuando está sumergido por completo en el agua, y es solo entonces que ChanYeol lo voltea a ver.

—Tu turno —dice con una sonrisa que se ensancha cuando ChanYeol asiente, pero no mueve un músculo.

—Uh —murmura, sus orejas completamente rectas—. ¿Crees… crees que podrías cerrar tus ojos? —murmura y procede a morderse el labio inferior, viéndose todavía más tierno.

—Pero así no podré verte —dice BaekHyun con un puchero, pero su tono es sugestivo. ChanYeol siente que se sonroja hasta la médula, no estaba listo para esas palabras—. Pero solo lo haré porque ya te quiero entre mis brazos.

BaekHyun cierra los ojos después, perdiéndose de las orejas rojas de su híbrido quien se desviste a toda velocidad. Pronto, BaekHyun siente que el agua se mueve a su alrededor, y abre los ojos cuando ChanYeol se sienta entre sus piernas y recarga su espalda en su pecho. El híbrido suelta un suspiro de satisfacción cuando BaekHyun envuelve sus brazos en él y acaricia su piel.

—Eres muy alto —dice BaekHyun cuando ve que los dedos de los pies de ChanYeol se asoman fuera del agua—. Me gusta que seas tan alto.

BaekHyun se vuelve completamente consciente de lo sensible que está su híbrido cuando éste tiene escalofríos después de que susurra esas palabras en su oído. Le gusta mucho que ChanYeol responda de esa manera, admite que disfruta mucho de las reacciones tímidas de su híbrido pues jamás le va a decir con palabras lo que quiere, pero BaekHyun ha aprendido a complacerlo sin necesidad alguna de preguntar.

—¿Sabes qué otra cosa me gusta? —dice BaekHyun sobre la piel del cuello del híbrido, depositando después un beso húmedo— Tu voz. Podría escucharla todo el día, Yeol.

ChanYeol arquea su espalda cuando la palma de BaekHyun acaricia suavemente su vientre bajo. El mayor puede sentir los músculos contrayéndose debajo de su mano, pero logra calmar a su híbrido repartiendo besos por todo su cuello y hombros. ChanYeol se resbala un poco más en la tina, lo suficiente para voltear a ver a BaekHyun con ojos llenos de deseo y necesidad. El mayor siente que puede sucumbir en cualquier momento, pero opta por sacar ambas manos del agua, tomar champú y empezar a lavar el cabello de su híbrido. Tiene ganas de jugar un poco.

—¿Qué hiciste hoy? —pregunta, sonriendo cuando ChanYeol deja salir un suspiro exasperado. Su híbrido es bastante lindo cuando quiere atención.

—Vi… televisión. Comí, leí. ¡Oh!, también fui a la tienda. E-es que quería un panqué de vainilla —dice, y juega con las burbujas que se hacen en la tina.

—Sabes que puedes salir cuando quieras, pero no te alejes mucho —pide BaekHyun, y toma la regadera para empezar a enjuagar el cabello de ChanYeol—. No quisiera que te perdieras.

ChanYeol niega con la cabeza. BaekHyun puede sentir cómo sus músculos se relajan con la combinación del agua caliente y sus manos masajeando su cabello. Está a punto de seguir la conversación cuando ChanYeol reacomoda su posición y roza sin querer su miembro, provocando que BaekHyun jadee de la sorpresa y tome el hombro de ChanYeol por instinto. El híbrido se sonroja furiosamente y se queda inmóvil, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes.

—L-lo siento —dice, todavía sin mirar a BaekHyun a los ojos.

—No te preocupes —dice BaekHyun, su voz una octava más abajo. Quiere que ambos terminen de bañarse antes de hacer cualquier cosa, pero ChanYeol no le está facilitando las cosas, mucho menos cuando está tan necesitado de atención pero es muy tímido para decirlo en voz alta.

BaekHyun deja la regadera en su lugar una vez que el cabello de su híbrido está limpio. Falta el suyo, pero no quiere perder más tiempo después de que su propio deseo salió a flote gracias a la torpeza de ChanYeol. Vuelve a abrazar a su híbrido, pero esta vez sus manos no se quedan quietas, sino que pasan por todo su torso, su vientre bajo y sus muslos, evitando a propósito su miembro casi despierto.

ChanYeol suspira sonoramente antes de atrapar ambos muslos de su dueño con sus manos, apretándolos cada vez que BaekHyun baja sus manos al punto en que sus dedos rozan su pelvis. BaekHyun jadea y vuelve a besar el cuello de ChanYeol, mandándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo cuando saca su lengua y lame las gotas de agua de sus hombros.

—B-Baek…

—Eres tan lindo —murmura BaekHyun con voz ronca, y ChanYeol gime involuntariamente cuando los dedos de su dueño juegan con la cabeza de su pene antes de envolverlo por completo. El híbrido se retuerce, pero BaekHyun lo mantiene en su lugar al voltear su rostro y besar sus labios. A pesar de que está desesperado, ChanYeol no cambia el lento ritmo del beso; BaekHyun sabe que le gusta más así. No pone resistencia cuando BaekHyun introduce su lengua en su boca, sino todo lo contrario. Pronto, ChanYeol se separa para voltearse por completo y quedar a horcadas sobre BaekHyun, derramando un poco de agua en el proceso.

El mayor reanuda el beso y los toques bajo el agua, sintiendo cómo el miembro de ChanYeol se retuerce en su mano cada vez que bombea con un poco más de fuerza. ChanYeol no es capaz de contenerse y se mueve hacia adelante, creando una deliciosa fricción que tiene a BaekHyun gimiendo suavemente.

El calor se vuelve insoportable dentro de la habitación. ChanYeol acaba por romper el beso cuando las sensaciones se vuelven demasiado, y esconde su rostro en el cuello de BaekHyun. Lo que no espera es que su dueño baje su mano libre hasta que desaparece en el agua y llega a su entrada, introduciendo un solo dedo poco a poco.

—No te contengas —pide BaekHyun, su voz autoritaria. Sabe que su híbrido está mordiéndose los labios para no gemir en voz alta y eso le molesta—. _Me encanta_ cuando dices mi nombre.

Un segundo dedo se introduce en su cuerpo y ChanYeol gime con fuerza. Ya no puede controlarse, pues empieza a seguir el ritmo de los dedos de su dueño hasta que prácticamente los está montando. BaekHyun suelta un gemido desesperado cuando una de las manos de ChanYeol empieza a masturbarlo con la misma rapidez que él, y pronto los dos están jadeando el nombre del otro mientras se aproximan a un intenso clímax.

ChanYeol se corre un poco antes que BaekHyun, y todos sus gemidos son silenciados por los labios hambrientos de su dueño. Continúa moviéndose hasta que su placer se desvanece, y BaekHyun saca sus dedos de su interior y acaricia su espalda baja.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, y ChanYeol asiente una vez que abre sus adormilados ojos. BaekHyun no se contiene de pinchar su nariz—. Vamos, haré la cena y después iremos a dormir.

El híbrido asiente y deposita un beso en los labios de BaekHyun, sintiéndose muy tímido después. BaekHyun solo ríe y acaricia sus orejas antes de levantarse, todavía con los largos brazos de ChanYeol amarrados a su cuerpo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Información:** Genderbend/Genderswitch, oral sex, masturbation 

BaekHee _sabe_ que su novio es competitivo. Por eso es que no se sorprende en absoluto cuando lo ve maldecir en voz baja y prácticamente aventar el teclado de la computadora, su ceño fruncido y un adorable puchero en sus labios.

Minutos antes de que comenzaran a jugar, BaekHee le advirtió que era una muy buena jugadora en _LoL_ pero, como siempre, su novio no le hizo caso. Y ahora está molesto por haber perdido tres veces seguidas. BaekHee oculta su sonrisa cuando ve a ChanYeol revisando las estadísticas para después rodar los ojos.

—¡Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de devolverte el ataque! ¿Hiciste trampa BaekHee?

—Yo te dije que era buena en esto —responde y se encoge de hombros; no puede ocultar el orgullo en su rostro.

—Al menos debiste darme una oportunidad... —susurra ChanYeol mirando su regazo. Sabe que BaekHee es débil cuando actúa de esa manera.

—Lo siento, cariño —dice y se levanta de su silla para ir a consolar a un decepcionado ChanYeol con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y un masaje en sus anchos hombros—. La recompensa de esta apuesta es bastante... _jugosa_.

Hace unos días estaban discutiendo por quién era el mejor de los dos en videojuegos. ChanYeol no tenía ninguna duda de que era el mismo, pero BaekHee no estaba para nada de acuerdo. Como siempre, JongDae intervino cuando ninguno de los dos podía ponerse de acuerdo y les propuso que apostaran. Por supuesto, ChanYeol no dudó dos veces en aceptar, pero BaekHee no quería; sabía de antemano lo orgulloso que era ChanYeol y no quería tener problemas con él. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, ChanYeol se molestó por su negativa.

—¿Tienes miedo de perder, princesa? —le había dicho ChanYeol con un tono retador, a lo que BaekHee soltó una risotada y se cruzó de brazos.

—La verdad es que no quiero ver tu cara de niño regañado cuando te de una paliza, mi amor.

—Hagamos esto —interrumpió JongDae cuando vio que la situación empezó a ponerse más y más y tensa. Aunque no lo admitiera, BaekHee también era muy competitiva, y no había forma en que se dejara intimidar por nadie—. Quien gane, le pedirá al otro que haga lo que quiera, así sea tonto, humillante o... _sucio_.

BaekHee lo volteó a ver con cara de pocos amigos, su cara roja como tomate cuando vio a JongDae alzar pícaramente las cejas. Pero ChanYeol estaba frotándose las manos de la emoción, sus ojos centelleando con malicia. No sabía quién era más pervertido de los dos, si JongDae por proponerlo o su novio por pensar que era una fantástica idea.

—Hecho. ¿Qué opinas, BaekHee? ¿Aceptarás o te echarás para atrás porque sabes que vas a perder?

BaekHee jamás rechazaba una apuesta, mucho menos cuando sabía que iba a ganar. Así que le extendió la mano a su novio, quien la tomó y la besó como todo un príncipe. Dejaría que disfrutara su idea de triunfo hasta que llegara la hora de la batalla, después lidiaría con su molestia.

Y no mintió. Ahora mismo ChanYeol tiene cara de que quiere patear todo lo que se encuentra a su alcance, pero las manos de BaekHee están haciendo un buen trabajo al relajar los músculos de sus hombros.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres que haga? —pregunta. La sonrisa de BaekHee no tarda en aparecer cuando nota que ChanYeol está visiblemente más relajado pero se empeña en continuar con su recelo.

—No te preocupes Yeol, no será algo muy complicado —murmura, y luego se agacha lo suficiente para que lo que va a susurrar en su oído solamente sea un secreto entre ellos dos—. _Quiero que me hagas un oral._

ChanYeol no dice ni una sola palabra en unos buenos minutos, precisamente porque no sabe si escuchó bien. Es verdad que ambos han tenido encuentros todo menos inocentes, pero BaekHee nunca había ido más allá de pedirle una que otra cosa no tan extrema. La chica es tímida por naturaleza, y ese es uno de sus encantos en opinión de ChanYeol, pero no va a negar que el hecho de que le esté pidiendo algo así enciende algo muy dentro de su ser.

—¿De verdad, princesa? —murmura ChanYeol, girando por completo en su silla hasta que está frente a BaekHee. No tarda en abrazarla y jalarla hasta que está entre sus piernas—. ¿Cómo estás tan segura que no disfrutaré esto tanto como tú?

—Mucho mejor, ¿no crees? —dice, y con nerviosismo se arregla un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja–. Así los dos salimos ganando.

ChanYeol la mira a los ojos un instante antes de echarse a reír. La chica se ruboriza; simplemente no puede lidiar con lo guapo que se ve su novio cada vez que sus labios se curvan hacia arriba. ChanYeol recarga su cabeza en el estómago de BaekHee un momento antes de levantar la vista y hacer contacto visual con su pequeña novia.

—Como ordene, princesa.

BaekHee es quien toma la iniciativa y une sus labios. Sus nervios están traicionándola, las manos y piernas le tiemblan como gelatina. Por suerte, ChanYeol está ahí para sostenerla, y pronto está cargándola hasta su cama.

Es ahora que ChanYeol entiende el propósito de la falda corta que lleva puesta su novia. BaekHee raramente usa faldas, se siente más cómoda con shorts o pantalones ajustados. La chica ya había planeado lo que quería de recompensa mucho antes de que empezaran a jugar.

Siente la piel erizada de su novia cuando la recuesta en la cama y pasa sus manos por sus muslos. Su expresión está estática, pero su respiración entrecortada y el tono rojo de su piel hablan por sí solos.

—Puedo detenerme si quieres —susurra antes de besar la cara interna de sus muslos; BaekHee tiembla de pies a cabeza.

—S-si te detienes... —comienza, pero se muerde los labios cuando Chanyeol vuelve a besar sus muslos— o-olvídate de que eres mi novio, Yeol...

ChanYeol se deshace rápidamente de su ropa interior. No deja de mirar su rostro mientras abre sus piernas con suma lentitud, a lo que BaekHee cierra fuertemente los ojos. No puede con esto. No cuando ChanYeol se ve tan complacido, tan... _embelesado_.

—BaekHee... —escucha la voz de su novio, y justo cuando la chica abre uno de sus ojos para mirarlo es que procede a hundir su rostro entre las piernas de la chica. BaekHee levanta el torso de la cama, un jadeo ahogado en su garganta cuando siente la lengua de su novio haciendo maravillas con ella.

ChanYeol va _lento_. Es una tortura, sus labios y lengua danzan encima de su clítoris como si lo conocieran de memoria. BaekHee se retuerce en la cama, pero ChanYeol usa una de sus manos para mantenerla en su lugar. En cuestión de segundos, la temperatura de la habitación se eleva hasta que está sudando. Sus jadeos son cada vez más fuertes, y hace un esfuerzo por silenciarlos al meter varios dedos a su boca y morderlos. Sin embargo, no funciona porque ChanYeol succiona ese punto que la hace ver estrellas.

—¡Ah... ChanYeol! —exclama, escalofríos recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Sabe que está muy cerca de llegar al orgasmo, y parece que ChanYeol también lo sabe porque baja la velocidad hasta que se detiene.

BaekHee suspira sonoramente cuando ChanYeol se aleja un momento para tomar aire mientras masajea sus muslos. Quiere golpearlo cuando lo ve reírse, sus labios rojos y brillantes.

—T-termina de una vez... —pide, y se retuerce cada vez que ChanYeol pasa sus dedos por toda la extensión de su zona íntima.

—¿Ya quieres que termine? —dice ChanYeol con incredulidad–. Que yo sepa, disfrutas más si comes _lento_.

—N-no seas... _oh dios..._ —gime y abre más las piernas. ChanYeol tiene dos dedos dentro de ella, dedos que mueve a una velocidad constante. BaekHee siente el placer acumulándose de nuevo en su vientre bajo pero no es suficiente.

El alto sube hasta estar a la altura de su rostro, y con su mano libre la ayuda a quitarse su blusa, y después la segunda pieza de ropa interior. BaekHee se cubre la boca con fuerza hasta que sus dedos están blancos, pues ChanYeol atrapó uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes y está jugando con él.

BaekHee quiere recordarle que esto no era parte del trato, pero ni siquiera puede hablar. Lo único que sale de su boca son sonidos incoherentes que ahora retumban en la habitación; su necesidad de aferrarse a las sábanas puede más.

ChanYeol deja pronto sus senos para unirse de nuevo a los dedos que se curvan dentro de ella. BaekHee grita cuando siente los labios de ChanYeol succionando su clítoris.

—¡Chan... ChanYeol! V-voy a... —jadea, y en un segundo está experimentado un orgasmo que hace que su cuerpo entero tiemble. ChanYeol aparta su boca, y deja de mover sus dedos cuando BaekHee lo toma del cabello y jala, las sensaciones siendo demasiado para su cuerpo.

A pesar de que le falta el aire, BaekHee jala a su novio para besarlo ávidamente, sintiendo en sus labios su propio sabor. Sin embargo, él rompe el beso cuando siente una de las manos de BaekHee tratando de desabrochar sus pantalones.

—Déjame —pide ella, todavía sin poder regular su respiración al cien por ciento. ChanYeol hace una mueca y besa su nariz.

—No es necesario, princesa —dice, pero BaekHee sabe que está tan desesperado por correrse como ella lo estaba hace unos minutos.

—No puedo dejarte así —dice ella y reanuda su tarea; esta vez, ChanYeol no la detiene—. _No quiero._ S-sólo... Déjame...

ChanYeol suspira cuando BaekHee consigue al fin liberar su adolorido miembro. La chica no pierde el contacto visual; está en primera fila para ver la gama de expresiones que cruzan el rostro de su novio. ChanYeol jadea y se muerde los labios cuando los dedos de BaekHee presionan su miembro con la fuerza suficiente para que se sienta mareado. Unos segundos después, ChanYeol gruñe y se corre, regando su semen en las piernas desnudas de la chica.

—Deberíamos apostar más seguido —comenta BaekHee luego de un rato en silencio. ChanYeol ríe y se levanta, no sin antes besar su cuello, para tomar unos pañuelos y limpiarlos a ambos.

—Juguemos _World of Warcraft_ ahora. Apuesto a que no me puedes ganar en un duelo, princesa.

En vez de responder, BaekHee se endereza y jala a ChanYeol, plantándole un beso y dejándose caer en la cama con él entre sus brazos. El juego puede esperar un poco más.


	18. Chapter 18

**Información:** daddy kink, dirty talk, toys, masturbation 

_«Estoy aburrido :(»_

ChanYeol se levanta de su asiento, se abotona su saco y se excusa enfrente de todos los ejecutivos para ir al baño. Los hombres solo asienten; después de todo, no tienen qué replicarle al joven CEO de la compañía. En su camino, su teléfono suena de nuevo, y en la brillante pantalla aparece que recibió un archivo; una foto. Sus labios se curvan hacia arriba cuando ve el remitente.

BaekHyun es astuto. Cada archivo lo manda por correo en caso de que haya alguien cerca de ChanYeol que esté husmeando en su teléfono, y siempre los manda con nombres referentes a su trabajo para no levantar sospechas. Cuando cierra la puerta del baño con seguro, lo primero que hace es recargarse en la pared y desbloquear su teléfono.

En la foto aparece principalmente el rostro de BaekHyun haciendo un puchero. Gracias al ángulo ChanYeol ve que está recostado en la cama que comparten, y no puede evitar que una punzada de placer tense todo su cuerpo cuando ve que está completamente desnudo. Todavía es de día, así que la luz natural que entra en su cuarto ilumina cada curva del cuerpo de BaekHyun, marcando especialmente su redondo trasero. ChanYeol siente que se le hace agua la boca.

_«¿Tan rápido? Creí que estabas satisfecho antes de irme.»_

_«Todavía quería un poco más de tu polla, daddy.»_

ChanYeol muerde inconscientemente su labio inferior mientras una de sus manos baja hasta su pantalón, acariciando su miembro por encima de la costosa tela. BaekHyun tiene el poder de hacer y deshacer con su cuerpo en los lugares y momentos menos indicados, pero ChanYeol no podría imaginarlo de otra forma. Esa chispa es lo que caracteriza a su relación.

_«Pon tus dedos a un mejor uso en vez de provocarme en el trabajo, BaekHyun.»_

_«Pero mis dedos no son suficientes, daddy :( Mejor ayúdame a decidir.»_

ChanYeol termina de bajar la cremallera de su pantalón cuando recibe dos fotos en su correo. Palmea su miembro mientras abre los archivos, y cuando por fin están completamente cargados, un sonido ronco sale desde su pecho al ver a BaekHyun sosteniendo un dildo negro en la primera foto mientras que en la segunda hay otro de igual tamaño, pero de color púrpura y de un material distinto. ChanYeol sabe que el segundo es su favorito, porque además _vibra._ Siente que su miembro se retuerce tan solo con las imágenes que cruzan por su cabeza en ese momento.

_«Usa tu favorito, lindura. Pero quiero verte.»_

BaekHyun tarda en responder unos buenos cinco minutos en los que a ChanYeol le importa poco que esté en medio de una reunión de negocios y seguramente lo estén esperando, pues baja su pantalón y ropa interior hasta las rodillas y comienza a masturbarse lentamente. Llegados a ese punto, el deseo de ver a BaekHyun sucumbiendo al placer que le proporciona los juguetes que le regaló es más relevante que cualquier otra cosa de la que se puede ocupar después.

BaekHyun ha sido así desde que lo conoció. Su pareja lo califica como el destino, y a pesar de que ChanYeol siempre lo molesta con lo cursi que es, sabe que tiene razón. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que un empresario que quiera hacerse notar no llegue a un desayuno con el CEO de _Park Corporations_? ChanYeol esperó exactamente cuarenta minutos en el costoso restaurante antes de pagar y salir completamente malhumorado.

Había decidido caminar un poco más antes de llegar hasta su auto, y ahí fue donde se topó con BaekHyun quien iba corriendo hasta su escuela, pues se le había hecho tarde. Normalmente se hubiera molestado por chocar contra alguien en medio de la calle, pero en cuanto vio bien al muchacho atolondrado quedó fascinado. BaekHyun era un encanto, de ojos brillantes y sonrisa que lo cautivó en un instante, y supo desde ese momento que no había razón suficientemente válida para que lo dejara ir.

Después de eso, no pasó mucho tiempo para que sus personalidades acabaran de amoldarse, y luego de un par de citas lejos de cualquier medio que intentara entrometerse en su vida, ChanYeol se encontró sentado en los asientos traseros de su costoso auto, con los pantalones hasta las rodillas y BaekHyun en su regazo montándolo como si no hubiera mañana. El resto era historia.

No tarda ni cinco segundos en desbloquear su teléfono cuando escucha la notificación. Un nuevo archivo llegó, esta vez uno más pesado, y con ansias ve que se trata de un video. Al abrirlo, lo primero que aparece en la pantalla son los ojos de BaekHyun mientras configura bien la cámara, y ChanYeol no puede evitar que una sonrisa trepe a sus labios al ver lo adorable que se ve.

La toma de la cámara se abre, y esta vez ChanYeol tiene una vista completa de todo el cuerpo y rostro de BaekHyun. Sigue recostado en su cama, pero esta vez está acomodado de forma que su cadera y trasero sobresalen. Con su mano libre sostiene el dildo púrpura, la punta danza entre sus labios y lengua de forma provocativa, y está demás decir que lo tiene hipnotizado.

BaekHyun retira el dildo de su boca en seguida para llevarlo tras él. ChanYeol no está seguro de dónde poner sus ojos, si en los llenos de deseo de BaekHyun que miran fijamente a la cámara o en el dildo que está rozando tentativamente su entrada. BaekHyun sisea cuando la cabeza del dildo entra en él, pero después suelta un gemido fuerte y claro cuando el juguete entero entra en su cuerpo con demasiada facilidad.

—Ahh, _d-daddy…_ —gime BaekHyun, su cuerpo moviéndose junto al movimiento de su mano. Pronto, BaekHyun baja la cabeza y empieza a gemir más fuerte, la imagen del video tiembla y se mueve gracias a que BaekHyun no puede sostenerla firmemente.

Cuando ChanYeol percibe el sonido del vibrador encendiéndose es que decide que ha tenido suficiente. No termina de ver el video e inmediatamente llama a BaekHyun, sintiendo que la espera lo carcome por dentro. Qué más desearía que estar en esa misma habitación follándose al chico que lo tiene loco.

—Y-yeol… —es lo primero que escucha cuando BaekHyun atiende la llamada. ChanYeol aumenta el ritmo de su mano y pasa su pulgar sobre su glande, utilizando el líquido preseminal como una especie de lubricante.

—Continúa, no quiero que te detengas —murmura ChanYeol, su voz más gruesa de lo normal—. ¿Te gusta, BaekHyun? ¿Te gusta cómo se hunde en ti?

—¡Sí! —grita para después dejar salir un gemido agudo. ChanYeol sabe que golpeó su próstata, y por la manera en que está jadeando está seguro de que está cerca del orgasmo. Inconscientemente empieza a jadear al mismo tiempo que él.

—Pon el altavoz —ordena, y BaekHyun no tarda en obedecer. Cuando lo hace, ChanYeol ya no solo escucha sus gemidos, sino el sonido del vibrador y del roce de la tela. Seguramente BaekHyun intenta aferrarse a las sábanas—. ¿Te gusta más que mi polla, Baek?

—Nada… ahh… n-nada es mejor que tu polla, _daddy_ —BaekHyun vuelve a gemir con fuerza, y ChanYeol casi puede verlo temblando en su cama. ChanYeol no está lejos del orgasmo, puede sentir la tensión en sus piernas y su miembro pulsa cada vez que lo jala con un poco más de fuerza.

»S-siempre que me masturbo, me gusta imaginar que estás aquí —susurra BaekHyun, y después suelta una risita—. M-me gusta pensar que eres tú e-el que… ahh… el que empuja dentro de mí, _daddy._

ChanYeol maldice en voz baja. No puede evitar imaginarse a BaekHyun enfrente de él, su entrada engullendo su miembro mientras sus bonitos labios dejan salir sonidos obscenos. BaekHyun es un pecado por el que estaría dispuesto a ir al infierno de ser necesario.

—Necesito verte —murmura ChanYeol, y BaekHyun gime solo de escuchar el tono de su voz—. Ya, cariño. Quiero verte mientras te corres.

BaekHyun no tarda en cortar la llamada. ChanYeol recarga la cabeza en la pared y abre los ojos apenas para ver cómo su miembro se resbala con facilidad en su mano. Su cuello y frente brillan de sudor, y de repente el traje que tiene puesto se vuelve un estorbo. Está al borde del orgasmo, pero su cuerpo se resiste a explotar hasta que pueda ver a BaekHyun. No pasan más que unos minutos cuando su teléfono anuncia una notificación más, y él se apresura a abrirla a toda velocidad.

Tarda un poco en acomodar la cámara en el buró de al lado, pero cuando lo hace ChanYeol tiene una vista completa de su cuerpo. Lo ve recostar su torso en la cama así como su cabeza, que da hacia la cámara, para que pueda ver la gama de expresiones que pasan por su rostro. Ni tardo ni perezoso, BaekHyun levanta su trasero lo más que puede y procede a introducir el dildo ya prendido en su cuerpo, soltando un gemido obsceno que retumba en las paredes cuando el artefacto toca su próstata.

ChanYeol gime e inconscientemente mueve su cadera cada vez que BaekHyun vuelve a meter el dildo en su cuerpo. Están así por un minuto hasta que ChanYeol lo ve temblar y cerrar los ojos. Sus labios se abren en un gemido silencioso, y puede ver cómo su cadera se mueve involuntariamente mientras tiene su orgasmo. ChanYeol se corre con el pensamiento del anillo de músculos contrayéndose alrededor de su pene, el suelo bajo sus pies se mancha con líneas blancas y calientes.

—¿Tardarás más en llegar a casa? —es lo primero que dice BaekHyun cuando contesta el teléfono. Al igual que él, todavía no baja de su éxtasis, por lo que puede escuchar con claridad sus jadeos.

—Iré en cuanto acabe la reunión, cariño —contesta ChanYeol, limpiando el suelo para después lavarse las manos—. Por lo mientras, quiero que te prepares. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

—Haría lo que fuera por ti, _daddy_ —responde, y ChanYeol ríe cuando escucha cómo su pareja le manda un beso antes de colgar.


	19. Chapter 19

Información: angst, unrequited love 

BaekHyun sabe cómo terminará el día desde que ChanYeol le arranca la primera prenda de ropa. Trata de no pensar en lo miserable que es mientras ChanYeol lo abraza y besa su cuello, dejando una sensación que recorre su piel como si de fuego se tratase. La realidad es que se está quemando por dentro; pero eso jamás lo dice. Sus labios están sellados cuando se trata de palabras, pero siempre, _siempre_ estarán listos para recibir los de ChanYeol.

Todo esto es su culpa. Él se lo buscó desde la primera vez que accedió a ser el desahogo personal de ChanYeol. El alto le ha dejado en claro mil y una veces que para él no existe un _nosotros_ cuando se trata de BaekHyun y ChanYeol. El más bajo es un hombro para llorar, un escape cuando su vida se vuelve un caos y su corazón es roto en mil pedazos. BaekHyun es ese lugar seguro donde sabe que siempre lo van a recibir con los brazos abiertos, sin una queja, un reproche, nada.

Porque ni siquiera hay sentimientos involucrados, se dice. Pero la verdad es que los hay, y solamente del lado de BaekHyun. Sin embargo, nunca hablan de ello. Ya una vez lo hicieron, y BaekHyun acabó con lágrimas en los ojos y tragándose su orgullo al saber que no era correspondido, pero prefirió tener entre sus manos las migas que ChanYeol le daba a absolutamente nada.

BaekHyun siente que su espalda choca contra el colchón con más fuerza de la acostumbrada. ChanYeol llegó cansado y molesto esa noche, como muchas otras en las que el más bajo se ha entregado a él sin condición alguna. Esta vez BaekHyun lo nota más enérgico, casi como si quisiera descargar toda su frustración en su pequeño cuerpo. BaekHyun no quiere, pero un gemido de dolor sale involuntariamente de sus labios cuando ChanYeol los muerde sin cuidado.

—Lo siento —murmura, pero BaekHyun sabe que no es así. Son palabras vacías que nunca cumplen su propósito, porque ChanYeol sigue siendo rudo y rápido y descuidado. BaekHyun continúa acostado recibiendo y dando todo de sí para ver si así se siente un poquito menos vacío, un poquito menos usado.

_No funciona._

Las manos de ChanYeol son rápidas en desnudarlo por completo. Lo han hecho tantas veces que es como si ya se supiera de memoria su cuerpo, y BaekHyun desea que eso tuviera más significado del que realmente tiene. Le gustaría que ChanYeol se lo supiera de memoria porque lo ama, no por simple costumbre. Pero otra vez, prefiere tener eso a nada, así que continúa apretando las sábanas entre sus puños y mordiéndose los heridos labios cuando ChanYeol se pierde entre sus piernas.

No puede evitar odiarse por todo lo que le hace sentir. A fin de cuentas, su corazón dictó la última sentencia hace mucho tiempo, y BaekHyun está condenado a sentir mil cosas cada vez que ChanYeol lo mira, o le sonríe; lo besa o lo hace suyo. Él no tiene poder sobre esas decisiones a pesar de que son las que lo están matando poco a poco, pero se conforma y calla porque es mejor así, siempre será mejor así.

ChanYeol regresa a sus labios y BaekHyun se aferra a él con fuerza. Sus besos libran una batalla por el control que BaekHyun siempre pierde porque adora sentir la sonrisa de ChanYeol sobre su boca mientras aprieta su cintura y lo hunde contra el colchón. No puede evitar gemir cuando ChanYeol rompe el beso para morder su barbilla, y después procede a buscar con desesperación un condón dentro del buró que está al lado de su cama.

BaekHyun sonríe con desgano, porque él es responsable de eso. Sabe que debería de poner un alto, que debería dejar de cumplir con todos esos detalles como si fuera una obligación, pero no quiere hacerlo. Eso significaría el inicio de una (necesaria) ruptura con todo lo que involucra a ChanYeol, pero desgraciadamente también equivale a decirle adiós a lo único que lo mantiene atado a él.

Porque ni siquiera hay amistad entre ellos. No se puede llamar amistad cuando uno de ellos siempre sale lastimado, cuando es uno el que da todo de sí solamente para recibir la miseria de un cariño no correspondido. BaekHyun _no quiere_ estar consciente de eso, no cuando ChanYeol lo mira a los ojos con toda su atención, casi como si para él fuera el ser más precioso del universo. Se siente querido, _amado,_ aunque sabe que es un amor artificial que se desvanece tan pronto llega la mañana y ChanYeol ya no se siente como una escoria.

Cuando ChanYeol entra en él, BaekHyun siente cómo el fuego en su sangre se aviva y pretende consumirlo por completo. En ese momento todo le importa un carajo, porque la persona que ama está unida a él de una forma tan íntima y única que lo hace sentir como si flotara. BaekHyun sisea cuando una punzada de dolor recorre su espalda, pero él se convirtió en un masoquista cuando conoció a ChanYeol, así que no hay nada que no pueda soportar. 

Excepto, tal vez, cuando ChanYeol esconde su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y hombro de BaekHyun y susurra el nombre de otra persona. Ha pasado en contadas ocasiones, y a pesar de que BaekHyun siempre trata de evadirlo, de darle una mínima importancia, nunca falla en envenenar su sangre y darle una puñalada en el corazón.

No es otra cosa más que la realidad recordándole de una bofetada que no es a quien ChanYeol quiere. Que no es él la razón detrás de sus sonrisas, de su buen humor, e incluso de sus lágrimas y mal de amores. Tan solo es una salida que no le reclamará nada cada vez que se sienta atrapado y quiera _salir._ Alguien a quien no tiene que rendirle cuentas ni dar explicaciones, alguien que estará ahí cada vez que lo necesite.

_Casi_ como un amigo, tal vez. BaekHyun espera que por lo menos lo considere así.

El vaivén es brusco y rápido. BaekHyun está casi seguro de que ChanYeol tuvo un mal día porque en esta ocasión las yemas de sus dedos dejarán huella al día siguiente, porque habrá marcas de dientes en su cuello y una paleta de colores en su piel que le recordarán una y otra vez lo que pasa entre ellos dos.

BaekHyun se aferra a su espalda cuando una estocada es particularmente fuerte y tiene a los dos gimiendo con fuerza. Puede sentir la ola de calor expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo cada vez que ChanYeol golpea de forma certera ese lugar que le hace ver estrellas, y por un momento se siente vivo. Son minutos de éxtasis en los que no le importa nada porque ChanYeol está ahí haciéndolo sentir bien y BaekHyun se enorgullece al saber que él está detrás de los gruñidos y gemidos que salen sin control de los labios del más alto. La cama cruje con cada estocada, y BaekHyun se abandona a las sensaciones que le dan escalofríos y estrujan su corazón deliciosamente.

No puede evitar clavar sus uñas en la espalda del más alto cuando llegan al clímax. Son segundos de un exquisito éxtasis que tiene a BaekHyun con los ojos en blanco y todo su cuerpo retorciéndose violentamente. ChanYeol lo sostiene en su lugar mientras continúa empujando dentro de él, disfrutando al máximo de su orgasmo, para después caer encima de él con la respiración entrecortada y sudor recorriendo su frente y cuello.

Esa sensación que queda después de una sesión de sexo es, probablemente, a lo que BaekHyun nunca logrará acostumbrarse. Puede sentir el vacío reptando hacia su pecho y presionando con tanta fuerza que le cuesta respirar. Es ahí cuando de verdad se siente usado, como un pañuelo desechable que cumple una función y se va al cesto de basura para ser olvidado de nuevo. Puede sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos porque es en ese momento en que ChanYeol acostumbra levantarse, vestirse, recoger sus cosas y salir por la puerta. Pero esta vez es diferente.

Es él quien aleja a ChanYeol con una palma temblorosa en su pecho. Es él quien se sienta a la orilla de la cama, sintiendo la mirada de ChanYeol penetrando la piel de su espalda hasta llegar a su corazón, a su alma. Es él quien, después de un largo suspiro, se levanta y camina lentamente hacia el baño, encerrándose un segundo después para dejar que las lágrimas salgan y liberen un poco de la presión acumulada en su garganta.

Hace el menor ruido posible mientras llora. No quiere que ChanYeol vea ese lado suyo, vea lo débil que es y lo estúpidamente enamorado que está de él. Sabe que no podrá soportar una vez más el rechazo pintado en el rostro de ChanYeol cuando se le confesó, así que prefiere hacerlo en silencio.

Pretende no escuchar el revoltijo de ropa en la habitación, mucho menos cuando la puerta se abre y se cierra unos minutos después. ChanYeol ya obtuvo lo que quiso y se marchó, y podría decirse que BaekHyun también. Porque a pesar de todo, no importa cuánto duela, él _se permite_ probar un pedazo de gloria a quedarse con las manos vacías.


	20. Chapter 20

**Información:** Step brothers!AU, Make up sex, Riding

—Púdrete —fue la única palabra que soltó BaekHyun antes de cerrar su habitación de un portazo en las narices de ChanYeol. El alto abrió mucho los ojos cuando la madera casi impacta contra su nariz, pero después sonrió de medio lado y entró a la habitación.

El desastre comenzó hacía una hora cuando besó a aquella chica por perder una apuesta. ChanYeol pudo sentir todo el tiempo que duró el beso cómo los ojos de su hermanastro lo taladraban, y honestamente era muy divertido. Sobre todo porque la chica en cuestión se le había confesado una semana antes. Un BaekHyun celoso equivalía a un BaekHyun sexy, aunque tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias. Como ahora.

BaekHyun no había cruzado palabra con él desde que salieron de la fiesta, y no importaba cuánto se había esforzado para que BaekHyun siquiera lo volteara a ver. El más pequeño era terco, y la única palabra que le dijo fue un insulto antes de entrar hecho una fiera a su habitación compartida.

Y ahora ahí estaba, con la cabeza bajo la almohada y su cuerpo desparramado por toda la cama. A pesar de que la única luz encendida era la de la lámpara en medio de sus dos camas, ChanYeol no podía negar que tenía una vista perfecta de su trasero.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, son las dos de la mañana —dijo y caminó hasta la cama para darle una leve nalgada. Hubiera dejado su mano de no ser porque BaekHyun le dio un manotazo—. ¿Qué harás si se despiertan nuestros padres?

BaekHyun suspiró ruidosamente y se acostó de lado, dándole la espalda a su hermanastro sin intenciones de dirigirle la palabra. ChanYeol rodó los ojos, se acostó y rodeó con sus brazos y piernas el cuerpo pequeño de BaekHyun, inmovilizándolo casi al instante. BaekHyun dejó de pelear unos minutos después, cuando supo que ya no tenía alternativa más que rendirse.

—Vete a tu cama.

—¿Sabes que fue una apuesta, verdad? —susurró ChanYeol—. Tú conoces a JongDae. Sabes cómo hubiera reaccionado si digo que no.

—Me importa una mierda —dijo BaekHyun, a lo que ChanYeol bufó y recargó su frente en la nuca del otro.

Hacía casi tres años que se habían convertido en hermanastros. Los dos iban en la misma escuela por lo que se conocían desde antes, y también ya existía una tensión entre ellos mucho antes de que sus padres contrajeran matrimonio, tensión que se intensificó en cuanto comenzaron a vivir juntos. Habían mantenido una relación en secreto por un año ya, y había sido una tortura el no poder estar juntos ni en la escuela.

Los únicos ratos libres que tenían eran cuando sus padres trabajaban y ellos llegaban a casa después de la escuela, y por supuesto, las noches. Procuraban dormir en camas distintas en caso de que sus padres llegaran a entrar por las mañanas, pero a veces ChanYeol era demasiado terco como para moverse hacia su cama cuando el cuerpo de BaekHyun ya le había proporcionado todo el calor que necesitaba. Nunca los habían descubierto, y por el bien de todos, esperaban que no lo hicieran.

—¿Ni siquiera me voltearás a ver?

—¿Te lo mereces? —ChanYeol rió con incredulidad y sintió cómo las manos de BaekHyun formaban puños dentro de las suyas—. Lárgate con esa zorra, no quiero ni que me toques.

—Esa _zorra_ no significó nada, BaekHyun.

—¡ _Hueles_ a ella, ChanYeol! —medio gritó, y ni se inmutó cuando ChanYeol le susurró un «Shhh». Desesperado, BaekHyun se removió para que ChanYeol le permitiera moverse lo suficiente para, por fin, enfrentarlo. ChanYeol ya no sabía si la furia que proyectaba lo hacía ver más adorable o sexy—. Me importa un carajo si significó algo o no. Por mí puedes ir a follártela si quieres.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo ChanYeol, un tono desafiante en su voz. En un dos por tres ya estaba sobre BaekHyun, y con algo de esfuerzo logró atrapar sus dos muñecas encima de su cabeza— ¿Y quién te va a follar entonces?

Contrario a la reacción que esperaba, ChanYeol vio cómo BaekHyun sonreía de medio lado, altanero.

—Tú y yo conocemos a alguien que estaría dispuesto.

El rostro de ChanYeol se ensombreció. Claro que lo conocía. Un imbécil de su escuela había estado persiguiendo a BaekHyun por más de año y medio a pesar de que su hermanastro ya lo había rechazado incontables veces. ChanYeol tuvo incluso que intervenir tan solo unas semanas atrás porque no dejaba de joderles a ambos la existencia, pero así como era no los iba a dejar en paz hasta que consiguiera lo que buscaba. El hecho de que BaekHyun lo trajera a colación en un momento así hacía que su sangre hirviera en celos.

—Cállate.

—¿Qué pasaría si lo dejara, ChanYeol-ah? —preguntó BaekHyun y lamió sus labios. Parecía inocente, pero ChanYeol sabía que era todo menos eso— ¿Y si lo dejara besarme y tocarme? ¿Te gustaría verlo?

ChanYeol silenció sus labios con un beso acalorado. BaekHyun sintió cómo su rostro ardía en segundos; los besos de ChanYeol siempre tenían ese efecto en él. Sin embargo, esta vez no se dejó vencer, y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía mordió el labio inferior de su hermanastro hasta que el sabor metálico inundó sus bocas. Adolorido y confundido, ChanYeol se separó instantes después.

—Quítate de encima.

ChanYeol no sabía cómo leer la expresión en el rostro de su hermanastro. Por una parte, sus ojos reflejaban su mismo deseo, de eso estaba seguro. Pero en general, la expresión de BaekHyun no decía mucho más de lo que su voz acababa de pronunciar. A regañadientes liberó las manos de su hermanastro antes de hacerse hacia atrás hasta quedar sentado en sus tobillos.

Entonces comprendió: BaekHyun realmente estaba enojado. Y eso lo hacía enojar también porque, muy dentro de sí, se sentía culpable. El largo suspiro que soltó BaekHyun una vez que se vio libre de él fue la gota que derramó el vaso, así que apretó los dientes e hizo el intento de irse a su cama. Porque en eso se quedó, un intento.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de poner un pie fuera de la cama. BaekHyun lo tomó por sorpresa al jalar su brazo con toda la fuerza que poseía hasta tirarlo en la cama e invertir sus posiciones. ChanYeol sintió escalofríos recorriendo su espalda cuando su hermanastro pasó sus manos por su pecho y le mostró una media sonrisa.

—Eres un idiota —comenzó. Ignoró por completo la mirada hambrienta de ChanYeol cuando se quitó la chaqueta—. Mereces que te deje en abstinencia por un mes entero.

El más alto intentó detenerlo cuando siguió con su camisa; quería ser él quien lo desnudara. Sin embargo, volvió a recibir otro manotazo por parte de BaekHyun.

—No me tocarás hasta que yo quiera, ¿entendiste?

ChanYeol se lamió sus labios heridos y apretó los puños, pero al final dejó sus manos a los costados. Iba a ceder a cualquier cosa que quisiera BaekHyun; ver cómo estaba desnudándose mientras se sentaba en su regazo estaba logrando que toda la sangre se fuera al sur a una velocidad increíble.

—No creas que te daré el control tan fácilmente, Byun —murmuró ChanYeol para molestarlo, pero BaekHyun solamente se rió para después levantarse un poco y quitarse tanto el pantalón como la ropa interior. ChanYeol sentía su cuerpo ardiendo.

—Ya lo estás haciendo —aseguró y se mordió el labio inferior. Ahora estaba totalmente desnudo encima de su hermanastro, quien todavía ni siquiera se quitaba su chaqueta—. ¿Tanto te gusta verme encima de ti, ChanYeol-ah?

ChanYeol retuvo el aire en sus pulmones cuando BaekHyun pasó su índice por su mejilla hasta alcanzar sus labios entreabiertos. Al mismo tiempo, usó su otra mano para apoyarse en él y empezar un vaivén lento y sensual. ChanYeol sentía cómo las yemas de sus dedos ardían del puro deseo de tomar a BaekHyun por la cintura y acelerar el ritmo, pero estaba cien por ciento seguro de que su hermanastro se iba a detener si hacía eso.

Con todo el dolor en su corazón (y en su pene) apretó las sábanas entre sus manos. Después de todo, las mejores cosas son para aquellos que esperan.

El vaivén era lento. La luz era bastante tenue para su gusto, pero eso no impedía que pudiera ver los detalles más significativos del cuerpo de su hermanastro. Su piel tenía un lindo tono dorado bajo la luz amarilla de la lámpara, y ya tenía un atisbo del miembro semi erecto de BaekHyun. No tardó en acelerar el ritmo, y ahora lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los jadeos de ambos.

BaekHyun se detuvo abruptamente después de soltar el primer gemido sonoro, y ChanYeol casi maldice en voz alta cuando dejó de sentir esa deliciosa sensación contra su pelvis.

—¿Qué…? —murmuró, pero se cayó en cuanto BaekHyun se apresuró a desabrochar su cinturón y después su pantalón. ChanYeol no pudo evitar gemir particularmente fuerte cuando BaekHyun bajó su pantalón más allá de sus muslos y liberó así su miembro erecto para después masturbarlo.

—Prepárame —ordenó, un toque de desesperación en su voz. ChanYeol sonrió de medio lado, y aprovechó que su mano ya no estaba entumecida contra las sábanas para propinarle una nalgada a BaekHyun, quien saltó de la sorpresa.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de quejarse verbalmente, ChanYeol introdujo dos dedos en él y empezó a moverlos en forma de tijera para prepararlo más rápido. BaekHyun echó la cabeza para atrás y abrió la boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Empezó a devolver el movimiento con su cadera, y después de unos minutos estuvo listo. ChanYeol trató de tomarlo de la cintura cuando vio que sus piernas flaqueaban, pero BaekHyun lo apartó bruscamente y rió al escuchar las quejas de su hermanastro.

—Hasta que yo quiera, Yeol. ¿No quedamos en eso?

ChanYeol rodó los ojos, pero una vez más cedió. Solo por esta noche lo haría. BaekHyun no tardó en alinear su miembro en su entrada, y lo introdujo lentamente ante los atentos ojos de su hermanastro. Ambos sisearon cuando ChanYeol estuvo completamente dentro de él, y entonces BaekHyun se apoyó una vez más en su estómago y empezó a montarlo.

Los sonidos de piel contra piel inundaron la habitación. ChanYeol estaba en un éxtasis; podía sentir descargas eléctricas recorriendo su cuerpo cada vez que su miembro salía para luego entrar de nuevo en la calidez de BaekHyun. El más bajo aumentó el ritmo, y gimió en voz alta cuando ChanYeol alcanzó su próstata con certeza. Fue hasta entonces que él mismo tomó las manos de su hermanastro y las puso en su cintura, y ChanYeol se lamió los labios antes de apretar y levantar sus caderas, encontrándose con las de BaekHyun.

Ambos jadearon con fuerza. BaekHyun perdió el control de su cuerpo una vez que ChanYeol empezó a penetrarlo con rapidez; ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus gemidos empezaban a ser más y más fuertes. ChanYeol lo empujó hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, y BaekHyun se aferró a su cuello mientras regresaba gustoso cada embestida en su pequeño cuerpo.

BaekHyun volvió a morder sus labios y hacerlos sangrar cuando se corrió. El orgasmo fue tan intenso que se dejó caer sobre ChanYeol, quien lo recibió con brazos abiertos y acarició su espalda baja hasta que los espasmos de su cuerpo menguaron.

—Me deberás muchos besos después de esto, BaekHyun —susurró ChanYeol y pasó su lengua por sus labios heridos. Mañana iba a escocer como el demonio.

—Shhh, tú me debes mucho más, Park —alcanzó a decir, pues ya estaba medio dormido.

—Te lo daré las veces que quieras —respondió, y soltó una risotada cuando BaekHyun lo golpeó con en el pecho con toda la pereza del mundo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Información:** school!AU ; dry hump 

Quince minutos antes de que todo comenzara, ChanYeol era la seguridad andante. Él se conocía a la perfección (o al menos creía hacerlo), y estaba doscientos por ciento seguro de que no era gay. Toda su vida había salido con chicas lindas, muy femeninas, e incluso hace dos días había invitado a salir a una más de su salón. Se suponía que ese viernes él no debería estar atrapado en un karaoke con JongDae, SeHun, JongIn y KyungSoo, sino que debería estar en su auto con la chica de su salón entre sus piernas. Pero gracias a que la muchacha canceló su cita a último minuto, estaba sentado en el sillón más largo de todos, y era testigo de cómo su heterosexualidad se iba al caño gracias a Byun BaekHyun, el mejor amigo de KyungSoo, quien también estaba en la habitación con ellos.

Si alguien tenía la culpa de todo, ese era Oh SeHun. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo salió el tema de su sexualidad, pero de entre toda esa bruma de risas y alcohol la voz de SeHun se alzó y le dijo que era imposible que solamente fuera heterosexual. ChanYeol parpadeó un par de veces, confuso, y después hizo de menos el comentario de SeHun con un movimiento de su mano. Porque él sabía que no era verdad.

Sin embargo, a SeHun le siguió el odioso de JongDae, y después tenía a todos sus amigos molestándolo, a excepción de BaekHyun. El chico lo miraba fijamente con una media sonrisa en los labios, y ChanYeol estaba seguro de que era el alcohol el que le hacía mirar el cuello de BaekHyun cada vez que éste tomaba un trago de cerveza. La verdad era que ya no se acordaba de las veces en que les aclaró a sus amigos sus preferencias sexuales, pero ellos se hacían los sordos y continuaban molestándolo.

«Pruébalo», le había dicho SeHun, y ChanYeol rodó los ojos porque ¿acaso no eran suficientes todas las veces en que le contó sus aventuras con las chicas que conocía? Estaba convencido de que SeHun ya estaba ebrio y por eso de su boca salían más idioteces de las de siempre, pero su vena competitiva salió a relucir cuando JongDae le insinuó que su heterosexualidad no duraría ni cinco minutos si se abandonaba a las manos correctas. Y ahí fue donde BaekHyun decidió intervenir.

Los aullidos que sus amigos soltaron después de que BaekHyun hablara casi lo dejan sordo. El chico dio el último trago a su cerveza antes de ofrecerse a cambiar la perspectiva que ChanYeol tenía sobre sí mismo, y a pesar de que podía escuchar las alarmas advirtiéndole de que era peor que una mala idea, ChanYeol aceptó.

El trato era el siguiente: BaekHyun tendría cinco minutos para tener a ChanYeol en la palma de su mano. La prueba de su victoria estaría en que excitaría a ChanYeol al punto de que sus pantalones ajustados no dejarían nada a la imaginación, y ChanYeol estaba seguro de que no había fuerza sobre la tierra que lo hiciera perder.

Sin embargo, ahora que BaekHyun se había levantado y el único sonido que había en la habitación era la música de la pantalla, ya no estaba tan seguro. Sus amigos estaban en un rincón con botellas de alcohol y _snacks_ en las manos, viéndolos atentamente, mientras que él estaba sentado en medio del sillón más largo de todos. BaekHyun, por su parte, pasaba sus largos dedos por su cabello, todo esto mientras lo miraba a los ojos. ChanYeol estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le gustaba ni un poco la manera en que el maquillaje resaltaba los ojos del más bajo.

—¡Ya siéntate en sus piernas, BaekHyun! —chilló JongDae, y después la risa escandalosa de SeHun llenó la habitación. BaekHyun rodó los ojos y sonrió, cómplice, cosa que hizo que ChanYeol tragara saliva. Estaba nervioso.

BaekHyun cortó la distancia entre los dos demasiado rápido. De pronto, las rodillas de ChanYeol estaban chocando contra los muslos de BaekHyun, y gracias al puño de KyungSoo, SeHun finalmente había dejado de reírse como un idiota. Todo cayó en el silencio en el que estaba unos minutos atrás, y ChanYeol sintió que el aire se le atoraba en los pulmones cuando BaekHyun puso una rodilla al lado de su muslo, con toda la intención de subirse encima de él.

—¿Te importa si…? —susurró sólo para que ellos dos lo escucharan. ChanYeol pretendió que no se estaba muriendo de nervios y accedió, porque todavía era más terco que persona y no se dejaría vencer.

Vagamente escuchó a sus amigos silbar cuando BaekHyun subió ambas piernas a los costados de ChanYeol y se sentó en su regazo, apoyándose en sus hombros. La distancia ya era nula, y todo lo que percibían los sentidos de ChanYeol era BaekHyun, BaekHyun y BaekHyun. Apenas y se conocían. Eran dos extraños que se saludaban cordialmente en los pasillos de la preparatoria porque KyungSoo y JongIn eran amigos en común, que cuando se hicieron pareja automáticamente provocaron que se vieran más, pero hasta ahí. ChanYeol con su vida, BaekHyun con la suya.

Lo más cerca que habían estado no se comparaba en nada con ese particular momento. BaekHyun suspiró y pasó sus manos por el pecho de ChanYeol un par de veces antes de esconderse en la curvatura de su cuello y dejarlo respirar. ChanYeol estaba seguro de que el alcohol tenía que ver, aunque de todos era el que menos había bebido. Su cuerpo tieso se fue relajando gracias a las manos de BaekHyun, pero volvió a convertirse en una piedra cuando sintió unos labios húmedos atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja.

ChanYeol se escuchó a sí mismo jadear e inmediatamente su rostro se puso como un tomate. Podía escuchar a sus amigos tratando de no reírse a carcajadas, pero toda su atención estaba en la lengua de BaekHyun y cómo hacía que todo su cuerpo respondiera de una forma que jamás hubiera imaginado. Cuando esa lengua pasó a su cuello trató de imaginarse cosas desagradables para distraerse, pero cualquier imagen que tenía en la cabeza se desvaneció cuando sintió el leve, casi imperceptible movimiento de las caderas de BaekHyun encima de las suyas.

No podría decir con exactitud cómo era su rostro en ese momento. Seguramente era una mezcla de seriedad, nerviosismo y mucha fuerza de voluntad para no saltar por la ventana y acabar con la tortura. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero la alarma del teléfono de JongDae todavía no sonaba y ya se sentía como una eternidad. Apretó con más fuerza la orilla del sillón cuando sintió los dientes de BaekHyun en su cuello, y cómo una de sus manos se enredaba su cabello.

Su cadera se levantó involuntariamente cuando BaekHyun mordió su cuello, y en el segundo siguiente el chico estaba besándolo en los labios con demasiada devoción. Los gritos de sus amigos quedaron silenciados por los locos latidos de su corazón, y no se dio cuenta cuando despegó sus manos muertas del sillón para acomodarlas en la cintura de BaekHyun y empujarlo hacia él.

Por unos instantes, se olvidó del mundo. Todo lo que sentía, todo lo que pensaba en ese momento era BaekHyun y lo mucho que le gustaba cómo lo estaba besando, la forma en que lo estaba tocando. El movimiento de su cadera se hacía más y más notorio, y justo en el momento en que decidió regresarlo, BaekHyun rompió el beso y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, jadeando.

ChanYeol no había entendido lo que estaba pasando hasta que se percató de lo duro que estaba su miembro debajo de la tela. No estaba seguro si el color dejó su rostro o estaba tan rojo que temía salirse de la escala de colores, pero lo que sí sabía era que había perdido la apuesta. Y en menos de cinco minutos. Pronto, sus amigos se reunieron a su alrededor, pero ChanYeol escucharía sus burlas después. Ahora tenía otros planes en mente.

—¿Podrían dejarnos solos un momento? —preguntó, reafirmando el agarre en la cintura de BaekHyun cuando éste intentó quitarse de encima. ChanYeol no era tonto; también sentía a la perfección el cuerpo de BaekHyun y sabía lo mucho que el más bajo lo había disfrutado.

—¿P-por qué? —dijo SeHun, delatando su evidente estado de ebriedad—. ¿V-van a follar?

ChanYeol no sabía cómo decir que estaba a un roce más de desvestir a BaekHyun enfrente de todos, así que se les quedó viendo a sus amigos con la esperanza de que captaran la indirecta. JongDae fue el primero, y se apresuró a sacar a todos los ebrios de la habitación y cerrar la puerta, no sin antes advertirles que de ensuciar los sillones limpiarían todo con sus lenguas.

ChanYeol se le quedó viendo a la puerta hasta que BaekHyun lo tomó de la barbilla y le plantó un rápido beso. El más alto no podía describir la cantidad de emociones que estaban recorriendo su cuerpo en ese momento, así que se quedó callado hasta que BaekHyun ladeó la cabeza, divertido.

—¿Eres _tímido_ ahora, Park ChanYeol? —dijo y hundió sus manos en el cabello azabache del alto.

—No me puedes culpar —dijo—. Es la primera vez que hago esto...

BaekHyun lo calló con otro beso. Retomó poco a poco el ritmo de hace unos minutos, y esta vez ChanYeol no se contuvo de gruñir y gemir a su gusto. Pero necesitaba ir _más allá_ , así que con un brazo envolvió tentativamente la cintura de BaekHyun mientras que su otra mano se encargó de su trasero, masajeando y empujándolo para crear más fricción.

BaekHyun gimió con fuerza, y en un santiamén aumentó el ritmo hasta que los dos estaban jadeando con fuerza en busca del vital oxígeno. La música había quedado olvidada; lo único en lo que estaban concentrados era en llegar al tan ansiado clímax.

—Mierda —maldijo BaekHyun y recargó una mano en la pared frente a él, dándose soporte para aumentar el ritmo—. He... He querido esto... t-tanto tiempo...

ChanYeol abrió los ojos y casi se corre ante la visión que estaba frente a él. El cabello gris de BaekHyun estaba pegado a su frente, sus labios entreabiertos y leves gemidos saliendo de ellos. De repente quiso desvestirlo y tomarlo contra el sillón hasta que no hubiera mañana, escucharlo gritar su nombre hasta que su garganta se desgarrara.

Y fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de lo que implicaban las palabras de BaekHyun y _sus propios pensamientos_. De repente, la idea de que todo esto era un error enorme lo atacó como un monstruo colosal, pero su mente se vio nublada cuando sintió los calambres en su vientre bajo y se corrió dentro de su ropa. BaekHyun le siguió después, aferrándose a su cuello desesperadamente mientras su cadera se movía con destreza.

El intento de ChanYeol por normalizar su respiración se vio interrumpido cuando BaekHyun tomó su rostro y lo besó. Por una parte lo agradecía, porque no sabía qué hacer. Cuando se separaron, pudo reconocer en los ojos de BaekHyun el mismo deseo que él sentía en ese momento, y eso lo asustó todavía más.

–ChanYeol...

—T-tengo que irme.

BaekHyun parpadeó un par de veces, y ChanYeol sintió una punzada en el estómago cuando vio la expresión dolida del más bajo antes de asentir y levantarse con cuidado. ChanYeol se levantó como un rayo después, haciendo caso omiso del temblor de sus piernas.

—Uh —murmuró, sintiendo el desastre que había hecho en su ropa interior. Por lo menos, sus pantalones eran negros—. Fe... Felicidades por ganar la apuesta.

Y con eso, salió de la habitación como un bólido, demasiado avergonzado y confundido como para siquiera mirar atrás.


	22. ESPECIAL

**Información:** School!AU, Fingering, Blowjob, jealous!ChanYeol 

ChanYeol fue un idiota con todas las letras, eso lo supo desde el momento en que prácticamente salió corriendo de la habitación e hizo caso omiso a la voz de sus amigos gritando su nombre. KyungSoo no tenía que recordárselo, pero de todos modos lo hizo cuando por fin decidió dejar de ignorar sus llamadas. De todos modos, no era como si pudiera esconderse de ellos puesto que los veía a diario en la escuela, así que no tenía muchas opciones.

Con respecto a BaekHyun, el chico había dejado de salir con sus amigos desde aquel día, una razón más para que KyungSoo le jalara las orejas más fuerte de lo normal. Era verdad que no había sido su intención lastimarlo, pero al final todo había salido mal y esas eran las consecuencias. Las pocas veces que se lo había encontrado en los pasillos el más bajo lo había ignorado por completo, y admitía que eso dolía. Pero estaba consciente de que era su culpa y de nadie más.

Sin embargo, se sentía más perdido que un cachorro abandonado a su suerte. No era fácil el cambio que estaba experimentando, y esa explicación fue la única que lo salvó de una muerte segura a manos de KyungSoo. Hacía apenas unos días estaba convencido de sus gustos, de que una chica linda era todo lo que ocupaba su mente cada vez que su mano entraba en sus pantalones. Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora, la imagen de BaekHyun sudando y gimiendo sobre él era más que suficiente para correrse rápido y fuerte. Y eso lo asustaba el triple.

—Lo que pasa es que te gusta, hyung —dijo JongIn un día que todos estaban en la cafetería. BaekHyun estaba sentado en una mesa aparte con otros amigos suyos. Después de todo, era popular.

—Como si fuera tan fácil aceptarlo —murmuró, malhumorado. Aun así, JongIn lo escuchó y le aventó una papa frita a la cara.

—Pero si es fácil que te calientes gracias a él —dijo SeHun. ChanYeol casi se atragantó—. Si no, recuerda esa vez en el karaoke. JongDae hyung dijo que perdiste en menos de cinco minutos...

—Si no les importa —gruñó ChanYeol y se levantó, llamando la atención de todos—, iré a comer a un lugar más tranquilo. No quiero escuchar sus mierdas.

La opción más fácil era huir de sus amigos para dejar de escuchar todo lo que le tenían que decir (que además era verdad), y eso era lo que había estado haciendo los últimos días. Sin embargo, por más que quisiera, no podía huir de lo que sentía. Estaba frustrado, más porque BaekHyun parecía ignorar su existencia.

Quizá lo peor de todo eran los _celos_. ChanYeol tenía una suerte del demonio, porque siempre que volteaba a ver a BaekHyun cuando no estaban en clases, el chico estaba platicando y riendo con sus amigos, tan cerca que ChanYeol sentía cómo la vena en su sien empezaba a pulsar del enojo. ChanYeol jamás había deseado ser otra persona, pero había ocasiones en que deseaba tanto ser aquel a quien BaekHyun le sonreía o golpeaba su brazo que era _ridículo_.

Se sorprendió al no ver a BaekHyun en su mesa habitual desde el incidente junto con sus amigos, pero supuso que ya había acabado de comer. Desilusionado, salió de la cafetería y se fue a las escaleras que daban hacia el techo de la escuela.

Un par de minutos después, lo único que le quedaba era una papa mordida y unas cuántas moronas. Había terminado demasiado rápido, por lo que todavía quedaba tiempo para que empezara su siguiente clase. Se levantó y tiró los restos a la basura, a excepción del jugo pues le quedaba la mitad. Siempre que estaba molesto comía como una bestia.

Suspiró y empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela, deseando que el tiempo pasara rápido para que sus siguientes clases comenzaran y ya no tuviera que pensar en BaekHyun veinticinco de las veinticuatro horas del día.

Como supuso, su suerte no podía ser tan buena. El hecho de no encontrarse con BaekHyun en su carrera hacia la salida de la cafetería fue sólo una ilusión de que las cosas saldrían mejor, puesto que al doblar la esquina se encontró a BaekHyun recargado en la pared, riendo a carcajadas por algo que un joven alto le estaba susurrando en el oído.

ChanYeol lo conocía. Se trataba de Choi MinHo, un joven que estaba en un curso más adelantado que ellos, y que medio mundo adoraba por ser atlético y guapo, además de alto. Pero no tan alto como ChanYeol, eso era un hecho que lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

Pero todo lo que sentía en ese momento era rabia y _celos, muchos celos_. BaekHyun se veía muy contento, y cuando MinHo no estaba susurrando en su oído estaba mirándolo a los ojos, diciendo dios sabe qué estupidez que provocaba que BaekHyun soltara risitas. Si la comida no le había caído mal por tragar como un bólido, ahora mismo se le estaba revolviendo en el estómago, pues BaekHyun dejó que MinHo lo abrazara contra la pared y le hiciera cosquillas.

ChanYeol estaba seguro que le iba a explotar la cabeza de un momento a otro; toda esa ira no podía ser buena para un ser humano. Su vista se estaba nublando, y no se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando el envase del jugo hasta que el líquido se escurrió en su mano.

No conforme con eso, el destino le tenía preparado un golpe peor a su orgullo: BaekHyun no sólo se dio cuenta de su presencia, sino que no hizo nada para separarse. Al contrario, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, volteó y besó la mejilla de MinHo para después recargarse en su hombro.

No podía seguir ahí, _no debía_. Así que azotó el jugo en el suelo y dio vuelta para salir con presteza del pasillo, y sus pies no se detuvieron hasta que llegó a los baños. Necesitaba mojarse la cara, y de paso golpear un muro. Esperaba que al menos se le bajara el enojo y se sintiera un poquito menos patético.

La situación empeoró con el pasar de los días, porque ahora BaekHyun no se volteaba cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, sino que trataba de darle celos a como diera lugar. Y funcionaba a la perfección.

Ya era viernes y ChanYeol necesitaba irse _ya_ de la escuela. Había tenido suficiente con aguantar el tiempo que duró de más su última clase, y lo que menos quería era encontrarse a BaekHyun en la salida haciéndole cariñitos a Choi MinHo o a cualquier otro imbécil. Por lo menos, al salir la escuela ya estaría casi vacía.

Su última parada sería el baño, y después de eso ya podría encerrarse en su casa jugando videojuegos todo el fin de semana. Pero no todo podía salir como lo planeaba, ¿cierto? Después de todo era Park ChanYeol, y últimamente tenía menos suerte que JongDae. Cuando se estaba lavando las manos, BaekHyun entró al baño y detuvo sus pasos en cuanto cruzaron miradas.

A pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentir que su corazón estaba corriendo un maratón ahora que BaekHyun estaba tan cerca de él. Suspiró, cansado de todo, y una vez que secó sus manos se encaminó a la salida. Pero nunca llegó. No supo en qué momento su espalda azotó contra el muro más cercano, pero pronto los labios de BaekHyun lo regresaron a la realidad.

BaekHyun estaba devorando su boca de tal forma que apenas y lo dejaba respirar. Su mente tardó tiempo en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero su cuerpo pareció reaccionar inmediatamente al tan ansiado contacto del que se había visto privado por una semana. Abrazó al más bajo y lo pegó a su cuerpo, sintiendo inmediatamente cómo su miembro se retorcía en su ropa interior después de que BaekHyun gimió.

ChanYeol se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que la idea de que los pudieran encontrar solamente lo excitaba más. BaekHyun dejó sus labios para ir a su barbilla, cuello y oreja, y en segundos tenía a ChanYeol a su merced. Se dio cuenta de que el más bajo no estaba jugando cuando una de sus manos bajó de su pecho a su estómago, y de ahí _más abajo_. El más alto lo detuvo por instinto, y fueron segundos en los que se vieron a los ojos llenos de deseo.

Esta vez, en vez de acobardarse, ChanYeol dejó que BaekHyun terminara lo que había empezado. El más bajo palmeó su miembro semi-erecto por encima de la ropa, y mostró una sonrisa satisfecha cuando ChanYeol jadeó. No tardó en desabrochar su pantalón y bajarlo con todo y ropa anterior hasta la mitad de sus muslos. El más alto sintió que la boca se le secaba cuando BaekHyun se hincó en el suelo y empezó a masturbarlo, todo sin perder el contacto visual.

—Baek...Hyun... —gimió ChanYeol, y mordió su labio inferior cuando el chico lamió la punta de su erección. No podía dejar que nadie los escuchara, pero la boca de BaekHyun era una tentación que lograba volverlo loco.

Acabó por morder el dorso de su mano después de que BaekHyun cerrara los ojos y engullera su miembro. Parecía como si disfrutara de una paleta deliciosa, y eso tenía a ChanYeol con las piernas temblando. Se sentía a morir con tan sólo imaginarse derramando su semen en la boca de BaekHyun, pero éste tenía otros planes. De repente, dejó su miembro y se levantó, limpiándose después la comisura de la boca y le mostró una sonrisa.

—Tengo que irme —le dijo, y sin más preámbulos dio vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Durante los tres largos segundos que tardó en reaccionar, ChanYeol se sintió como la peor basura del mundo, pero ahora mismo lo arreglaría.

No le dio oportunidad de tomar la perilla de la puerta. Lo jaló de regreso al baño, al mismo lugar en el que habían estado, solamente que ahora la espalda de BaekHyun estaba contra la pared y era ChanYeol quien introducía su lengua en su boca. Todo era caliente y rápido; en un segundo, ChanYeol estaba arrancándole las prendas inferiores a BaekHyun, quien había retomado su trabajo y estaba masturbándolo. Tenían que ser rápidos si no querían que el personal de intendencia los descubriera.

—Te quiero dentro de mí —susurró BaekHyun, y ChanYeol vio cómo se doblaba un poco para introducir dos dedos en su entrada, preparándose—. ¿O también saldrás corriendo hoy, ChanYeol?

ChanYeol no dijo nada. En vez de eso, fue él quien introdujo dos dedos en la boca de BaekHyun para que éste los chupara y después los introdujo en su cuerpo. El más bajo terminó de cara a la pared, sintiendo escalofríos cada vez que los gruesos dedos entraban y salían de él. No pasó mucho para que ChanYeol los reemplazara con su miembro, y unas estocadas después, ya estaba tomando un ritmo constante.

Había mirado más pornografía de la que admitiría, y sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas, pero estar dentro de BaekHyun era una cosa distinta. Por lo menos, su semblante extasiado le decía que estaba haciendo bien las cosas, y él mismo se sentía a morir porque era muy diferente a cualquier otra experiencia que hubiera tenido.

Se armó de valor cuando BaekHyun empezó a regresar el vaivén. Afianzó sus manos a su cintura delgada y aumentó el ritmo hasta que el sonido de piel contra piel llenó el baño. Los gemidos de ambos se hicieron más fuertes, y en un intento por acallarlos BaekHyun volteó, tomó a ChanYeol por la nuca y lo besó.

No duraron mucho más. ChanYeol alcanzó a salir de su cuerpo antes de correrse y BaekHyun le siguió. Cuando estaban limpiándose y acomodando su ropa, ChanYeol habló, sin poder controlar más el sentimiento que estaba presionando su pecho.

—Me gustas mucho —confesó. BaekHyun volteó y lo miró a los ojos, esperando—. No sé por qué, pero no dejo de pensar en ti. Y… quiero pedirte per…

ChanYeol no terminó la frase, los labios de BaekHyun se lo impidieron. Cuando el beso terminó estaba sonriendo como un idiota.

—Te odio tanto —dijo BaekHyun y hundió la cabeza en su hombro—. Pero también me gustas mucho.

El más alto sonrió, y ahora fue él quien tomó el rostro de BaekHyun y lo besó. Por lo menos era correspondido; era todo lo que necesitaba saber en ese momento.


	23. Chapter 23

**Información:** royal!AU, slight angst, fluff 

Lo que BaekHyun más odia de ser un príncipe es el protocolo. Todo el mundo espera que se case con una mujer bonita y de buena familia, que le dé hijos que le traigan un beneficio a su pueblo y continúe con la dinastía Byun. La prosperidad del reino es lo más importante, como alguna vez le dijo su padre. Entonces ¿en dónde queda la prosperidad de su corazón?

BaekHyun se había enamorado desde los dieciséis, pero no lo supo hasta ahora, tres años después. Lo que había comenzado como un capricho de adolescente, se había transformado en algo más íntimo, una relación donde ambas partes estaban de acuerdo y ya no planeaban detenerse a pesar del peligro que implicaba estar juntos.

ChanYeol lo había servido desde siempre. Se conocieron de niños, y desde ese entonces el más alto siempre procuraba el bienestar del príncipe. No había secreto suyo que ChanYeol no conociera. El joven podía adivinar su estado de ánimo con sólo verlo por la mañana, o al cocinar la comida que se le antojaba ese día.

El príncipe era un libro abierto para ChanYeol, y vice versa. No por nada, BaekHyun había reafirmado en incontables ocasiones que confiaba más en ChanYeol que en sus propios hermanos, y no le importaba que éstos se enojaran y murmuraran que ChanYeol era un esclavo, que no merecía tanta confianza porque _no era digno de ella_.

A ninguno de los dos le sorprendió que ChanYeol acabara por conocer más que sus secretos. BaekHyun no titubeó cuando se besaron por primera vez. Tuvo una pesadilla y ChanYeol fue a su auxilio, entrando en la cama junto a él para intentar calmar sus nervios y el temblor de su cuerpo. De hecho, funcionó; pero los dos sabían que no era parte del plan que ChanYeol tomara su rostro y juntara sus labios como último recurso para acallar sus sollozos. Tampoco esperaban que BaekHyun lo correspondiera, ni que acabaran por tener una sesión de besos y toques indebidos.

Nadie profundizó en el tema, no fue necesario hacerlo. La comodidad era tanta que BaekHyun se acostumbró a los besos, a los abrazos, a despertar cuando todavía no salía el sol para verse recostado en el pecho desnudo de ChanYeol, brazos y piernas enredados entre las cobijas. A veces creía que era una ilusión, un producto de su inconsciente que jugaba con él, porque a los primeros rayos de sol ChanYeol ya se había ido. Quizá era a lo único que no se acostumbraría nunca, pero debían ser cuidados o el destino de ChanYeol sería fatal.

Por eso es que ambos habían planeado cuidadosamente sus encuentros, y su trato era igual de amistoso para no levantar sospechas. Todo para mantener vivo ese sentimiento que crecía dentro de ellos.

Esa noche, BaekHyun no puede conciliar el sueño. Han pasado cinco días desde la última vez que vio a ChanYeol, pues tuvo asuntos que resolver con el rey y ChanYeol había estado ocupado coordinando a otros criados; después de todo, una de las candidatas a ser esposa de BaekHyun llegaría esa semana a visitarlos, y tendría que tener todo listo.

No está seguro de si debe ir a la habitación de criados sólo para ver a ChanYeol, porque sabe que levantaría sospechas. Pero al final lo hace, sus ganas de verlo pudieron más que cualquier miedo a ser descubierto, y ahora está abriendo la puerta del servicio lo suficiente para meter la cabeza y echar un vistazo.

ChanYeol está cambiándose la ropa del servicio por algo más cómodo para dormir. BaekHyun no puede evitar que su rostro se caliente cuando mira el estómago marcado de ChanYeol, sus hombros y brazos fuertes. El trabajo duro le ha dado ese cuerpo, y a pesar de que lo ha visto incontables veces, todavía no puede acostumbrarse.

Sus ojos están tan embelesados con la piel que revela la ropa que no se da cuenta de que ChanYeol lo está viendo hasta que carraspea. El príncipe parpadea unos segundos antes de hacer contacto visual, y se siente todavía más avergonzado cuando ChanYeol le sonríe de medio lado. Sabe que se va a ver muy infantil pero no le importa; BaekHyun sale corriendo a su habitación con el rostro ardiendo.

No espera sentir los brazos de ChanYeol a su alrededor cuando cruza la puerta, y las cosquillas que vienen después hasta que los dos están en la cama de BaekHyun intentando ahogar sus risas. Después de todo es de madrugada, y no quieren arriesgarse en caso de que haya un guardia cerca.

—¿Le gustó lo que vio, Su Alteza? —murmura ChanYeol, agachándose para besar su nariz antes de quitarse de encima. A pesar de todo lo que han pasado juntos, ChanYeol sigue tratándolo con respeto.

—Más de lo que debería —responde el príncipe y levanta las cejas, haciendo reír al más alto. En cuestión de segundos, BaekHyun está sentado entre las piernas de ChanYeol, su espalda contra el pecho del más alto quien está recargado contra la cabecera.

BaekHyun no lo dice en voz alta, pero es una de sus posiciones favoritas para estar con ChanYeol, pues siente que está en todos lados; se siente _protegido_.

—Espero que haya dormido y comido bien en estos días, Su Alteza —dice ChanYeol y deposita un beso en su cuello. Es efímero, pero aun así le dan escalofríos.

—No del todo —confiesa el príncipe mientras juega con los dedos del más alto—. Últimamente mi apetito es poco, y sólo puedo dormir si estás conmigo.

ChanYeol hace una mueca que BaekHyun no alcanza a ver porque el alto esconde su cabeza en su nuca y aspira su olor, para después abrazarlo con fuerza. Sabe que a BaekHyun le fascina que haga eso; es como un cachorro pequeño a quien ChanYeol quiere abrazar y cuidar por el resto de su vida.

—Mi señor —dice ChanYeol y BaekHyun se sonroja. Su voz rasposa siempre tiene un delicioso efecto en él—. A su futura esposa no le agradará verlo flacucho y ojeroso.

BaekHyun hace un puchero, y ChanYeol no pierde oportunidad para besarlo. La posición es algo incómoda, pero BaekHyun se las apaña para voltear y tomar el rostro de ChanYeol mientras se besan. Al alto no le gusta verlo así, pero tarde o temprano es lo que pasará y de una manera u otra tienen que acostumbrarse.

¿Qué son, de todos modos? ChanYeol quisiera estar con él no sólo como su sirviente, y tiene la certeza de que BaekHyun piensa lo mismo. Pero las cosas no son así, él es un criado y BaekHyun de sangre real. Al menos ChanYeol sabe que la muerte es lo único que lo alejará de su lado.

—La odio —menciona BaekHyun entre besos. ChanYeol se ríe y termina cortando el contacto, haciendo que el puchero de BaekHyun regrese.

—Pero si no la conoce, Su Alteza.

—No importa. La odio porque lo único que deseo es estar conmigo.

—Ya está conmigo, mi señor —dice ChanYeol, y su sonrisa se ensancha cuando BaekHyun rueda los ojos, pero no lo detiene de cambiar posiciones hasta que uno está acostado al lado de otro, mirándose a la cara.

—Escucha —dice el más bajo y toma su rostro, asegurándose de que lo esté viendo—. Lo único que quiero en este mundo es estar contigo. Y... Y-y es p-porque te amo.

ChanYeol abre mucho los ojos. No sabe qué decir ante esas palabras, pero no deja que un avergonzado BaekHyun le dé la espalda porque toma sus manos y vuelve a besarlo, esta vez más dominante. El príncipe suspira y lo abraza, disfrutando de los labios devorando su boca y las manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

No tarda mucho en buscar la orilla de la camisa de ChanYeol para quitarla del camino. El alto sonríe en medio del beso y él mismo se la quita, hay escalofríos recorriendo de pies a cabeza su cuerpo cuando BaekHyun pasa sus manos por su pecho. El príncipe se muerde el labio inferior antes de agacharse y besar sus clavículas, una sonrisa se expande por su rostro cuando escucha a ChanYeol suspirando con fuerza.

En todo el tiempo que llevan juntos, solamente dos veces han ido más allá de los besos y caricias, e incontables veces se detuvieron antes de que algo más pasara. BaekHyun siempre se quejaba y ChanYeol se reía, pero en ese momento es distinto: ninguno de los dos tiene planeado detenerse.

El más alto no se queda quieto. Sus manos recorren el cuerpo de BaekHyun debajo de su prenda para dormir, y la piel del príncipe se eriza bajo sus palmas. ChanYeol lo mira a los ojos mientras sus dedos tocan lugares que hacen suspirar a BaekHyun y lo tienen apretando las sábanas hasta que sus nudillos se hacen blancos. Es precioso, ChanYeol piensa.

BaekHyun se voltea hasta darle la espalda, dándole permiso para levantar su larga túnica. Con dificultad de estira hasta la mesa de madera al lado de su cama para alcanzar una caja del mismo material, de donde saca una botella pequeña de aceite y se la entrega al más alto. ChanYeol sonríe de oreja a oreja porque no tiene idea de cómo BaekHyun se hizo con la botella, además de que ya la tenía _lista,_ como si supiera de antemano lo que sucedería.

Son dos dedos los que entran en BaekHyun primero y éste sisea. ChanYeol besa y muerde su cuello, susurrando palabras de amor que logran tranquilizarlo. La preparación es lenta, pero no se detiene hasta que BaekHyun lo busca con una mano para aumentar el ritmo, su respiración entrecortada.

—¿Listo? —pregunta ChanYeol, siempre lo hace. Lo que menos quiere es lastimarlo.

BaekHyun asiente y suelta un suave gemido cuando los dedos de ChanYeol dejan su cuerpo. El alto no necesita más que un poco de aceite, y en el segundo siguiente entra en BaekHyun.

El príncipe se retuerce cuando ChanYeol decide probar terreno. Unas estocadas después toma un ritmo constante, y pronto todo lo que escuchan es el revoltijo de sábanas y los suaves, casi tímidos « _ah, ah»_ de BaekHyun.

En ese momento, no existe nadie más que ellos dos. BaekHyun se da cuenta de lo poco que realmente representan las palabras «te amo», porque él siente mucho más por ChanYeol. Es la única persona en la que puede confiar, también del único que ha estado y estará enamorado. No está de más decir que ChanYeol siente lo mismo, pues han estado juntos desde siempre y el solo pensamiento de separarse le rompe el corazón. Es por eso que nunca se separará de su lado, no importando qué tan doloroso sea verlo con alguien más.

El ritmo aumenta al cabo de unos minutos en los que ChanYeol sube sus manos hasta el pecho de BaekHyun, sintiendo los escalofríos del príncipe en sus manos. Ambos están sudando, la temperatura de la habitación de repente sube tanto que se siente como un sauna. ChanYeol gruñe en su oído, y está al borde de perder el control cuando BaekHyun trata desesperadamente de sostenerse de los muslos del más alto.

Ambos muerden la tela de las sábanas cuando llegan al orgasmo, procurando así no hacer ningún ruido que pueda ser revelador. BaekHyun se está quedando dormido cuando siente a ChanYeol levantarse para ir por unas toallas y limpiarlos a ambos. Una vez de nuevo a su lado, BaekHyun se acurruca en su pecho, contento.

—También te amo —susurra ChanYeol y besa su frente antes de caer dormido. Lo que no sabe es que BaekHyun escuchó, y al igual que él se abandona al sueño con una sonrisa en los labios.


	24. ESPECIAL

**Información:** idol!BaekHyun, fansite!ChanYeol

El aeropuerto está saturado. Aun así, Byun BaekHyun camina con guardias de seguridad a su izquierda y su mánager a la derecha tratando de evitar que los fans se acerquen mucho a él. Jamás ha sido un aficionado del _flash_ en su rostro, por lo menos hoy lleva consigo sus lentes de sol. Después de todo, él es uno de los cantantes más populares de Corea del Sur; no hay lugar donde su rostro no sea reconocido.

Las cámaras dirigidas hacia su persona pertenecen a medios de comunicación, fans con celulares en mano enloquecidos por verlo y _fansites,_ quienes lo acompañan a cada uno de los eventos que asiste. Es bueno recordando rostros, así que podría nombrar a cada uno de los _fansites_ que lo siguen incluso si los viera sin sus cámaras y lentes enormes.

De entre todos ellos, hay uno que BaekHyun reconoce muy bien. Es el único manejado por un hombre, pues todos los que ha visto a lo largo de su carrera son mujeres. Sabe que el nombre del _fansite_ es _Pretty Lips_ , además de que es el más grande que tiene en Corea. Ha estado con él los cinco años que lleva de carrera; todavía recuerda su primer evento y cómo el chico ya estaba ahí, tomando fotos de él, y cuando no lo estaba haciendo y por azares del destino sus miradas se cruzaban, él lo animaba moviendo sus manos y sonriendo.

Su relación (si así es que se le podía llamar a simples miradas) fue cambiando con el tiempo. BaekHyun dejó de ser un _idol_ al que le temblaban las piernas cada vez que se paraba en el escenario para convertirse en uno de los cantantes más amados de su país, mientras que su _fansite_ dejó atrás la imagen de un adolescente hiperactivo al pasar a ser alguien más maduro. BaekHyun mentiría si dijera que no estuvo al pendiente de ese cambio, porque en un parpadeo el muchacho era alto, de hombros anchos y _bastante atractivo._

Hasta el día de hoy, BaekHyun no comprendía cómo el contacto visual que hacían, por minúsculo que fuera, lograba que su alma dejara su cuerpo por unos magníficos segundos. Quizá eran los ojos almendrados, quizá era todo lo que esos ojos querían transmitirle.

Hoy no es la excepción. _Pretty Lips_ está ahí, con su cámara en ambas manos tomando varias fotografías seguidas. Los lentes de sol que trae puestos le permiten a BaekHyun recorrer su vista por los fuertes brazos del muchacho, apreciando además cada uno de los tatuajes que tiene su brazo derecho. Quizá su favorito es el que simula una guitarra, lo que le hace pensar que, como él, es un amante de la música.

BaekHyun está cerca de sus _fansites_ cuando ve a ­­ _Pretty Lips_ bajando su cámara y mirándolo directamente de arriba a abajo. Se siente desnudo por un momento, la mirada del alto parece atravesar cada una de las prendas que tiene encima hasta que llega a su rostro. Casi como si fuera un código entre ellos, BaekHyun se retira los lentes de sol y sonríe a todo el que está presente, ganando el doble fotografías al doble de velocidad.

Son escasos segundos los que cruza miradas con él. BaekHyun siente su rostro pálido, y es ridículo porque no es como si hubieran compartido algunas palabras siquiera, pero ese hombre tiene un efecto muy poderoso en él. Su corazón amenaza con romper sus costillas cuando ve la diminuta sonrisa del hombre antes de que sus labios formen la palabra «cuídate». Después, levanta su cámara y continúa con las fotografías, y esa es la señal de BaekHyun para ponerse los lentes de nuevo y seguir caminando.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta su mánager. Están cruzando la puerta que lo llevará hasta las bandas de chequeo de equipaje, y hasta entonces se permite soltar el aire que estuvo conteniendo.

—Magnífico —responde, una genuina sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Como cada año, BaekHyun hace una fiesta con sus fans para su cumpleaños. Desde la primera que hizo _Pretty Lips_ ha estado ahí. BaekHyun ha escuchado incontables veces lo difícil que es obtener un boleto para sus fiestas, pero parece que eso no es obstáculo para el _fansite._ Siempre puede encontrarlo en las sillas del fondo, generalmente en la esquina. Dado que es muy alto, prefiere no llamar la atención, o eso es lo que se imagina BaekHyun. Aunque, secretamente, le gustaría que estuviera hasta enfrente.

Este año no es la excepción. Hay una mesa de regalos, los cuales son revisados por el personal de staff, y una mesa más con presentes hechos por el mismísimo BaekHyun para sus fans. Antes de que la fiesta comience, BaekHyun está viendo desde detrás del escenario cómo sus fans dejan regalos, entre ellos, _Pretty Lips._ Pero hay algo que le llama la atención: hay una caja y una bolsa. Los cuatro años pasados, solamente ha dejado una caja con su perfume favorito o alguna prenda de ropa, así que no puede evitar pensar que esa bolsa contiene algo importante.

Una vez que terminaron, el staff se lleva la mesa detrás del escenario, y BaekHyun aprovecha que su mánager está arreglando los últimos detalles con seguridad para escabullirse hasta la mesa, tomar la bolsa y caja y llevarlos hasta su camerino. Está a unos pasos del escenario, y a pesar de que es tan fácil matar de una vez su curiosidad y ver qué es, la voz de su mánager llamándolo lo saca de sus pensamientos.

La fiesta de cumpleaños es todo un éxito. BaekHyun pasa por una ronda de preguntas, reparte tarta a todos los presentes y canta unos trozos de canciones que le piden. Es como cada año, y BaekHyun disfruta mucho las fiestas. Siempre le alegra ver a sus fans felices gracias a él. Al final de la fiesta, dado que son poco menos de cuarenta fans, BaekHyun les entrega los presentes que él preparó uno por uno, y les agradece personalmente por haberlo acompañado en esa fecha tan especial.

Su _fansite_ es siempre de los últimos en pasar. Nunca se hablan, pero BaekHyun es capaz de admirar su altura y belleza de cerca, y con eso es más que suficiente. Cuando está frente a él, BaekHyun toma el regalo y lo extiende, una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Muchas gracias por haber venido. Significa mucho.

El muchacho sonríe, arrugas formándose alrededor de sus bonitos ojos.

—Un placer. Espero que te guste tu regalo.

Decir que se quedó sin aliento es _poco._ La voz del muchacho es gruesa y profunda, y la sonrisa que le mostró después tiene a su corazón acelerado. BaekHyun traga saliva, atónito, y mejor decide enfocarse en su siguiente y última fan antes de que diga o haga alguna estupidez. Entonces tenía razón; ese regalo contiene algo más de lo usual, y no puede esperar hasta estar en su departamento para poder abrirlo.

La fiesta se termina a las ocho de la noche, pero no es hasta la madrugada que BaekHyun llega a casa. Todavía tuvo que pasar a un programa de radio, y de ahí cenó junto a su mánager hasta que se vio libre. En la caja había, en efecto, una botella más de su perfume favorito junto con un reloj y un termo de agua con un diseño hecho por _Pretty Lips._ Dichos obsequios cupieron perfectamente en su mochila, y ya que la bolsa de su otro regalo era pequeña la llevó consigo hasta que estuvo en su casa. Por alguna razón, tiene el presentimiento de que es algo más… _privado_ ; además, sabe que se metería en problemas si su mánager se entera de lo que hizo. Después de todo, su seguridad está primero.

No es una persona muy paciente, pero primero acaba con todos los pasos de su cuidado personal antes de acomodarse en su cama y tomar la bolsa. Está nervioso, y por eso le da varias vueltas al paquete antes de animarse a abrirlo. Un jadeo involuntario sale de sus labios cuando ve lo que hay dentro: una cámara polaroid junto a una fotografía, por supuesto, de _Pretty Lips._

El chico está haciendo un signo de amor y paz que tapa la mitad de su rostro, y gracias a que lleva una camisa de manga corta puede ver sus tatuajes. La sonrisa que muestra es linda, además de que deja ver su hoyuelo, y BaekHyun siente que eso que revolotea en su estómago va aumentando conforme sigue mirando la foto. La sonrisa boba que tiene en rostro se ensancha cuando gira la foto y se encuentra con la letra del más alto en plumón negro.

—De Park ChanYeol. Feliz cumpleaños —lee en voz alta, y luego pasa sus dedos por la caligrafía desordenada. _Park ChanYeol._

BaekHyun no duerme nada esa noche. Se la pasa dando vueltas en su cama, viendo la foto, la caligrafía y dando vueltas de nuevo. El que la cámara haya llegado hasta él junto con la fotografía sólo significa una cosa: _ChanYeol_ quiere una foto de vuelta.

No puede decir que la idea no lo asusta. De hecho, sabe que es sumamente peligroso tomarse una foto y mandarla a un fan, porque a fin de cuentas ChanYeol es eso, un fan. Aunque su relación se sienta más allá de un fanatismo. ¿Y si ChanYeol es algún loco que quiere sacar provecho de él? ¿Y si publica la foto que le mande y arruina su imagen? Así como sus fans claman amarlo un día, al siguiente le pueden dar la espalda, y BaekHyun sabe que la línea que divide el amor y el odio es muy delgada.

Pero a la vez, por alguna razón que desconoce, siente cierta confianza hacia ChanYeol. Todos esos cinco años a su lado deben significar algo, ¿no es verdad?

A la mañana siguiente tiene ojeras enormes, lo cual no pasa desapercibido por JongIn, su maquillista, quien suspira molesto ante la sonrisa de disculpa de BaekHyun. No tiene más que un evento por la mañana ese día, tiene que asistir a la apertura de una tienda. BaekHyun es famoso y todo el mundo lo quiere como imagen de su marca, pues saben que sus fans comprarán hasta el último artículo.

Todavía es temprano cuando llega a casa. Lo primero que ve al entrar a su cuarto es la fotografía y la cámara descansando en su cama, y entonces siente de nuevo cómo sus manos sudan y su cuerpo entero se pone en alerta. Sin embargo, ahora no lo piensa dos veces: toma la cámara y se saca una foto, haciendo la misma pose que ChanYeol, sólo que ahora sus labios forman un beso.

Está seguro de que le gustará a ChanYeol considerando su nombre de _fansite._

Ahora, todo lo que necesita es hablar con SeHun, y lo hará esa misma noche.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, hyung?

BaekHyun da vueltas en su silla giratoria una vez más antes de detenerse en su escritorio, la pantalla mostrando el inicio de _LoL._

—No te hubiera llamado si no lo estuviera, sabes.

—Pero puede ser peligroso —SeHun murmura, su voz es un eco de su propia conciencia—. Si este, ¿cómo se llama? En fin, _ese,_ hace algo con la foto…

—Se llama ChanYeol, SeHun. _ChanYeol._ Te repetí el nombre como tres veces —murmura BaekHyun, exasperado—. Y no hará nada, no te preocupes.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

BaekHyun no lo está. Puede que su carrera se termine después de que mande esa foto, y de repente todo se parece a la locura más grande de su vida. Pero ha estado más de dos años intentando hacer algún contacto con ChanYeol más allá de una simple mirada, y ahora que el _fansite_ se atrevió a dar el primer paso no siente que deba ser el que se eche para atrás.

—Corazonada.

SeHun suspira sonoramente. Le da unos segundos para arrepentirse, pero BaekHyun le extiende la bolsa con la cámara y la nueva foto, haciendo que ruede los ojos.

—Muy bien. Pero no me culpes si tus fans se enteran y te quieren tirar a un río, hyung.

—Eres el mejor jefe de staff del mundo, Oh SeHun —dice BaekHyun y se levanta de la silla para aplastar al menor en su cama. Después de todo, llevan casi diez años conociéndose.

La foto es enviada al día siguiente, todo porque SeHun es demasiado bueno encontrando cosas que busca y tiene muchos contactos. Además, BaekHyun está seguro con él porque sabe que tiene el doscientos por ciento de su discreción.

A partir de ese momento, BaekHyun no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en la respuesta de ChanYeol, pero cada vez que tiene un descanso no puede evitar que las ansias lo ataquen. Está preparándose para su nuevo álbum, y a pesar de que tiene trabajo hasta el cuello, procura mandarle mensajes a SeHun constantemente para saber si hay alguna respuesta por parte de ChanYeol. Por supuesto, su amigo se harta hasta que termina diciéndole que sea paciente, que probablemente ChanYeol no quiere levantar ninguna sospecha respondiendo rápidamente. Y aunque sabe que es una razón muy válida continúa sintiéndose ansioso.

La respuesta llega dos semanas después. Cuando entra a su habitación y ve la misma bolsa sobre su cama, siente que todo su cansancio se desvanece y es reemplazado por adrenalina. Con presteza se aproxima a su cama y vacía la bolsa, encontrando una foto más de ChanYeol. Esta vez, tiene puesta una sudadera grande, pero su rostro se ve a la perfección.

BaekHyun suspira involuntariamente; el hombre es demasiado guapo. Contento, voltea la fotografía y ríe cuando ve los _emojis_ dibujados por ChanYeol junto con un «No pensé que respondieras, por eso me gustas tanto». No lo piensa dos veces antes de tomar la cámara y fotografiarse una vez más, esta vez, con una sonrisa llena de dientes y su nariz arrugada.

«Gracias por no vender mi foto a los medios ><» es el mensaje que deja en la fotografía. Le exigiría a SeHun que fuera por ella si no fueran las tres de la mañana, así que tendrá que esperar hasta que salga el sol de nuevo. Pero no importa, sabe que valdrá la pena la espera.

BaekHyun ya no tiene que esperar dos semanas enteras para obtener respuesta de _Pretty Lips._ Las fotografías llegan más rápido de lo que pensaba, en diferentes poses y diferentes lugares. BaekHyun también manda las suyas, todas distintas, y pronto siente que su confianza hacia el alto aumenta. Los mensajes tampoco han parado, y BaekHyun descubre que ChanYeol es gracioso y lindo. Casi se siente como en la preparatoria, cuando se mandaba mensajes con la persona que le gustaba.

ChanYeol es quien vuelve a dar el primer paso cuando le manda la última foto. De nuevo es una foto de su rostro, pero el ángulo está más alejado y puede ver sus clavículas y parte de su pecho. BaekHyun siente que su rostro se calienta cuando ve toda la piel expuesta, y de repente siente deseos de que ChanYeol esté ahí con él, y no solamente en una fotografía. El nuevo mensaje reza «Perdón por la mala calidad. Ojalá pudiera ver un poco más de ti…»

La inseguridad aparece una vez más aunque BaekHyun intente reprimirla. Las palabras que le dijo SeHun al principio siguen sonando en su cabeza, porque sabe que con lo famoso que es, no hay una seguridad cien por ciento garantizada. Sin embargo, en menos de lo que pensaba, está cerrando con seguro la puerta de su camerino en caso de que a su mánager se le ocurra hacerle una visita sorpresa.

Está en medio de una sesión fotográfica para una revista, y le dieron exactamente diez minutos para descansar. No lo piensa dos veces antes de desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior, para después ponerse la camisa con la que vino vestido ese día. Es un fan de la ropa grande, por lo que no tiene problema de revelar nada más de lo que debería; la camisa cubre perfectamente hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

Le toma un par de minutos encontrar el ángulo perfecto frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tiene, pero al final logra sacar una polaroid donde se muestra de la mitad de sus muslos hasta sus labios que, de nuevo, forman un adorable puchero. Siente su corazón a mil por hora cuando la fotografía se revela y ve la piel de sus muslos al final, y arriba algo de clavículas y cuello gracias a los botones desabrochados. Trata de no pensar en el cataclismo que desataría si esa foto llega a las manos incorrectas cuando escribe un «Es justo» detrás de la fotografía, antes de guardarla hasta lo más recóndito de su mochila y vestirse de nuevo a la velocidad de la luz.

Dos días después, BaekHyun se entera de que ChanYeol recibió la fotografía en el aeropuerto camino al siguiente evento que tiene. Esta vez no lleva sus lentes de sol, por lo que no puede esconderse ni un poco de las decenas de resplandores en su rostro. No tiene que buscar mucho para ver a ChanYeol, y entonces se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que lo ve desde que el intercambio de fotografías comenzó.

Esta vez, hay algo _distinto_ en su mirada. El alto no sólo deja de tomar fotos, sino que recorre todo su cuerpo con sus ojos, haciendo que el rostro entero de BaekHyun se encienda. De nuevo son escasos segundos los que hacen contacto visual, pero son suficientes para que BaekHyun no deje de pensar en él.

Está consciente de que no hay vuelta atrás. Sabe que es peligroso, pero es un juego que está dispuesto a jugar hasta el final.

No es de sorprender que cada foto suba más y más de tono, hasta que de pronto le llega una donde el rostro de ChanYeol no es protagonista, pero sí el área de su cintura para abajo. BaekHyun se muerde los labios cuando ve la mano de ChanYeol envuelta en su miembro, y sabe que es él por el tatuaje de su nombre en su dedo medio. Detrás de la foto hay un «Mira lo que me haces», cosa que tiene a BaekHyun en llamas. No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo se le queda viendo a la foto, ni cuándo empezó a palmar su propio miembro en la oscuridad de su habitación, pero pronto está encendiendo la luz para tomarse una foto más.

Este es definitivamente el límite más peligroso que va a cruzar, pero su mente no está pensando en eso cuando se desviste por completo y va hacia el espejo. El ángulo es incómodo y extraño, pero después de varios intentos finalmente puede tomar una foto decente de su trasero. Intenta capturar tanta piel como puede, y cuando la foto está revelada por completo, escribe detrás un «Aquí tienes tu recompensa». Realmente espera que SeHun no fisgonee en nada de lo que él manda o recibe, porque entonces sí se metería en serios problemas.

Un día después, cuando su amigo le avisa que la foto ya fue entregada, se siente más nervioso que nunca. Incluso le cuesta trabajo concentrarse cuando están filmando las últimas escenas de su video musical, cosa que le cuesta un regaño de su mánager por estar «en la luna». Tan sólo espera que ChanYeol no tarde mucho en contestar; no va a poder con las ansias carcomiéndolo por dentro.

La respuesta de ChanYeol llega una semana después, exactamente la mañana que tiene su primer evento fuera de la ciudad. Tiene que estar en el aeropuerto a las cuatro de la tarde para arreglar lo de su equipaje y cualquier asunto que pueda surgir, y le quedan quince minutos para salir cuando SeHun entra a su habitación hecho un desastre y con un paquete pequeño, más pequeño que la cámara.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta BaekHyun. La caja es completamente blanca; no tiene ningún nombre ni nada parecido.

—Es de tu querido amante, hyung —dice SeHun y levanta las cejas. BaekHyun rueda los ojos y amenaza con golpear a SeHun, pero la verdad es que está emocionado como no lo había estado en un buen tiempo—. No te tardes, ya casi nos vamos.

En cuanto SeHun sale disparado de la habitación, BaekHyun corre por unas tijeras para abrir la caja, y cuando lo hace no sabe qué decir. Es más, ni siquiera sabe _qué_ es lo que le mandó ChanYeol. Es pequeño, de color azul y cubierto de silicona, además de que tiene una forma un tanto rara: está más ancho de una esquina que de otra. BaekHyun está unos buenos dos minutos dándole vueltas hasta que se fija en el pequeño botón para encenderlo, y entonces suelta una carcajada tan sonora que puede que la hayan escuchado en los pasillos.

—Hijo de puta —dice BaekHyun y se muerde los labios mientras intenta recuperar la respiración. Vaya que ChanYeol fue más allá.

Iba a desechar la caja cuando ve dentro un papel doblado. Al abrirlo, la letra de ChanYeol muestra un «4:15pm. No llegues tarde.», haciendo que BaekHyun sienta un cosquilleo en el estómago. _Perfecto_. Ahora estaría contando los segundos hasta que llegara esa hora. Más abajo, hay un número de teléfono escrito, y BaekHyun no tarda en registrarlo en un teléfono viejo que tiene que, además, no es un _Smartphone._ Las ansias de llamar a ChanYeol son muchas, pero se contiene. Aún no es el momento.

En efecto, tarda un poco más en salir hacia el aeropuerto de lo que tenía planeado, pero por lo menos el tráfico fue favorable ese día. Camina más lento que de costumbre cuando llega al aeropuerto, e ignora las miradas raras que le manda su mánager y SeHun. Es mejor no decir ni una sola palabra a explicar que un _juguete_ lo hace caminar de forma extraña.

Trae su celular en su mano y finge de vez en cuando ver sus notificaciones para ver la hora. _4:10pm._ Ya hay fans esperándolo junto con _fansites,_ y no puede evitar que sus ojos busquen a ChanYeol por todos lados aunque todavía no lo ve. El tiempo pasa rápido, y con cada minuto que marca su teléfono siente como si un sudor frío estuviera escurriendo por su cuello.

—Baek —escucha a su mánager, y se sobresalta. El hombre rueda los ojos y suspira, molesto—. ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Nada importante —carraspea BaekHyun—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Sé que te digo esto muchas veces pero ahora sí quiero que me hagas caso —comienza, haciendo reír al más bajo—. Por favor, comprométete a cumplir con los tiempos en la firma de autógrafos. Hoy quiero terminar a tiempo para irme a descansar.

—No me puedes culpar —responde BaekHyun y se acomoda el cabello. Puede escuchar los gritos de unas fans en cuanto hace eso—. Adoro demasiado a mis fans. Nunca es tiempo suficiente…

Son unos segundos en los que ocurre todo. Ni siquiera puede terminar la frase porque ya se está tropezando al sentir la vibración recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Son varios brazos los que lo toman con fuerza para no dejarlo caer de bruces al suelo, y lo único que puede hacer es encogerse un poco y morderse la lengua para que ningún sonido obsceno salga de su boca. Le toma tiempo, pero finalmente puede respirar cuando la vibración se detiene.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta su mánager, alarmado. SeHun también lo está viendo con ojos llenos de preocupación, y él lo único que hace es asentir. Sus ojos están en otro lado.

—No se preocupen. Sólo me resbalé —dice, la voz temblorosa. A unos metros de él, ChanYeol está mirándolo con una media sonrisa en los labios, mientras que su mano derecha está en su bolsillo, controlando su tortura.

Cómo quisiera tenerlo en frente para darle un puñetazo en su lindo rostro.

BaekHyun retoma su caminata normal después, y muestra una sonrisa atolondrada para borrar la preocupación del rostro de sus fans, lo cual funciona a la perfección. Sin embargo, parece que ChanYeol no ha tenido suficiente, porque en cuanto pasa a menos de un metro de él puede sentir la vibración de nuevo, pero ahora no es tan intensa. Sin embargo, logra doblar ligeramente sus rodillas y lo hace jadear, haciendo que su mánager lo vea con preocupación de nuevo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te sientes mal? Si quieres podemos cancelar el evento, no tengo problema…

—Estoy bien —dice, su voz temblorosa de nuevo. La vibración no se ha ido, y cuando sube un nivel de intensidad cierra fuertemente los ojos. Esto lo volverá loco—. Sólo necesito ir al baño, me echaré agua en la cara.

Su mánager asiente y lo obliga a caminar más rápido. En cuanto están fuera del alcance de la multitud, la vibración para por completo, y su cuerpo entero se relaja instantáneamente. Ya no se fijó si ChanYeol estaba cerca o no, en ese momento lo que más quería era que lo dejara respirar. Ya en el baño (revisado previamente por su personal en caso de que haya algún fan escondido), BaekHyun se encierra y se apresura a quitarse las prendas inferiores, jadeando con fuerza cuando saca de su cuerpo el pequeño vibrador azul.

Sus piernas no están para nada estables, pero eso no le impide caminar hasta el otro lado del baño, sacar su teléfono y marcar el número de ChanYeol mientras que con su mano libre se masturba lentamente. Está demasiado excitado.

—Hey, _pretty lips_ —es lo primero que escucha y BaekHyun suelta una risa que se combina con un gemido. Definitivamente no estaba preparado para eso.

— _Ah,_ podría correrme sólo escuchando tu voz —responde. ChanYeol se ríe y él se muerde los labios, dejando su miembro para introducir dos dedos en él.

—¿En serio? —pregunta ChanYeol y BaekHyun quiere maldecir a los cuatro vientos porque el alto _sabe_ que tiene el control—. ¿Tanto te gustó mi regalo?

—Idiota —murmura e inmediatamente su cuerpo reacciona cuando sus largos dedos llegan hasta su próstata. No puede evitar jadear cuando siente deliciosos escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo, y el hecho de que ChanYeol esté escuchando todo lo excita todavía más.

—Dime qué haces —pide ChanYeol, y el tono demandante en su voz sólo aumenta los calambres en su bajo vientre. Está muy cerca del orgasmo.

—Imagino… _ah…_ i-imagino que son tus dedos los… los que están dentro de mí…

— _¿Sólo mis dedos?_ —pregunta ChanYeol, y BaekHyun no duda en meter un dedo más en él. Ahora, su teléfono está entre su hombro y cuello; su otra mano se ocupa de su miembro—. Apuesto a que no sólo es eso. Apuesto a que imaginas mis manos en tu cintura mientras te follo como lo mereces…

BaekHyun se muerde fuertemente los labios cuando se corre. Su semen caliente mancha el suelo mientras los espasmos controlan su cuerpo, y no detiene sus dedos hasta que está completamente satisfecho. Es entonces que abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que no ha colgado el teléfono, y escucha los leves jadeos de ChanYeol que solamente lo hacen sonreír.

—Parece que también te divertiste —dice BaekHyun mientras camina hasta el lavabo. Sus piernas siguen temblando, pero tiene que asearse lo más rápido posible porque ya tardó y su mánager va a entrar en cualquier momento.

—Yo diría que acabas de cumplir uno de mis sueños —dice ChanYeol y ríe. BaekHyun también lo hace, y después procede a despedirse. Termina de limpiar todo y guarda el vibrador en una de las bolsas que tiene su chaqueta por dentro. De esa forma, nadie lo verá.

En cuanto abre la puerta, ve la cara de su mánager enfrente, a punto de tocar. Lo sobresalta un poco, pero después BaekHyun se empieza a reír; quizá más de nervios que de otra cosa.

—Ya me estaba preocupando —dijo el hombre. SeHun está cerca de él todavía un poco asustado; es ahora que BaekHyun se siente ligeramente culpable.

—Lo lamento —dice, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios—, pero ya me siento mejor. Vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

La palabra más adecuada para describir a Oh SeHun es «ángel». BaekHyun había ganado su primer premio la semana siguiente después de que lanzó su nuevo disco, y su staff le organizó una fiesta en un hotel de lujo. Sus ventas digitales eran tan buenas y prometedoras como siempre, cosa que tenía felices a las personas que trabajaban con él.

Sus llamadas y mensajes con ChanYeol se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes al punto de que ya no eran suficientes. Necesitaba verlo, y no creía que podía esperar mucho más sin hacerlo. Fue ahí donde intervino SeHun. Al principio se había negado rotundamente a la idea descabellada que consistía en hacer pasar a ChanYeol como uno más de su staff, y BaekHyun tuvo que rogarle casi de rodillas para que accediera. Quince minutos era todo lo que tenía una vez que la fiesta hubiera comenzado, y a pesar de que BaekHyun sintió una punzada de rabia porque _no era suficiente,_ accedió. Prefería esos valiosos quince minutos a absolutamente nada.

ChanYeol está de pie del otro lado de la habitación cuando BaekHyun entra en medio de aplausos de todo su staff. Trae puesto un gafete de staff falso, y va vestido con pantalón negro y camisa del mismo color, su cabello estilizado hacia arriba. Nada fuera de lo normal para no llamar la atención, pero aun así BaekHyun siente que las piernas le tiemblan en cuanto hacen contacto visual. No recordaba lo atractivo que era, lo alto que era, y lo mucho que le gusta cuando lo ve con esos ojos, casi como si quisiera _comérselo_ ahí mismo. BaekHyun traga saliva; su boca se secó de repente.

Todos los miembros del staff presentes le aplauden con orgullo. BaekHyun está feliz; toda esa noche está dedicada a él, pero no se puede concentrar por completo en las adulaciones y felicitaciones. Su mente ha estado divagando desde que SeHun aceptó meter a ChanYeol en la fiesta, y francamente no puede esperar a que esos quince minutos que tiene ya comiencen.

ChanYeol desaparece primero de la habitación, y en cuanto BaekHyun lo ve salir se siente más ansioso que nunca. Sus ojos no dejan la figura alta hasta que desaparece de su vista, y sabe que tiene que esperar alrededor de cinco minutos para ir tras él.

—¿Disfrutando la vista? —escucha, y cuando mira al frente SeHun lo está viendo con ojos pícaros. BaekHyun se detesta a sí mismo por sentir sus mejillas calientes, pero supone que el alcohol en su sistema también tiene mucho que ver.

—Pensé que estabas detrás de JongIn. No puedes quitarle la vista ni siquiera en sus ratos libres. Lo tienes hostigado hasta cuando me maquilla —dice BaekHyun y se queja en voz alta cuando SeHun golpea su brazo para luego tomar otro trago más de su copa de champagne.

—Soy como tú. Necesito alcohol para desinhibirme —dice y guiña un ojo; BaekHyun simplemente saca la lengua—. Tus quince minutos comienzan en cuanto salgas por esa puerta; no quiero que te tardes más o tu mánager sospechará.

BaekHyun asiente en lo que se termina su segunda copa. Su tolerancia al alcohol no es muy buena, y con eso es suficiente para sentirse relajado a pesar de que sus nervios todavía están atacándolo. Ya han pasado esos cinco minutos, y BaekHyun mira de forma cómplice a SeHun cuando empieza a caminar hacia la salida. El menor entiende, y se dirige hacia su mánager para hacerle conversación en lo que el cantante se escapa; sin duda es un buen amigo.

Una vez fuera, BaekHyun se apresura a llegar al lugar donde acordaron. Está en el siguiente piso, pero como se sabe el camino de memoria no tiene muchos problemas en encontrarlo. En su camino se encontró con personal del hotel que simplemente pasaron de largo sin siquiera mirarlo, por lo menos no tuvo que darle explicaciones a nadie. Tan sólo espera que SeHun se haya encargado de las posibles cámaras dentro del hotel.

Respira profundamente cuando está frente a la puerta del baño. Es uno de los baños menos concurridos, pues hay tres en el piso principal, además de que ese en específico es el más alejado de todos. Siente las ansias en su vientre bajo, pero se arma de valor y toca tres veces la puerta. No pasan ni cinco segundos y la puerta se abre, dejando ver a quien ha estado deseando por mucho tiempo.

ChanYeol toma su brazo y lo jala para que entre, BaekHyun realmente no pone resistencia. En cuanto se cierra la puerta, siente su espalda chocar contra ésta y en un santiamén ChanYeol está sobre él, recorriendo su cuello con su nariz mientras sus grandes manos tocan su cuerpo. BaekHyun retiene aire en la garganta, y muerde sus labios cuando siente los de ChanYeol dejando besos por toda la piel expuesta. Gime con fuerza cuando el alto toca un punto débil y aprovecha para succionar, y BaekHyun lo dejaría si no tuviera tantas ganas de besarlo.

Sus delgados dedos se enredan en el cabello de ChanYeol y acto seguido sus bocas chocan en un beso desesperado. Puede sentir la necesidad de ChanYeol en cada movimiento que hace, cada jadeo, cada sonido que sale de su garganta. BaekHyun siente el sabor del alcohol mezclado con el de sus labios y es _exquisito_ ; tiene el presentimiento de que se convertirá en un adicto.

Se besan por unos minutos más que parecen una eternidad. BaekHyun siente ya un bulto en sus pantalones que lo está molestando, pero la verdad es que tiene otras cosas en mente. El beso se corta cuando se les termina el oxígeno, sus labios quedan unidos por un hilillo de saliva.

—Diez minutos —jadea ChanYeol, y aparta un mechón de cabello del rostro de BaekHyun quien abre los ojos después. La luz del baño está encendida, y puede ver a la perfección los ojos llenos de deseo del más alto. Está seguro de que él se encuentra en las mismas condiciones.

—No es suficiente con todo lo que quiero hacer contigo —susurra BaekHyun y ChanYeol ríe, sus hombros moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo—. Pero ya me encargaré de que tengamos tiempo después.

BaekHyun busca su mirada mientras acaricia una de las manos de ChanYeol. Pronto, ambos se pierden en la mirada del otro por unos segundos que parecen eternos, y BaekHyun se quedaría en sus ojos almendrados si no fuera porque les quedan diez valiosos minutos. Con una mano toma del cuello al más alto y baja su cabeza hasta que sus labios están juntos de nuevo, esta vez en un beso lento y caliente.

ChanYeol se convierte en un títere en sus manos. La espalda de BaekHyun ya no está más contra la puerta, sino es ahora ChanYeol quien toma su lugar mientras el beso continúa. Las manos de BaekHyun recorren el pecho del más alto lentamente, y van bajando poco a poco hasta que alcanzan su cinturón. ChanYeol abre los ojos y corta el beso cuando siente las manos de BaekHyun desabrochando su cinturón y pantalón, y hace un intento por detenerlo pero BaekHyun no se lo permite.

—Siempre me ha gustado el nombre de tu _fansite_ —menciona BaekHyun en voz baja, casi como si le estuviera contando un secreto—. Pensé mucho en estos quince minutos que tenemos, y creo saber exactamente qué hacer.

— _Baek…_ —susurra ChanYeol y traga saliva cuando BaekHyun baja sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas, hincándose en el proceso. BaekHyun ve a la perfección cómo ChanYeol está tratando de controlarse, pero sus ojos lo dicen todo. ChanYeol es como un libro abierto para él.

—¿Te gustan mis labios, ChanYeol-ah? —pregunta BaekHyun con inocencia, y sonríe cuando ChanYeol respira profundamente— Apuesto a que te encantaría verlos alrededor de tu polla. Yo puedo cumplir eso.

ChanYeol jadea cuando BaekHyun retira su ropa interior, liberando por fin su miembro erecto. El cantante siente que se le hace agua la boca al verlo, y no tarda en tomarlo con una de sus manos y masturbarlo lentamente. Se asegura de que ChanYeol lo esté mirando antes de sacar su lengua y cubrir la cabeza, haciendo que el alto se retuerza en su lugar y muerda el dorso de su mano para acallar cualquier sonido que pueda salir de esas cuatro paredes.

BaekHyun sabe que el tiempo no está de su lado, así que engulle el miembro de ChanYeol de una sola vez. El alto jadea con fuerza, sus ojos no se despegan de BaekHyun quien está sosteniendo su muslo con una mano mientras que con la otra toca todo lo que su boca no puede abarcar. El baño pronto se llena de sonidos obscenos que sólo aumentan los escalofríos en su cuerpo, y tiene que morderse los labios para no gemir en voz alta cuando BaekHyun _traga_ una vez que la punta de su miembro toca su garganta.

ChanYeol enreda una mano en el cabello desordenado de BaekHyun cuando necesita algo de qué sostenerse porque sus piernas le están fallando. BaekHyun sigue mirándolo a los ojos con lágrimas acumuladas en los suyos, y el alto siente la vibración de los gemidos de BaekHyun hasta la punta de sus dedos. Inconscientemente empieza a mover su cadera y BaekHyun lo complace, lo deja que haga y deshaga con él porque está tan excitado que no piensa en otra cosa más que el sabor del líquido preseminal en la punta de su lengua.

—V-voy a correrme… —advierte ChanYeol, y se ve obligado a sacar su miembro de la boca de BaekHyun, quien se muerde los labios y jadea con fuerza para tratar de recuperar el aire.

—En… e-en mi boca… —pide BaekHyun. ChanYeol siente una punzada en su vientre bajo, maravillado por los labios rojos e hinchados de BaekHyun y su expresión deseosa, casi como si estuviera _sediento_ —. ChanYeol, p-por favor…

—Mierda —maldice el alto y se masturba rápidamente frente a BaekHyun, quien abre la boca lo más que puede y cierra los ojos, esperando. No tarda mucho en correrse, su semen no sólo cayendo en la boca de BaekHyun sino también en su mejilla y su cabello. El más bajo lo traga todo, y al final toma su miembro y succiona la punta, chupando como si de un dulce se tratase.

ChanYeol está temblando de cuerpo entero cuando baja de su éxtasis. BaekHyun sigue en el suelo, quitando el semen de su rostro para después proceder a lamer sus dedos. Sin poder resistirlo más, ChanYeol lo ayuda a levantarse y lo besa, probando su sabor de los labios del más bajo.

—Creo que nos pasamos dos minutos —dice ChanYeol y ríe. Termina de acomodarse su ropa mientras BaekHyun se asea en el baño, listo para regresar a la fiesta. El cantante ríe y luego se encoge de hombros, mirando a ChanYeol a través del espejo.

—Me disculparé con SeHun después —dice, su voz más ronca de lo normal. ChanYeol se muerde los labios antes de acercarse a él y abrazarlo por detrás, dejando varios besos en su cuello. BaekHyun sonríe y se voltea para que sus labios se encuentren en un último beso—. Te llamaré en estos días.

BaekHyun está de vuelta en la fiesta cuando recibe un mensaje de ChanYeol avisándole que ya está fuera del hotel. No puede evitar recordar que hace media hora estaba en el suelo del baño, con la boca entre las piernas del alto, y sonríe mientras contesta rápidamente el mensaje para no levantar sospechas. Está seguro de que la mandíbula le dolerá por días, pero no puede negar que valió la pena cada segundo.

Dos semanas enteras pasan hasta que BaekHyun tiene el tiempo suficiente para arreglar todo y, por fin, llamar a ChanYeol. Dos semanas en las que BaekHyun se sintió a _morir_ porque extrañaba a ChanYeol como nunca había extrañado a ninguna de sus parejas; el deseo de estar con él hasta que se consumieran el uno al otro estaba volviéndolo loco.

Sus promociones van tan bien que su mánager no le pone peros cuando le pide salir un sábado por la tarde con la excusa de que quiere relajarse y descansar. El hombre sólo le dice que no se olvide de la grabación que tiene el domingo por la mañana, y BaekHyun sólo asiente y le agradece antes de marcharse.

A esas alturas, SeHun ya era su cómplice. El más joven le rentó a su nombre un departamento fuera de la ciudad desde la semana anterior, y él mismo fue a dejarlo hasta allá para que no tuviera problemas. Le agradecía infinitamente todo lo que estaba haciendo por él, y le prometió cuidarse y llamarlo en caso de tener alguna emergencia.

BaekHyun se encuentra recargado en el pasillo inmediato a la entrada del departamento cuando faltan diez minutos para que llegue ChanYeol. Le avisó con anticipación el lugar y la hora, y con cada minuto que pasa puede sentir su estómago encogiéndose y su cuerpo entero temblando con anticipación. Ya no hay luz solar, sino que el cielo está cubierto de nubes que tampoco dejan pasar la luz de la luna. BaekHyun juega con los cordones de su enorme sudadera para tratar de tranquilizarse, pero en ese momento su mente es una máquina que no le permite pensar con claridad.

No está muy seguro de qué sucederá cuando ChanYeol cruce esa puerta. Esas dos semanas lejos del más alto fueron suficientes para que ahora se sienta como un adicto en abstinencia; su cuerpo recuerda las manos de ChanYeol tocándolo por todos lados, recuerda sus labios atacando los suyos como si quisiera devorarlo. Es casi como si su piel hubiera memorizado cada roce y cada beso, y a pesar de que el alto siguió acudiendo a sus eventos como _Pretty Lips,_ no era suficiente. No cuando todo lo que quería era llevarlo a una habitación diferente, besarlo hasta el cansancio y dejar que hiciera lo que quisiese con su cuerpo, pero tenía que conformarse con miradas a la distancia que ahora eran pura y vil tortura.

BaekHyun no está pensando claramente cuando desliza una mano por encima de sus jeans oscuros. Palmea su miembro encima de la ropa recordando la forma en que ChanYeol lo miraba cuando estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas. Siente escalofríos al recorrer con su pulgar el área donde se encuentra el cierre de su pantalón, su lengua jugando con su labio inferior al recordar el sabor de ChanYeol en ella. Está jodido, piensa; no puede ser que una persona a quien ha conocido por tan poco tiempo esté tan metida en su cabeza y en su sangre.

Un toque en la puerta lo saca de su trance. Salta en su lugar cuando lo escucha, y no tarda en abrir cuando comprueba que es ChanYeol el que está afuera. Lo primero que ve son los ojos de ChanYeol mirándolo como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo.

—Ojalá no hayas esperado mucho —dice ChanYeol. BaekHyun cierra la puerta con llave y luego se recarga en ésta, sonriendo cuando el alto se acerca a él y abraza su cintura, yendo directamente hasta su cuello. BaekHyun jadea y se aferra a su sudadera en busca de soporte.

—Esperé dos semanas —dice, su boca entreabierta—. _Te necesito._ No me hagas esperar más.

ChanYeol gruñe, y pronto está levantando a BaekHyun por los muslos y llevándoselo a la habitación más cercana. Sus labios se encuentran en un beso que le roba más que el aire a BaekHyun, pero éste no se queja. Al contrario, quiere dar más de sí y quiere todo de ChanYeol. Cuando llegan a la habitación, ChanYeol tiene ya las manos metidas bajo la sudadera de BaekHyun tocando toda la piel a su alcance. El más bajo le cede el permiso para desnudarlo sólo con la condición de que él haga lo mismo, y pronto las prendas de ambos están regadas a los lados de la cama.

BaekHyun suspira cuando ChanYeol lo abraza, ambos acostados en la cama. Lo recibe entre sus piernas abiertas, y chilla cuando ChanYeol embiste lentamente contra él creando una deliciosa fricción entre ellos. Puede _sentir_ lo mucho que el alto está disfrutando de su cuerpo, pues parece como si quisiera aprenderse de memoria cada parte de piel con las yemas de sus dedos. Los labios de ChanYeol juegan en su cuello, en sus clavículas y en sus pezones, haciendo que BaekHyun se retuerza en la cama y apriete los dedos de las manos y los pies en un intento por mantenerse cuerdo.

—Te… t-te quiero dentro de mí… a-ahora —ordena BaekHyun. Toma una mano de ChanYeol e introduce dos dedos en su boca, haciendo que el alto jadee y pare un segundo lo que está haciendo para mirarlo. BaekHyun entrecierra los ojos y lame sus dedos, y sólo los libera hasta que sabe que están bien cubiertos de saliva.

»N-no te demorarás mucho… Ya estoy preparado…

ChanYeol siente que su miembro pulsa cuando escucha esas palabras. Pensar en BaekHyun recostado en la cama, desnudo, con sus dedos dentro de él abriéndose paso entre el anillo de músculos mientras susurra su nombre lo están volviendo loco. No se demora más e introduce ambos dedos dentro de BaekHyun, quien levanta su torso de la cama y suelta un agudo gemido en cuanto esos dedos se empiezan a mover. ChanYeol se agacha y roba sus labios de nuevo, tragándose cada sonido que emite el cantante, y cuando por fin cree que está listo se coloca un condón y se posiciona entre sus piernas.

BaekHyun tiembla cuando ChanYeol entra poco a poco en él. El alto toma sus piernas y las levanta de forma que tiene más acceso a su entrada. Ya no existe la vergüenza para ninguno de los dos; son sólo sus instintos los que los guían. El vientre del cantante se contrae cuando ChanYeol ya está dentro de él, y son sólo segundos los que espera hasta que siente cómo sale y vuelve a entrar en él cada vez con más fuerza.

Una vez que se asegura de que BaekHyun lo soporta, no se contiene. ChanYeol aumenta el ritmo de su cadera hasta que el sonido de la cabecera chocando contra la pared llena sus oídos, junto con los ruidos obscenos que salen de la boca de BaekHyun quien no hace otra cosa más que aferrarse a sus brazos. A los ojos de ChanYeol, el cantante es una obra de arte con su cabello pegado a su frente, sus ojos llenos de sensualidad que no se cierran por el puro placer de mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo folla, sus labios entreabiertos y su piel tentadora. BaekHyun puede ser conocido por todo el país, pero ChanYeol está convencido de que el BaekHyun de ahora, el desastre de gemidos en el que se convirtió, está reservado sólo para él.

BaekHyun no se percata cuando ChanYeol sale de él y cambia de posición. De repente, se ve a sí mismo en cuatro sobre la cama, con sus rodillas a punto de ceder por el cansancio y la tensión, pero eso no lo detiene de recibir gustoso las estocadas de ChanYeol. Siente sus grandes manos tocar su trasero y darle repetidas nalgadas, sus nudillos se vuelven blancos de la fuerza que usa para sostenerse de las sábanas y así no caerse de cara al colchón.

— _Más…_ —pide, y le sorprende que todavía salga voz de su garganta. ChanYeol lo complace, golpeando en repetidas ocasiones su próstata, pero lo que lo hace correrse violentamente son los dedos de ChanYeol repentinamente en su boca, que él mismo chupa diligentemente como si se trataran de un manjar. ChanYeol continúa embistiendo contra él hasta que se corre entre gemidos, y pronto ambos caen en la cama, satisfechos y agotados.

BaekHyun tarda en bajar del éxtasis unos buenos minutos, pero sonríe cuando siente los brazos de ChanYeol alrededor de su cintura. No supo en qué momento se levantó para limpiarse y tirar el condón, pero sisea en cuanto pasa una toalla limpia por su piel sensible para, inmediatamente después, sentir unos labios en sus hombros.

—¿Podría esto durar para siempre? —escucha sin realmente escuchar, porque ya está más en el mundo de los sueños que en el terrenal. Pero aun así asiente, enredando sus dedos con los de ChanYeol antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Cuando BaekHyun despierta, son cerca de las seis de la mañana. Detesta y ama su reloj biológico en ese momento, porque al menos tiene unas horas para prepararse e irse a la grabación que tiene programada. Se retuerce en la cama cuando se da cuenta de que está solo, pero abre un ojo cuando escucha una risita. ChanYeol está sentado en la orilla de la cama, con una de sus manos acariciando la cara interna de sus muslos.

—Buenos días —dice el alto, y presiona su muslo cuando BaekHyun intenta sentarse—. No quiero que te lastimes.

—Estoy bien —dice BaekHyun con voz pastosa, y sorprendentemente se sienta con éxito en la cama. Alcanza a ver que ChanYeol alza las cejas y sonríe antes de treparse en la cama y enredarlo entre sus brazos.

ChanYeol acaba de comprobarle que lo que vivió la noche anterior no fue un sueño como los muchos que tuvo en esas dos semanas, lo cual lo hace sonreír de oreja a oreja antes de que unos labios borren esa sonrisa. Y no es que se queje, claro está.

—Tengo exactamente una hora libre —dice BaekHyun disfrutando de los suspiros de ChanYeol cuando introduce sus manos en la ropa interior del alto, la única prenda que tiene puesta—. No me molestaría montarte por una hora entera, ChanYeol-ah.

ChanYeol suelta una risa, pero al final asiente. En realidad no es nadie para decirle que no a BaekHyun.


	25. Chapter 25

Información: Riding, Doggy, Smut, sliiiiight dom/sub dynamics 

ChanYeol entró a su departamento luego de un arduo día de trabajo. La última semana se había quedado horas extras para recibir un poco de más dinero, ya que él y BaekHyun planeaban irse de vacaciones juntos a la playa. Sin embargo, las largas jornadas estaban cobrándosela con su cuerpo; lo único que quería en ese momento era lanzar sus zapatos en la sala, aflojarse la corbata y tirarse en el sillón más cercano para dormir hasta el día siguiente. Pero tenía que comer y darse un baño primero; además, BaekHyun seguramente lo regañaría por causar un desastre en su casa.

Era el día libre de su pequeño novio, así que solamente había dos posibilidades: o estaba durmiendo, o estaba jugando videojuegos. Y a juzgar por los ruidos de consola más los gritos que salían de su habitación, se trataba de la segunda situación.

Subió las escaleras lentamente. Le dolía la espalda y las piernas por estar sentado horas en la oficina, y a pesar de que el gimnasio le ayudaba a su condición física, casi siempre terminaba molido al final del día.

Al abrir la puerta, la vista que lo recibió lo hizo reír. BaekHyun estaba acostado en su cama, el brazo que sostenía el control de la consola cubriendo sus ojos y casi toda su cara, por lo que lo único que sobresalía era su cabello y las adorables orejas rosas de los audífonos que tenía puestos. ChanYeol estaba listo para entrar y abalanzarse sobre su novio para darle un bien merecido abrazo de oso, cuando su boca se secó al momento. Al bajar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que BaekHyun estaba _desnudo_ de la cintura para abajo, excepto por unos calcetines blancos. Se quedó helado en la puerta, y dio un salto cuando BaekHyun por fin lo notó.

—¡ChanYeollie! ¡Me acaban de dar una paliza en esta partida!

El puchero que dibujaban los rosados labios de su novio no cuadraba con la escena desenvuelta frente a él. BaekHyun (lindo, tierno y _sexy_ BaekHyun), tenía las piernas semi-abiertas, su miembro completamente libre entre ellas. Seguramente, BaekHyun había sido muy flojo para vestirse después de darse un baño, porque solamente tenía puesta una sudadera grande que le pertenecía a ChanYeol, los audífonos y los calcetines. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para despegar sus ojos de los dulces muslos de BaekHyun cuando éste le aventó una de las almohadas que compartían.

—Mi cara está más arriba, _mi vida_ —dijo BaekHyun, y le mostró una sonrisa de dientes cuando, _al fin,_ ChanYeol volteó a verlo—. Como te decía, me dieron una paliza. Estoy sospechando que ese tal _KingChen21_ está usando trucos para tener más muertes en el juego.

ChanYeol soltó una risita y dejó a un lado su sorpresa inicial para ir a abrazar a un BaekHyun gruñón. Su cabello olía delicioso, y todo él se sentía _tan suavecito_ que ChanYeol tenía ganas de tomarlo como almohada y dormir en él hasta el día siguiente. BaekHyun rio al sentir todo el peso de su novio gigante sobre él, hasta que los dos se desplomaron en la cama juntos.

—Te extrañé tanto —dijo ChanYeol y dejó un beso en su cuello—. No puedo esperar a que esas vacaciones lleguen.

—Lo sé, Yeol. Pero pronto las tendremos y nos olvidaremos del mundo. Ahora, déjame jugar que tengo que patear traseros.

Pero ChanYeol no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Antes de deshacer su abrazo de oso, tomó entre sus manos las suaves nalgas de su novio y dio un apretón, causando que BaekHyun saltara y lo golpeara con fuerza en el brazo, su rostro rojo como tomate.

—Lo lamento. No pude resistirlo.

La siguiente media hora, ChanYeol estuvo viviendo una verdadera _tortura._ El cansancio había desaparecido mágicamente de su cuerpo gracias a BaekHyun, quien estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama gritándole a la televisión mientras que él recargaba su cansada espalda en la cabecera. Estaba de más decir que tenía una vista _perfecta_ del trasero de BaekHyun moviéndose con cada movimiento que el más bajo hacía, y ChanYeol mentiría si no se le hacía agua la boca cada vez que veía su redondo trasero sacudirse cuando BaekHyun se dejaba caer con más fuerza de lo normal.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llevó una mano a su miembro, para acariciarlo sobre la tela. Su cuerpo estaba respondiendo demasiado rápido a lo que entraba por sus ojos, y la verdad era que ya no podía esperar.

—BaekHyun-ah.

Por supuesto, BaekHyun no le hizo caso, pues estaba sumergido en el juego y en su venganza. ChanYeol se lamió los labios cuando el más bajo se inclinó hacia delante, dejando completamente al descubierto sus partes íntimas. ChanYeol sintió cómo su miembro pulsaba al imaginarse entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de su novio.

— _BaekHyun-ah._

Tan concentrado como estaba, BaekHyun se puso tenso al escuchar a su novio susurrando su nombre muy cerca de su oído. Y eso no era todo; sus grandes manos estaban en su cadera, sus pulgares dibujando círculos bajo su sudadera. Por instinto se levantó de la cama para dejar que su novio se acomodara; luego, se sentó en su regazo y se fue acomodando hasta que quedó sentado exactamente encima de su miembro. ChanYeol dejó salir un suspiro al sentir su miembro aprisionado entre las nalgas de su novio.

Todo era bastante _obsceno._ BaekHyun no podía quedarse quieto, y ambos suspiraban cada vez que se movía de más. Pronto, ya ni siquiera se estaba moviendo por la inercia del juego, sino para sentir cada vez más el duro miembro de su pareja. En algún punto, ChanYeol alcanzó el lubricante que estaba en la repisa arriba de su cama, cubrió dos de sus dedos y empezó a jugar en la entrada de BaekHyun, quien suspiró al sentir el líquido frío y escurridizo contra él.

—Y-Yeol… —gimió. Su cuerpo se levantó cuando la punta de los dedos de ChanYeol rozaron su entrada, pero una mano firme lo mantuvo en su lugar.

—Sigue jugando, cariño —dijo ChanYeol para después atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios. BaekHyun dejó escapar un suspiro largo; por lo menos, no tenía encendido el micrófono que venía con los audífonos. No creía tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para quedarse callado.

Pronto, los dedos largos y gruesos de ChanYeol estaban dentro de él estirándolo con fervor. BaekHyun simplemente _no_ podía quedarse quieto; comenzó a montar inconscientemente los dedos de ChanYeol una vez que se hubo acostumbrado a la intromisión. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la otra mano de ChanYeol ya no estaba en su cintura; ChanYeol estaba más ocupado en desabrochar su pantalón y liberar por fin su ansioso miembro.

BaekHyun se quejó en voz alta cuando esos maravillosos dedos salieron de él, pero ChanYeol ya no podía resistirse más, no cuando los músculos alrededor de sus dedos se tensaban deliciosamente cuando llegaba un poco más profundo. Con su mano libre, se masturbó un par de veces, antes de cubrir perfectamente su miembro con lubricante.

BaekHyun casi suelta el control de la consola cuando sintió el frío miembro de su novio jugueteando en su entrada. Sin querer se levantó un poco y abrió más las piernas, arrancando una risa que más bien parecía gemido de su caliente novio, quien no perdió el tiempo y le dio una nalgada que resonó por toda la habitación.

—Siéntate.

BaekHyun conocía ese tono de voz. Amaba que ChanYeol le hablara con voz ronca, profunda; era un adicto a esa voz que podía hacer que se corriera sin tocarse. Con piernas temblorosas, se sentó poco a poco en su novio; mientras más empujaba, más entraba su pene, y BaekHyun dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción porque finalmente estaba _lleno._ A pesar de que dolía un poco, la sensación de escozor combinado el placer eran suficientes para nublar su mente.

El juego estaba casi olvidado. Su personaje había muerto incontables veces, e iba hasta abajo en la tabla de estadísticas, pero a BaekHyun no le importaba una mierda. Estaba listo para lanzar el control al suelo y montar a ChanYeol con todo lo que tenía, pero su novio volvió a tomar su cintura con fuerza, arrancando un lloriqueo de molestia porque no lo dejaba moverse.

—Termina el juego —ordenó. BaekHyun sentía escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Yeol… p-por favor… ¡ah! —gritó y se balanceó hacia adelante cuando ChanYeol dio un giro experimental con su cadera. Siseó al sentir las paredes de BaekHyun aprisionando su miembro—. Déjame m-moverme… _por favor…_

— _Termina._

BaekHyun se tomó unos segundos para tranquilizarse y tomar aire. Después, a pesar de que los dedos le temblaban y la coordinación lo había abandonado casi por completo, consiguió poner a trabajar su cerebro para continuar con la partida. ChanYeol se encargaba de acariciar sus muslos con sus uñas, luego su estómago, espalda baja y trasero. De vez en cuando giraba su cadera, enterrándose un poco más en su novio y haciendo que ambos vieran estrellas.

El autocontrol de ChanYeol también estaba al borde del abismo. No tenía por qué mentir; le encantaba ver a BaekHyun montándolo. Su mirada se transformaba en la de un lobo hambriento cada vez que veía a BaekHyun subiendo y bajando en su pene, disfrutando del sexo tanto como él lo hacía.

Como él, BaekHyun no paraba de jadear. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y ChanYeol ya no hacía nada por detener un movimiento imperceptible e involuntario de las caderas de BaekHyun. Su miembro, rojo y lleno de líquido preseminal descansaba contra su estómago, completamente desatendido. BaekHyun soltaba unos quejidos llenos de molestia y ansias, porque a pesar de que se sentía lleno, _no era suficiente._

Cuando su récord en la partida mejoró, ChanYeol lo abrazó por la cintura y paró todo movimiento. BaekHyun casi tira el control al suelo, espasmos de placer recorrían su cuerpo como electricidad.

—Vamos, BaekHyunnie. Queda en primer lugar y te prometo que te doblaré contra el escritorio y te follaré como tanto te gusta.

BaekHyun no dijo ni una palabra coherente. De sus pecaminosos labios seguían saliendo sonidos que solamente ponían más duro a ChanYeol. Como recompensa por todavía seguir en el juego, ChanYeol comenzó a masajear su trasero, y pronto sus pulgares acariciaron su entrada, justo donde podía ver cómo su miembro estaba hundido en él.

BaekHyun mejoró. Faltaban menos de tres minutos para que se acabara la partida, y ChanYeol estaba francamente sorprendido de que, al terminar, BaekHyun acabara en primer lugar. Se lamió los labios con satisfacción al verl en el primer lugar de la tabla al usuario _Bobohu614_ , y en cuanto la imagen del _ranking_ apareció, su novio lanzó el control y clavó sus uñas en los muslos de ChanYeol. Éste, no tardó en levantarse junto con su débil y tembloroso novio.

—G-gané. ¿Viste? —dijo, con ojos llorosos. ChanYeol rio y asintió, besando suavemente el cuello de su novio—. Fóllame ya, _por favor._

Ni siquiera llegaron al escritorio. BaekHyun jaló la silla que utilizaba para su computadora y se agarró fuertemente del respaldo al sentir una de las grandes manos de ChanYeol en sus omóplatos, empujándolo hacia abajo hasta que quedó doblado por completo. ChanYeol no esperó más y comenzó un violento vaivén que provocaba que el choque de su piel se escuchara por toda la habitación. ChanYeol no pudo más y dejó ir parte de su cordura al gemir cada vez más alto; BaekHyun, por su parte, era un desastre de gemidos, sudor y saliva que se balanceaba adelante y atrás con cada estocada.

No duraron mucho más. BaekHyun se corrió luego de un par de estocadas, manchando el respaldo de su silla y el suelo con líneas blancas y calientes. ChanYeol le siguió no mucho después, su vaivén se volvió errático hasta que explotó dentro de su novio. Cuando al fin bajó de su éxtasis, salió de BaekHyun y lo tomó en brazos para luego recostarlo en su cama. Su novio estaba tan cansado y fuera de sí que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ChanYeol desapareció de la habitación y regresó con un paño húmedo para limpiarlos a los dos. Solamente soltó un débil quejido debido a la hipersensibilidad en el momento en que ChanYeol procedió a limpiarlo.

—Lo hiciste perfecto, Baek. Mi jugador favorito —dijo ChanYeol y se acurrucó a su lado. Cansado, BaekHyun bufó y golpeó débilmente los brazos que rodeaban su cintura, pero al final acabó por entrelazar sus dedos.

—Prometo… seguir jugando igual de bien. Si me la metes así más seguido.

ChanYeol rio, la punta de sus orejas rojas porque BaekHyun tampoco tenía escrúpulos al decir las cosas.

—Lo que desees, cariño.


	26. Chapter 26

**Información:** Riding, Doggy style, Smut.

—¡Ya llegué, ChanYeollie!

BaekHyun sacó el miembro de ChanYeol de su boca con un ruido obsceno para después limpiarse la saliva y el líquido preseminal antes de contestar.

—¡Buenas tardes, señora Park!

—¡Ah, BaekHyunnie, buenas tardes! —contestó la mujer desde la cocina—. ¿No está mi hijo? ¡No me digas que te dejó en casa solo!

—¡Aquí está, no se preocupe! —gritó. Sus ojos brillantes se deslizaron por la expresión de susto y excitación de ChanYeol antes de agacharse y chupar apenas la punta de su pene, todo sin romper contacto visual—. ¡Está en el baño, yo le avisaré que ya llegó!

En realidad, ChanYeol estaba más ocupado tratando de que no gemir demasiado fuerte mientras mordía la manga de su sudadera con tanta fuerza que unos hilos ya se estaban desprendiendo. Incluso sus lentes estaban empañados y un poco chuecos en su rostro cubierto de sudor. BaekHyun, jadeando, le sonrió de medio lado y lo masturbó un par de veces antes de regresar a su trabajo.

Una semana atrás, a ChanYeol lo habían asignado como el tutor de Byun BaekHyun, el chico problemático de su salón quien estaba a punto de reprobar cuatro de sus siete materias. ChanYeol no tuvo ningún problema, pues siempre le gustaba brindarle su ayuda a todo el mundo siempre y cuando estuviera en sus manos. Tendría sesiones de dos horas diarias después de las clases y serían en su casa, como previamente había ofrecido.

BaekHyun tampoco tuvo problema en aceptarlo. Al contrario; los primeros días, siempre le ponía atención y se esforzaba por leer, comprender y realizar las tareas y los ejercicios extras que ChanYeol le dejaba, además de que casi siempre respondía correctamente a sus preguntas.

Si BaekHyun no sobresalía era porque no quería; era flojo y le gustaba causar destrozos aquí y allá, sacar de quicio a las autoridades de su escuela. La verdad era que ChanYeol lo encontraba muy agradable, atento e inteligente.

Así como increíblemente sexy. Y un poco pervertido.

Todo había empezado por un beso. BaekHyun alegaba que quería pagarle por sus esfuerzos en ayudarlo a pasar sus materias; ChanYeol estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero mientras él estaba pensando en sugerirle ir a comer hamburguesas o jugar videojuegos juntos, BaekHyun ya estaba de puntitas enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para luego, besarlo.

ChanYeol, por supuesto, estaba _en shock._ Ni siquiera pudo corresponder el beso, estaba más ocupado en su descontrolado corazón y en los tomates en los que se habían convertido sus mejillas. Pero al parecer a BaekHyun no le importó; cuando terminó el beso, le sonrió ampliamente y se despidió, no sin antes decirle que estaba ansioso por las siguientes lecciones.

Aunque el beso le había encantado y de que (muy a su pesar) quería que se repitiera, ChanYeol se había molestado un poco. No quería que BaekHyun pensara que estaba buscando ese tipo de _pago,_ así que se lo dejó en claro. BaekHyun lo escuchó con atención y comprendió; sin embargo, también le dejó muy en claro que lo hacía por voluntad propia, por puro gusto. Y se lo demostró en ese entonces subiéndose en su regazo y besándolo hasta que ChanYeol se quedó sin aire y con una dolorosa erección.

Sus encuentros habían subido de tono después de eso. Incluso ChanYeol se apresuraba para terminar todo en una hora y tener una más para deshacerse bajo los besos y las caricias de BaekHyun. Aun no tenían sexo; BaekHyun había respetado su decisión y le dijo que lo harían cuando estuviera listo. Lo cual, a juzgar por lo muy caliente que ChanYeol se ponía en las noches cuando recordaba a BaekHyun, sería muy pronto.

—Tus venas son tan prominentes, me encantan —susurró BaekHyun mientras pasaba su pulgar a lo largo de su pene. ChanYeol arqueó la espalda y casi le arranca un pedazo a su manga cuando BaekHyun se inclinó de nuevo y succionó la vena—. ¿Siempre se ven así cuando te la jalas? ¿O sólo es porque te estoy dando la mamada de tu vida?

—BaekHyun, por Dios —contestó ChanYeol. Era la primera vez que hablaba en un rato; el chico era sin duda muy tímido, y eso a BaekHyun lo enloquecía. Sintió que su cara se calentaba todavía más mientras el más bajo se reía.

—Ah, lo siento, Yeol. Pero no dejo de pensar en cómo se sentirán dentro de mí.

BaekHyun trepó hasta que estaba a la altura de ChanYeol, y ambos sisearon cuando sus miembros desnudos se rozaron. BaekHyun también estaba imposiblemente duro; en algún punto, bajó sus pantalones hasta la mitad de sus muslos y jugó con su miembro y el líquido pegajoso que brotaba de él de vez en cuando. ChanYeol tenía unas enormes ganas de tocar su redondo trasero, pero la vergüenza no le dejaba ir mucho más allá de cubrirse la cara y gemir con voz ahogada.

BaekHyun quitó las manos de ChanYeol de su rostro y las llevó hasta sus muslos, le acomodó los lentes y atacó sin piedad sus labios. ChanYeol se derretía cada vez que BaekHyun succionaba su lengua y la mordía apenas; la fricción que creaban sus miembros era tan delirante que ChanYeol se olvidó del mundo y de su vergüenza unos instantes, y por fin utilizó sus manos para tocar toda la piel disponible. BaekHyun gimió cuando los dedos del alto rozaron su entrada, pero se alejaron rápidamente, casi como si su piel quemara.

—¿Te… t-te queda lubricante? —preguntó BaekHyun entre besos. La última vez que lo usaron (que fue la primera para ChanYeol) fue dos tardes atrás, cuando BaekHyun decidió que sería buena idea cubrir su miembro con lubricante y provocarle un orgasmo en menos de cinco minutos, luego de una lección difícil de matemáticas.

—Cajón… —su respuesta fue apenas audible. ChanYeol estaba más perdido en la suave piel de los glúteos de BaekHyun y en los movimientos de su cadera.

En dicho cajón, BaekHyun encontró no sólo el tubo de lubricante, sino también un par de condones. Con una sonrisa pícara, le mostró uno a ChanYeol quien abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó, por enésima vez.

—Sólo… era… _porsiacaso_ —dijo, su voz cada vez más pequeña. BaekHyun sonrió y besó sus labios antes de entregarle el lubricante. ChanYeol creyó escuchar un «¿Por qué eres tan lindo?»

—Ten. Cubre dos dedos y entra despacio —dijo. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió esos dos dedos jugando con su entrada antes de que ChanYeol siguiera sus órdenes—. No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de que ya me folles.

ChanYeol acató las órdenes del más bajo, y en poco tiempo tenía dos dedos enterrados en su interior mientras BaekHyun jadeaba y jadeaba. Desde abajo, el más alto lo miraba con adoración; sus facciones se contorsionaban entre placer y dolor cada vez que los nudillos de ChanYeol daban contra su trasero para después sacar sus dedos y regresar el movimiento. BaekHyun abría más las piernas, gemía con los ojos entreabiertos y soltaba palabras incoherentes de vez en cuando.

Sus juguetonas manos no se quedaban quietas; alzaron la sudadera de ChanYeol hasta quitársela con todo y su playera, y así tocar toda la piel disponible. Después, llevó la mano libre de ChanYeol debajo de su sudadera hasta sus pezones erectos; el alto sentía los escalofríos de BaekHyun cada vez que jugaba con alguno, y eso le encantaba. Era testigo de cómo BaekHyun estaba perdido en su propio mundo de placer.

—¿Vas a quedarte a cenar, BaekHyunnie?

BaekHyun se quejó en voz alta cuando ChanYeol detuvo sus movimientos. La voz de su madre los sacó de su trance, pero BaekHyun no tenía planes de detenerse ni un segundo. No cuando ChanYeol estaba a punto de venirse sólo con verlo, y él quería aprovechar todo lo que podía ofrecer antes de eso.

—¡Sí, señora Park! —gritó con voz ronca. Muy a su pesar, retiró los dedos de un inmóvil y sonrojado ChanYeol, quien abrió la boca en un gemido silencioso cuando BaekHyun regresó las atenciones a su miembro antes de romper el empaque del condón.

—¿Te gustaría algo en especial? —preguntó la señora. Abajo se escuchaban ruidos de carne friéndose y el corte de verduras.

—La polla de su hijo me encantaría —dijo, y soltó una carcajada al ver los diferentes estados por los que pasó el rostro de ChanYeol. El pobre no sabía si reírse o enojarse o gemir, pues BaekHyun puso el condón en su miembro y estaba acomodándose encima de él—. ¡Lo que usted vaya a cocinar está perfecto!

—Eres un… _ah, mierda_ —susurró ChanYeol. La presión que ejercía BaekHyun en su miembro era mucha, _deliciosa_ ; ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar.

—Tan _ah,_ tan sexy cuando maldices —contestó. Recargó las palmas de sus manos en el abdomen de ChanYeol y respiró un par de veces antes de subir y bajar lentamente, arrancando así gemidos de ambos. Estaban conscientes de que la madre de ChanYeol estaba abajo, pero aun así ninguno de los dos podía ni _quería_ detenerse. Ni siquiera ChanYeol, que en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera detenido todo por el peligro de ser descubierto. Estaba igual de perdido y dañado que BaekHyun, eso era un hecho.

—¿Te… gusta? —preguntó BaekHyun cuando aumentó el ritmo y el sonido de sus pieles llenaba ligeramente la habitación. ChanYeol asintió y tragó saliva.

—Me quiero… v-venir desde… que… —dijo. BaekHyun sonrió; le costaba mucho a ChanYeol expresarse, pero por otra parte, su cadera seguía los movimientos de BaekHyun a tiempo y lo estaba volviendo loco. Era como si su cuerpo no correspondiera con su actitud tímida.

—Aún no —dijo BaekHyun, y luego de un vaivén más se detuvo. Confundido, ChanYeol vio cómo BaekHyun se levantaba con cuidado, y con las piernas temblando se acomodó en cuatro frente a él. Por primera vez, ChanYeol lo vio tímido debido a lo expuesto que se sentía—. _Por favor._

ChanYeol lo entendió rápidamente. Después de todo, era culpa de BaekHyun que se quedara viendo pornografía a altas horas de la noche. Con trabajos se hincó en la cama y condujo su miembro hasta que entró por completo en el más bajo. Gracias a la nueva posición, ChanYeol tenía más control; una descarga de poder lo invadió y provocó que su primera estocada fuera _fuerte._ BaekHyun hundió la cabeza en la cama y gimió con fuerza, porque después de esa primera vinieron muchas más que lo tenía balanceándose como un muñeco en manos de ChanYeol. Incluso podía sentir sus dedos enterrados en su cintura, dedos que dejarían marcas al día siguiente y que BaekHyun ya amaba con todo su ser.

—¡Ah, ChanYeol, _ahí!_ —exclamó BaekHyun cuando la punta de su miembro por fin encontró su próstata. Agachó la cabeza y ahogó sus gritos con la almohada de ChanYeol, quien de inmediato cumplió sus deseos; la presión que hacían los músculos de BaekHyun alrededor de él mandaba su cabeza a volar. Estaba en la gloria; apenas y podía controlar su voz.

Ninguno de los dos escuchó los pasos en la escalera, mucho menos el silbido alegre que imitaba una de las canciones populares en ese momento. No fue hasta los toquidos en la puerta que recordaron que no estaban solos.

—Ya está la comida, chicos —dijo la mujer al otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Les gustaría que les comprara alguna bebida?

ChanYeol estaba _congelado._ Todavía seguía dentro de BaekHyun, pero no podía moverse, ni hablar, ni siquiera respirar. Su cuerpo entero estaba al borde, porque igual que BaekHyun estaba a punto de correrse. Sólo que a diferencia de él, BaekHyun no tenía ni una pizca de intención de detenerse.

—Y-yo quiero un _Squirt._ Si es tan amable —contestó BaekHyun con todo el esfuerzo del mundo. Al mismo tiempo, se impulsó con sus manos y piernas y empezó a penetrarse solo en el miembro de ChanYeol con suma lentitud. Quizá era su imaginación corrompida por el placer, pero juraría que podía sentir cada una de las venas de su pene rozando las paredes dentro de él—. ¿Tú, Yeol?

—Un jugo de manzana. Nada más —dijo con la mayor calma posible. Sus dedos se enterraron aún más en la cintura de BaekHyun, quien se estaba moviendo con suma libertad.

—¡De acuerdo! —dijo la señora Park y aplaudió un par de veces—. ¡No tardaré!

Mientras escuchaba los pasos de su madre alejándose, el cuerpo de BaekHyun tembló bajo él mientras se corría con fuerza. ChanYeol lo siguió inmediatamente; de forma inconsciente, lo penetró unas cuántas veces más mientras disfrutaba de su orgasmo. Al final, su cuerpo colapsó encima del de BaekHyun, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Byun… BaekHyun… —dijo ChanYeol. A estas alturas, creía que le daría un paro cardiaco.

—La… la próxima vez —contestó BaekHyun entre risas—, quiero q-que lo hagamos contra la ventana. A-así sabremos c-cuando tu mamá llegue.

BaekHyun soltó una carcajada combinada con un gemido cuando ChanYeol pellizcó una de sus nalgas.


	27. Chapter 27

**Información:** Genderswitch/Genderbend, First time, Age gap, Oral sex

BaekHee celebraba su cumpleaños número dieciocho con un pequeño pastel y varias bolsas de regalos. Exactamente tres años atrás había ido por primera vez a la oficina de su padre y todo el mundo le tomó cariño desde el primer momento, pues era una chica muy amable y graciosa.

Los días en que su padre le daba permiso de faltar a la escuela para acompañarlo, se quedaba desde la mañana hasta la hora del almuerzo —a las cuatro de la tarde— y la iba a recoger su madre o su hermano mayor. Hoy, sin embargo, por haber cumplido dieciocho, su padre le había dado permiso para irse sola a una cafetería cerca de su preparatoria, pues sus amigas le tenían preparada una mini fiesta.

—No llegues tarde a casa, por favor —dijo su padre al levantarse de su silla y estirarse. BaekHee inmediatamente le ayudó a ponerse su saco—. ¡Ah! Y no se te olvide avisarme cuando llegues con tus amigas.

—No te preocupes por mí, papá —contestó la chica y rodó los ojos—. Ya soy adulta, puedo cuidarme sola.

—Deberías hacerle caso al señor Byun, BaekBaek.

En automático, BaekHee sintió que su cara se calentaba, pues el dueño de esa voz le había dado un susto y, al igual que su padre, se reía a carcajadas.

_Park ChanYeol._ Con treinta años, era el más joven de la oficina por lo que no fue difícil para BaekHee congeniar con él en poco tiempo. Era divertido, amable y _excesivamente_ apuesto con su imponente altura y coqueta sonrisa. Un auténtico príncipe. Tres años exactos tenía de conocerlo, y tres años eran los mismos que había durado su enamoramiento. Incluso ahora no se acostumbraba a su presencia; la verdad era que su deseo por él no había hecho otra cosa más que aumentar durante ese tiempo.

—Hija, es de mala educación que no contestes cuando te preguntaron algo.

La chica parpadeó varias veces y se encontró con ChanYeol viéndola con una expresión de suma diversión, mientras que su padre presionaba el puente de su nariz, aparentemente decepcionado. Apenada, BaekHee ladeó la cabeza porque _no tenía ni idea de qué sucedía_ , y sintió su rostro arder de nuevo cuando ChanYeol soltó una risita.

—Te pregunté que si te había gustado tu regalo.

—¡Oh! ¡S-sí, por supuesto! —contestó ella y le mostró su muñeca, donde había un precioso brazalete de plata— Me gustó muchísimo. ¡Gracias! Y perdón. P-por no prestarte atención.

—Supongo que ChanYeol ya está acostumbrado a verte siempre en la luna —bromeó su padre, y BaekHee golpeó suavemente el hombro de ChanYeol cuando éste asintió—. En fin, solamente nos dan una hora; será mejor que vayamos a comer.

—Esta vez me quedaré, señor Byun —contestó ChanYeol e hizo una reverencia—. La falta que tuve la semana pasada todavía me persigue con trabajo y más trabajo.

—Es una lástima. Te guardaré un poco de _tteokbokki_ —dijo el hombre—. Te veo después, ChanYeol. ¡Y tú, señorita, no llegues tarde a casa!

BaekHee rodó los ojos de nuevo, pero asintió y besó a su padre en la mejilla antes de salir. Por supuesto, miró una última vez al escritorio de ChanYeol cuando todos estaban ocupados por escapar de la oficina; el hombre la miraba fijamente con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, la cual no tardó en corresponder.

Diez minutos después, BaekHee volvía a entrar a una oficina completamente vacía salvo por el escritorio que ya conocía. Las piernas le temblaban con cada paso que daba, el agarre fuerte en las asas de su bolso le daban la estabilidad anhelada para no flaquear a último momento. Cuando estuvo al lado de ChanYeol, suspiró con fuerza antes de hablar, pues temía que su voz se quedara atascada en su garganta.

—Espero... q-que no hayas olvidado tu promesa.

ChanYeol dejó de fingir que escribía algo en su computadora y giró su silla hacia la nerviosa chica, quien jugaba con su labio inferior y no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

—Ven aquí.

Luego de un largo suspiro, BaekHee despegó los pies del suelo y permitió que las enormes manos de ChanYeol envolvieran su cintura y la atrajeran a su regazo. Su bolso quedó olvidado en el suelo, pues rápidamente abrazó al más alto y escondió sus mejillas carmesí en su cuello.

Esta era la segunda vez que ambos se quedaban solos. Dos años y seis meses atrás, BaekHee lo había tomado desprevenido a la salida de los baños y lo había hecho dueño de su primer beso. En ese entonces, la mitad de las cosas habían salido mal, porque BaekHee no obtuvo la respuesta que deseaba y se sintió terriblemente avergonzada y tonta. Era más claro que el agua: ChanYeol no quería a una niña como ella. Sin embargo, una promesa mantuvo su esperanza a flote, y al fin era hora de que se cumpliera.

—Te pedí que crecieras aún más hermosa para mí. Y mira en lo que te has convertido, _princesa_.

El cuerpo entero de BaekHee se tensó mientras abría la boca en un gemido silencioso. ChanYeol acariciaba de arriba a abajo la piel expuesta de sus muslos por el bonito vestido de flores que llevaba puesto. Era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba así, pues ningún otro hombre más que ChanYeol tenía ese derecho.

—Tan sensible —susurró el más alto y besó con ternura su cuello. Una cascada de escalofríos se presentó de inmediato bajo sus labios—. ¿Puedo besarte, cariño?

La chica asintió. No tenía el valor de hablar; no sabría con exactitud si lo que saldría de sus labios serían palabras.

BaekHee había besado a pocos chicos. Desde ese primer beso no tenía intención de compartir sus labios con nadie que no fuera ChanYeol. El hombre devoraba su boca con ternura y veneraba su cuerpo como si de una piedra preciosa se tratase.

BaekHee se encontraba bajo un éxtasis; no sólo ChanYeol la había aceptado (uno de sus miedos era que no sucediera, y que las miradas furtivas entre ellos y la tensión sexual fueran ilusiones), sino que la correspondía con la misma pasión. La chica jadeaba, temblaba y se retorcía entre sus brazos hasta que sus movimientos incontrolados se convirtieron en un delicioso vaivén que los tenía intoxicados.

BaekHee, con sus mejillas rojas y el cabello pegado a su rostro, respiraba con dificultad; ni siquiera intentaba ocultar el suave movimiento que ejercía con sus muslos para tratar de aliviar la excitación que sentía.

—Estoy lista —dijo entre besos. ChanYeol mordisqueó su labio inferior antes de pasar a su cuello—. Chan... Yeol...

— _Me encantas_ —susurró, su voz agitada. Estaba tan afectado como BaekHee—. Recuéstate en mi escritorio, princesa.

Los oídos de BaekHee eran sordos a los sonidos de papeles y lápices cayendo al suelo. Estaba tan nerviosa que por poco se cae; por suerte, ChanYeol la ayudó a acomodarse y le mostró una tierna sonrisa.

—¿Confías en mí?

La chica usó sus codos para enderezarse en el escritorio cuando ChanYeol desapareció de su vista. Lo encontró hincado entre sus piernas, y hubiera expuesto sus dudas de no ser porque el hombre arrancó un grito de sus rojizos labios cuando mordió la cara interna de uno de sus muslos.

—Esta es tu primera vez. Quiero que sea especial.

BaekHee no tenía tiempo ni de respirar. Se aferró a la orilla del escritorio cuando el alto decidió que sería buena idea hacer a un lado su ropa interior y darse un festín entre sus piernas. Con trabajos controlaba los espasmos de la chica, quien se retorcía y lloriqueaba cada vez más alto cuando ChanYeol usaba su lengua en los lugares correctos. Un orgasmo intenso la sorprendió en el momento que ChanYeol introdujo su lengua en ella, y sólo ahí se preocupó por él ruido y mordió dos de sus dedos.

—Eres tan traviesa —escuchó, y sintió su rostro aún más colorado cuando vio a ChanYeol con los labios rojos y brillantes, jadeando y masturbándose lentamente.

BaekHee se sentía exhausta. No era del todo inocente; ya conocía la sensación de un orgasmo, pero sus dedos nunca igualarían lo que ChanYeol le hizo sentir. Y al ver cómo el alto jadeaba un poco más desesperado cuando acariciaba las venas protuberantes de su miembro, BaekHee sintió de nuevo ese cosquilleo familiar en su vientre.

—Nos queda media hora —dijo. Luego, se enderezó por completo y sus delicadas manos tomaron el lugar de las de ChanYeol, quien cerró los ojos ante la sensación. La chica estaba fascinada al ver el líquido preseminal brotando entre sus dedos—. Estoy lista.

A pesar de la obvia impaciencia de la chica, ChanYeol se tomó su tiempo. Dejó que lo masturbara mientras él introducía un par de dedos en ella para estirarla lo más posible. BaekHee estaba extasiada; se removía entre espasmos y a veces tenía que detener la mano del más alto, pues aún no quería un segundo orgasmo. Poco después, ChanYeol se separó y buscó un condón en su cajón mientras BaekHee se recostaba de nuevo en el escritorio, nerviosa.

—No te quedes callada, cariño. Y no sólo me refiero a tus preciosos gemidos —ChanYeol rio y BaekHee, sonrojada, golpeó su brazo—. Hablo en serio. Si algo te incómoda, dime y nos detendremos. Quiero que te sientas segura de esto.

BaekHee se mordió los labios, y en el calor del momento jaló a ChanYeol para un beso profundo. Aquellas palabras entibiaban más su corazón; estaba completamente enamorada. Momentos después, ella misma fue quien guió el miembro de ChanYeol y lo introdujo en ella lentamente.

Era una sensación nueva. Dolía, pero podía sentir sus paredes contraídas alrededor de ChanYeol y eso mandaba oleadas de calor por todo su cuerpo. El alto gruñó; usaba todo su auto control para no empujar de lleno contra la chica. Pero no tardó mucho más en comenzar.

BaekHee enredó sus piernas en la cintura de ChanYeol cuando comenzó el vaivén. Pronto, tuvo que apoyarse de los labios de ChanYeol para que sus gritos no se escucharan hasta la oficina de su jefe, pisos arriba. BaekHee se balanceaba con cada estocada, y al desaparecer la incomodidad pudo seguir el ritmo y disfrutarlo por completo.

Su segundo orgasmo la golpeó tan intensamente que la chica clavó las uñas en los brazos de ChanYeol y rodó los ojos mientras gritaba su nombre. Él, abrumado, se corrió instantes después y embestió un poco más dentro de ella hasta que bajó de su orgasmo.

Cuando sólo les quedaban quince minutos, ChanYeol salió de su cuerpo, desechó el condón y procedió a limpiarlos a ambos con unas toallitas húmedas que guardaba en su cajón. BaekHee sonrió ampliamente y luego siseó cuando ChanYeol la limpió.

—Eres todo un príncipe —dijo. Su respiración ya estaba regulada. ChanYeol sonrió y besó dulcemente su nariz.

—Sólo porque eres mi princesa —dijo. BaekHee se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero eso no le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

BaekHee estaba consciente de que debía irse lo más pronto posible, así que una vez que se vistieron correctamente y ayudó a ordenar, de nuevo caminó hasta la salida con ChanYeol siguiendo sus pasos, pues todavía le temblaban ligeramente las piernas.

—Gra-gracias.

«Por aceptarme, por cuidarme, por todo.» Las palabras no salían de su boca, así que simplemente volvió a besar a ChanYeol.

—Al contrario, gracias a ti, princesa. Uh...

Era la primera vez que la chica lo veía avergonzado. BaekHee encontró encantadora la forma en que sus ojos la evitaban y su ceño se fruncía, como si no pudiera creer que ahora él se estaba sonrojado.

—Chan...

—Salgamos, BaekBaek. E-es decir, vayamos al cine, al parque, a una cafetería...

BaekHee lo calló con un solo dedo en sus labios y una encantadora sonrisa.

—Me encantaría.


	28. Chapter 28

**Información:** Matrimonio arreglado (BaekHyun se casa con alguien más), chofer!ChanYeol, Smut.

La familia fue la única cosa que aminoró la repulsión que sentía por su matrimonio arreglado. La unión le proporcionó un fuerte beneficio financiero a los suyos, además del ascenso de sus hermanos y que el apellido Byun estuviera en boca de los más poderosos. Su madre y su padre lo veían como el hijo pródigo; sus hermanos, como el héroe que los había salvado de la miseria. Como si ser la tercer mejor compañía automotriz fuera una «miseria».

Su ahora esposo era veinticinco años mayor que él, y desde el día que se conocieron (que también fue cuando se comprometieron formalmente) tomó el hábito de abrazarlo por la cintura y no soltarlo, a menos que fuera totalmente necesario. Como un trofeo que sólo su dueño podía admirar.

Era el día de su boda y BaekHyun estaba asqueado. Era todo bondad y sonrisas frente a los demás, pero en los pocos momentos donde se encontraba solo maldecía su suerte y deseaba que alguno de sus rivales le hubiera puesto veneno a su copa de vino y así, estar muerto para el amanecer.

BaekHyun estuvo preparándose mentalmente durante toda la fiesta para la noche de bodas. Su esposo le hizo ciertas insinuaciones a lo largo de la celebración, y cuando el ajetreo por fin menguó, los recién casados se dirigieron a su nuevo hogar. BaekHyun detuvo las incontables veces que el ebrio de su esposo intentó ponerle las manos encima en el automóvil —no fue difícil; el hombre apenas podía hablar—, y cuando por fin llegaron, nada más tocar las sábanas de seda y el carísimo colchón, el hombre cayó dormido.

BaekHyun suspiró y se limpió el frío sudor que corría por su frente antes de salir de la habitación. Necesitaba aire fresco, libertad; lo necesitaba a _él_.

Ni cinco minutos tardó. Confiaba en que la borrachera de su esposo era suficiente para que no pudiera ni abrir la puerta de su habitación, pero la cerró con llave por si las dudas.

El aire nocturno golpeó su rostro y sintió un alivio inmediato. El verano acababa de llegar, y con él una ligera lluvia que humedecía sus mejillas. La mansión permanecía a oscuras, solamente el pasillo de la entrada estaba iluminado. Mañana llegaría el servicio a comenzar con su trabajo, así que por ahora estaban solos.

—¿Qué hiciste con él?

BaekHyun se sobresaltó un momento, pero se relajó de inmediato al reconocer esa voz. Frente a él, recargado en el auto, ChanYeol daba una última calada a su cigarro antes tirarlo al suelo y apagarlo con su zapato.

ChanYeol iba de traje negro y guantes, pero éstos estaban olvidados en el auto junto con su saco. Sólo en eventos importantes dejaba sus jeans y sudaderas enormes, a fin de cuentas BaekHyun le permitía vestirse con libertad. Por años había sido su chofer personal, y también su pequeño secreto amoroso. Nadie sabía a excepción de JunMyeon, su mejor amigo, y la persona más confiable en el universo. Su secreto estaba a salvo con él.

—Se quedó dormido en cuanto cayó en la cama —dijo, y forcejeó con el moño en su cuello. Toda la fiesta le había dado problemas—. Estoy seguro de que no despertará hasta mañana.

BaekHyun vio cómo la silueta de ChanYeol iba haciéndose más nítida conforme se acercaba. Sintió un calor en su estómago y los típicos nervios que lo atacaban cada vez que ChanYeol estaba cerca cuando éste se detuvo frente a él. Su cabello estaba húmedo por la ligera lluvia que estaba cayendo, lo mismo que su camisa. Tragó saliva y entrecerró los ojos cuando ChanYeol acabó con el espacio entre ellos, pero sólo para tomar la perilla de la puerta y abrir.

—Empezó a hacer frío. Mejor entremos.

La mansión donde ahora viviría con su esposo era enorme. Cuatro pisos e incontables habitaciones, entre ellas varios baños, cocinas e incluso una gran piscina. Con las luces apagadas se veía como una casa de terror, pero cuando BaekHyun encendió la luz de una lámpara empolvada que se encontraba en la sala de estar se convirtió en un lugar más acogedor.

Desde el principio notó algo extraño en ChanYeol, y esa sensación se intensificó cuando tomó la mano del alto e intentó besarlo, pero éste se apartó.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo. La voz de BaekHyun era tan suave como la lluvia que chocaba en los ventanales. ChanYeol lo miró a los ojos y comenzó a trazar su rostro con su pulgar hasta que llegó a los labios que tantas veces habían sido suyos, pero que le acababan de arrebatar.

—Me molesta la idea de que ya no serás completamente mío —contestó.

BaekHyun frunció el ceño. ¿De qué demonios hablaba ChanYeol? Dio un largo suspiro después de verlo a los ojos y encontrar incertidumbre; luego, lo condujo hasta el sillón más cercano y lo tumbó con delicadeza para después sentarse encima de él con una rodilla a cada lado de su regazo. Las manos de ChanYeol viajaron automáticamente a su cintura, y BaekHyun echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir las manos de su amante dibujando las curvas de su cuerpo, y sus labios dejando fantasmas de besos en su cuello.

—Park ChanYeol —dijo. Titubeó cuando el susodicho se apresuró a desabrochar unos botones de su camisa y succionó, dejando un lindo moretón—. Te perteneceré en cuerpo y alma hasta que muera. De eso puedes estar seguro.

BaekHyun selló sus labios en un beso acalorado. No le gustaba que ChanYeol proyectara esas inseguridades; después de todo él era su pilar, y si ChanYeol se sentía mal, BaekHyun estaba peor. Es como si estuvieran conectados por algo más fuerte que su relación.

—¿Seguro?

ChanYeol con sus ojos de cachorro y un puchero adorable en sus labios era más que suficiente para hacer que BaekHyun sintiera mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Ahora más que nunca sentía la necesidad de asegurarle al hombre que tenía enfrente que no importaban las circunstancias, que su cuerpo, alma y corazón serían suyos por el resto de años que le quedaran de vida.

Pero sabía que con lo terco que era ChanYeol, a veces las palabras no tenían tanto impacto como las acciones. Así que se inclinó, tomó el rostro de su amante y lo besó como hace mucho que no lo hacía. Sus labios danzaron y lucharon juntos por el control mientras los dedos traviesos de BaekHyun desabrochaban su camisa y rozaban su piel desnuda. Los escalofríos no se hicieron esperar. ChanYeol acomodó a BaekHyun en su regazo e introdujo sus manos en su pantalón, apretando toda la carne disponible hasta que BaekHyun cortó el beso, falto de aire y muy, _muy_ caliente.

—Me encanta cuando me besas así —admitió ChanYeol. Con la luz ámbar de la lámpara, la piel de ChanYeol parecía de oro al brillar con el sudor, y sus ojos entrecerrados lucían como dos diamantes refulgiendo en la oscuridad. BaekHyun estaba maravillado; ¿cómo podría entregarse a alguien más si tenía todo lo que necesita entre sus brazos?

—Y a mí me encanta hacerlo —murmura. Gracias a la oscuridad, BaekHyun era un poco más valiente, así que se levantó con piernas temblorosas y se hincó entre las de ChanYeol, quien lo observaba con demasiada atención. BaekHyun tragó saliva y al mismo tiempo desabrochó con lentitud el pantalón del más alto, disfrutando de cómo su respiración ya se veía entrecortada por el mero pensamiento de lo que sucedería enseguida—. Me encanta hacer el amor contigo; _con nadie más._

ChanYeol tomó una bocanada de aire cuando BaekHyun liberó su miembro. Lo masturbó lentamente hasta que se endureció lo suficiente para engullirlo justo a la mitad, todo sin apartar sus miradas. El alto intentaba no hacer ruido, pero era casi imposible cuando se trataba de BaekHyun. Cuando vio que el alto se tapó la boca para no dejar escapar ningún ruido, BaekHyun gruñó y le quitó el brazo. Las vibraciones de su voz llegaron al miembro de ChanYeol y le provocaron una deliciosa ola de escalofríos.

—Déjame escucharte —pidió. Su voz estaba ya ligeramente ronca, y el miembro de ChanYeol _palpitó_ en sus dedos y en su lengua. BaekHyun sonrío antes de depositar un beso en él y succionar aquí y allá.

—¿Y… si escucha? —preguntó el alto, pero ya estaba guiando a BaekHyun para lo engullera de nuevo. El más bajo se encogió de hombros, dejó su miembro un segundo para abrir su propio pantalón y después le mostró una sonrisa felina.

—Que escuche y que venga si quiere; así sabrá a quién le pertenezco realmente.

BaekHyun lo tomó en su boca como si se tratara de su dulce favorito. En un momento tenía su miembro completo en su boca, trabajando de manera experta con su lengua, labios y quizá un poco de dientes. Pronto ChanYeol era un desastre de suspiros y gemidos, su pecho descubierto subía y bajaba con más frecuencia conforme se le acababa el aire, y BaekHyun disfrutó de la forma en que jalaba su cabello cada vez que succionaba un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

Llegó un punto en que ChanYeol tuvo que apartarlo porque físicamente no podía controlarse más, y no quería venirse; no todavía. Él también tenía sus planes que incluían a BaekHyun balanceándose en su regazo, así que de un tirón en su cabello lo levantó del suelo y chocó sus bocas, probando su sabor en la de BaekHyun.

Las prendas volaron por la sala en un dos por tres. BaekHyun ahora enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del más alto mientras se frotaba contra su piel. ChanYeol tenía entre sus dientes uno de sus pezones, mientras que sus manos acariciaban su cintura y su trasero y su miembro pasaba entre sus nalgas, mandándole escalofríos.

—Te necesito —le dijo ChanYeol mientras devoraba sus labios de nuevo. BaekHyun asintió sin dejar de mover su cuerpo, y enterró sus manos en su cabello. El beso acalorado terminó poco después, y BaekHyun se apartó para buscar entre su ropa un tubo nuevo de lubricante. ChanYeol dejó un momento sus muslos para buscar condones en su pantalón, pero el más bajo lo detuvo.

—Hoy no —declaró y selló sus labios en un beso bastante inocente comparado a lo que estaban haciendo—. Hoy déjame sentirte por completo.

ChanYeol no era nadie para decirle que no.

El alto lo preparó con suma lentitud. No importaba lo desesperado que se encontrara por poseerlo, siempre se tomaba su tiempo en estirarlo para que no sintiera dolor. BaekHyun en parte lo agradecía y en parte lo maldecía; a veces sus ganas son tantas que se desespera y quiere tenerlo dentro a como dé lugar, y esa noche no era la excepción. ChanYeol sólo le sonró, besó su mejilla y le contó al oído todo lo que quería hacerle, con el único fin de calentarlo más y mantenerlo al borde de la locura.

Cuando BaekHyun estaba lo suficientemente desesperado, sacó sus dedos de su interior dejando un rastro de lubricante en su piel. BaekHyun no esperó más y se sentó en su miembro, y ChanYeol le dio unos segundos para respirar y ajustarse antes de comenzar a moverse dentro de él. BaekHyun se aferró a su cuello con todas sus fuerzas; comenzó a moverse con él, creando un vaivén que tenía a los dos suspirando y gimiendo sus nombres entrecortados en el oído del otro.

BaekHyun amaba demasiado estar así con ChanYeol. Le gustaba sentir sus manos presionando los huesos de su cadera, su miembro entrando y saliendo de él con facilidad gracias al lubricante y al masaje previo de sus dedos, sus labios juntándose en un beso sin pies ni cabeza mientras se susurraban palabras llenas de deseo. No se atrevería a cambiar su vida ni por la mayor riqueza del mundo.

El sonido de sus pieles chocando entre sí ya era lo bastante audible para cuando BaekHyun sintió una presión familiar en su vientre bajo. El alto dejó que lo montara a su gusto, entonces BaekHyun plantó las manos en sus rodillas y movió su cintura hasta que su miembro salía por completo y entraba de nuevo para empalarse en su próstata. No tardó mucho en venirse. El abdomen de ChanYeol se llenó de su semen, y pronto él mismo sintió una corriente de líquido caliente llenando su interior mientras ChanYeol le robaba la respiración en un beso más.

—Deberíamos huir juntos.

ChanYeol despertó de la bruma placentera que deja el sexo para mirar a BaekHyun. Estaba aún sentado en su regazo, recargado en su pecho, igual de desnudo que él y dibujando círculos sobre su pecho con su índice.

—¿Te gustaría? —preguntó. BaekHyun asintió y lo miró a los ojos—. Tu familia y ese cerdo jamás te dejarían en paz.

—Nunca lo han hecho —BaekHyun se encogió de hombros y besó su pecho—. Por vivir a tu lado, valdría la pena.

ChanYeol lo pensó tan sólo un par de minutos. Supo la respuesta desde el principio, pero quería saber si BaekHyun iba en serio o solamente lo decía por llenar el silencio. Pero la seguridad en sus ojos se lo confirmó.

—Hagámoslo entonces.

A las tres de la mañana, el esposo de BaekHyun continúa tan perdido bajo el efecto del alcohol que no escucha a BaekHyun sacando todas sus pertenencias con ayuda de ChanYeol, quien de vez en cuando le roba un beso en sus narices. Tampoco oye el motor del automóvil encendiéndose, ni el rechinar de las llantas que se pierde en la inmensidad de la noche.


	29. Chapter 29

**Información:** idol!BaekHyun, manager!ChanYeol, Smut. 

Desde que BaekHyun entra al auto, ChanYeol sabe que ha tenido un mal día. No sólo es el cansancio de ir de grabaciones a sesiones fotográficas y a ensayos, todo el día. El brillo de su alegre personalidad no está; el idol simplemente entra al auto, lanza su bolso a sus pies a y usa una mano para ver su teléfono mientras que la otra masajea su frente.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta ChanYeol. Como su manager, debe asegurarse que BaekHyun se encuentre a salvo. Y como algo más que su manager, ChanYeol está preocupado.

—Sí. Llévame a casa —pide. ChanYeol asiente y pone el auto en marcha; sus ojos están en el camino, pero nunca descuida al inquieto idol a su lado.

BaekHyun se remueve en su asiento, y ahora juega con la tela de sus pants y de su sudadera, y después con su cabello. Al final, tira el teléfono a su bolso y respira profundamente, su pierna moviéndose sin cesar hasta que ChanYeol se ve en la obligación de colocar una mano tibia en su rodilla y calmarlo un poco.

—Tardé en grabar el nuevo OST y se enojaron, dijeron que tenía que ensayar más. Ensayo varias horas todos los días, además de practicar las coreografías e ir a diferentes eventos. No soy un robot, ChanYeol.

Su manager escucha con atención, y siente una punzada en su pecho cuando oye cómo la voz se BaekHyun se rompe poco a poco. Para mostrar su apoyo, busca una de sus manos entrelazadas y deshace el nudo de sus dedos, creando otro con los suyos más grandes y más cálidos.

—No tengo tiempo p-para hablar con mi familia, para relajarme... —llegan a un alto, y entonces ChanYeol voltea toda su atención a un furioso BaekHyun. Está a punto de derramar lágrimas y tiembla levemente. Le rompe el corazón—...además, m-me llevaron pepino en la comida. Hijos de puta.

ChanYeol tiene que sonreír a eso, porque el idol ahora hace un puchero. Sus ojos regresan al camino con la luz verde.

—Malditos pepinos —susurra ChanYeol. Por fortuna, voltea a tiempo para ver a BaekHyun limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo.

En cuanto se estacionan frente a su departamento, BaekHyun sale disparado hasta la puerta. ChanYeol se toma su tiempo para agarrar las cosas de BaekHyun y las suyas, porque el idol se dará cuenta de que no tiene la llave ni su teléfono con él y entonces regresará al auto doblemente enojado. Él es quien abre la puerta cuando BaekHyun ya empieza a maldecir por no poder entrar, y en cuanto tiene un atisbo de su hogar entra como torbellino, sube a su habitación y se tira en su cama. Unos segundos después, entra ChanYeol y deja las cosas de ambos en una esquina de la cama.

—¿Ducha caliente? —pregunta. BaekHyun balancea sus pies, pues cuelgan de la cama, y asiente, sus cabellos color miel se mueven. Eso es suficiente para él.

Cualquier otro día, BaekHyun hubiera optado por hundirse en su bañera llena de burbujas y de esencia de jazmín, pero hoy está nervioso y ansioso por ducharse, cenar y meterse a su cama. Tantos años a su lado, ChanYeol lo conoce como la palma de su mano.

Es él quien tiene que llevar a BaekHyun hasta la ducha, pero no le pesa. En cuanto lo acomoda entre sus brazos, BaekHyun se aferra a él como koala, sus labios pequeños cayendo naturalmente en la piel de su cuello y enloqueciéndolo un poco. Tantos años a su lado y todavía no se acostumbra a lo cariñoso que puede ser.

Cuando le quita la sudadera con todo y playera, se queda viendo sus hombros anchos, cintura delgada y el inicio de una amplia cadera. Quizás mira más de lo que está permitido, pero no puede evitarlo. Aquella visión parece salida de uno de sus sueños. BaekHyun tomando sus manos, colocándolas en su cintura y dejando que hunda los pulgares bajo el resorte de su pantalón lo despiertan.

—¿Te duchas conmigo?

ChanYeol no puede decirle que no. El momento de rehusarse fue hace mucho tiempo, la primera vez que BaekHyun lo besó y le confesó que desde el primer día que se conocieron, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Ese era el momento de decir que no, porque no era nada profesional que un idol de su categoría fuera visto con alguien como ChanYeol. Sin embargo, resultó que ChanYeol sentía lo mismo, y ahora que había probado el sabor de sus labios, era físicamente imposible alejarse de él. El resto es una historia donde además de placer carnal se mezclaron sentimientos, una excusa más para no separarse.

ChanYeol baja su pants y ropa interior mientras se besan. La ducha ya está encendida y BaekHyun, ansioso, levanta la playera negra de su manager hasta tocar su abdomen y después se pelea con su cinturón. ChanYeol sonríe y tira ligeramente de su labio inferior; BaekHyun es tan desesperado y tan sexy cuando quiere algo. Le encanta.

—Paciencia, amor —susurra, y se regocija en los escalofríos que emanan de su piel. Un beso más y se encuentra con un adorable puchero—. Entra en la ducha. Te alcanzo en un minuto.

BaekHyun no pierde tiempo. En cuanto ChanYeol está igual de desnudo que él bajó la ducha caliente, el idol se lanza a sus brazos y lo besa con fervor. ChanYeol lo deja hacer y deshacer, él también está desesperado por contacto. Uno de los muslos de BaekHyun termina en su cintura, y ChanYeol lo sostiene y entierra levemente sus uñas mientras se recargan contra el frío azulejo. El beso termina porque BaekHyun está más ocupado gimiendo el nombre de su manager cada vez que se frota contra su cuerpo desnudo.

BaekHyun se viene así. Se aferra a los brazos musculosos de ChanYeol, su cadera se mueve sin control hasta que está pintando su abdomen y el de su manager con líneas blancas y calientes. El agua se encarga de enjuagarlos, y en lo que BaekHyun recupera su respiración, ChanYeol masajea su cabello con un poco de shampoo.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta el alto. BaekHyun asiente, sus piernas tiemblan y su respiración tarda en regularse, pero ronronea contento con toda la atención de ChanYeol.

Sus largos dedos abarcan todo su cabello, y luego sus uñas rozan las partes sensibles de su cuello mandándole escalofríos. BaekHyun por lo mientras los enjabona, y sonríe al notar los movimientos involuntarios de su manager cuando la palma de su mano pasa de su abdomen a su miembro.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta, coqueto. Las pupilas dilatadas de ChanYeol y cómo contrae su abdomen cada vez que su pulgar presiona las venas de su miembro son suficiente respuesta.

—Estás... jugando con f-fuego —murmura ChanYeol. Su paciencia y autocontrol son infinitos cuando se trata de escudar a BaekHyun de reporteros y fans en los aeropuertos, pero cuando BaekHyun lo mira y lo toca de esa manera, su mente se suspende en el placer. Tiene que respirar un par de veces antes de responder—. Esta noche es tuya. N-no te preocupes por mí.

—Yeol... —susurra, y ChanYeol se pierde en el placer con el que está pintada su voz. BaekHyun es considerado uno de los idols más sexys de la industria, y ese título no es por nada—. Resulta que estaré contento hasta que estés dentro de mí —y cuando habla, lo hace de manera sugestiva y acompañando sus palabras con sus traviesos labios succionando sus clavículas y dejando una marca—. Los dos salimos ganando, ¿no?

Les toma un par de minutos enjuagarse y cerrar las llaves de la ducha. BaekHyun le da nula importancia al pasillo y a sus sábanas al jalar a ChanYeol hasta su habitación, pues ni siquiera toman toallas para secarse. En un dos por tres empuja al más alto a la cama y se monta en su regazo, quitándole el aliento en un beso apasionado que se acaba cuando BaekHyun lo mira a los ojos con deseo, una media sonrisa, y finaliza por darle la espalda.

ChanYeol siente su miembro palpitando cuando la visión del perfecto trasero de BaekHyun aparece frente a él. Rebusca bajo la almohada un frasco de lubricante nuevo, pero se ve obligado a cerrar momentáneamente los ojos cuando el idol engulle la mitad de su miembro de una sola vez.

BaekHyun es un experto con su boca. No sólo es capaz de cantar las notas más altas e impresionar a todo un estadio, sino que puede hacerlo correrse con la simple visión de sus labios rojos y brillantes estrechando su miembro. Pero ahora mismo tiene algo más a lo que prestarle atención, y gruñe cuando por fin destapa el lubricante y acompaña su lengua con tres dedos húmedos que, uno por unp, abusan de la entrada del cantante.

—O-oh, ¡ChanYeol! —chilla BaekHyun. ChanYeol conoce el lugar exacto de sus puntos débiles y sabe explotarlos. Sus labios se separan de su miembro un segundo para después continuar con su trabajo, aunque más lentamente y con su voz entonando de vez en cuando gemidos que retumban por las cuatro paredes.

La idea de montar los dedos y la lengua de su manager hasta que se corra por segunda vez no suena nada mal, pero tiene otros planes en mente, unos que involucran ver a ChanYeol a los ojos mientras descarga su semen dentro de él. BaekHyun termina por succionar su miembro una última vez antes de enderezarse, y ChanYeol aprovecha su fatiga y piernas temblorosas para maniobrar con su cuerpo hasta que está debajo de él, jadeando y abriendo las piernas, una invitación que no puede rechazar.

A pesar de que su instinto le dicta que entre en BaekHyun y lo convierta en un desastre, se toma su tiempo para lubricar su miembro y jugar con su entrada, porque un BaekHyun despeinado, agitado, desesperado por sentirlo rompiendo su interior es tres veces más sexy. Y eso es lo que obtiene; ChanYeol lanza una risa acalorada cuando BaekHyun, enojado, golpea su pecho y se retuerce entre sus brazos.

Sin embargo, no le da tiempo a quejarse. ChanYeol entra en él a medias, en una sola estocada, y BaekHyun se aferra a sus brazos con fuerza porque realmente nada puede preparalo a estar unido de esa forma con ChanYeol. El alto esconde su cara en su cuello y deposita suaves besos ahí, tanto para tranquilizar a BaekHyun como para guardar un poco de compostura.

—E-estoy bien —le asegura BaekHyun. No duele, pero la sensación de estar completo siempre es abrumadora. Sus delicados dedos se enredan en su cabello negro y su otra mano empuja su cintura, indicándole que puede continuar, que está listo. Y ChanYeol capta la señal en seguida.

El ritmo aumenta gradualmente. BaekHyun escucha el crujir de su cama y se muerde los labios. Alza la voz para expresar todos sus deseos, y cuando ChanYeol los cumple no puede hacer otra cosa más que aferrarse a sus brazos y gemir sin vergüenza alguna. Sus piernas se abren hasta que los músculos le duelen, pero desea hacerle saber a ChanYeol que no hay ningún otro hombre sobre esta tierra que lo haga delirar de placer como lo hace él.

ChanYeol no se encuentra menos afectado, y esa quizá sea una de sus visiones favoritas. ChanYeol, todavía con el cuerpo húmedo de la ducha y ahora de sudor. ChanYeol, con su rostro ligeramente sonrojado, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus labios abierto. ChanYeol y sus brazos al lado de su cabeza, apretando las sábanas hasta que sus nudillos se hacen blancos mientras embiste dentro de él a un ritmo puramente carnal. La sola visión provoca que su abdomen se contraiga, y sus brazos no tardan en enredarse alrededor de su cuello y atraerlo para un beso.

El alto le susurra incoherencias contra sus labios. A estas alturas, ninguno de los dos está cuerdo; buscan llegar al clímax al perderse en el otro. BaekHyun no tarda en llegar a su segundo orgasmo; un espectáculo total para ChanYeol quien aumenta el ritmo de su cadera cuando siente a BaekHyun contrayéndose alrededor de él. Al final, ChanYeol se viene en su interior y colapsa más o menos encima de él, cuidando de no aplastarlo. Unos minutos después, escucha la risita de BaekHyun y voltea a verlo. Ahí está esa sonrisa que le gusta tanto.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay que bañarnos otra vez.

ChanYeol se ríe, besa su frente y se levanta con piernas temblorosas. Desaparece dentro del baño unos segundos para regresar con una toalla tibia y limpiarlos a los dos. BaekHyun no tarda en enredarse como pulpo contra su cuerpo cuando ChanYeol se introduce de nuevo en la cama.

—Mañana —promete el alto. BaekHyun asiente, peina un poco el cabello de su manager y lo besa una última vez antes de que ceda al sueño.


	30. Pedido #1

**Para:** ShipperTapada  
 **Información:** Maquillista!Baek, daddy kink 

La primera vez que ChanYeol vio a BaekHyun fue a través de su canal de _YouTube_ haciendo _swatches_ de unos iluminadores que habían salido recientemente al mercado. El _idol_ quedó bastante impresionado por su belleza, pues no era nada parecido a cualquier otro hombre (e incluso muchas mujeres) que haya conocido. Al navegar más por su canal se dio cuenta de que además era increíblemente talentoso con el maquillaje, y no le costó mucho decidir que lo quería trabajando para él como parte de su staff.

Después de todo, ser uno de los mejores _idols_ de toda Corea requería un staff que estuviera a la altura.

Así fue como Byun BaekHyun se presentó un día para trabajar con ellos, y ChanYeol pudo comprobar que era aún más bello en persona. Ese día llevaba un maquillaje tan ligero que resaltaba a la perfección su belleza natural y le daba el toque correcto de inocencia. ChanYeol, como el descarado que era, no hizo ademán de enmascarar la mirada penetrante que tuvo sobre el maquillista desde que llegó, y las miradas furtivas que el chico le mandaba de vez en cuando le provocaban cosas que solamente le había hecho a una mujer en el pasado. Ahora ya no estaba seguro si las cosas seguirían así.

De belleza hipnotizante y personalidad energética, BaekHyun se ganó muy pronto a cada miembro del staff, incluyendo a ChanYeol. Ya no era un secreto para nadie la forma en que el _idol_ miraba a BaekHyun, e incluso sus amigos cercanos se lo habían insinuado frente al chico, quien no hacía otra cosa más que reírse, un poco apenado.

Si ChanYeol no tenía vergüenza alguna es porque no era tan tonto como para no notar ciertas _señales_. Cómo BaekHyun susurraba en su oído con voz derramando miel las cosas más triviales mientras trabajan, cómo masajeaba sus hombros y su cuello con esos _benditos dedos_ que ya en incontables ocasiones había imaginado alrededor de su polla. Cómo los ojos del chico viajaban instantáneamente a sus labios cuando fingía arreglar su maquillaje antes de algún evento, y luego tenía el descaro de pasar su lengua tímidamente por su labio inferior.

A estas alturas, ChanYeol esperaba una oportunidad que le abriera las puertas del místico mundo que representaba BaekHyun, quien ahora era el protagonista de sus más sucias fantasías.

La oportunidad llegó cuando a BaekHyun le ofrecieron sacar una línea de maquillaje en colaboración con «Nature Republic», una de las marcas de maquillaje más famosas de Corea. Su popularidad ascendente no era un secreto para nadie, y este era el primer gran paso en su carrera como maquillista.

Era un alivio que ese día ChanYeol no tuviera un evento, pero se le había hecho costumbre ir a la compañía con la esperanza de tener un atisbo de Byun BaekHyun. Al muchacho, quien tuvo una junta de staff ese día, le facilitaron una habitación para arreglarse antes del gran evento de presentación de su maquillaje.

ChanYeol lo vio cinco minutos antes de que se fuera, cuando BaekHyun daba los últimos toques a su labial. Podría parecer un pervertido de mierda, pero las ganas que tenía de profanar sus lindos labios y lascivo cuerpo eran inhumanas.

—Wow —exclamó. BaekHyun lo miró de inmediato a través del espejo y le mandó una de sus maravillosas sonrisas. _Wow_.

—No lo escuché entrar, lo siento —murmuró BaekHyun, quien hizo una reverencia en su dirección antes de tomar sus cosas.

—Háblame de tú, BaekHyun. Te lo he pedido desde siempre —dijo. BaekHyun soltó una risita.

—Me gusta más así —dijo el chico. Caminó a su lado para llegar a la puerta, y su loción se quedó impregnada en el aire. Era un afrodisíaco. Ya en la entrada, se recargó en la puerta y miró a ChanYeol de arriba a abajo, y aunque su expresión lucía inocente, de sus ojos emanaba el mismo deseo que apretaba los pantalones del _idol_ en ese momento.

—Te deseo suerte, aunque sé que no la necesitarás —dijo ChanYeol, una sonrisa en sus labios—. Luego de que todo termine, regresa. Te invitaré una copa en celebración.

La sonrisa del maquillista era tan amplia que fue imposible que no haya notado la intención bajo esa invitación. ChanYeol estaba más que feliz de que estuvieran en el mismo canal.

—Gracias, ChanYeol.

//

A las once de la noche, había una botella vacía de champaña en el tocador junto con un ramo de rosas. Las luces estaban encendidas pero la puerta tenía llave, pues ChanYeol no quería que nadie más fuera testigo de la visión empapando sus ojos.

ChanYeol se encontraba sentado en el único sillón de la habitación, reservado exclusivamente para él. BaekHyun estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas, su maquillaje de ojos intacto, pero el de sus labios era cada vez un desastre peor a pesar de los dos retoques de esa noche.

—Mierda —susurró ChanYeol cuando BaekHyun engulló su miembro por enésima vez y tragó alrededor de él, para después sacarlo casi por completo de su boca y usar su lengua para jugar con el líquido preseminal.

ChanYeol notaba _todo_ a pesar de las copas que tuvo; el labial embarrado en su pene erecto, los labios de BaekHyun estrechados al máximo alrededor de él, y cómo movía su cadera contra el aire buscando cualquier fricción que su pantalón ajustado pudiera darle. ChanYeol no recordaba que ninguna mujer con quien se acostó anteriormente hubiera disfrutado tanto de su verga como lo hacía BaekHyun, cuyos ojos nublados de placer derramaban lágrimas y rodaban hacia sus cuencas cada vez que ChanYeol jalaba su cabello plateado.

—Ven aquí, cariño —murmuró ChanYeol, y le ayudó a BaekHyun a estabilizarse un poco en el suelo antes de sentarlo en su regazo.

Sus labios se enredaron en un beso sin pies ni cabeza, pero bastante caliente. BaekHyun se despegó un poco para tomar aire, pero ChanYeol no perdió tiempo y desabrochó su pantalón y bajó su ajustada ropa interior justo a la mitad de sus muslos. Su miembro erecto se sacudió un poco cuando lo envolvió con su enorme mano.

—Daddy... —gimió BaekHyun, quedándose quieto mientas ChanYeol ponía sus manos a buen uso. El alto le dio una suave nalgada al escucharlo tan necesitado.

—¿Quieres que te folle ya, lindura? —dijo, su respiración más entrecortada que nunca. Se congeló al llevar su dedo medio a la entrada de BaekHyun, pues descubrió que estaba _húmedo_.

—N-no pude esperar mucho más, _daddy_ —rió BaekHyun con inocencia fingida. ChanYeol volvió a maldecir en voz baja mientras circulaba con su dedo su entrada. Pensar en BaekHyun con tres de los suyos, más delgados y largos, dentro de él minutos antes de que se vieran lo estaba enloqueciendo—. ¿M-me dejas sentarme en tu polla, daddy?

BaekHyun había tomado la misma cantidad de champaña que él, y su tolerancia era todavía mejor que la del _idol_. ChanYeol descubrió con magnífica perversión que lo que hablaba por BaekHyun era su deseo carnal que el alcohol había acabado por disparar, y eso le encantaba. Por mucho que ya quisiera verlo empalado en él, detuvo su muslo tembloroso para alcanzar un tubo de lubricante que ya tenía preparado y cubrir su miembro por completo. A pesar de estar casi perdiendo la cordura por el demonio angelical acabando de desvestirse en su regazo, no quería lastimarlo. Deseaba que esta experiencia, que pintaba como una de las mejores de su vida, fuera inolvidable para ambos.

ChanYeol lo sostuvo de la cadera mientras BaekHyun acomodaba su miembro en su entrada y poco a poco se abría paso. ChanYeol tenía sudor mojando su frente, su cuello y espalda, y las ganas de embestir hacia arriba al sentir ese maravilloso calor en su interior estaban ganando contra su poco autocontrol. La incomodidad en el rostro del maquillista lo regresó a la realidad, y se ocupó de adorar el resto de su cuerpo para tratar de distraerlo del dolor.

El cuál, no duró mucho. BaekHyun se aferró a sus hombros y comenzó a mover su cintura de una forma tan sensual que ChanYeol deseó por un momento tener su espalda de frente, para deleitarse con su miembro entrando y saliendo de tan magnífico cuerpo. Pero BaekHyun, con su boca entreabierta dejando escapar quejidos agudos, y su maquillaje casi arruinado, casi era suficiente para que se corriera dentro de él.

BaekHyun lo montó como todo un profesional. Las manos de ChanYeol moldeaban una y otra vez la carne de su trasero mientras le susurraba obscenidades al oído. BaekHyun sintió sus muslos fallar con cada roce de su miembro en su próstata, y poco después le rogó a ChanYeol que lo follara ahí porque quería sentir a _daddy_ corriéndose dentro de él y manchando sus paredes. ChanYeol, hombre débil, no pudo decirle que no. Sus estocadas fueron contadas, pero sumamente certeras y poderosas, pues BaekHyun acabó corriéndose sobre su camisa con un grito fuerte y obsceno. Su entrada se contrajo alrededor de su duro miembro una y otra vez, y ChanYeol siguió empujando dentro de él a pesar de que su propio orgasmo había llegado. Debía admitir que el sonido de sus gemidos, su piel y el lubricante eran su nueva canción favorita.

BaekHyun se recargó en su hombro, completamente exhausto. ChanYeol lo dejó hasta que su respiración se normalizó, y luego lo cargó hasta el baño para limpiarlo con toallas húmedas. A pesar del desastre que era su maquillaje, BaekHyun seguía siendo divino ante sus ojos.

—Tan perfecto —susurró ChanYeol y le plantó un piquito en los labios. BaekHyun soltó una risita y volvió a aferrarse a su cuerpo. ChanYeol también rió y lo levantó del suelo para llevarlo de regreso a la sala.

—Siempre he fantaseando con que me lo haces por atrás frente a un espejo —susurró BaekHyun tan casualmente como si hablara del clima, mientras sus ojitos viajaban hasta el espejo del tocador. ChanYeol tragó saliva y acarició una de sus nalgas—. ¿Lo harías ahorita, daddy?

ChanYeol caminó los escasos pasos que lo separaban del tocador y dejó a BaekHyun ahí, asegurándose de que se sostuviera con fuerza de la orilla debido al temblor evidente de sus piernas. El chico se mordió los labios al verlo detrás de él, y meneó su trasero al escuchar cómo el idol desabrochaba su cinturón. Todo un pecado.

—Con gusto, cariño.


	31. Pedido #2

**Para:** LaEsposaDeTHOR  
 **Información:** modern prince!BaekHyun , Smut.

Como parte de la realeza, BaekHyun jamás ha tenido que trabajar. Sus responsabilidades se reducen a pasar sus materias en la mejor universidad del país, respetar a sus padres y no embarazar a ninguna chica. De ahí en fuera, BaekHyun es libre de hacer lo que le plazca, de comportarse como se le da la gana. Y vaya que lo aprovecha.

Basta con que mueva un solo dedo para tener a los empleados de su mansión lamiendo sus zapatos si así le place. Su prioridad es satisfacer sus necesidades sin importar lo ridículas, humillantes o imposibles que se vean. Obviamente, BaekHyun se aprovecha de eso.

No es raro que haya comida recién hecha en la basura cuando lo que le sirvieron no le apetecía. Tampoco es raro que su habitación esté hecha una pocilga cada mañana, y que apresure a los empleados a que la limpien antes de que se salga con sus amigos. A veces creen que lo hace a propósito. Gusta de molestarlos, incomodarlos, y en ocasiones llamarlos con nombres despectivos, lo que provoca que el muchacho rubio sea odiado por todos.

Hay un empleado en particular que recibe el peor trato de todos. Park ChanYeol, el más joven de ellos, hijo de la cocinera principal de la casa y, gracias a sus virtudes, nuevo encargado de las haciendas. Son más o menos de la edad, ChanYeol apenas tres meses mayor, y BaekHyun nunca falla en hacerle diez veces más difícil su trabajo.

Existe una maliciosa satisfacción al verlo apretar su mandíbula y fruncir el ceño cada vez que BaekHyun lo regresa por enésima vez a la cocina cuando su bebida no tiene la temperatura que desea, o cuando sabe demasiado a agua, a azúcar, a lo que sea. Esas no son sus funciones, pero BaekHyun _ama_ usarlo porque sabe que ChanYeol no puede y no debe rehusarse. Le gusta verlo pasarse una mano por su cabello azabache, frustrado, cuando BaekHyun le arma un escándalo enfrente de sus amigos, cuando lo llama inútil, estúpido, inepto.

Pero ChanYeol es increíblemente paciente. A pesar de que tiene el permiso de su madre de gritarle de vuelta (prefiere una baja en su sueldo a seguir viendo a su hijo humillado por ese niñato), ChanYeol opta por quedarse callado y complacerlo en todo, sin importar cuánto detesta la sonrisa altanera que le muestra BaekHyun. Tiene otras maneras de desquitarse.

Una que casi nunca falla, una de sus favoritas, es follarlo cuando hay visitas en su enorme mansión, con tan sólo una puerta separándolos. Disfruta tanto ver a BaekHyun fuera de sí, con las mangas de sus sudaderas rotas con lo fuerte que está mordiéndolas para no dejar escapar ni un solo sonido que delate sus fetiches. En ocasiones, cuando ChanYeol es lo suficientemente benévolo para dirigir sus estocadas a su próstata, la sudadera de BaekHyun no es suficiente para acallar sus gritos, así que ChanYeol tiene que hacer uso de dos de sus dedos para que el más bajo se entretenga y deje de chillar como si estuviera en celo.

A pesar de que corren peligro de que los vean, BaekHyun continúa rogándole que se venga dentro de él, y luego de media hora camina hacia la sala feliz, bien follado y con semen escurriendo entre sus muslos bajo su pantalón.

Los días en que su paciencia no se ve tan tentada se toma su tiempo. Como BaekHyun es un malcriado que está acostumbrado a tener todo en el momento en que lo pide, ChanYeol toma el control y le dice que no, _no es cuando tú lo pidas, es cuando yo decida dártelo_. BaekHyun se desespera y se agita, pero una mano en su vientre y la boca de ChanYeol entre sus piernas es suficiente para calmarlo.

BaekHyun está inusualmente manso los días siguientes. La madre de ChanYeol, extrañada, le pregunta que qué mosca le picó al muchacho para que esté tan callado. ChanYeol sonríe y se encoge de hombros, viéndolo de lejos. Supone que con la forma en que cojea y el cansancio que tiene, no le apetece ir por ahí arruinándoles la vida a sus empleados.

Esta noche se encuentran en el granero, el cual está vacío pues los animales los traerán mañana de otra hacienda. BaekHyun está de rodillas, desnudo, calentándose de nuevo mientras ChanYeol lo alimenta con su polla. El alto aún tiene sus ropas de trabajo, y está de pie con las piernas semi-abiertas mirando cómo BaekHyun lo engulle hasta donde puede, el resto recibe un masaje de sus temblorosos dedos.

No hace mucho tiempo que ChanYeol lo hizo correrse con sus dedos y su lengua en su entrada, y aun así le queda energía para estar dándose un festín con su pene. ChanYeol suelta una risa acalorada y caliente que tiene el miembro del más bajo pulsando entre sus piernas.

—¿Tanto te gusta, cariño? —pregunta el alto, su sonrisa se ensancha en el momento en que BaekHyun libera su miembro y lo mira con ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus labios son dos dulces cerezas.

—M-me encanta —confiesa. Se aclara un poco la garganta antes de volver a hablar—. Amo lo caliente que se siente en mi lengua, c-cuando te vienes al fondo de m-mi garganta...

En el mundo de BaekHyun no existe la vergüenza, ChanYeol lo ha comprobado en innumerables ocasiones. Lejos de molestarlo, ChanYeol se prende más y más.

—Me encantan tus labios alrededor de mi polla. Pienso en ellos todo el día —susurra ChanYeol. Con su pulgar recorre los labios rojos color cereza del más bajo, y éste entrecierra los ojos, succionando ligeramente el dedo. Una vista perfecta.

—Fóllame.

ChanYeol respira profundamente, toma a un tambaleante BaekHyun de los brazos y lo ayuda a levantarse. En la parte trasera del granero hay una serie de bloques de paja acomodados, y doble sábana encima para que más o menos luzcan como una cama. Es lo mejor que pudo conseguir sin que se viera muy sospechoso. BaekHyun siente la adrenalina creciendo en su vientre bajo, y no duda en trotar él mismo hasta la cama, recargar sus rodillas en la orilla y presentarse a ChanYeol como si fuera la comida principal del día. Incluso menea su trasero, haciendo reír al alto. Pero BaekHyun deja las bromas cuando voltea desde su posición y ve a ChanYeol deshaciéndose de sus prendas hasta que queda igual de desnudo que él.

—¿Quieres que te folle? —pregunta. BaekHyun asiente, pero sus ojos siguen el movimiento de las manos de ChanYeol que abren el tubo casi vacío de lubricante y esparcen la mitad de lo que queda entre sus dedos— ¿Ahora?

BaekHyun responde con un gemido cuando tres dedos entran en él sin aviso. Trata de alejarse por instinto, su entrada aún está sensible pero ChanYeol lo detiene con una mano en su cadera, apretando la piel.

—Te hice una pregunta, lindura.

—D-dios, sí­, ya _porfavorsí..._ —susurra, y luego su voz se derrite en gemidos porque los dedos de ChanYeol hacen un excelente trabajo ocupándose de su entrada. Pero no son suficientes.

—¡Chan...Yeol! —grita. Los dedos del alto son tan largos que pueden rozar su próstata sin problema, pero el alto la evade a propósito. BaekHyun se está hartando—. M-maldita sea, métela... ¡Ya!

—Modales, Baek —le recuerda ChanYeol. Sus dedos salen para acomodarse tras él, BaekHyun se queda muy quieto cuando la cabeza de su miembro roza su entrada y se llena de lubricante. Pero no hace esfuerzo alguno para entrar en él—. Pídemelo. _Ruega_ que te folle, BaekHyun.

BaekHyun se traga los miles de insultos cuando se da cuenta de que ChanYeol no cederá a sus deseos hasta que ruegue. Sin embargo, hay _algo_ en cederle el completo control a Park ChanYeol, _algo_ que le inyecta adrenalina, que eriza su piel y lo tiene derramando líquido preseminal con el mero tono de voz que usa con él. BaekHyun quiere conservar esa euforia tanto como sea posible.

BaekHyun voltea apenas su cuello y mira a ChanYeol con sus ojos nublados por el placer y la frustración. ChanYeol lo mira de vuelta; sus mejillas tienen un ligero tono rosado, su cabello está desaliñado y su pecho sube y baja despacio. Bajo la luz débil del granero, BaekHyun ve la fina capa de sudor en su pecho trabajado que lo hace ver todavía más perfecto, deseable. Se muerde los labios cuando ChanYeol roza su miembro una y otra vez entre sus nalgas, sin entrar ni un poco.

— _ChanYeol..._ —dice, sugerente, y ese tono tiene tanto efecto en ChanYeol que BaekHyun sisea cuando las uñas del alto se entierran en su cadera. Eso dejará marcas mañana—. Por favor, entra en mí. H-haz que pierda la cabeza... P-por favor, deja que m-me venga en tu polla...

ChanYeol gruñe y de una estocada entra por completo en BaekHyun, quien suelta tal grito que es un milagro si no lo escucharon en su casa. No le da tiempo a ajustarse; embiste en él con fuerza y precisión y BaekHyun termina con la cabeza y el torso pegados a las sábanas, gimiendo incoherencias y correspondiendo mecánicamente cada movimiento que hace ChanYeol con su cadera.

Ésta es la euforia que tanto ama. BaekHyun pierde por completo su personalidad altanera y le ruega a su capataz entre sollozos que no se detenga. Y ChanYeol no lo hace; se fija que BaekHyun no tenga el cuerpo entre las separaciones de la paja para que no vaya a caerse y lo folla con todo el gusto del mundo.

No tarda mucho en venirse. ChanYeol alcanza una de sus manos y entrelaza sus dedos cuando siente a BaekHyun contrayéndose en su miembro, y segundos después mancha de semen las sábanas. ChanYeol todavía embiste contra él hasta buscar su propio clímax, y BaekHyun usa su mano libre para apretar su muslo débilmente e impedirle que salga, corriéndose dentro de él con tanta potencia que su ojos se nublan por un momento.

Una vez que su corazón ya no late en su garganta, ChanYeol sale de BaekHyun y, cual marioneta, maniobra con su cuerpo cansado hasta que están recargados contra la pared. El alto ya tiene un paño húmedo y tibio listo que pasa por el cuerpo de BaekHyun, quien se estremece un poco por la sensibilidad de su piel. Después, él se limpia y aparta el paño para ponerse cómodo. Contento, BaekHyun queda totalmente encima de ChanYeol, quien se ríe cuando los brazos cansados de BaekHyun lo envuelven en un abrazo de oso.

—Mis amigos me preguntaron por qué no he llevado a nadie más a la mansión.

ChanYeol abre los ojos para ver a BaekHyun recargado en su pecho, dibujando círculos sobre su húmeda piel. El calor de verano es más insoportable en las noches, pero parece que a ninguno le importa.

—Si supieran que es por lo bien que me follas... —dice y ríe, sus labios cayendo inmediatamente en la piel disponible. ChanYeol suspira al sentir sus dientes.

—¿Y por qué no les dices? —cuestiona. BaekHyun bufa, y luego se muerde los labios al sentir la gran mano de ChanYeol en su trasero.

—Los he visto y escuchado hablando maravillas de ti. Esas perras desean tenerte, ChanYeol-ah. Aprovecharán cualquier oportunidad para apartarte de mí.

BaekHyun se acerca y lo besa. Sus labios danzan por enésima vez esa noche, y ChanYeol jadea apenas cuando una mano de BaekHyun se cuela entre sus cuerpos y comienza a masturbarlo lentamente. ChanYeol entonces juega con su entrada roja y sensible y BaekHyun se aparta del beso para morder ligeramente su cuello.

—Pero eres _mío_. De nadie más.

ChanYeol lo mira a los ojos, y en ellos reconoce el mismo deseo que embarga los suyos.

—Y tú eres _mío_ —declara, su autoridad le manda escalofríos. Usa su pulgar para delinear los abusados labios del más bajo, y suspira cuando BaekHyun lo succiona levemente—. De _nadie_ más.

BaekHyun se encoge de hombros y sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Nos pertenecemos entonces.

Y ChanYeol, con BaekHyun frotándose y jadeando en su cuello, no puede llevarle la contraria.


	32. Pedido #3

**Para:** SUJUtrash02  
 **Información:** Geisha!Baek, Time travaler!CY 

Vocabulario:

Ochaya: Lugar donde las geishas entretenían a sus clientes.

Geiko: Aprendiz de Geisha.

Maiko: Geishas confirmadas, generalmente por la edad y la experiencia.

Okiya: Casa donde viven las geishas.

Obi: El cinturón/la cinta con la que se amarra el kimono.

Está lloviendo cuando ChanYeol llega a Kyoto. De todos los lugares que ha visitado, Japón es su favorito, y tener la oportunidad de viajar en una época maravillosa para las artes, poco antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, es todo un privilegio. El traje negro que trae puesto es un clásico; fácilmente se pierde entre la multitud de personas sin levantar sospechas.

Tiene recursos suficientes para pasar dos semanas ahí con bastantes lujos (después de todo, ser viajero en el tiempo tiene sus ventajas monetariamente hablando), pero su plan es quedarse dos días y seguir recorriendo el país para ver qué otras sorpresas le trae dicha época. El día se pasa volando entre la gastronomía y los hermosos paisajes, además del deleite para sus ojos que son las geishas. Para la noche, sus pies lo llevan a una de las casas de té más famosas de la ciudad, donde uno de sus amigos lo está esperando.

—¡Viniste! —Oh SeHun lo saluda con una enorme sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas por tanto sake. ChanYeol suelta una risita—. Él es Park ChanYeol, m-mi mejor amigo. Debe recibir el mismo trato que yo, ¿de acuerdo?

SeHun, como ChanYeol, también es un viajero en el tiempo, y con frecuencia le hace recomendaciones y le ruega para que sus tiempos y lugares coincidan. Esta vez se encuentran en medio de ricachones que llegan a sacar el estrés del día en compañía de hermosas geishas. De hecho, ChanYeol llega en medio de una ceremonia de té, y SeHun le reprocha que se perdiera una danza tradicional en la que todas las geishas participaron.

Hay un par de ojos que lo han mirado desde que puso un pie en la _ochaya._ ChanYeol los sintió desde el principio, y su vista periférica le permite saber que su cabello es más corto que el de las demás y que su kimono es de un precioso carmesí. Sus sospechas se confirman cuando lo oye reír; esa risa melodiosa y profunda se corta en un santiamén cuando ChanYeol voltea y lo mira a los ojos.

Francamente, es el más bello de toda la casa de té, y ChanYeol se encuentra aún más encantado cuando el muchacho baja la vista, avergonzado.

—Su nombre es Akihiko; significa «príncipe resplandeciente».

De acuerdo a las presentaciones que SeHun hizo hace un rato, el nombre de la mujer que le habló es Katsumi, y es una _geiko._ Cuando ve que le hace una seña a Akihiko para que se acerque a él, asume que el _maiko_ viene con ella.

—Es muy encantador; te entretendrá bien —susurra Katsumi antes de levantarse, hacerle una reverencia y llamar la atención del cliente con el que se encontraba previamente Akihiko: un hombre de casi setenta años cuyo atuendo refleja perfectamente el grosor de su cartera.

Akihiko le hace una reverencia antes de hincarse a su lado. ChanYeol siente que el aire abandonó sus pulmones ante su belleza; el chico no debe tener más de dieciocho años, su peineta es dorada con flores rojas y blancas, complementando su kimono cuyos bordados simulan campos de flores. Sus labios están pintados de un color frambuesa que lo tiene pensando si sabrán tan apetitosos como se ven.

La forma en que el chico sirve el té es todo un espectáculo. Sus manos delicadas se mueven con gracia a la hora de inclinar la tetera y servirle un humeante té cuya fragancia es fuerte y deliciosa. ChanYeol traga saliva; está atónito. No se da cuenta de que tiene la boca abierta hasta que el chico lo mira y se ríe dulcemente. ChanYeol no está seguro de que su corazón vaya a soportarlo mucho más tiempo.

—¿Usted también tiene historias fantásticas sobre el mundo, señor Park?

—Así es —dice luego de recuperar el control de su voz y de sus funciones corporales. El té es de naranjo y jamás había probado uno más delicioso—. Espero que SeHun no te haya hablado mal de mí.

—Siempre que el señor Oh viene, sus historias nos entretienen tanto que todos estamos atentos a cada palabra que dice. Pienso que él desempeñaría muy bien el trabajo de geisha.

ChanYeol suelta una carcajada que llama la atención de la mitad de los presentes. Alarmada, Katsumi voltea a verlos, pero sonríe de medio lado al ver que Akihiko está haciendo buen uso de sus encantos con el nuevo cliente. Sobre todo cuando nota la mano del chico en la muñeca de ChanYeol, sutil pero presente.

Platica con el muchacho hasta que la noche llega y son escasas las gotas que caen del cielo. Los clientes comienzan a irse, por lo que también es su turno y el de SeHun. Por lo menos su amigo se va con la geisha con quien estuvo conversando todo el tiempo, no quiere cuidar a un borracho cuando tiene a Akihiko apilando los trastes usados en una bandeja y platicando con él.

—Acompañaré al señor Hiroshi hasta su casa. No tardes en llegar a la _okiya,_ Akihiko —dice Katsumi. El chico asiente, le hace una reverencia al señor y los mira marcharse por la puerta. Al final, solamente quedan él y ChanYeol, y después de ayudarle a ponerse su abrigo y abrir el paraguas con gracia propia de una geisha, lo mira con ojos brillantes.

—¿Nos vamos, señor Park?

El viento de la noche es frío y el cielo sigue cubierto de nubes que parecen no tener fin. ChanYeol sostiene el paraguas con una mano, y con la otra rodea los hombros de Akihiko quien tiembla de frío. Las calles están prácticamente vacías por la lluvia, así que el muchacho no siente tanta vergüenza al aferrarse al saco de ChanYeol.

—¿Se quedará con el señor SeHun? —pregunta. ChanYeol asiente; a decir verdad, no tiene idea de dónde se hospeda SeHun; ni siquiera sabía que tenía un lugar donde quedarse— Está bastante cerca de mi _okiya._

Un relámpago cruza el cielo y hace que el chico salte en su lugar, asustado. ChanYeol sonríe y lo aprieta más contra él, pero él también entra rápidamente en un estado de alerta cuando la lluvia regresa con gotas más gruesas y abundantes. Akihiko es quien toma la iniciativa; sostiene su mano y se echa a correr aún con los zapatos de madera. ChanYeol lo sigue ciegamente, y aunque de momento piensa que el chico lo llevará a un callejón sin salida para quitarle sus pertenencias (las malas experiencias de un viajero en el tiempo hablan por sí solas), rápidamente desecha la idea. El chico no parece de esos; debe confiar un poco más en él.

En efecto, Akihiko lo lleva hasta una casa enorme que, por la forma en que BaekHyun destraba la puerta como todo un experto, es su _okiya._ No hay ninguna luz que alumbre su camino, pero el chico se sabe todo de memoria y rápidamente lo introduce a una habitación. Cuando Akihiko prende una vela, se queda pasmado observando todas las pinturas hechas por él donde representa distintas geishas, kimonos y todo lo relacionado a sus actividades artísticas. Su mirada se mueve rápidamente al muchacho, quien se quita la peineta y pasa sus dedos rápidamente por su cabello. Aunque la lluvia destruyó su peinado y arruinó su maquillaje, ChanYeol continúa encontrándolo etéreo, fuera de este mundo.

—Tenga, es para usted —murmura Akihiko mientras le extiende un trapo para secarse. ChanYeol lo toma y le agradece con una sonrisa—. Iré a quitarme el maquillaje; no tardo.

—¡E-espera! —dice; por impulso, sostiene la muñeca del chico, quien abre mucho los ojos y lo mira. Se siente muy estúpido, y todavía más cuando vuelve a hablar—. Quisiera besarte… creo que moriré si no lo hago.

Akihiko ríe con esa gracia y belleza que tanto lo caracterizan. Sus manos sostienen la de ChanYeol y la acarician con delicadeza mientras sus ojos felinos escrutan su rostro. ChanYeol no puede controlar los latidos de su corazón.

—Lo llenaré de frambuesas, señor Park —dice entre risas que ChanYeol copia. Sin embargo, gatea hasta que está a centímetros de él. ChanYeol toma aire lentamente.

—Sabrán dulces en mi boca; te lo aseguro.

El beso que comparten es efímero, una probada de paraíso. El chico se separa de él justo cuando ChanYeol comenzaba a hacerse adicto. Akihiko limpia sus labios con su pulgar, le sonríe dulcemente y desaparece de la habitación, en medio de luces cálidas de vela.

ChanYeol espera lo que le parece una eternidad. No quiere ser chismoso, pero los relámpagos que atraviesan el cielo iluminan la habitación, y su curiosidad puede más que él y se levanta a inspeccionar lo que hay con una vela en mano. No llega muy lejos; Akihiko regresa con una lámpara de aceite, la cara totalmente limpia y el mismo kimono puesto. Su sonrisa es tímida y encantadora.

—Akihiko... —murmura ChanYeol. El aire abandona sus pulmones al tener frente a él a la criatura más hermosa que haya visto.

ChanYeol ha vivido muchas cosas y ha conocido a muchas personas, pero nunca nadie como el chico tímido que tiene frente a él. La ausencia de maquillaje revela su belleza natural; sus ojos caídos, sus mejillas redondas, sus lunares, sus labios finos. El más alto suspira con fuerza.

—¿Le... gusta lo que ve, señor Park? —pregunta. Su sonrisa se hace más grande cuando ChanYeol continúa sin decir ni una palabra— El maquillaje hace un buen trabajo cubriendo _esto_ , ¿verdad?

ChanYeol se acerca lentamente. Akihiko se muerde los labios y mira hacia otro lado, pero ChanYeol levanta su rostro y lo mira, esperando transmitirle todo lo que siente a través de sus ojos.

—El maquillaje esconde por completo tu belleza. Me gustas más así —murmura casi sobre sus labios.

ChanYeol adquiere más confianza en sí mismo al ver lo nervioso que está Akihiko, así que toma su rostro y lo besa exactamente como deseó desde el momento en que lo vio. Devora sus jadeos de sorpresa, y cuando se separan, nota que el chico lo toma con fuerza de su camisa empapada.

—Dime ChanYeol —pide después de un rato, y lo besa otra vez—. Señor Park me gusta, pero me siento algo viejo.

—Entonces deberías llamarme también por mi verdadero nombre, ChanYeol —dice. Vuelve a morderse su labio inferior, pero ahora tiene una brillante sonrisa—. _BaekHyun._ No nací en estas calles, pero he vivido en Kyoto toda mi vida.

— _BaekHyun_ —susurra ChanYeol. A estas alturas, parece que sus labios no pueden estar separados mucho tiempo—. Me gusta mucho. Te va muy bien, BaekHyun.

Sus manos trabajan rápido. Comienza por desatar su _obi_ , y el resto del kimono cae poco a poco de sus hombros como una cascada de rubíes. Frente a él, hay piel blanca y tersa que se muere por tocar; quiere grabarse cada centímetro de BaekHyun en su mente.

—¿Estás bien?

Se encuentran en el suelo, encima de un tapete, y ChanYeol nota que BaekHyun está muy nervioso. Respira de forma irregular, tiembla ligeramente y su cuerpo está tenso. El alto besa por última vez sus clavículas y toma su rostro con suma delicadeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Lo que menos quiere es forzarlo.

—Es que… —comienza BaekHyun y lame sus labios, nervioso. ChanYeol acaricia su mejilla una y otra vez con suaves roces de sus dedos—. N-nunca he traído a nadie aquí. Nunca… he hecho lo que… v-vamos a hacer… por voluntad propia.

ChanYeol abre mucho los ojos. Le cuesta creer las palabras de BaekHyun; alguien tan bello y único debe tener pretendientes besando el suelo por donde camina. Al mismo tiempo, siente un poco de tristeza al pensar en las situaciones por las que BaekHyun ha pasado a su corta edad debido a su profesión. Sin embargo, también hay algo de orgullo en su pecho al pensar que BaekHyun lo eligió _a él,_ y a nadie más, para algo tan especial.

—Podemos detenernos si quieres —dice, y su sonrisa es tan grande que se avergüenza un poco cuando BaekHyun niega con la cabeza rápidamente, sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Quiero hacerlo. Contigo. S-si eso está bien, ChanYeol…

El hombre _adora_ este lado tímido de BaekHyun. Le hace saber que está más que bien cuando besa de nuevo sus labios, lentamente para disfrutar de su dulce sabor. Pronto, las ropas de ambos quedan a un lado en el suelo; ChanYeol suspira cada vez que BaekHyun pasa sus uñas por su espalda y su torso. El joven le entrega un pequeño bote de aceite y enrojece a más no poder al ver a ChanYeol cubriendo sus dedos con él. Sus piernas se abren más por instinto para darle espacio, y de la pura vergüenza cubre sus ojos con su antebrazo. ChanYeol lo deja ser; es adorable y tímido y lo desea _tanto_ que duele.

Cada roce de los dedos de BaekHyun sobre su piel quema de forma deliciosa. ChanYeol se toma su tiempo para prepararlo; la tormenta afuera no se calma, así que tienen algo de tiempo antes de que llegue Katsumi. BaekHyun tira de su cabello azabache conforme los dedos de ChanYeol se abren paso en su interior; es una visión sumamente sexy que tiene su miembro endureciéndose rápidamente. ChanYeol se inclina y reparte besos por su pecho, su estómago y su vientre bajo, rozando apenas su miembro con sus labios y arrancando un dulce gemido de sus labios. El cuerpo del muchacho es sensible, y ChanYeol se aprovecha de eso para distraerlo de cualquier incomodidad.

El alto jura que la oleada de calor que lo invade cuando está dentro de él no es normal. BaekHyun abre sus labios en un gemido silencioso y se aferra a sus brazos, y ChanYeol hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no comenzar el brusco vaivén que los llevará al éxtasis.

—C-chan… —ChanYeol se inclina, toma sus muslos y BaekHyun los enreda detrás de su espalda. Se quedan unos minutos así, pues no desea lastimar a BaekHyun. Mientras tanto, el chico enreda sus finos dedos en su cabello y guía su rostro para otro beso.

BaekHyun le ruega que se mueva en el momento exacto en que ChanYeol ya no lo soporta más. Levanta un poco su cintura para mejorar el águlo, y casi de inmediato BaekHyun comienza a ver estrellas. Sus estocadas son lentas pero certeras; le susurra al oído palabras entrecortadas llenas de afecto y lujuria, y aprende que su cuello es sensible cuando lo besa y roza apenas sus dientes en la prístina piel, cuidando de no dejar ninguna marca. Después de todo, BaekHyun no es suyo, y aunque ese hecho le duele en el alma, tiene que respetarlo. BaekHyun se retuerce y rueda los ojos, hundido en el placer.

—M-mírame, BaekHyun… —pide ChanYeol y acaricia su rostro. Quiere ver esos hermosos ojos cuando el clímax los abrace a ambos. BaekHyun lo mira después de unos segundos; ChanYeol jura que jamás alguien había lucido tan bien bajo él como lo hace BaekHyun.

Ambos se corren casi al mismo tiempo. ChanYeol baja el ritmo de sus estocadas cuando los gemidos de BaekHyun se hacen más fuertes y menos coherentes; el muchacho se viene sobre su estómago y le clava las uñas en los hombros involuntariamente. ChanYeol gruñe al sentir una dulce presión alrededor de su miembro, y alcanza a salir de su cuerpo para venirse también sobre el estómago de BaekHyun, quien se muerde los labios al sentirlo.

La lluvia comienza a menguar después de que terminan. BaekHyun continúa algo cansado, pero aun así se levanta y busca un paño húmedo. ChanYeol adivina lo que hará y le quita el trozo de tela húmedo de las manos con delicadeza, y sonríe al ver la confusión adornando su bello rostro. _Adorable._

—Déjame hacerlo —pide, y se toma la libertad de darle un beso rápido, apenas un piquito, pero es suficiente para que un rojo carmesí se expanda por su rostro y cuello. ChanYeol sonríe mientras limpia su cuerpo.

A pesar de la incomodidad, ChanYeol se siente increíblemente feliz, y a juzgar por la sonrisa tatuada en el rostro de BaekHyun el muchacho comparte ese sentimiento. Terminan de vestirse cuando el cielo ya no se está cayendo y queda un chubasco; ChanYeol sabe que es su señal para retirarse y así no causarle problemas a BaekHyun.

—¿Te volveré a ver? —pregunta el más bajo ya en la puerta justo después de darle instrucciones sobre el lugar donde se verá con SeHun. A pesar de que está oscuro, ChanYeol ve perfectamente los luceros que son sus ojos.

—Solamente si es lo que deseas —responde. BaekHyun sonríe y se para de puntitas. ChanYeol lo encuentra a medio camino y comparten un último beso.

—Siempre lo desearé —contesta. ChanYeol le roba un último beso a manera de despedida antes de alejarse. Desde la puerta entreabierta, BaekHyun lo observa con el corazón en la mano hasta que desaparece en la noche.


	33. Pedido #4

**Para:** paoflawless  
 **Información:** Dancer!Yeol, Power bottom!BaekHyun, Riding 

No existe alguien que tenga más química en el escenario con él que Park ChanYeol, su bailarín principal. BaekHyun ha visto la reacción explosiva de las fans cada vez que ChanYeol lo toma de la cintura y baila detrás de él durante _cierta parte_ de _UN Village_. Incluso ha llegado a las noticias de Naver, sobre todo cuando BaekHyun deja salir su lado coqueto y le sigue el juego al alto, moviendo su trasero lenta y sensualmente, tan pegado a él que parecería que están ligando en un club, y no dando un espectáculo frente a miles de fans.

Lo curioso es que saliendo del escenario, el bailarín le dirige la palabra solamente cuando es necesario. BaekHyun lo encuentra adorable, pues ChanYeol es extrovertido y se lleva bien con todo el mundo. El único con el que se comporta así es con el cantante. Y la única explicación que hay para eso es el enorme _crush_ que ChanYeol tiene con él, y del que aparentemente todo el mundo sabe.

BaekHyun no va a mentir; se ha sentido atraído por al alto desde el momento en que le puso los ojos encima.

Están celebrando en un hotel que BaekHyun mismo rentó después del último sus conciertos. La música es fuerte, las bebidas llenan las mesas y hay gente bailando por todos lados. BaekHyun está cansado, y francamente prefiere quedarse en un sillón bebiendo un vaso de whisky con mucho hielo. Además, en el sillón doble frente a él, está ChanYeol sentado bebiendo una cerveza.

—¡Esa es tu canción, ChanYeol! —grita Kasper, su coreógrafo principal, cuando _Havana_ comienza a sonar fuerte y claro.

BaekHyun levanta una ceja y sonríe de medio lado cuando a ChanYeol se le ilumina el rostro al reconocer la melodía, y luego sonríe de forma tímida mientras tararea la canción. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, ChanYeol aparta la mirada de inmediato.

—¡Ya dile, ChanYeol! —ahora es el turno de JongDae, su profesor de canto, de gritarle al más alto, y por la expresión que pone, BaekHyun ya sabe por dónde va la cosa.

Y aunque no lo captara, un ebrio y sonriente Kasper se lo explicaría con lujo de detalle.

—BaekHyun-ah, ¿q-quieres que te cuente e-el secreto de ChanYeollie? —susurra Kasper. El cantante toma un sorbo más mientras mira a ChanYeol y asiente.

El bailarín está tenso; BaekHyun lo nota en su mandíbula y en la forma en que lo mira con algo de desesperación. Ahora, le intriga mucho más lo que Kasper le pueda decir.

—ChanYeol s-sueña con que le b-bailes esa canción —medio grita entre risas, y lo peor es que todos lo escucharon y una ola de vítores y silbidos lo acompañan.

BaekHyun supone que es el alcohol lo que le provoca una descarga de electricidad que viaja hasta su miembro. ChanYeol se ve genuinamente asustado y con ganas de noquear a un Kasper risueño que está tratando de beber las últimas gotas que le quedan de cerveza. Sin embargo, se queda muy rígido y callado cuando BaekHyun se toma el resto de su whisky de un trago y se levanta.

—Otra vez —pide, y una nueva ola de vítores no se hace esperar. La canción vuelve a empezar; a BaekHyun le toma tres pasos acabar con la distancia que hay entre él y ChanYeol. Casi se siente mal cuando ve la mortificación en el rostro del chico. Sin embargo, ahora también puede notar sus pupilas dilatadas.

—¿Puedo? —dice, pero no espera a que ChanYeol le responda. Lentamente, pone una rodilla al lado del muslo de un ChanYeol muy quieto. Luego sigue la otra rodilla, y sus manos sostienen sus hombros anchos con determinación mientras se mueve al ritmo de la música.

—B-BaekHyun-ssi… —comienza el alto. Su expresión es de vergüenza absoluta, y BaekHyun lo encuentra bastante adorable.

—¿Así, ChanYeol-ah? —pregunta BaekHyun. Hace mucho que él y ChanYeol dejaron de escuchar a los demás, así como a la música de fondo. ChanYeol más bien está recargado en el sillón, con las manos a un lado hechas puños, y las piernas abiertas lo suficiente para que BaekHyun tenga la libertad para moverse como desee. El idol suelta una risita cuando ChanYeol simplemente traga saliva—. ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

BaekHyun le sonríe como si acabara de acorralar a su presa. Los pantalones del alto no logran esconder la dolorosa erección que se endurece más conforme BaekHyun frota su trasero en su regazo.

Y es que no pueden culparlo. BaekHyun se ve como un sueño, todavía con el maquillaje de su presentación y esos pantalones apretados que no dejan nada a la imaginación. ChanYeol está tratando de controlarse por todos los medios que conoce, pero su fuerza de voluntad se hace añicos por culpa de BaekHyun.

BaekHyun, quien ahora está moviendo su cintura en su regazo mientras abraza sus hombros. BaekHyun, quien luce como el epítome del pecado y la lujuria. Byun BaekHyun, quien entierra sus dedos en su cabello y tira de él hasta que se están besando.

El coro de gritos y vítores explota a su alrededor. ChanYeol se sobresalta porque _estamos en una maldita fiesta_ , pero BaekHyun y sus labios hacen magia y lo distraen efectivamente. No es hasta que BaekHyun se recarga un poco más en su regazo y ChanYeol levanta la cadera involuntariamente, sacándole un suave gemido al más bajo, que JongDae llega y los separa a la fuerza.

—Está bien que estamos en un hotel, pero consíganse una maldita habitación.

BaekHyun se ríe y se muerde los labios. Sus ojos están tan llenos de lujuria que ninguna otra emoción cabe, sobre todo cuando ve a ChanYeol. BaekHyun tiene ganas de terminar su trabajo después de ver el éxtasis en su rostro.

—Vamos —susurra sobre sus labios. En este punto, ChanYeol es una marioneta que se deja manejar por BaekHyun fuera de la música y la multitud.

El más bajo le demuestra lo mucho que lo desea con acciones. En cuanto cruzan la puerta de una habitación disponible, el _idol_ vuelve a arrebatarle el aire y lucha con los botones de su camisa. Cuando se tarda mucho en abrirlos, simplemente los rompe; el gesto lleva una descarga eléctrica a su miembro.

Los labios de BaekHyun son un pecado. Dejan su boca para recorrer la piel de su cuello mientras sus manos traviesas sienten toda la piel a su paso. ChanYeol suspira y por fin pone sus manos a funcionar al sentir a BaekHyun tras la tela delgada de su camisa. El más bajo no pierde tiempo y continúa empujándolo hasta que sus pies chocan con la cama y se sienta. BaekHyun está en su regazo, y pronto lo acuesta en la cama y se sube encima de él.

Todo parece un sueño etéreo del que no quiere despertar. ChanYeol está algo mareado por el alcohol y bastante excitado, y su cuerpo se llena de deliciosos escalofríos cuando BaekHyun deja un momento de abusar de sus labios para verlo. El bailarín se ve _deseable,_ excitado hasta el límite. Y apenas están empezando.

—Desvísteme —dice el cantante, con la misma voz autoritaria que usa cuando su _staff_ no está haciendo bien las cosas y, exasperado, BaekHyun les llama la atención. ChanYeol traga saliva y su miembro reacciona dolorosamente dentro de sus pantalones.

Sus labios se encuentran en un beso acalorado. BaekHyun termina desnudo primero porque el _idol_ se toma su tiempo en desabrochar su pantalón, acariciar su miembro a través de la tela y luego jugar con el resorte de su ropa interior. ChanYeol tiene el rostro en llamas cuando BaekHyun rompe el húmedo beso y termina de bajar su última prenda. Su miembro, rojo y duro, se balancea y deja un rastro pegajoso de líquido preseminal en su abdomen. BaekHyun se lame los labios.

—Estás tan duro —comenta. Ladea la cabeza, mirando a ChanYeol de una manera _tan inocente_ que el alto se siente estafado. Después, procede a hacer círculos con su dedo índice en la cabeza de su pene, y ChanYeol se retuerce bajo su toque. BaekHyun suelta una risita—. Dime algo, ChanYeol-ah. ¿Así te pones cuando bailas detrás de mí?

ChanYeol desvía la mirada. No hay manera en que confiese sobre el par de veces que se ha masturbado en la ducha mientras se imagina a BaekHyun en cuarto en la sala de prácticas, y a él mismo dándole por atrás después del ensayo. La risita de BaekHyun lo distrae, para que luego su mano envolviendo su miembro le haga olvidarse del mundo mientras se acomoda mejor en su regazo.

—¿P-puedo… prepararte?

BaekHyun va a besarlo otra vez, pero ChanYeol habla antes. El alcohol lo desinhibió lo suficiente para compartir una cama con BaekHyun, pero hasta ahí. Su valentía brota del deseo de cumplir su mayor fantasía y BaekHyun sonríe de forma felina al notarlo.

—¿Te gustaría? —pregunta. ChanYeol asiente; sus ojos se cierran apenas cuando BaekHyun se acerca y se abre paso entre sus labios con su lengua.

ChanYeol termina recostado en la cama preparando a BaekHyun con su lengua y tres dedos que entran poco a poco gracias al lubricante. El _idol_ le dijo exactamente dónde estaba el tubo, y ChanYeol prefiere no enterarse de _cómo lo supo_ hasta después. Mientras, BaekHyun engulle su miembro y juega con sus bolas; cuando la punta de su lengua se hunde en la cabeza de su pene, ChanYeol cree ver estrellas.

Unos minutos pasan en los que la habitación se llena de sonidos obscenos. BaekHyun es _ruidoso_ cuando se trata de expresar su deseo, y ChanYeol tiene que controlarse lo suficiente como para no venirse en su garganta. Pero cuando cree que no puede aguantar más, BaekHyun se retira voluntariamente de sus dedos y su miembro con piernas temblorosas. ChanYeol no hace comentarios acerca del condón inexistente; parece que no es el único que quiere venirse en el interior de BaekHyun.

Posiblemente sea el único acto de valentía que va a tener esa noche, pero ChanYeol no puede resistir la tentación de tomar a BaekHyun por la cintura y plantarle un beso. El más bajo gime roncamente y se frota contra su estómago unos segundos, manchando su abdomen de líquido preseminal. Después, cuando el _idol_ acaricia su duro miembro antes de comenzar a introducirlo en su cuerpo, a ChanYeol le es físicamente imposible seguir con el beso. La media sonrisa de BaekHyun falla después de sentarse completamente en él; a cambio, le muestra _lujuria._

ChanYeol gime cuando BaekHyun se apoya en su estómago y se levanta. La voz del más bajo se vuelve aguda y más necesitada cuando el miembro de ChanYeol se desliza fuera de su cuerpo para luego volverse a introducir cuando baja. BaekHyun lo monta con obscena elegancia; ChanYeol aprieta con fuerza su mandíbula mientras se sostiene de las sábanas como si su vida dependiera de ello cuando la visión que tiene en su regazo se vuelve demasiado para él.

El cantante tiene su cabello pegado a su frente gracias al sudor. Sus ojos pequeños llenos de lujuria lo miran entrecerrados, comiéndose cada una de sus reacciones. De vez en cuando regresan a sus cuencas, justo cuando su espalda se arquea y sus muslos tiemblan. ChanYeol sabe que alcanzó su próstata, y débilmente intenta embestir hacia arriba para tratar de tocarla de nuevo.

—T-te siento t-tan… _ah_ … _adentro…_ —BaekHyun dice y cierra momentáneamente los ojos. ChanYeol no tiene confianza para hablar; sabe que no saldrá nada coherente de sus labios mientras tenga a BaekHyun encima de él.

A estas alturas, BaekHyun lo usa como su juguete sexual. Se balancea en su miembro, rueda su cadera y gime mientras rasguña su estómago. Está buscando su orgasmo y desde abajo, ChanYeol lo _admira_ ; BaekHyun montando su polla como si fuera su único propósito en la vida es suficiente para llevarlo al límite.

ChanYeol es el primero en venirse. Su cadera se mueve mientras llena a BaekHyun de su semen, y de su boca salen gemidos incontrolables que se acentúan conforme BaekHyun sigue moviéndose. El cantante no lo deja descansar ni un segundo; al contrario, parece moverse más rápido y gime más fuerte conforme el semen del alto se resbala fuera de su entrada.

El alto le da un poco de soporte cuando intuye que está cerca. Sus muslos empiezan a temblar, su ritmo es descompasado y sus gemidos, fuertes y claros. Cualquiera que pase por el pasillo escuchará lo que están haciendo. BaekHyun se viene sobre su estómago, y ChanYeol lo sostiene de la cintura cuando el cantante se retuerce y entierra sus uñas en su estómago. Sabe que eso dejará marcas al día siguiente.

—¿Estás… bien? —pregunta ChanYeol. BaekHyun se escondió en la curvatura de su cuello para recuperar el aliento, y luego de unos segundos, asiente. Los escalofríos regresan al sentir a BaekHyun besando su hombro.

—¿Y tú? —pregunta, y ChanYeol se muerde el labio inferior para no reírse.

—Más que bien —comenta. No cree que sea muy conveniente decir que fue el mejor sexo de su vida, pero aun así logra hacer reír a BaekHyun.

ChanYeol no está seguro de qué va a pasar entre los dos, ahora que la tensión explotó en BaekHyun montándolo hasta que su miembro dolía de la sensibilidad. Sinceramente, espera que sea algo bueno. Sus esperanzas suben como espuma cuando BaekHyun lo mira a los ojos, lo besa y le insinúa que le gustaría otro round más, pero en la ducha.


	34. Pedido #5

**Para:** Reli98  
 **Información:** AU. Tritón!Yeol, Pirata!Baek, sub!Yeol 

En las noches de luna llena, cuando la marea es alta y las aguas están agitadas, ChanYeol sale a la superficie con dos piernas humanas. Lleva casi tres meses haciendo eso gracias a Chen, el hechicero principal del rey de las profundidades, a cambio de que le reúna tesoros de barcos hundidos en el océano. Todavía le cuesta un poco caminar, pero se las arregla bastante bien para ir hasta el pueblo, donde cada luna llena, hay fiestas.

Es fácil conseguir ropa, pues mucha termina perdida en la arena, oculta en las rocas o llega al océano. ChanYeol escoge las que están menos destruidas un día antes, y las deja secando al sol para usarlas después. El encantamiento de su cola de pescado a piernas humanas dura doce horas, por eso se asegura de que sea a las ocho de la noche en punto para que pueda regresar antes de que se den cuenta en su hogar.

Ver a una persona es su propósito. Un pirata, a quien ha seguido nadando bajo las olas durante un año, siempre con cuidado de ser discreto. Byun BaekHyun está en boca de todos. Es fiestero, simpático, con una gracia que encanta a todos por igual en el bar; y a pesar de ser despreocupado, en el mar se convierte en una persona completamente diferente. Tiene liderazgo, actitud; un aura dominante. ChanYeol sigue muy de cerca su sonrisa, su cabello desaliñado pero de alguna forma atractivo, sus collares que cubren parcialmente un torso fuerte y que luce terso al tacto.

Decir que está enamorado es poco; ChanYeol está prácticamente hipnotizado por el hombre apostando entre juegos de azar y riéndose a carcajadas al otro lado del bar. El tritón prefiere guardar su distancia a pesar de la insistencia de Chen para que se acerque, lo conozca, descubra. Sobre todo, cuando recuerda con un ligero carmesí en sus orejas cuando Chen le dijo que un cuerpo humano experimenta cosas distintas a la de un tritón.

Hoy, Byun BaekHyun se ve especialmente guapo. Recientemente se hizo capitán de su navío, así que aparte de sus botas, pantalones ajustados y camisa blanca desabotonada a la mitad de su pecho, tiene el sombrero oficial que lo identifica como capitán. ChanYeol siente que la transformación a humano no fue tan efectiva, puesto que el aire se le acaba de tan sólo verlo.

ChanYeol nota algo extraño en el pirata. Casi siempre apuesta, se emborracha y se lleva a una chica o chico a una habitación, para desgracia de su corazón. Pero hoy solamente toma un par de copas de vino, apuesta durante una ronda y sale del establecimiento. El tritón intenta perderse entre la gente cuando lo ve aproximarse a la salida, pues no quiere verse descubierto. Sin embargo, la curiosidad es demasiada; a dónde va y qué fue lo que cambió en esta noche es lo que desea saber.

El olor a sal y un calor húmedo lo reciben una vez que sale también. Lo primero que busca es una silueta más pequeña, de hombros anchos y cintura delgada. La encuentra a unos metros de él fumando un cigarrillo… mientras lo mira a los ojos. ChanYeol se queda petrificado.

—Ahí estás. Creí que nunca te conocería —dice el pirata. Da una calada más a su cigarro antes de tirarlo y pisarlo. Después, sus ojos recorren de pies a cabeza a ChanYeol, quien no se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos—. Las piernas humanas te sientan bien, aunque eres mucho más alto que yo.

Ese sencillo comentario provoca que el tritón lo mire asustado. ¿BaekHyun… lo conoce?

—Y-yo… —no puede continuar, porque de repente el pirata se acerca a él lo suficiente como para que ChanYeol perciba cada uno de sus lunares. Es todavía más atractivo de cerca—. ¿Cómo… por qué…?

ChanYeol es un tritón muy listo y capaz. No tiene idea de por qué no puede formar una oración coherente en estos momentos. Quizá la sonrisa de BaekHyun y su cercanía son demasiado para su corazón de pescado.

—Tus ojos son hermosos —murmura BaekHyun. Normalmente, el sonido de las olas del mar tranquilizan su corazón, pero ahora, el pirata lo estruja y lo pone a temblar a su gusto con tan sólo una mirada—. Siempre los veo en la oscuridad de la noche, en medio del mar. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—ChanYeol —dice el tritón con una sonrisa bastante tímida. La sonrisa del más bajo se ensancha conforme se acerca al tritón, quien no cree que se pueda estar más avergonzado de lo que ya se encuentra.

—Mucho gusto, ChanYeol. Yo soy Byun BaekHyun —se presenta. ChanYeol asiente, haciéndole saber así que ya lo conoce. BaekHyun se ríe; este tritón es muy adorable—. ¿Puedo?

ChanYeol no sabe exactamente a qué accede, pero unos dedos delgados y rugosos acarician su rostro antes de sostener su mejilla por completo. Sus ojos son un pequeño detalle que Chen no pudo (o no quiso, como sospecha) arreglar; son una mezcla de lila y azul celeste, un par de estrellas que solamente se ven en las profundidades del mar. El tritón cierra los ojos apenas cuando BaekHyun toca sus labios con suavidad.

—Eres tan perfecto —murmura, y casi se pierde con el ruido del mar, pero ChanYeol lo escucha y se sonroja—. ¿A qué debo el honor de que alguien como tú me siga en la tempestad y la tranquilidad del mar?

—Me gustas demasiado —dice el tritón; la luz en sus ojos lo refleja. El pirata se sorprende de lo directo que es, pero la verdad es que ChanYeol ha estado ensayando esas tres palabras por meses, en caso de que tuviera una oportunidad única como ésta.

BaekHyun sonríe de medio lado, toma una de sus manos y besa sus nudillos. ChanYeol se encuentra aún más avergonzado.

—¿Está bien si platicamos un rato?

BaekHyun lo toma de la mano y comienzan a caminar hacia el puerto. ChanYeol le cuenta sobre el ingenioso hechizo sobre el que se encuentra su cuerpo, así como algunas anécdotas y curiosidades sobre el fondo del mar. El pirata le habla de su historia, de batallas marítimas y más curiosidades, pero del mundo humano. Es romántico cómo, cada vez que el tritón trastabilla, BaekHyun lo sostiene de la cintura para que no se caiga.

ChanYeol no está seguro de en qué momento cambiaron las cosas, pero de repente BaekHyun lo está besando en un rincón alejado del mundo. ChanYeol prueba el cigarro y vino de sus labios; está seguro que en cualquier otra persona lo odiaría, pero con BaekHyun, todo es adictivo. El pirata sabe cómo besarlo y cómo sostenerlo contra la pared para que el tritón suspire y se retuerza gracias a los escalofríos. Sus manos traviesas acarician su cuerpo encima de la ropa, y luego sus dedos finos se cuelan bajo su camisa y tocan sus músculos. ChanYeol termina rompiendo el beso porque el pirata es juguetón y pica sus costillas.

—¿Quieres ver mi barco? —sugiere BaekHyun con ojos brillantes y labios ligeramente hinchados. ChanYeol asiente; se deja llevar de la mano hasta la nave cuyo exterior se sabe de memoria.

La cubierta no es muy distinta de los otros barcos que se han hundido en el mar; sin embargo, ChanYeol puede ver que tiene cierta personalidad al hallar recompensas puestas como trofeos que han obtenido tras todas sus victorias. BaekHyun lo deja mirar con curiosidad un momento antes de abrazarlo por la espalda, besar en medio de sus omóplatos y llevarlo hasta su camarote.

La habitación es pequeña, pero todo en su interior grita BaekHyun. De todas las cosas que encuentra, una sola es la que llama su atención: una caja pequeña hecha de concha de mar y, como ChanYeol sospechaba, hay un collar dentro. No puede contener su emoción, pues se trata de un regalo que lanzó hacia su barco hace unos meses; no creyó que el pirata lo encontraría.

—Por tu expresión, creo que todo este tiempo estuve en lo correcto —ríe el más bajo, y luego, vuelve a robarle el aliento con otro de sus adictivos besos—. Gracias, ChanYeol-ah.

ChanYeol siente que está viviendo en un sueño cuando BaekHyun decide que es hora de subir sus besos de tono. Su deseo crece exponencialmente ahora que BaekHyun pasa sus manos con toda libertad por su torso, y después lo sostiene de la cintura para empujarlo apenas hasta que cae en su cama. Es demasiado pequeña, y ChanYeol mira con curiosidad cómo sus pies quedan fuera del rústico colchón. Sin embargo, BaekHyun toma toda su atención de nuevo al subirse encima de él.

El tritón empuja un poco la timidez y pasa sus manos también por el cuerpo de BaekHyun. Es un poco torpe y su inexperiencia podría verse a kilómetros de distancia, pero el pirata es paciente con él.

—Me imagino que no has hecho esto antes —pregunta. ChanYeol niega con la cabeza, y se tensa otra vez cuando BaekHyun marca su cuello con su boca.

—El hechicero… m-me dijo que lo intentara. Que un c-cuerpo humano es… diferente. M-me gustaría hacerlo —admite. Sus ojos resplandecen en la oscuridad de la noche; parecen brillar todavía más en presencia del pirata. BaekHyun le sonríe y comienza a desvestirse.

—Te prometo que te haré sentir bien —murmura.

El sexo en el mundo marino es completamente distinto. Su propósito no es el placer, sino la preservación de su especie. En cambio, BaekHyun utiliza sus manos y su cuerpo para encontrar todos sus puntos sensibles y hacerlo ver una galaxia interna aún con los párpados cerrados. ChanYeol se avergüenza de estar sumamente duro cuando finalmente está desnudo, pero el pirata le asegura que no es nada malo; al contrario. El hombre usa sus labios para besar la cara interna de sus muslos, evitando por poco su miembro erecto, y ChanYeol tiene que morderse el dorso de la mano para no llamar la atención de todo el pueblo con sus temblorosos gemidos.

Cada punto de piel expuesta reacciona positivamente a las manos mágicas de BaekHyun. El pirata saca una botella de aceite, y ChanYeol, sumergido en placer, mira con curiosidad cómo el pirata moja bien sus dedos y luego, los lleva entre sus piernas. El tritón no puede ocultar sus nervios, pues sabe qué es lo que sigue (puede que haya husmeado en los libros de Chen cuando éste buscaba el último ingrediente para su hechizo).

—Dolerá un poco, pero pasará pronto —murmura.

BaekHyun se inclina hacia él, le roba un beso y comienza a masturbarlo lentamente mientras que introduce de a poco el primer dedo. ChanYeol se retuerce; de momento, todas las sensaciones son demasiado para él. Pero el pirata se toma su tiempo, y suspira cuando las manos grandes de ChanYeol acarician su cuello y espalda, ambos adornados con tatuajes.

BaekHyun se toma su tiempo. Le susurra al oído lo bien que lo está haciendo, lo sexy que se ve jadeando y con el cabello pegado a su frente mientras lo penetra con tres de sus dedos y acaricia la punta de su miembro de vez en cuando. Pronto, ChanYeol está curvando su espalda fuera de las sábanas húmedas, y su semen baña su abdomen y el del pirata, quien lo deja recuperar el aliento lo suficiente para volverle a robar un beso.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te gustaría continuar? —pregunta. ChanYeol siente su garganta seca, y el placer todavía zumba en sus oídos y recorre su cuerpo. Su voz sale ligeramente rasposa cuando responde.

—S-sí… por favor —murmura. BaekHyun sonríe ampliamente, se inclina a besarlo y comienza a lubricarse a sí mismo. ChanYeol hace una nota mental de hacerlo él la siguiente vez.

La diferencia de altura y el poco espacio dentro del camarote son obstáculos, pero se las arreglan para que ChanYeol tenga sus piernas dobladas sobre su abdomen cuando el pirata lo penetra. Es completamente diferente a sus dedos; se siente más lleno y arde un poco. BaekHyun lo distrae con caricias íntimas, y pronto el tritón está luchando contra el placer para que no cierre los ojos y le permita ver a BaekHyun jadeando encima de él.

BaekHyun comienza lento, pero gradualmente aumenta la velocidad hasta que la base de madera rechina. ChanYeol se aferra a las sábanas; a pesar de que está cansado y de que las piernas le tiemblan, puede sentir cada movimiento del pirata, cada roce dentro de él. El vaivén es lento, profundo; cada estocada es ruidosa. BaekHyun se acomoda el cabello hacia atrás, luego se inclina y le da atención a uno de sus pezones con su traviesa lengua.

ChanYeol se contrae contra su miembro sin control; el placer es demasiado que teme que vuelva a excitarse de nuevo en tiempo récord. La estimulación es diferente para BaekHyun entrecierre los ojos, se estire para besarlo mientras su cadera se mueve con abandono. Se viene dentro de él unas estocadas después, y a pesar del calor sofocante, no aleja la tímida mano de ChanYeol que lo abraza por la cintura mientras recuperan el aliento.

ChanYeol se queda dormido poco después a pesar de que lucha contra el sueño; quiere estar despierto un poco más, por BaekHyun. Sin embargo, el pirata no tiene problema; encuentra sumamente adorable al tritón debajo de él que respira con suavidad.

A la mañana siguiente, BaekHyun se despierta en una cama vacía. Los rayos del sol se meten entre sus párpados y, aunque se siente desorientado al principio, rápidamente recobra la consciencia cuando recuerda lo que sucedió anoche.

—Maldita sea —murmura entre dientes. Quería despertar antes de que ChanYeol se fuera. Se levanta a toda velocidad, se pone unos pantalones y sale a cubierta; la luz del sol y el olor a mar lo reciben con brazos abiertos.

Acercarse al timón fue su mejor decisión. Abajo, muy pegado a su barco, ve unos ojos preciosos que ayer le proyectaron muchas emociones, junto con unos mechones húmedos de cabello del mismo color del océano. El tritón desaparece inmediatamente después; ninguno de los dos se siente vacío; al contrario, esperan la siguiente luna llena con anticipación.


	35. ESPECIAL Cumpleaños de BaekHyun (2020)

**Información:** Canon, Rimming, Blowjob 

ChanYeol no tiene idea de cómo llegaron a esa situación. Hace una hora, BaekHyun estaba sentado sobre la barra de su nuevo bar, bromeando con él mientras se bebía su whisky. ChanYeol estaba recargado del otro lado de la barra, descargando su estrés y rellenando sus vasos de alcohol. Ahora, BaekHyun está recargado en esa misma barra, con los pantalones abajo y gimiendo obscenamente mientras ChanYeol le da un beso negro y acaricia su miembro.

ChanYeol es un hombre débil. Su naturaleza le impide resistirse a un BaekHyun de ojos caídos y dóciles, con pupilas dilatadas nubladas por el deseo; mejillas sonrojadas y labios brillantes de donde sale una confesión un tanto vergonzosa y suplicante. Se acuerda de haberse reído bastante cuando leyó en Twitter a BaekHyun confesando que el trasero se le calentaba cada vez que bebía alcohol. Demasiada información para sus millones de seguidores, aunque eso sólo demostraba lo aburrido que estaba BaekHyun.

Tiempo después, sin embargo, ¿quién imaginaría que BaekHyun, en medio de su borrachera, le rogara que hiciera algo al respecto porque estaba muy caliente allí atrás? Ciertamente, ChanYeol no. Pero su propia borrachera y las muchas ganas que le traía a BaekHyun desde hace tiempo acabaron con la última pizca de decencia que poseía.

¿Qué son él y BaekHyun? Amigos con derechos es lo más cercano a su relación. En el mundo de los idols es muy complicado sostener una relación formal, por lo que años atrás, cuando habían madurado lo suficiente como para controlar los celos, decidieron tener algo que no involucrara sentimientos. Se siguen llevando de maravilla, y sus actividades sexuales parecen reforzar su relación. Quién sabe; a lo mejor los dos son demasiado miedosos para comprometerse a algo más.

BaekHyun se estira sobre la barra, tirando un vaso sobre ésta y derramando el poco whisky que quedaba. Intenta clavar sus uñas y rasgar la superficie cuando las sensaciones se vuelven demasiado para él. ChanYeol encuentra adorable cómo BaekHyun se aleja inconscientemente de su boca cuando está a punto de venirse, pero los dedos de ChanYeol cerrados alrededor de la cabeza de su rojo pene se lo impiden.

—S-se siente tan bien, ChanYeollie... —canturrea el más bajo, y sisea cuando ChanYeol mordisquea la cara interna de sus muslos antes de volver a rodear su entrada con su lengua y penetrar apenas. BaekHyun da un saltito y jadea con fuerza. No ayuda en nada que ChanYeol se ría, pues las vibraciones de su risa recorren su cuerpo y lo hacen temblar más.

—Y tú sabes tan bien, BaekHyunnie —responde el alto. Decide que ya tiene suficiente de juegos cuando BaekHyun se para de puntitas y vuelve a alejarse, su vientre se entierra en la orilla de la barra y los dedos de sus pies se enrollan por el inmenso placer que siente. No puede ver su rostro desde su posición, pero adivina que está más rojo que antes y que le falta la respiración; debe tener dos dedos en su boca y los ojos entreabiertos, el deseo tatuado en su rostro. ChanYeol no puede más con ello.

Sus manos sostienen su cintura con fuerza, impidiendo que se mueva. BaekHyun se queja pero ChanYeol no le hace caso; está muy ocupado dándole un beso de lengua a su entrada, la cual se abre y cierra alrededor de ella como si intentara atraparla. El más bajo es un total desastre de gemidos y jadeos; si alguien fuera a entrar a su estudio, sería testigo del pecado que BaekHyun representa, y de lo muy jodido que está ChanYeol por él.

Cuando su orgasmo está tan cerca que ni sus dedos pueden controlar su voz, BaekHyun lleva una mano detrás de él y toma con fuerza el cabello de ChanYeol. Él, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba de su cena, se sorprende tanto que cree que BaekHyun lo alejará, pero en vez de eso comienza a restregarse contra él, sus eróticos gemidos y su nombre entrecortado le manda dulces punzadas de placer a su miembro.

BaekHyun se viene sobre la barra del bar. No le entusiasma mucho la idea de limpiar, pero los espasmos del más bajo le confirman que BaekHyun está más que satisfecho, y eso es suficiente para él.

ChanYeol se asegura de dejar al más bajo sentado en el suelo con su sudadera debajo para que no tenga frío. Va un momento al baño y se ríe al verse en el espejo: su cabello está desaliñado, sus labios están rojos y brillantes por la saliva, y sus pupilas continúan dilatadas. Después de todo, aún tiene una dolorosa erección de la que debe ocuparse.

—¿Todavía tienes calor? —pregunta una vez que regresa, una media sonrisa baila en sus labios. BaekHyun continúa desparramado en el suelo y jadea un poco. A pesar de que los dos están mucho menos borrachos que hace rato, el alcohol que queda en su sangre todavía los desinhibe un poco. BaekHyun es la prueba de eso.

—Sí, en mi lengua. Y supongo que tú tienes calor en tu...

—BaekHyun —murmura ChanYeol, avergonzado. De qué, se pregunta, si ya le dio un beso negro. Pero el BaekHyun que conoce es algo tímido y reservado, y no tan pornográfico como éste que mira su regazo y se lame los labios. ChanYeol traga saliva, pero su boca está ridículamente seca.

—¿Qué? —dice; sus dedos ya están desabrochando su pantalón cuando ChanYeol se inclina delante de él para acomodar el vaso de whisky (lo pudo hacer después, pero supone que su propio lado pornográfico también sale a la luz por el alcohol)— Ahora me toca quitarte el calor, ¿no crees?

De verdad que ChanYeol es un hombre débil. Lo único que esperaba de esa tarde era hablar de sus preocupaciones, estrés, calendario, problemas y un sinfín de cosas mientras se emborracha con whisky y quizá faja sobre la barra con BaekHyun; definitivamente no esperaba acariciar el suave rostro del mayor mientras éste chupa su miembro y masajea sus bolas con tanta experiencia que ChanYeol se inclina sobre la barra y mueve inconscientemente su cadera, pues las olas de placer ondeando en su vientre bajo lo están volviendo loco.

ChanYeol se aparta antes de correrse; no le alcanza a decir a BaekHyun quien se queja con su voz rasposa y necesitada, pero luego jadea de la sorpresa al sentir el semen del alto cayendo en sus mejillas, lengua y hasta su cabello. ChanYeol deja de ver estrellas un par de minutos después, y su miembro desgastado tiene un leve espasmo cuando enfoca su vista en BaekHyun, quien se está lamiendo los labios.

El silencio cae después de que ChanYeol se desparrama al lado del más bajo. Casi de inmediato, BaekHyun se aferra a su brazo y se recarga en su hombro, y ChanYeol tiene muchos problemas para desenredar su brazo, pero al final el más bajo lo deja y suspira cuando se acurruca en su pecho, ambos brazos del alto rodeándolo. Debe ser el cansancio acumulado y el alcohol, pues BaekHyun se queda rápidamente dormido. ChanYeol piensa que deben de verse bastante graciosos sentados sobre su vieja sudadera y sin pantalones, pero valió totalmente la pena.

//

Cada jueves, BaekHyun termina el día con los muslos temblorosos, la respiración entrecortada y una toalla salpicada de su semen. Su dildo reluciente de lubricante toca su piel caliente y le manda escalofríos. El sudor de su cuello y nuca se pierde en su sudadera desgastada, pero pasa a segundo plano cuando todavía los espasmos de su orgasmo cubren su cuerpo.

Cada /bendito/ jueves, Loey sube un nuevo video a su canal. Su /camboy/ favorito varía entre follar juguetes sexuales y follar hombres y mujeres por igual. BaekHyun no sabe cuáles son sus videos favoritos; si cuando puede ver y escuchar claramente el éxtasis que Loey siente cada vez que penetra los juguetes, o cuando tiene a un chico debajo de él gimiendo como prostituta mientras el alto lo penetra con rapidez, y BaekHyun puede imaginarse que es su cuerpo el que Loey está destrozando. Siempre se corre con fuerza con cualquiera de los dos.

BaekHyun se siente algo patético si se pone a pensarlo. Después de todo, no tiene novio ni tampoco le gusta mucho conocer gente nueva, y sus mejores orgasmos han sido gracias a un hombre guapísimo que sólo puede tener a través de una pantalla. El crush que tiene con el /camboy/ ya se le salió un poco de las manos.

Casi siempre, los viernes llega tarde a su trabajo después de haber visto videos de Loey hasta la madrugada. Su jefe lo regaña y en castigo, le manda hacer las entregas de su hijo SeHun, quien de todos modos flojea el resto de la semana. Así que BaekHyun tiene que tomar dos tazas de café para estar bien despierto, y así poder subir a su bicicleta y entregar todo antes de su descanso del medio día.

Ese viernes, BaekHyun está más que agotado cuando le queda un solo pedido por entregar. El paquete es pequeño pero algo pesado, y con el hambre que tiene, ya no quiere pedalear ni una cuadra más. Sin embargo, ese trabajo es el que le da de comer, así que no tiene de otra.

Se detiene frente a un edificio modesto de departamentos. Es un lugar donde le gustaría vivir, pues tal vez no sea tan lujoso, pero tiene su debida privacidad y todo se ve muy limpio, no como el edificio de porquería donde vive, pero para eso le alcanza su sueldo. Mientras sube al tercer piso, BaekHyun checa el paquete; va dirigido a un tal _Park ChanYeol_. BaekHyun lo está maldiciendo en silencio por encontrarse tan lejos, pues al salir del elevador todavía tiene que caminar unos metros hasta la puerta de su departamento.


	36. Chapter 36

**Información:** omegaverse, nerd!Yeol 

ChanYeol levanta la mirada de sus apuntes al escuchar una risa familiar. En medio de la cafetería, Byun BaekHyun está sentado en las piernas de uno de sus muchos amigos alfas, riendo por, seguramente, una estupidez sin importancia.

Así como ocurrió con ChanYeol, otros muchos ojos voltean a ver al omega, quien ahora esconde su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del alfa y permite que éste rodee su cintura. ChanYeol aprieta el lápiz que tiene en la mano hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos y su mano tiembla.

BaekHyun es todo un espectáculo. Su belleza es indiscutible; su personalidad, energética y encantadora. Sus múltiples virtudes lo convierten en el omega más codiciado de toda la universidad. Todo alfa quiere hablarle, llamar su atención, hacerlo reír hasta las lágrimas. Invitarlo a salir, meterse en su cama, hacerlo reír y llorar de placer. Incluido ChanYeol. Pero BaekHyun es inalcanzable; él elige quién tiene derecho a dirigirle la palabra, y no al revés.

—Woah, vas a romper ese lápiz.

JongIn. El alfa se sienta frente a él y bloquea efectivamente su vista de BaekHyun y el espectáculo que está montando, regresándolo a su realidad: apuntes, estudio, exámenes finales cerca.

—¿Estudiando en la cafetería? —cuestiona JongIn, y sólo obtiene un movimiento de cabeza por respuesta. ChanYeol se sube sus lentes mientras garabatea en su libreta—. Sé que no debería sorprenderme, pero _wow_. Por algo ocupas el primer lugar de nuestra generación, ¿no? Un nerd de primera.

ChanYeol niega con la cabeza y sus labios se curvan ligeramente hacia arriba. Su cabeza rápidamente se pierde en cálculos mientras JongIn le cuenta cosas triviales que le entran por un oído y le salen por el otro. Quince minutos después, la campana suena en señal de que la hora del almuerzo acabó y deben regresar a sus salones para el resto de las clases del día.

—Iré por algo de tomar, ¿vienes? —pregunta JongIn, pero ChanYeol niega con la cabeza.

—El profesor Do no permite que consumamos alimentos dentro de su clase —contesta el más alto. Mete sus cosas dentro de su mochila, haciendo cálculos todavía en su mente para terminar de resolver el problema lo más rápido posible. Le quedan unos veinte por hacer.

—Sabes que me gusta hacerlo enojar —murmura JongIn y guiña su ojo antes de desaparecer entre la multitud de estudiantes. Tiene razón. ChanYeol sabe que su amigo disfruta cuando su profesor omega le llama la atención por cualquier cosa que le parezca fuera de lugar.

ChanYeol suspira y se cuelga su mochila para ir a su siguiente clase. A pesar de que tiene un mismo salón para todas las clases detesta dejar sus cosas; ser el estudiante número uno de su generación tiene sus desventajas, como encontrar sus apuntes arrancados o a gente sacando fotos de ellos.

—No comiste nada.

BaekHyun está a su lado, lamiendo de sus dedos el chocolate de un _brownie_ que acaba de consumir. ChanYeol mira por instinto sus labios, y a pesar de que le entran ganas de besarlo y probar su sabor a chocolate, pretende ser indiferente.

—Lo olvidé —murmura, y es verdad. La comida en su bandeja se quedó intacta, pues desde que se sentó, comenzó a estudiar. Conforme ambos caminan hacia sus respectivos salones, escucha murmullos curiosos y de reproche por ver a un omega como BaekHyun, hablándole a alguien tan insignificante como ChanYeol. Les da la razón; ambos provienen de mundos diferentes.

—Eso es malo, ChanYeollie. No comer a tus horas te bajará el azúcar y, por consecuencia, tendrás sueño y no podrás tomar apuntes. ¿Cómo vas a defender tu título del nerd número uno de esta universidad?

ChanYeol bufa y voltea a ver a BaekHyun cuando escucha ruido a su lado. El omega escarba entre su mochila, y no se percata de la mirada penetrante de ChanYeol que recorre el suave maquillaje de sus ojos, su nariz de botón, sus deseables labios y, luego, sus clavícula. No baja más porque BaekHyun se endereza con una expresión triunfante.

—¡Toma! —dice alegremente antes de tomar su barbilla. ChanYeol abre mucho los ojos, por todos lados hay se escucha un suspiro colectivo cuando el omega se para de puntitas y le pide que abra la boca. El alfa obedece, y BaekHyun deposita en su lengua un chocolate blanco relleno de fresas.— Cómelo antes de que llegue el profesor Do.

ChanYeol se derrite más por la dulce sonrisa de BaekHyun que por el chocolate en su boca. El omega le grita un «¡no olvides comer bien después de clases!» antes de entrelazar sus brazos con otro de sus amigos alfas que encuentra por ahí, y meterse a su salón. El chocolate y cualquier rastro de BaekHyun se ha ido cuando él entra al suyo, y rueda los ojos al ver ya a JongIn ahí con un refresco en mano y alzando sus cejas. ChanYeol decide no tomarle importancia.

//

—¿Estabas... celoso?

BaekHyun jadea cada vez con más fuerza. Sus manos se aferran a la orilla del escritorio y sus piernas se abren un poco más. Una carga de lubricación sale de su entrada y cae directamente en la lengua de ChanYeol, quien hace un ligero sonido de satisfacción antes de separar más sus redondas nalgas y volver a enterrar su larga lengua en su entrada, labios gruesos succionando todo el líquido.

BaekHyun gime de la sorpresa y se tapa la boca, después de todo, dos salones más allá hay una junta de profesores.

ChanYeol se separa levemente a ver su obra maestra, y su miembro palpita dolorosamente dentro de sus pantalones cuando se encuentra con la entrada de BaekHyun lista para recibirlo. El omega siente escalofríos al escuchar el tintinar del cinturón de ChanYeol.

—¿Debería estarlo? —pregunta el alfa. Su voz, más gruesa por lo excitado que está, le dobla las rodillas a BaekHyun, y una ola más de lubricante escapa y resbala por sus piernas. El alfa ríe y acaricia sus costados.

—N-no... —dice, y suspira cuando ChanYeol lo abraza por la cintura y aspira su olor. El alfa es totalmente adicto a él—. Tú sabes que eres e-el único.

BaekHyun no miente, no hay razón para hacerlo. No hay ningún otro alfa que lo haga sentir como lo hace ChanYeol. Le gusta jugar un poco aquí y allá, principalmente porque ama la atención y porque resulta en ChanYeol sacando sus celos dentro de su cuerpo. Pero BaekHyun siempre regresa a él, y ChanYeol lo recibe con brazos abiertos. Los dos salen ganando.

ChanYeol asiente, toma su grueso miembro y comienza a jugar con la entrada del omega al introducirse un poco y luego salir por completo. BaekHyun inhala ruidosamente; tomar a ChanYeol, sin importar cuán estirado esté, siempre es un reto. Usó cuatro dedos en la mañana, y luego la estimulación de la lengua de ChanYeol; aun así, está el ardor en sus paredes internas que lo vuelve tan loco.

—¿Puedo… besarte?

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —contesta el alfa, pero aun así toma a BaekHyun de la cintura y lo voltea lentamente.

El alto se retira su sudadera, quedando sólo en una playera negra de manga corta que marca sus músculos. BaekHyun se muerde los labios y se sonroja; el alfa se ve desaliñado y sexy, y en su barbilla todavía hay rastros de su lubricación. Avergonzado, BaekHyun las limpia con la manga de su sudadera; la única prenda que le queda puesta.

ChanYeol lo atrae para un beso que BaekHyun comienza. Sus papilas gustativas se empapan de un dulce sabor a miel que lo avergüenza todavía más porque sabe exactamente de _dónde_ viene, pero ChanYeol no le da importancia. Rápidamente domina el beso y sus manos masajean su trasero. BaekHyun suspira al sentir el roce de la ropa sobre sus sensibles pezones.

—¿Sigues… tomando la pastilla? —pregunta el alfa entre besos. Al inicio, BaekHyun no entiende qué le está preguntando, pero cuando lo hace, asiente con fervor mientras un calor familiar invade su corazón. ChanYeol se preocupa por él, y eso no debería afectarle tanto. Después de todo, en lo que hacen no hay más sentimientos que el deseo puro, y no tiene por qué haber.

— _Yeol…_ —comienza. Sabe que suena desesperado, pero faltan diez minutos para que entre el siguiente turno y ChanYeol sigue besándolo y jugando con su trasero y entrada, mientras que con la otra mano levanta su pierna y acaricia su muslo. BaekHyun está demasiado caliente para más juegos—. ¿Podrías… entrar de una bue- _ohhh…_

El alfa tiene el descaro de reírse en su cuello, lo cual le provoca escalofríos. Pero su mente se encuentra en blanco, pues ChanYeol introdujo la mitad de su miembro en él de un solo movimiento.

—Relájate, BaekHyunnie —dice el alto, y a pesar de que ChanYeol está _visiblemente_ desesperado, no se mueve. BaekHyun se fuerza a respirar profundamente varias veces, y una vez que está listo, sus ojos viajan al reloj del salón y casi entra en pánico cuando ve la hora. _Seis minutos._

—¿Listo? —pregunta el alfa, y a BaekHyun no le da tiempo de asentir cuando ChanYeol comienza a mover su cadera, rápido y _fuerte_ y BaekHyun tiene que morder el dorso de su mano para no ser tan escandaloso. Su lubricación hace el trabajo infinitamente más fácil para ambos aunque sus piernas son un desastre pegajoso, pero es lo que menos les preocupa.

BaekHyun no entiende _cómo,_ pero su entrada se amolda a la forma del pene del alto y le hace ver estrellas cada vez que llega un poco más profundo y besa su próstata. En medio de su éxtasis, se pregunta si entre todos esos reconocimientos que el alfa posee, se encuentra uno sobre lo experto que es en follar. Una risita combinada con un gemido sale de sus labios y le roba aún más oxígeno.

—¿Te… _ah_ , t-te da cosquillas? —pregunta el alfa. BaekHyun parpadea y vuelve a reírse. Sostiene el rostro de ChanYeol entre sus manos; el deseo en sus pupilas dilatadas es un mero reflejo del suyo.

—E-es que… me lo ha-haces tan bien… _mierda_ —murmura BaekHyun. Su orgasmo está cerca, y no ayuda que la autoestima del alfa subió un doscientos por ciento luego de ese comentario, pues embiste tan rápido que su pequeña aventura se vuelve audible.

BaekHyun se corre en tiempo récord. Y también en tiempo récord se alistan y limpian lo más que pueden, aunque están seguros de que el conserje querrá asesinarlos. Ambos alcanzan a salir con un par de minutos de ventaja antes de escuchar que la puerta del salón donde se llevó a cabo la junta se abre, y voces de distintos profesores llenan el pasillo.

Casi corren al baño, y una vez dentro BaekHyun lo lleva de la mano hasta un cubículo, lo obliga a sentarse y lo monta por dos maravillosos minutos en los que el alfa gime como moribundo y se viene en su interior, provocando escalofríos en su cuerpo y que su miembro dé señales de vida. ChanYeol abraza su cintura y esconde su rostro mientras recupera el aliento.

—Tengo una cita más tarde —susurra BaekHyun de repente. El alfa se tensa, y sabe que no debió decir eso _justo_ en ese momento, pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

—¿Te trata bien? —cuestiona ChanYeol, y como todavía está bajando de su clímax, BaekHyun le acomoda unos mechones rebeldes detrás de sus orejas. Luego, se encoje de hombros.

—Nunca he salido con él, pero parece buen alfa —admite. ChanYeol asiente y baja la mirada. BaekHyun se muerde el labio inferior; no aguanta la incertidumbre—. ¿Por qué no me dices que no vaya?

—No tengo derecho, Baek —dice y bufa al ver al omega rondando los ojos. «Eres el único que lo tiene», quiere decirle el omega, pero ChanYeol sigue hablando—. Ve; quizá te guste más que yo.

En efecto, BaekHyun acude a esa cita, pero cuando el alfa lo está besando en su automóvil, sabe que no es para él. Una discusión y una larga caminata después, BaekHyun está cerca del edificio donde vive ChanYeol, y su estómago se contrae al verlo caminando en ropa deportiva con bolsas de comida en ambas manos. Se ve _tan_ atractivo. ChanYeol parece tan sorprendido como él cuando lo ve acercándose.

—¿Qué sucede, BaekHyunnie? —pregunta, sus ojos grandes y redondos y el lindo sobrenombre tienen al omega más contento de lo que debería. _Nada de sentimientos, Byun._

—La cita no salió bien —suelta. El alfa alza las cejas y asiente, asimilando la información. Ambos comienzan a caminar hacia el edificio de ChanYeol hasta que BaekHyun rompe el silencio—. ¿Me invitas a tu casa?

—Estoy a punto de ver algo de anime. Si no te molesta, claro que puedes venir —comenta el alfa mirando hacia el frente, una sonrisita intenta trepar a sus labios, pero carraspea y se mantiene firme.

En cambio, BaekHyun sonríe de oreja a oreja. ¿Conocer la casa del alfa, atascarse de comida chatarra y _seguramente_ tener algo de buen sexo? BaekHyun no puede decirle que no a eso.


	37. Chapter 37

**Información:** Infidelidad (Baek engaña a su esposo con Yeol, su vecino), mucho smut(?) 

BaekHyun es feliz. Tiene dos meses que se casó con un buen hombre que lo trata bien y lo ama tanto como él lo hace. Dos meses atrás también se mudaron a su propia casa, espaciosa y muy sofisticada, con un bello jardín y una alberca lo suficientemente grande para que nade a gusto. Tienen una camioneta enorme y tres corgis que BaekHyun mima casi como si fueran sus hijos. El hombre de 26 años lo tiene todo; no desearía tener otra vida, pues esta es la perfecta, la soñada.

Incluso la cantidad de sexo que tiene a la semana es más de lo que podría pedir. Su cuerpo jamás se encuentra insatisfecho ni necesitado de contacto. Cortesía de su vecino, Park ChanYeol.

—Yo... a-amo a mi esposo...

ChanYeol está de acuerdo y lo muestra con un suave sonido saliendo de su garganta. Está concentrado en penetrar a BaekHyun una y otra vez sobre la mesa del comedor. En un momento BaekHyun lo estaba invitando a cenar en la mañana, al llegar de sus compras de mercado, y al siguiente estaba babeando sobre la madera, con lágrimas en los ojos y un permanente gemido agudo saliendo de su garganta mientras ChanYeol entraba y salía de él como si fuese un muñeco sexual.

—Es... un buen hombre —admite el alto, jadeando. Recuerda bien esa vez que lo ayudó a reparar su automóvil en minutos durante una emergencia.

El ángulo cambia cuando ChanYeol levanta una de sus piernas. Su pene roza su próstata más seguido y BaekHyun tiembla de pies a cabeza, aferrándose a la orilla de la mesa hasta que sus nudillos están blancos.

Esa mañana, después de que BaekHyun despidió a su esposo con un beso y un recipiente lleno de comida deliciosa, dejó entrar a ChanYeol, quien jugó un poco con los corgis mientras el más bajo limpiaba la cocina. De tantas veces que ha visitado la casa, los perros ya lo reconocen y lo quieren, y ChanYeol, como amante de los animales, no se queja en lo más mínimo.

BaekHyun lo montó en su sillón favorito, y luego volvió a hacerlo en el suelo de la ducha, con el agua caliente resbalando por sus cuerpos mientras se balanceaba en su regazo. Todavía estaba estirado y ligeramente adolorido, pero le gustaba más cuando había un poco de dolor.

—M-me... _ahhh..._ prometió desayunar fuera... mañana —susurra. Puede sentir cerca su tercer orgasmo del día, y como ChanYeol también, lo levanta y maniobra con su cuerpo hasta que está sentado en la orilla de la mesa, piernas imposiblemente abiertas y ChanYeol reanudando sus embestidas dentro de su pequeño cuerpo.

—Lástima. N-no podré follarte hasta la noche...

BaekHyun chilla y se corre entre sus cuerpos en medio de temblores y el arco perfecto de su espalda. ChanYeol aprieta los dientes, y con un largo gemido se viene dentro de él, también por tercera vez. El rostro erótico de BaekHyun al correrse es una de sus cosas favoritas de todo el mundo. Tiene una rara fascinación por ver su semen escurriendo fuera del cuerpo de BaekHyun, y al parecer este también porque sus finos dedos van de inmediato a su entrada y la circulan con todo el líquido que puede reunir.

Tristemente (¿o afortunadamente?), es semana de fin de proyecto, por lo que al día siguiente su esposo llega sólo a ducharse y regresa a trabajar, no sin antes dejarle una nota de disculpa a su adorable esposo, quien se notaba cansado así que prefirió no despertarlo.

ChanYeol lo encuentra dos horas después con sólo un delantal corto puesto. Su redondo trasero se zangolotea más de lo normal, pues cojea un poco al caminar. Es por eso que ChanYeol decide comenzar de rodillas, con un lento y tortuoso beso negro, apenas penetrativo, pero que tiene a BaekHyun al delicioso borde del orgasmo. La tentación de masturbarse mientras sigue con la cadera a la fabulosa lengua del alto es dolorosamente tentadora, pero se va por apretar justo debajo de la cabeza de su pene para no venirse y seguir disfrutando un poco más.

Se felicita por la buena elección más tarde. ChanYeol ahora lo recarga contra la pared para que no se canse tanto, y folla sus gruesos muslos con ayuda del lubricante y del líquido preseminal. Sus lenguas danzan en un beso lascivo y húmedo cuyo dictador es ChanYeol, pero a BaekHyun no le importa recibir más y más. El sonido de su pelvis y abdomen chocando contra sus nalgas es tan obsceno como siempre, y BaekHyun se aferra a su cintura cuando siente que ya no puede más. ChanYeol cruza sus brazos a través de su torso y pincha sus pezones sólo una vez, acto suficiente para hacerlo venirse sobre la pared y su propio estómago.

Antes de que Chanyeol se venga, el más bajo se hinca en el suelo, pero ChanYeol lo detiene después del primer lengüetazo sobre su duro miembro.

—Estás muy cansado —susurra, pues a pesar de que muere por soltar su semilla hasta su garganta, no es un insensible.

BaekHyun niega fervientemente con la cabeza y lo mira con sus ojos de cachorro que siempre doblegan su voluntad.

—Folla mi boca, _por favor_ —ruega, y acentúa sus palabras guiando la mano de ChanYeol hasta su cabello, y extendiendo su lengua hasta lamer casi tiernamente la punta.

Si ChanYeol ha descubierto algo nuevo sobre su personalidad estos últimos dos meses, es que no le puede decir que no a Byun BaekHyun. La cocina pronto se llena de sonidos provocados por la saliva y por el esfuerzo de BaekHyun de no ahogarse en su pene.

El alto debe admitir que se ve _etéreo_. BaekHyun tiene una obsesión no tan sutil con meterse cosas a la boca, y ha descubierto que el miembro de su vecino es su favorita. Hay algo en su grosor y su pesadez cayendo en su lengua y obstruyendo su respiración que lo hace delirar y flotar en un mar de deliciosas endorfinas. En efecto, ChanYeol se viene muy dentro de su garganta, y cuando BaekHyun ya engulló hasta la última gota lo separa de su miembro, ChanYeol lo carga y lo recuesta en el sillón, llevándole después un vaso de agua.

El esposo de BaekHyun llega más tarde y encuentra a ChanYeol en el pasillo, a punto de bajar las escaleras. Lo saluda con alegría, y cuando el alto le corresponde el saludo y desaparece a sus espaldas, entonces se adelanta. Se muere por ver a BaekHyun. Cuando cierra la puerta de su casa, la comida está servida, y BaekHyun, recién bañado, intenta enmascarar su leve cojeo sin éxito alguno. Se lo atribuye a una sentadilla mal dada en su rutina de ejercicio del día anterior, lo cual no es una total mentira.

BaekHyun _de verdad_ ama a su esposo. Sus virtudes son tantas como las estrellas del cielo, y su amor por BaekHyun también es infinito. De otra manera, jamás lo hubiera llevado al altar ni procuraría proveerle todo lo que necesita. Su único defecto es que es un poco distraído, adorablemente ingenuo, y es en esa brecha de su personalidad donde ChanYeol entra en escena.

Dos meses atrás, el mismo día de su mudanza, conoció a ChanYeol, su vecino joven y alegre que se ofreció a ayudarles con sus maletas y muebles. El hombre lo encontró bastante simpático, e incluso le invitó la comida a sabiendas del excelente cocinero que era su pequeño esposo.

Más tarde, vencido por el cansancio del ajetreo que significa una mudanza, cayó rendido en el sillón, y sus sueños fueron mecidos por la comedia barata que pasaba por la televisión. Nunca se percató de los quejidos que traspasaban paredes, ni tampoco del ruido que hacía la piel chocando contra más piel, enmascarado por el agua de la regadera.

BaekHyun podrá clamar que ama a su esposo con toda su alma, pero mentiría si dijera que no ama quizá un poquito más la polla de ChanYeol rompiendo su entrada y formando un bulto en su vientre bajo. Sería un vil mentiroso si no admitiera que adora los labios gruesos del alto, sus ojos convertidos en pozos desbordando deseo cuando admiran su cuerpo, las huellas de sus dedos y dientes marcando su piel. BaekHyun es capaz de venirse con la memoria física de sus encuentros.

No hay rincón de su casa en donde no hayan tenido sexo; incluso la camioneta de su esposo ha sido testigo y protagonista de la caliente aventura en la que se ha convertido su vida.

Esta vez el escenario es su recámara. BaekHyun estuvo ausente dos días por un viaje a la casa de sus suegros, así que cuando regresa se asegura de que ChanYeol esté lo más cómodo posible. Se entierra voluntariamente en su miembro una y otra vez cuando ChanYeol se lo hace por atrás hasta el punto en que sus muslos tiemblan. Luego, cambia de posición y se sienta de lleno en su pene, rehusándose cuando ChanYeol le sugiere amablemente que él puede tomar el control si así lo desea.

BaekHyun es terco y niega con la cabeza, así que el alto se recarga en la cabecera de la cama y se dedica a disfrutar. Encuentra sumamente adorable su determinación y su gusto por montar su polla como si no hubiera mañana, pero de nuevo, ¿qué no es _adorable_ cuando se trata de BaekHyun? ChanYeol no ha podido encontrar esa excepción.

Decide tomar las riendas del asunto de manera definitiva cuando BaekHyun tiene cada vez más dificultad para subir y bajar en su pene. Su rostro refleja cansancio además del infinito placer que es fuego líquido en su sangre. Así que ChanYeol no lo piensa dos veces y envuelve las nalgas del más bajo con sus manos, y embiste hacia arriba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

BaekHyun se ve obligado a sostenerse de la cabecera, cuidando de no aplastarse los dedos de tanto que choca contra la pared. Grita como poseído, como si estuviera en celo, elogiando lo rico que ChanYeol se lo hace y lo mucho que quiere venirse otra vez. El alto no está en mejor estado; muerde su piel para mantenerse en la cordura, y procura tener los ojos abiertos para mirar a BaekHyun porque el hombre es la alegoría pura de las puertas del cielo.

En su frenesí, ninguno de los dos oye la puerta de entrada que anuncia la llegada más temprana del dueño de la casa. No escuchan el golpe de las llaves sobre la mesa, ni tampoco los pasos curiosos al principio y llenos de furia al entrar en la fase del reconocimiento. Ni siquiera se percatan cuando el hombre abre la puerta y echa raíces en el suelo, atónito, con una puñalada en el corazón que sangra confusión. BaekHyun y ChanYeol alcanzan a ver un atisbo de sus zapatos, pero sus sentidos se nublan por el éxtasis de un nuevo orgasmo.


	38. Chapter 38

**Información:** omegaverse, first time!AU, knotting 

BaekHyun se acomoda su cabello una vez más mientras suspira largamente. Siempre olvida lo tediosas que son las escaleras del edificio de ChanYeol. Pero ahí está, con una mochila y recipientes de comida en una bolsa, caminando hacia su departamento porque ChanYeol canceló su sesión de estudios y BaekHyun está preocupado.

Sabe que el alfa tiene que balancear su vida entre trabajo, universidad y el equipo de fútbol americano, pero rara vez cancela sus citas. Además, ahora sonaba distinto por el teléfono; nada que ver con el coqueto y dulce ChanYeol que BaekHyun apreciaba más de lo que admitía.

A BaekHyun no le llaman mucho la atención los alfas. Él, como un omega que no es tan receptivo como otros, tampoco atrae mucho su atención. Al parecer no les gusta un omega que no pueda mojarse tan fácilmente con sus hormonas, y honestamente BaekHyun es feliz tal como es. Él solo se encarga de sus celos, y no tiene que lidiar con novios posesivos ni miradas lascivas en el campus.

Puede que los alfas no despierten en BaekHyun mucho más que fastidio, pero Park ChanYeol es distinto. ChanYeol, alto y de músculos marcados; de sonrisa atractiva y voz profunda. BaekHyun lleva dos años admirándolo a la distancia, con miradas discretas que ni siquiera KyungSoo, su mejor amigo, las toma en cuenta. Es experto en ser discreto; dos años después, nadie sabe que acude a las prácticas del equipo de ChanYeol, y se sienta siempre muy lejos y en un lugar escondido para no levantar sospechas. Claro, casi siempre tiene que digerir el nudo en su estómago cuando las porristas coquetean de más con ChanYeol, pero vale la pena. Todo sea por verlo sudando en ese uniforme y mostrando su encantadora sonrisa.

Antes de sus sesiones de estudio, BaekHyun decía que solamente era un capricho que desaparecería en un santiamén. Pero BaekHyun estaba horriblemente equivocado cuando ChanYeol le pidió que le ayudara con ciertas materias (pues BaekHyun era un nerd de primera; una razón más para quitarse alfas de encima) y se volvieron algo así como amigos, no solamente compañeros de estudio. ChanYeol era el único que no lo veía ni le hablaba como si fuera un fenómeno. Una razón más para que su _crush_ tomara forma de enamoramiento.

Ahora, a unos metros de la puerta de ChanYeol, BaekHyun está repensando las cosas. Quizá no debió salir como un bólido de su edificio cuando ChanYeol le pidió que no fuera porque no se sentía bien. El alto probablemente estaba cansado, o tenía otros planes. O simplemente tenía una _visita_ y no quería interrupciones. Después de todo, a ChanYeol no le faltan pretendientes.

Demonios, ahora hasta se siente inseguro de su ropa. El alto ya está acostumbrado a verlo en ropas cómodas (la confianza en su cuerpo no es tan alta que digamos), pero aun así debió arreglarse un poco. Ya frente a su puerta, BaekHyun juega con las asas de la bolsa de comida pensando seriamente en regresar a casa. Sin embargo, cuando escucha un golpe dentro y un gruñido que parece ser de ChanYeol, se asusta.

—¿ChanYeol? ¿Estás bien? —dice, lo suficientemente audible para que lo escuche, después de tocar tres veces a su puerta. Del otro lado escucha pasos que se acercan cada vez más; por una razón que desconoce, BaekHyun no puede controlar los latidos de su corazón.

—¿B-Baek...?

No es necesario que le diga lo que sucede, porque en cuanto ChanYeol se acerca a la puerta y dice su nombre, BaekHyun siente el impacto de sus feromonas en su nariz que forman escalofríos en su cuerpo. ChanYeol está en celo.

—Te... t-te dije que n-no podría estudiar hoy, Baek —comenta ChanYeol. BaekHyun, con el corazón latiendo en su garganta, traga saliva.

—L-lo lamento Yeol, pero te escuché algo raro por el teléfono y pensé... —dice, su voz cada vez más pequeña mientras su ridículo sonrojo se expande hasta su cuello. De verdad debió quedarse en casa.

—Baek...

El suspiro que ChanYeol deja salir es fuerte, desesperado. Está tratando de controlarse, pero BaekHyun conoce muy bien esa sensación como para saber lo imposible que es hacerlo. No hay nada que lo detenga de abrir la puerta y dejar que BaekHyun entre salvo la moralidad. Y a pesar de saber que no debe estar ahí, que tiene la obligación de decir adiós y despegar los pies del suelo, se queda ahí esperando a que el alfa siga hablando con esa voz de pocas octavas que le provoca dulces escalofríos.

—N-no deberías estar aquí... p-puede ser peligroso...

BaekHyun asiente a pesar de que ChanYeol no lo puede ver. El rechazo le crea otro nudo en la garganta, uno de muy diferente naturaleza, y se siente aún más estúpido porque es claro que ChanYeol jamás podría querer algo con él más allá de las tutorías. Sin querer, su rencor hace a ChanYeol parte de todos esos alfas que cruzan la lista negra de BaekHyun, pero su omega es más fuerte en estos momentos y le mete ideas en la cabeza que no le dejan pensar con claridad.

—Tienes razón —dice; el loco remolino de sentimientos libra una batalla en su estómago—. Lo siento... m-me iré.

—E-espera...

El omega se detiene en seco. Sabe que ChanYeol está recargado en la puerta todavía, y gracias al silencio absoluto que brinda un sábado por la tarde puede escuchar su respiración entrecortada. A pesar de no ser un omega tan receptivo, BaekHyun siente sus entrañas inquietas, esperando a cualquier señal que dé el alfa. Al final, escucha a ChanYeol tomando un suspiro tembloroso.

—Olvídalo.

Y BaekHyun debe hacerlo. Pero parece que el día de hoy es su omega quien gobierna por encima de su razón.

—Uh... p-puedo ayudarte, si quieres...

BaekHyun se lleva unos dedos a su boca, en parte por la ansiedad y en parte porque jamás debió decir palabra alguna, pero ya está. Parece que su omega no se olvida de que el nombre de ChanYeol salió de sus labios en sus últimos dos celos, así que ahora empuja su timidez a un lado y lo obliga a decir cosas que, en total consciencia, no tendrían lugar.

El silencio de ChanYeol es sepulcral. BaekHyun lo siente de nuevo en su corazón, en forma de un rechazo más que definitivo. _Estúpido, tonto BaekHyun. Debiste quedarte callado. Será mejor que te vayas y no aparezcas por su edificio en lo que les resta de universidad, Byun, ni que tampoco vayas a sus prácticas de fútbol porque..._

El clic de la puerta suena tan fuerte en sus oídos que deja de pensar para darle lugar a sus latidos. ChanYeol abre más la puerta y se hace a un lado, por lo que BaekHyun apenas alcanza a ver un atisbo de su cabello desordenado antes de que desaparezca de su vista. El omega traga saliva; mira a un lado y a otro en caso de que haya algún alfa chismoso por ahí, y cuando no encuentra a nadie camina los dos pasos que lo separan de ChanYeol.

El olor del alfa está por todos lados, y es tan intenso que de momento BaekHyun se marea y tiene que recargarse en la puerta cerrada. No se dio cuenta cuando ChanYeol se apartó de su lado; es hasta que abre los ojos que lo ve sentado en el comedor, recargado por completo en el respaldo de la silla mientras su pecho sube y baja. Al menos está completamente vestido. BaekHyun siente una punzada en su vientre cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

—Lamento el desastre —dice ChanYeol con una sonrisa. BaekHyun avanza cuando ya está seguro de que sus piernas no le fallarán, y deja su mochila en el sillón para después acercarse a ChanYeol. No puede evitar que su sonrojo aparezca cuando el alfa lo mira de arriba a abajo.

—Traje comida —dice mientras la deja sobre la mesa. ChanYeol asiente y suelta una risita cuando BaekHyun sigue parado al otro lado de la mesa con un sonrojo permanente. Si se acercara un poco más, BaekHyun vería con más claridad sus pupilas dilatadas.

—Si estás incómodo, p-puedes irte... —susurra ChanYeol mientras juega con su cabello. Está nervioso; BaekHyun ve cómo su otra mano aprieta con fuerza la orilla de la mesa, hasta que sus nudillos están blancos. Se está conteniendo—. Todo esto es una locura...

—Estoy bien —responde, tímido. Se aclara la garganta porque quiere decir muchas cosas, pero su habla no está presente el día de hoy—. P-pero si quieres puedo irme, yo...

ChanYeol niega con la cabeza, y BaekHyun sigue muy de cerca el movimiento de su manzana de adán cuando traga saliva. El alto lo estudia una vez más antes de volver a hablar.

—Me... me alegra que seas tú.

BaekHyun ladea ligeramente su cabeza, confundido, y ChanYeol siente la ternura e inocencia de BaekHyun directo en su corazón. Y quizá en otros lugares. Antes de que pueda hablar, BaekHyun hace una «O» con sus rosados labios y, por si fuera poco, se sonroja otra vez. ChanYeol no sabe si pueda soportarlo por más tiempo.

—Siempre tan... a-atento conmigo —dice, su voz rasposa. BaekHyun va a ayudarle a servirse agua cuando lo ve sosteniendo la jarra con manos temblorosas—. Incluso cuando... cuando vas a las prácticas a verme.

—¿C-cómo...? –cuestiona el omega en voz baja y torpe. ChanYeol ve cómo su rostro pasa a una tonalidad carmesí que luce poco sana. Le hace sonreír.

—N-no eres el único mirando... cuanto nadie cree que lo ven, Baek.

ChanYeol no sabe por qué está diciendo todas estas cosas. Los efectos de su celo poco a poco están tomando poder sobre su mente y su boca; está diciendo cosas que, en cualquier otra situación, se hubiera guardado para sí mismo. BaekHyun parece tan sorprendido y avergonzado que se siente un poco mal por haber soltado tal bomba en estos momentos, pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Después, cuando su mente no esté tan nublada con pensamientos que los involucran juntos y con poca ropa, hablará con él.

El omega, ciertamente, es _distinto._ Todas sus parejas anteriores han sido sumamente receptivos, así que no le ha costado ni un pelo salir con quien esté interesado. Pero BaekHyun es un caso totalmente diferente. El omega es tímido y dulce por naturaleza, una ternura que ChanYeol tuvo el placer de conocer un poco más gracias a sus sesiones de estudio. Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que esperaba con ansias la hora en que lo viera caminar por los pasillos, o que reconociera su figura en el estadio a la hora de las prácticas. Sumado a su poca receptividad, era reservado y cerrado, un omega difícil de cortejar.

ChanYeol había perdido toda esperanza de que se diera algo entre ellos hasta hoy. BaekHyun y su propuesta vinieron a reanudar el juego.

El alfa sonríe un poco y extiende su mano. Con un poco de indecisión, BaekHyun la toma, y de repente está situado entre sus piernas abiertas. El alfa no tarda en envolverlo con ambos brazos para después respirar en su cuello. Sus movimientos son lentos, calculados. BaekHyun siente en sus dedos temblorosos y su respiración entrecortada que ChanYeol está haciendo todo lo posible para no devorarlo. Se muerde los labios para no dejar que un sonido obsceno salga de su garganta seca.

—Lo que menos quiero es... que te vayas —susurra en su voz barítono que lo enloquece por unos segundos. BaekHyun ya no se contiene; deja que la tensión se vaya poco a poco de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que entierra su mano en el cabello de ChanYeol y lo empuja más hacia su cuello; su otra mano acaricia con suavidad su espalda caliente. A juzgar por el gruñido contento de ChanYeol, le gusta.

El alfa pasa su nariz no sólo por su cuello sino también por su barbilla y luego su pecho. El corazón de BaekHyun late a mil por hora, y da un salto cuando las manos de ChanYeol se cuelan debajo de su sudadera.

—¿Puedo...? —pregunta. Ahora sí ve claramente sus pupilas dilatadas, y combinadas con los ojos de cachorro que le muestra, le es imposible negarse.

Su labio inferior, hecho ya una cereza brillante, queda atrapado otra vez entre sus dientes cuando ChanYeol le quita poco a poco su sudadera. La prenda va a dar al suelo, y ChanYeol retoma su trabajo de intoxicarse en el olor de BaekHyun, pero ahora con sus manos traviesas debajo de su playera y dejando escalofríos por toda su piel. BaekHyun jadea; su corazón late tan fuerte que le cuesta respirar.

Pasan unos buenos cinco minutos así. BaekHyun retoma algo de su autocontrol y continúa acariciando el cabello y la espalda del alto, quien parece un cachorro entre sus brazos. El omega se pregunta si así se sentirá ser su pareja, y una ola de felicidad hace que su pecho se hinche y le cueste trabajo frenar su sonrisa. Poco después ChanYeol se aleja y suspira largamente; sus mejillas todavía están rojas, sus pupilas abarcan casi todos sus ojos y BaekHyun nota, por primera vez, la erección de ChanYeol resaltando en sus pantalones.

Con el aire intoxicado de feromonas de alfa, BaekHyun imagina cosas. Se ve a sí mismo sometido en la cama, con ChanYeol empujando dentro de él una y otra vez mientras le susurra palabras sucias al oído y lo marca como suyo. Es una imagen mucho más viva y caliente que la que adorna sus fantasías durante sus celos, y el omega se sonroja furiosamente al sentir un hilo de lubricación bajando entre sus piernas.

—Puedo olerte.

ChanYeol ve claramente sus mejillas rojas y sus pupilas dilatadas. El olor de su lubricación le nubla un poco la mente, pero no tanto como un omega más receptivo que él lo haría. ChanYeol aún se siente capaz de gobernar sobre sus instintos, y eso le gusta bastante.

Avergonzado, BaekHyun desvía la mirada de la hambrienta del alfa, así que ChanYeol pasa sus labios húmedos por su barbilla y sus manos masajean su espalda baja. BaekHyun se relaja casi de inmediato.

—¿Seguro que... quieres h-hacerlo? —pregunta. Es evidente que el omega entre sus brazos está excitado, pero también puede identificar la indecisión en sus palabras y acciones. No moverá un dedo si BaekHyun no lo desea; el omega es demasiado precioso para ser herido de alguna manera.

—Y-yo... —comienza, voz pequeña. Respira profundamente y se aclara la garganta cuando ChanYeol lo mira a los ojos—. e-estoy un poco nervioso.

ChanYeol recorre con la vista su rostro justo antes de inclinarse y besarlo. No es un beso largo ni mucho menos; sus labios se juntan y el alfa tira un poquito de su labio inferior antes de separase. Hay dos cosas que pasan al mismo tiempo en su primer beso: la primera, una revolución de fuegos artificiales en su estómago; la segunda, una dolorosa erección completa.

Claro, también está en el regazo del único alfa al que le permitiría llegar hasta donde están, y más.

—Estoy nervioso —prosigue, y ChanYeol le sonríe y lo abraza más fuerte—. ¡P-pero eso no significa que no quiera estar c-contigo! —anuncia BaekHyun en voz alta y chillona y ChanYeol se ríe; sus manos dan un ligero apretón a la cintura del omega al notar cómo se tensa—. Es que... es que tú me gustas mucho y n-nunca me había gustado tanto alguien y-y no quiero arruinarlo...

Un beso más de esos adictivos labios es el remedio más efectivo para que deje de balbucear.

—Está bien —susurra el alfa. Sus ojos oscuros brillan; BaekHyun podría jurar que ve estrellas en ellos. Sus labios ahora van a la comisura de los del omega y dejan un dulce piquito—. M-me gustas también. Más... de lo q-que había i-imaginado…

BaekHyun escucha que ChanYeol le habla sobre su olor, pero no distingue las palabras entre la bruma de placer. Entiende apenas que no es tan fuerte como para perderse, y su «podemos ir lento» se escucha lejos en sus pensamientos porque los traviesos labios del alfa viajan a su oreja mordisqueando un poquito y arrancando un suspiro de sus labios, así como un poco más de lubricación bajo sus pantalones.

Ahora el omega es quien toma al alfa por el cuello y estampa sus labios. Es torpe, tanto por el deseo como por la inexperiencia, pero los dos están hambrientos y desean devorar al otro. ChanYeol acaba conduciendo el desesperado beso, y BaekHyun automáticamente sabe que se ha hecho adicto a esos gruesos labios.

ChanYeol no tarda en levantarse de la silla y conducirlos a los dos hasta su habitación. En el camino, sus prendas superiores desaparecen, y BaekHyun se entretiene tocando el pecho de ChanYeol mientras el alfa se deshace de su pantalón y ropa interior. BaekHyun se hace consciente de lo muy expuesto y desnudo que se encuentra cuando ChanYeol lo mira de arriba a abajo y suelta un leve gruñido. Su cuello y orejas se sonrojan, y cuando intenta cerrar las piernas, las manos grandes de ChanYeol acarician sus muslos y las abren lo suficiente para que se incline sobre él.

—Tan perfecto —susurra ChanYeol, su voz todavía más profunda que antes. BaekHyun suelta un gemido leve al sentir los labios de ChanYeol sobre los suyos, pero ahora el beso es suave, casi tierno. Su corazón se eleva al mismo tiempo que su omega salta de felicidad.

ChanYeol no pierde más tiempo. BaekHyun siente físicamente cómo el alfa va perdiendo poco a poco su control, pero sigue siendo suave con él. Cumple su promesa de ir lento, y el omega se da cuenta de que es una completa tortura, porque ChanYeol se toma su tiempo en adorar su cuerpo. No hay rincón de piel que no quede marcado; su espalda se eleva de la cama al sentir la boca de ChanYeol en sus pezones, chupando y mordiendo y _marcando_. Está excitado como nunca lo ha estado fuera de sus celos y ChanYeol lo nota. Acaba por cubrirse los ojos con su antebrazo cuando el alfa continúa bajando sus labios por su cuerpo.

—D-dios, adoro tu olor —gruñe ChanYeol. Se encuentra en medio de sus piernas, pasando su nariz y labios por sus temblorosos muslos, y aunque quiera cerrar las piernas, no puede, _no quiere_. Y tampoco desea cortarle la respiración al alfa.

—A-alfa... ¡oh! —exclama, y lo único que lo mantiene en su lugar son las manos de ChanYeol sobre sus muslos. La lengua del alto delinea su entrada una y otra vez, bebe su lubricación como si de un manantial se tratase y lo penetra apenas, suficiente para que BaekHyun delire y sostenga con fuerza su cabello mientras grita incoherencias.

El alfa emerge de entre sus piernas para ver lo destruido que se encuentra. BaekHyun jadea y sostiene con fuerza las sábanas. Sus mejillas son dos duraznos y su lengua asoma entre sus labios brillantes. Sí, ChanYeol desea _devorarlo_ por completo.

Los ojos del omega se abren de par en par cuando siente dos dedos tanteando su entrada. Uno se abre paso para después ser acompañado por otro; la cama del alfa ya es un desastre por toda su lubricación pero parece no importarle. ChanYeol está más ocupado en sus erectos pezones mientras él se aferra a sus hombros. Esto es tan diferente a sus celos, piensa; tres de sus dedos apenas cubren dos de ChanYeol, y todavía ni siquiera ha entrado en él. El calor se acumula en su estómago al pensar en ese momento.

—BaekHyun-ah...

ChanYeol luce... distinto. Más que cuando estaban charlando en el comedor. Su voz, sus expresiones faciales, su lenguaje corporal... sabe que su celo está tomando control sobre él, pero no le molesta en absoluto. Sabe que su fantasía de hace rato y todas las demás están a punto de ser cumplidas, y francamente no puede esperar.

—¿Alguna vez... h-has tenido a un alfa... anudando d-dentro de ti?

BaekHyun se congela al mismo tiempo que un tono carmesí baña desde su cuello hasta sus orejas. ¿Cómo decirle a ChanYeol que en realidad, ésta es su _primera vez_ en toda su vida? Le resta negar con la cabeza, y a pesar de que el deseo nubla su vista, el alfa lo encuentra adorable.

—P-pero puedes... i-intentar.

ChanYeol dejó su entrada en paz y ahora se masturba con lo que queda en su mano de su lubricación. BaekHyun siente su entrada abriéndose y cerrándose, esperando a ser llenada de nuevo, y se pierde en la visión de ChanYeol tocándose y el sonido obsceno que produce. Traga saliva; hay imágenes muy vívidas en su mente que le hacen querer al alfa dentro de él _ahora_. Quizá sea eso lo que lo hace hablar.

—T-tengo un juguete así, u-un simulador —añade. Por instinto abre más las piernas y sus dedos acarician su entrada. El alfa gruñe al verlo—. Recuerdo... que s-se siente bien...

ChanYeol maldice en voz baja. Este omega acabará con su cordura.

—Ch-Chan... ¡Ahhh! —murmura BaekHyun al sentir como el miembro duro y grande del alfa se abre paso lentamente en su interior. Sus sentidos están alerta, su respiración se agita y BaekHyun tiene que clavar sus uñas en la cintura del alfa cuando siente sus bolas pegando contra la parte trasera de sus nalgas. ChanYeol está dentro de él por completo.

El alfa se inclina y esconde su rostro en su cuello. BaekHyun escucha su respiración entrecortada, siente el temblor de su cuerpo. Lo abraza y le acaricia el cuello, tratando de tranquilizarlo pues todavía no está listo para que comience a moverse. Su corazón da otro vuelco cuando ChanYeol empieza a mordisquear y lamer su cuello, nunca demasiado fuerte para marcarlo. Y aunque BaekHyun lo desea con todas sus fuerzas, sabe que es imposible.

—¿P-puedo...? —escucha. La voz de ChanYeol jamás había estado tan desesperada. BaekHyun traga saliva y asiente, porque aunque aún arde, no puede esperar más. ChanYeol deja un beso tembloroso en su cuello y gruñe al sacar la mitad de su miembro y volver a entrar.

La cantidad de lubricación que emana BaekHyun es suficiente para que todo sea infinitamente más sencillo. El omega se aferra a los musculosos brazos de ChanYeol cuando éste se aleja, toma sus muslos y los abre un poco más hasta que sus músculos duelen un poco, pero es magnífico. BaekHyun no puede contener sus gemidos por más vergüenza que sienta, y eso parece encender a ChanYeol hacia límites insospechados.

Toma un ritmo constante pronto. El crujir de la cama, sus suspiros y voces entrecortadas llenan la habitación, así como el olor de las feromonas que es más fuerte que nunca. Entre toda esa bruma de placer, BaekHyun cae en la cuenta que sí, está teniendo sexo con ChanYeol, el único alfa que ha logrado tenerlo en la palma de su mano. Y no puede sentirse más feliz.

Cuando su vientre bajó siente esa tensión que le dice que su clímax está cerca, ChanYeol sale de su cuerpo y BaekHyun abre los ojos y chilla, desconcertado. Siente su cara arder cuando ChanYeol lo mira y le sonríe de medio lado.

—En cuatro —ordena, y BaekHyun siente una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo al escuchar esa voz. ChanYeol parpadea un par de veces y añade un pequeño «por favor» cuando se da cuenta de que su alfa tomó control de él unos segundos.

BaekHyun suelta una risita. No le molesta en absoluto. El único problema que encuentra sobre ChanYeol hablándole con esa voz de alfa en público es que le provocará un semi celo. De milagro no se vino con esa orden.

El alfa no espera ni un minuto después de entrar en él para moverse. BaekHyun grita y hunde el rostro en la almohada porque con esta posición, siente a ChanYeol mucho más dentro que antes. Podría jurar que lo siente en su estómago cada vez que empuja dentro.

ChanYeol no se halla en un mejor estado. Toma su cadera con fuerza, sin importar si mañana dejará marcas, y embiste contra él como si fuera su único propósito en la vida.

—M-mierda, BaekHyun... —gime, y BaekHyun siente más escalofríos al oír la voz del alta en su oído—. _BaekHyun, B-BaekHyun..._

El alfa empata sus gemidos con sus estocadas. De repente, ChanYeol pierde el control; embiste dentro de él con fuerza animal y vuelve a mordisquear su cuello. A BaekHyun no le queda de otra que aferrarse a las sábanas, gritar su nombre y regresar como puede las estocadas. Sabe que mañana su piel estará irritada y llena de tonos de púrpura; lejos de incomodarlo, lo excita mucho más.

El omega se corre en cuanto siente el miembro de ChanYeol aumentando de tamaño. Su vista se nubla y sus piernas ceden, pero ChanYeol lo sostiene y no deja que caiga de cara al colchón. El alto se frota dentro de él hasta que ya no puede moverse más y entonces su orgasmo lo golpea una y otra vez. Exhausto, BaekHyun siente los espasmos de ChanYeol combinados con los suyos, y gime al escuchar los gemidos roncos del alfa y al sentir la cantidad de semen caliente depositada dentro de él. Al menos no se encuentra en celo, y su poca receptividad es ahora su mejor aliada para impedir que tenga uno.

ChanYeol sale de él media hora después. BaekHyun apenas está consciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor, pero su cuerpo reacciona y le manda escalofríos al sentir semen y su propia lubricación escurriendo entre sus piernas. Vagamente piensa que es bastante, y se sonroja sólo un poco. ChanYeol se aleja de él unos segundos y regresa con una toalla caliente para limpiarlo; BaekHyun ya está muy dormido cuando el alfa se sienta a su lado y le acaricia el cabello.

//

BaekHyun despierta horas después. A juzgar por el crepúsculo que se ve por la ventana de la habitación, ya casi anochece. Se estira un poco y se talla los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación.

Habitación que no es suya, y entonces recuerda de inmediato todo lo que pasó. Y si no lo hubiera hecho, el dolor en sus articulaciones y la sensibilidad de su entrada se lo hubieran recordado de todos modos.

—Lo lamento.

BaekHyun voltea a la puerta del baño y ve a ChanYeol ahí, de pie, con el cabello mojado y la pijama puesta. BaekHyun se sonroja porque se ve guapísimo; los rastros de su celo son casi imperceptibles.

—¿Estás... mejor? —pregunta el omega. Ya no se mueve mucho para evitar hacer más muecas de dolor. El alfa asiente y se acerca hasta sentarse a su lado.

—Sí, todo gracias a ti. Y a dos duchas frías —admite, su rostro un poco carmesí. BaekHyun se muerde los labios, y al final los dos terminan soltando una carcajada.

BaekHyun se queja involuntariamente en voz alta, y entonces ChanYeol recuerda que tenía una pastilla en el buró junto a una bebida energética. Se los proporciona al omega, quien se sonroja por la vergüenza y le agradece en voz baja. Después de eso, el silencio es bastante incómodo, y a BaekHyun no le queda de otra que beber y mirar a todos lados, menos hacia donde está ChanYeol.

Quizá fue un error. A la orilla de la cama encuentra una pila con sus prendas acomodadas, siendo su ropa interior la que está hasta arriba. _Demonios._

—Calenté la comida que trajiste —comenta el alfa llamando su atención.

—Oh… —susurra BaekHyun. _La comida._ Hasta de eso se olvidaron. El alfa carraspea y cuando BaekHyun lo mira, sus ojos almendrados están mirándolo con algo parecido a la timidez y a la _adoración_ que lo tiene temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Puedes quedarte a cenar, si quieres… O puedo invitarte otro día a tomar algo, no sé… —dice y se rasca la nuca, avergonzado. BaekHyun no puede creer lo que está escuchando y asiente muy rápido, haciendo reír a ChanYeol.

—¡Me encantaría! Las dos cosas, de hecho —responde y pronto ChanYeol imita su enorme sonrisa.

BaekHyun no sólo se queda a cenar. El celo de ChanYeol golpea al alfa una vez más cuando oscurece por completo; BaekHyun está seguro que no podrá caminar al día siguiente, pero valió totalmente la pena.


	39. Chapter 39

**Información:** age gap (ChanYeol – 40 / BaekHyun – 17/18), Shower sex 

Según su experiencia previa, tener una pareja con hijos casi siempre es equivalente a problemas, pero ChanYeol ha tenido mucha suerte. YangMi es una mujer bella, inteligente y cariñosa, apenas dos años menor que él, y su hijo es, a los ojos de la mujer y también de los de ChanYeol, un completo ángel.

Desde que conoció a BaekHyun lo supo. El muchacho era tímido, y a pesar de que le costaba mirarlo a los ojos cuando le hablaba, y se avergonzaba fácilmente por cualquier cosa, jamás había tenido problemas con recibirlo en su casa cada vez que iba a ver a su madre. Cuando entraba en más confianza era un buen conversador, y en ocasiones le pidió ayuda con sus tareas de la universidad, pues acababa de entrar y estaba todavía acostumbrándose al ritmo de trabajos y tareas.

Con cuarenta años, ChanYeol había tenido todo tipo de problemas relacionados con los hijos de parejas anteriores, y esto lo orilló a terminar varias de sus relaciones, pues no buscaba más problemas de los que el trabajo le daba. Sin embargo, a pesar de la timidez e inseguridad naturales en BaekHyun, el chico de diecisiete años había sido muy abierto y amable con él, incluso cuando ChanYeol comenzó a dejar ropa y accesorios suyos en casa, pues pasaba ya tanto tiempo ahí que parecía su segundo hogar. La verdad era que se sentía como si se hubiera sacado la lotería.

Esa vez, YangMi y él regresaron a la casa de la mujer ya entrada la noche. Habían hecho una reservación en su restaurante favorito, pues celebraban seis meses de estar juntos, y después de un corto paseo y una sesión de sexo en su automóvil, llegaron a casa después de la medianoche encontrando las luces apagadas y la puerta con una llave puesta, signo de que BaekHyun estaba en casa y que ya estaba dormido. Hicieron el menor ruido posible, pero aun así YangMi lo atrapó en un abrazo y un beso contra la puerta de su habitación.

—¿En diez minutos te veo en la ducha? —murmuró la mujer sobre sus labios. ChanYeol asintió, acarició las curvas de su cuerpo y la dejó ir con un último beso.

—¿Está bien si paso al baño de la habitación de BaekHyun? —preguntó. A pesar de que se iba a duchar, necesitaba lavarse los dientes y limpiarse un poco.

—Sí, pero no hagas mucho ruido. BaekHyunnie tiene el sueño ligero —contestó YangMi, pidiéndole silencio con su dedo índice en medio de sus labios rojos.

ChanYeol hizo todo el esfuerzo del mundo para que la puerta del muchacho no rechinara en cuanto entrara, y se felicitó mentalmente cuando tuvo éxito. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras; la luz que salía del baño iluminaba la cama desordenada, pues BaekHyun no se encontraba ahí. ChanYeol se hubiera ido de inmediato si no hubiera visto el humo de la ducha en el halo de luz, indicando que la puerta del baño estaba abierta.

Se acercó con pasos sigilosos para cerrar la puerta; lo que menos quería era asustar al chico. Sin embargo, se congeló en su sitio cuando se asomó un poco para alcanzar el picaporte. El baño de BaekHyun, así como el de YangMi, era de cristal transparente que se oscurecía con el vapor de la ducha, por lo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. A pesar de esto, la puerta de la ducha estaba _abierta,_ revelándole el cuerpo arqueado de BaekHyun recargado contra la pared, con un dildo pegado en los azulejos entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, tres de sus finos dedos dentro de su boca, pero por el silencio que brindaba la media noche, podía escuchar sus gemidos que se acentuaban cada vez que el dildo entraba de lleno en su cuerpo. Sus muslos temblaban ligeramente, su mano libre rasguñaba uno de ellos. De vez en cuando, acariciaba su miembro rojo y duro con las yemas de sus dedos. El cabello rosa pálido pegado a su frente le añadía un aura sensual que le estaba robando el aliento.

Estaba consciente de lo _terriblemente mal_ que era ponerse duro con el hijo de su pareja, pero no podía evitarlo. Sus pantalones y ropa interior se sentían más apretados conforme esa visión continuaba alimentando su deseo, y todo se fue todavía más a la mierda cuando BaekHyun sacó sus dedos de su boca, un hilillo de saliva uniéndolos a sus rojos labios.

—Chan…Yeol… _ah…_ —gimió BaekHyun, y a pesar del ruido de la regadera, el alto pudo escucharlo fuerte y claro.

El orgasmo de BaekHyun estaba cerca. Recargó sus manos en la pared y comenzó a moverse más rápido, jadeando y abriendo un poco más las piernas. ChanYeol estaba completamente _hipnotizado_ , sus pies echaron raíces en el suelo y la erección dentro de su pantalón comenzaba a hacerse evidente. Tenía que irse de ahí _ya,_ pero su nombre entrecortado saliendo de los labios de BaekHyun lo retenía como si estuviera hechizado. Y quizá sí lo estaba.

Sus ojos, clavados en los movimientos de su pelvis, se abrieron con horror cuando BaekHyun gimió un poco más fuerte. El chico ahora lo _miraba_ con sus ojos abiertos, observaba cómo ChanYeol tensaba su quijada, apretaba el picaporte con fuerza y lo veía con pupilas dilatadas que reflejaban el deseo que él sentía. Lejos de asustarlo, de provocar que le lanzara su botella de champú mientras gritaba (y con justa razón), BaekHyun rodó apenas los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que sus gemidos fueran más fuertes, y un potente orgasmo pintó momentáneamente el suelo pues el agua terminó de enjuagar todo.

El ruido de la puerta de la habitación de YangMi finalmente lo sacó de su trance. Ni siquiera cerró la puerta del baño; salió a toda velocidad de esa habitación, y antes de que la mujer lo bombardeara con preguntas acerca de su tardanza, ChanYeol la metió de nuevo a la habitación y la encerró en el baño, atacándola a besos mientras le quitaba la ropa. Se llevaría a la tumba el secreto de que esa noche folló a su mujer mientras pensaba en un cuerpo diferente, en una voz sensual que entonaba su nombre.

//

Como era de esperarse, BaekHyun lo ignoró toda la semana siguiente. Tanto, que su madre estuvo a punto de llamarle la atención, pero ChanYeol la convenció para que lo dejara en paz. De cierta forma, a ChanYeol le convenía que BaekHyun ni siquiera mirara en su dirección; los siete días de la semana había repetido en su cabeza los gemidos de BaekHyun, su erótica expresión al venirse y sus ojos nublados que lo miraban de vuelta. A veces se preguntaba si todo había sido una mera fantasía.

Lo único que lo detenía de saltar sobre BaekHyun era el respeto que sentía por YangMi y la poca moralidad que le quedaba. El hecho de que BaekHyun era un hombre no lo asustaba; en el pasado había tenido parejas masculinas, por lo que ese no era un problema. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su conciencia le advertía una y otra vez sobre las consecuencias, no cambiaba el hecho de que el chico era un auténtico _pecado,_ y que continuaba siendo el protagonista de todas sus fantasías sexuales.

La semana pasó volando, y de repente se encontraba en una pequeña reunión en la casa de YangMi, donde amigos y familia celebraban el cumpleaños número dieciocho de BaekHyun. Después del pastel, BaekHyun recibió y abrió todos sus regalos, y cuando fue su turno casi podía palpar la tensión en el cuerpo de más bajo cuando se acercó a abrazarlo. Su regalo fueron unos audífonos de _gamer_ profesional, ya que el chico adoraba los videojuegos, y ChanYeol sintió una especie de calidez embargando su pecho al ver sus mejillas rojas y su enorme sonrisa. YangMi le agradeció al oído y le dio un beso mientras él rodeaba su cintura. Al voltear de nuevo hacia la muchedumbre, los ojos indescifrables de BaekHyun estuvieron clavados en él hasta que uno de sus amigos llamó su atención.

Se quedó hasta tarde recogiendo la basura y limpiando. YangMi partió primero a su habitación, y cuando llegó la encontró profundamente dormida. Quizá si no lo hubiera hecho, si la mujer siguiera despierta, no hubiera cerrado la puerta de su habitación y no estaría caminando hacia la de BaekHyun. Parte de su culpa se la dejó a ella, pero no era como si pudiera o _quisiera_ detenerse. BaekHyun tocó lo más profundo de su deseo, y a pesar de que quizá no tendría el valor de ver a YangMi a la cara de nuevo, no había vuelta atrás.

BaekHyun lo esperaba de nuevo con la puerta del baño abierta. Su estómago se encogía de adrenalina; no recordaba la última vez que estuvo tan excitado que los dedos le quemaban por tocar y _marcar_. A pesar del vapor que inundaba el baño, ChanYeol podía ver a la perfección su figura; estaba exactamente como lo había encontrado una semana atrás. Sin embargo, aún no lo miraba a los ojos.

—Creí… que nunca llegarías…

BaekHyun soltó un suave jadeo cuando el dildo salió de su cuerpo. ChanYeol tragó saliva; el chico todavía no abría los ojos, pero seguramente había escuchado sus pasos al pisar el azulejo del baño.

—Es una locura —murmuró. Se sentía fuera de lugar estando completamente vestido con la camisa y los pantalones del trabajo cuando frente a él, un muy desnudo y muy excitado BaekHyun sonreía y se mordía el labio inferior, su mano acariciando el juguete detrás de él.

—¿Eso piensas? —preguntó, y los ojos del alto se perdieron una vez más en su exquisito cuerpo. Quizá su deseo por poseer a BaekHyun estaba ya nublando su raciocinio, pero en estos momentos la idea no le parecía tan descabellada.

—Tu madre me matará —dijo, una sonrisa bailando en su rostro por lo inverosímil de la situación. Se detuvo en seco cuando BaekHyun bufó; ya iba casi a la mitad del baño. De cerca, BaekHyun se veía todavía más etéreo y sensual.

—No la menciones, por favor —murmuró. ChanYeol se lamió sus secos labios cuando BaekHyun _finalmente_ lo miró a los ojos y le contagió todavía más el deseo que sentía por él, todo esto mientras volvía a introducir el juguete en su cuerpo. ChanYeol maldijo en voz baja—. Ella… te ha tenido por mucho tiempo. Es mi turno, ¿no crees?

Su lengua invadió la boca del más bajo en el segundo siguiente, y el gemido que BaekHyun soltó fue suficiente para que se olvidara de la moralidad. Le importó un bledo que su ropa se empapara por el agua de la regadera; BaekHyun follándose en el dildo, frotando su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, subiendo uno de sus muslos llenos a su cintura… era una delicia.

—He… soñado t-tanto con esto —confesó BaekHyun entre besos, y ChanYeol emitió un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta al sentir a BaekHyun desabrochando su pantalón para después introducir una mano y tocarlo directamente. Se avergonzó de lo muy duro que ya estaba, pero al más bajo no pareció importarle.

»Siempre… se escuchaba _tan_ feliz e-estando contigo… me moría por probar —gimió el chico en su oído, y en cuanto sus pantalones quedaron fuera, ChanYeol lo cargó y se tragó a besos el suave gemido de BaekHyun cuando el juguete salió de su cuerpo.

No debía seguir escuchando las obscenidades que se derramaban de los labios de BaekHyun si quería aguantar un poco más. Pronto, recargó a BaekHyun en la puerta de cristal ya cerrada, acomodó de nuevo su pierna en su cintura y entró en él de una estocada.

BaekHyun se separó del acalorado beso para aferrarse a su empapada camisa y morder su hombro. Las sensaciones eran demasiado para él, y ChanYeol se dio cuenta de eso cuando lo sintió viniéndose sobre su estómago y ropa. BaekHyun tembló en sus brazos y se aferró a su cuerpo cuando el alto comenzó a bajar un poco el ritmo para darle espacio. ChanYeol sonrió al verlo negar adorablemente con la cabeza.

—N-no te detengas… —rogó; luego, sin que ninguno cerrara los ojos, BaekHyun atrapó el labio inferior de ChanYeol entre sus dientes y mordisqueó levemente, provocando que el alto moviera su cadera de forma involuntaria y le arrancara un gemido. BaekHyun sonrió de medio lado; sus ojos llenos de deseo también proyectaban esperanza—. ¿Puedes hacer q-que me venga otra vez?

ChanYeol gruñó, cambió rápidamente la posición y lo sometió contra la puerta de cristal. BaekHyun alcanzó a poner las palmas en la puerta para que su rostro no chocara contra el vidrio y fuera a lastimarse, pues ChanYeol reanudó las embestidas con tal intensidad que casi podía sentir el miembro del alto en su estómago. El mayor no tenía piedad; estaba descargando toda la tensión acumulada de esa semana en su cuerpo, y BaekHyun, lejos de molestarse, inclinaba todavía más su cuerpo, buscando seguir el ritmo de ChanYeol.

—¿Tanto lo querías, ángel? —preguntó, y su sonrisa se ensanchó de manera maliciosa cuando BaekHyun asintió, incapaz de controlar su voz y articular palabras coherentes. La sensibilidad de su entrada le causaba escalofríos; su segundo orgasmo estaba más próximo de lo que esperaba—. ¿Tanto que dejabas la puerta abierta para ver si yo venía?

—¡S-sí! —chilló BaekHyun. Sintió su rostro arder una vez más al darse cuenta de que ChanYeol había descubierto su pequeño secreto. El alto besó su hombro y luego mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja.

—No tienes idea… d-de lo mucho que me enloqueces —murmuró ChanYeol en su oído, puntualizando cada palabra con un movimiento de su cadera. La puerta del baño seguía abierta; el eco de la pelvis de ChanYeol golpeando contra sus nalgas era fuerte y claro. ChanYeol sabía que si YangMi despertaba, estaban perdidos, pero había _algo_ sumamente intoxicante en el peligro de verse descubiertos.

BaekHyun se vino poco después, con los ojos desorbitados y sin hacer ruido alguno. ChanYeol le siguió casi de inmediato, y el hombre siguió con embestidas irregulares hasta que ya no pudo más. El chico suspiró cuando salió de su cuerpo y un hilo de semen se perdió entre sus piernas. ChanYeol bufó al verlo sonreír de oreja a oreja, y sin decir más tomó su barbilla y lo besó. BaekHyun abrió los ojos y se tensó, pero aun así ChanYeol jaló su labio inferior y luego le sonrió.

—Mañana, después de medianoche. Pero ahora en tu cama, ¿de acuerdo?

BaekHyun soltó una risita, asintió y alcanzó sus labios al pararse de puntitas. A estas alturas, a ChanYeol todo le importaba una mierda. Disfrutaría de BaekHyun hasta que durara.


	40. Chapter 40

**Información:** Canon, Smut, Mirror sex, Espalda de ChanYeol (?)

ChanYeol tiene buena memoria. JongDae y KyungSoo terminan frustrados cada vez que les gana unos cuantos wons en juegos de memoria, y siempre es el primero en recordar nombres de actores, títulos de películas y sucesos que pasaron en sus años como rookies.

Sin embargo, no recuerda en qué momento su blanco techo pasó a tener un enorme espejo de adorno.

ChanYeol sale de la ducha con la curiosidad matándolo. Más, porque BaekHyun está recostado en su cama, recién bañado todavía con la bata puesta, y su teléfono entre sus manos como si ese espejo hubiera estado ahí por años, y ChanYeol fuera el único con lagunas mentales. El alto frunce el ceño mientras se dirige a sus cajones y busca alguna pijama cómoda y ligera, pues el verano no es un juego. Se pierde por completo un par de ojos caídos que recorren lentamente su espalda húmeda mientras frota sus piernas bajo la bata de baño.

—BaekHyun-ah —comienza. Su novio solamente hace un «Mmm» para hacerle saber que lo está escuchando; sigue muy ocupado mirando su espalda—. Quizá esto suene tonto, pero... ¿desde cuándo tenemos ese espejo?

BaekHyun deja de comerse la espalda con los ojos en cuanto su novio voltea, señala el techo y lo mira todavía con el ceño fruncido. BaekHyun deja su teléfono a un lado y se toca la barbilla.

—¿Cuándo subiste la foto de tu espalda? —pregunta. ChanYeol parpadea varias veces, más confundido todavía.

—Uh, ¿antier, creo? —dice. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Pero parece que para BaekHyun es la respuesta que buscaba, porque truena los dedos y se le iluminan los ojos.

—Ayer por la tarde, entonces —contesta, sonríe y toma de nuevo su teléfono.

ChanYeol está infinitamente confundido.

—¿Y qué tiene eso.... que...? —comienza, pero su cerebro es más rápido y asocia la pregunta de BaekHyun, el espejo y la foto.

Recuerda también el mensaje no muy inocente que le mandó su novio minutos después de publicada la foto, y también se acuerda de cómo le llamó por teléfono y lo hizo venirse mientras estaba en medio de un _photoshoot_ para el nuevo álbum de EXO-SC.

ChanYeol traga saliva pues su boca se secó de repente, y una descarga eléctrica va hasta la punta de su miembro cuando ve de nuevo a BaekHyun, y lo encuentra con las piernas abiertas lo suficiente como para que quepa una de sus manos entre ellas; el alto ve cómo se palmea usando la tela de su bata mientras lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Ya lo descubriste? —pregunta, el tono de su voz es bajo, todo menos inocente.

A ChanYeol le fascina que BaekHyun haya dejado la vergüenza atrás. Recuerda lo tímido que era con él en la cama, y a pesar de que le encanta ese lado de BaekHyun (a su parecer era muy adorable), no quería que se sintiera así. Deseaba verlo con total libertad, sin vergüenza de darle voz a lo que quería, cómo lo quería y qué tanto le gustaba una vez que lo obtenía. A través de los años, BaekHyun se volvió más abierto, menos tímido, y comenzó a sacar ese lado que ChanYeol ponía en un altar en el rincón más pervertido y retorcido de su mente.

—Ah, _BaekHyun-ah_ —comienza, una sonrisa acompaña sus palabras. Camina lentamente hacia el más bajo, quien todavía lo mira intensamente. Su ego sube treinta metros cuando BaekHyun se muerde los labios y ahora sus ojos recorren su abdomen—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

ChanYeol no se esperaba la respuesta siguiente, y por eso mismo, hay fuego líquido corriendo en sus venas en vez de sangre.

—Sólo… déjame ver tu espalda mientras me follas, ¿sí?

BaekHyun lo conoce demasiado bien para saber exactamente el efecto que tienen sus palabras. Aun así, jadea de la sorpresa y su miembro semi erecto da más señales de vida cuando ChanYeol se acerca y abre su bata en un dos por tres. BaekHyun echa la cabeza para atrás cuando siente las manos grandes y rugosas de su pareja tocando toda la piel que encuentra. Sus labios se conectan a su cuello, y BaekHyun se retuerce al sentir a ChanYeol marcando su piel. Ahora que es él quien pasa más tiempo en casa, ChanYeol no duda dos veces en abusar de uno de sus puntos más sensibles: su blanco y suave cuello que ahora tiene un lindo chupetón rojo.

—Es tu culpa —dice; sus piernas de abren instantáneamente hasta que sus músculos duelen cuando ChanYeol acaricia una de sus rodillas. Después, lo levanta un poco y lo acomoda justo en el centro de la cama, y regresa a besar su cuello mientras busca el lubricante bajo su almohada—. N-no puedes… ejercitarte así y, _ah_ , esperar que me quede de brazos cruzados…

ChanYeol se ríe en su cuello, se impulsa un poco con sus manos y le sonríe. BaekHyun lo encuentra sumamente guapo todavía con su cabello húmedo cayendo por su rostro, sus hombros anchos cubriendo casi toda la luz… y cuando voltea hacia arriba, ve perfectamente los músculos de su espalda, sus hombros anchos, su cintura delgada. Quiere morirse ahí mismo.

—¿Te gusta? —dice, y se ríe cuando BaekHyun, sonrojado, asiente apenas—. ¿Qué esperas, entonces?

ChanYeol sabía lo que sucedería en cuanto subiera esa fotografía. BaekHyun siempre ha tenido un gusto especial por su espalda, y a pesar de que esta es la primera vez que se lo dice abiertamente, ChanYeol ya lo había intuido desde hace mucho. El más bajo besando sus omóplatos cuando lo encuentra haciendo el desayuno, para después abrazarlo por atrás y recargarse en su espalda, eran suficiente señal. Eso, sin _contar lo demás._

Cuando lo está preparando, BaekHyun suspira largamente. La bata resbala por sus hombros ya, y mientras ChanYeol besa sus pezones y masajea sus paredes internas con tres dedos, él se recarga en el respaldo de la cama y acaricia su cabello. Sus dedos se enredan en su _mullet_ y tiran de los mechones cuando ChanYeol roza su próstata.

—¿Está bien… hacerlo? —pregunta, un poco tímido. ChanYeol deja su pecho y lo mira con ojos muy abiertos. Parece un cachorro.

—¿N-no quieres? —pregunta, y BaekHyun niega de inmediato con la cabeza. Después, jala a su novio y se besan apenas; BaekHyun jadea cuando sus dedos se mueven dentro de él y vuelven a tocar su punto débil.

—N-no es eso… Es que… mañana tienes trabajo, v-vas a estar cansado —murmura. BaekHyun pasó por eso hace un mes, y sabe lo agotador que es no comer ni dormir a tus horas por tener cosas que hacer. Está dispuesto a esperar un poco más si eso le garantiza un mejor descanso a su novio.

—Gracias por preocuparte, amor —la sonrisa de ChanYeol se ensancha y se inclina para besar sus labios otra vez; BaekHyun lo recibe contento—. Pero estaré bien. Siempre… —dice, y al mismo tiempo, curva sus dedos hacia arriba, haciendo que BaekHyun grite al sentir dos de sus dedos presionando su próstata— _…siempre_ me haces sentir bien.

BaekHyun hace todo lo posible para no venirse después de eso, y ChanYeol le da un descanso al sacar sus dedos de su interior y empezar a lubricar su miembro. BaekHyun se lame los labios; si no estuviera tan impaciente por hacer uso del bendito espejo, estuviera de rodillas lubricando a ChanYeol con su saliva. Pero no niega que la visión de ChanYeol encima de él, masturbándose rápidamente con lubricante extra, es divina. El alto llama su atención con una risita al ver que se quedó mucho tiempo mirando los músculos de su brazo tatuado.

—¿Listo? —pregunta. Con sus manos levanta sus piernas y las dobla hasta que están en su pecho. Le indica que las sostenga con sus manos, y BaekHyun se sonroja porque se siente sumamente expuesto. ChanYeol pasa la cabeza de su pene por su entrada, haciendo círculos con el lubricante restante y el líquido preseminal saliendo de él.

BaekHyun suspira cuando entra poco a poco en él. Hace una semana que no tienen sexo, y eso es suficiente para que regrese el leve escozor y que sus músculos se contraigan, ajenos a la intrusión. Se masturba en la ducha cuando extraña a ChanYeol, pero no es lo mismo. Se necesitan más que tres de sus dedos para prepararse para su novio.

—T-tan estrecho… —murmura el alto cuando por fin entra en su cuerpo y se esconde en la curvatura de su cuello. BaekHyun levanta un poco su cadera y suelta sus muslos; se muere por tocar lo que el espejo refleja.

ChanYeol siente escalofríos por todo su cuerpo cuando BaekHyun pasa sus tibios dedos por sus costados. Después, recorre suavemente con las uñas sus músculos, que se mueven conforme respira. BaekHyun se siente tan lleno que le cuesta trabajo respirar; su miembro quedó atrapado entre sus abdómenes, y cualquier roce con su piel hace que quiera retorcerse de placer. Cuando ChanYeol sale de su escondite, sus pupilas están dilatadas, y sus labios rojos de tanto morderlos. BaekHyun no resiste la vista y lo jala para un beso.

El ritmo que toma el alto es lento al principio, pero cuando se endereza, toma sus muslos y vuelve a doblarlos contra su pecho, BaekHyun tiene que agarrarse de las sábanas húmedas bajo él para seguir consciente. Sus ojos llorosos van primero hacia su novio, quien gime en voz baja y cierra los ojos mientras embiste una y otra vez dentro de él. Después, los posa en el espejo, y puede ver sus hombros tensos y el movimiento constante de su cadera que le hace sentir la fricción de su miembro en sus paredes, y lo hace ver estrellas. 

En algún punto, ChanYeol se inclina para volver a besar sus labios tan sólo un momento, y después viaja a sus clavículas. BaekHyun abre las piernas, ahora que ChanYeol las dejó libres en favor de sostener con fuerza un mechón de su cabello, y entierra las uñas en su espalda. A pesar de que el placer que corre por sus venas lo hace querer echar los ojos hacia atrás y concentrarse en gemir desvergonzadamente, BaekHyun mantiene los ojos abiertos. Rasguña con fuerza su espalda, y ChanYeol, en venganza, muerde sus clavículas. Cuando ve cómo sus músculos se contraen mientras embiste contra él, y cuando se ve a sí mismo ahogándose en placer, BaekHyun se corre tan fuerte que momentáneamente pierde consciencia de sus alrededores.

ChanYeol se viene poco después, cuando BaekHyun presiona inconscientemente su miembro mientras sigue en medio de su éxtasis. Mientras ChanYeol lo llena con su semen, BaekHyun siente su miembro reaccionando una vez más, sacando un par de gotas que se quedan en el abdomen de su novio.

Tardan un poco en recuperar el aire. ChanYeol sale de él y suspira cuando ya no siente ese dulce calor envolviéndolo. BaekHyun es como un muñeco en sus brazos; se deja cargar y maniobrar hasta que es ChanYeol quien se recuesta contra el respaldo de la cama y deja a BaekHyun encima de él. El más bajo lo abraza como todo un koala y ChanYeol suelta una risita.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta mientras masajea su trasero con sus manos. BaekHyun asiente, y ahora es él quien está besando apenas su cuello. A diferencia de él, ChanYeol mañana tiene que ir a grabar.

—¿Seguro que no te regañarán por las marcas en tu espalda? —pregunta. ChanYeol se encoge de hombros, toma su barbilla y se dan otro beso.

—¿Te molestaría si ahora soy yo quien quiere verte? —ChanYeol le pregunta. BaekHyun muerde su labio interior y saca más su trasero cuando ChanYeol deja de acariciarlo y rodea con su índice su entrada y esparce el semen que encuentra ahí.

BaekHyun se separa del beso y le sonríe. Se estira para tomar su miembro, lo masturba un par de veces y lo vuelve a introducir en su cuerpo. La acción les arranca suspiros.

—Disfruta, amor —dice, y ahora él se esconde en la curvatura de su cuello mientras se mueve lentamente. Está decidido a hacer que se venga dentro de él una vez más.


End file.
